Collision
by Lillianpeace
Summary: Lyric Williams is the sister of Layla and as both girls are your normal freshman at Sky high, along with their friends. But one of them are in for more than they bargained for as her world gets tossed around, turned inside out. Come along for the ride.
1. Collision 1

**Hey there people yeah another Sky high story, hopefully this won't get deleted! Just saying if you don't like my stories don't read them it's as simple as that. I own nothing other than a new person you see pop up, so on to it. If I can find my old story it will be put back up.**

It was the time of year most kids looked at with dread and parents with glee, the end of summer break. In Maxville it was the very same even with the Williams girls, dread sunk in when they realized they were now going to Sky high. The girls along with Magenta sat in the backyard the sun shining down on them, just laughing, being girls, not knowing what this year was going to bring them.

"So girls you going to invite us over," was heard from the nicely polished wooden fence that bordered the Stronghold and Williams property "Nope," Lyric Williams smirked her darker auburn hair over her shoulder her bright green eyes alight with mirth, her sister just huffed. Layla had ginger hair with brilliant pale green eyes with freckles crossing her button nose, their best friend had dark brown hair with matching eyes yet the three girls matched each other in every way.

"Come on over Will," Layla called out, a few minutes later three boys walked into the lush green backyard, with its mini bridge and pond it was so peaceful. "Thanks Layla," Will smiled taking a seat next to his best friend as she played with a few daisies.

"Can't stay long though, dad wants me home," Ethan smiled his glasses falling to the bridge of his nose as Zach smiled winking at Magenta who scoffed moving closer to Lyric. "Yeah, my mom will be here to get me any minute too. But I'll see you in the morning," Magenta said and right on the dot a horn blared as she brushed the dirt from her black jeans "See ya," Lyric smiled watching her friend leave.

"Well I am going to go eat and shower, Layla mom is at work at the Hospital until pretty late," Lyric was just one of those over protective sisters, Layla was so neutral with Lyric but if you messed with her friends or family she wouldn't hesitate to put you six feet under.

"I will be in, just give us a few minutes," Lyric rolled her eyes walking way watching as even Zach and Ethan left the two alone, she liked Will. They have known each other since birth but if he hurt her, she would hurt him ten times worse. The house was silent as she walked upstairs, her room to the left the furthest room, Layla had the room next to their mothers it had all the sunshine in the morning. The room was simple the bed un-made, framed pictures littered her dresser, and posters decorated the walls. She headed into the bathroom, a towel and a set of clothes in hand.

"Get up sweetie, Lyric Meadow Williams get your butt up now!" a very frustrated Summer Williams said to her sleeping daughter, Lyric was bundled in a thick blanket at five in the morning her alarm clock blaring music. "Five more minutes' mom, please," she murmured as Layla walked in "Don't give in mom, she'll never get up. I'll get the water," the tone in her voice wasn't one of joking, Lyric bolted from her blankets chasing her sister, their laughter was all Summer wanted.

"Like hell Layla,"

"I was playing, I would never," was heard as she walked down the stairs seeing them eating, Lyric was buttering sourdough toast, Layla was pouring a fresh glass of juice. "I am leaving for work, have a great day girls," with a kiss she was off to her office.

"Well we better hurry up and get dressed then head to Will's," Layla smiled cleaning her mess as Lyric just munched on her toast "If you insist,"

Lyric walked after her sister heading towards her room seeing her clothes out already "Well this is going to fucking blow," she said to no one as she pulled on a pair of skinny jeans with a pale pink, and blue lucky brand Ombre geo tank top, with leaf jewelry. Their mother didn't allow make up but she had eye liner and lip gloss, to which she applied before brushing her hair and deciding on leaving it down, with a huff she was on the floor getting her Maurice's dory metallic disc gladiator sandals before putting them on when her door opened "Done yet?"

"Yup," she smiled looking up at Layla, the two girls made their way out of their house cells in hand, as Lyric locked the front door. "So aren't you just excited," it wasn't really a question.

"I guess Layla, meeting new people could be fun" she smiled as they walked along the small path between the houses, the smell of bacon coming from the kitchen as the girls walked in, Mrs. Stronghold smiling at them.

"You both look so beautiful, Will is still getting ready. Is Summer gone for the day already?" she smiled placing bacon on the table Layla turning her nose up as Lyric took a piece, The Commander walked in giving Lyric and Layla a very tight hug "Look at you girls, wasn't it just yesterday Josie that we were changing their diapers," he removed his glasses like he was getting teary eyed.

"Yes Steve, remember when they used to play in the kiddy pool together," she said as Will walked into the room but Lyric was up getting nearer the door, Will was confused as normal.

"Lyric, I need to eat,"

"I'll meet you at the bus, they are getting rather misty eyed in here," she smiled as Will looked at both his parents before hurrying, Layla also excused herself walking out with her sister.

"Why wallow," Lyric said as they reached the bus stop "Because they are parents," Layla shrugged her shoulders, her green top falling off her shoulder.

"Damn you both to hell," Will was beet red holding his chest when he reached the bus stop "Not our fault, I would have just taken my plate and left." She watched as Will took Layla's hand when a car pulled up to the stop.

"Hey girls have a super great day, oh and you too Stronghold," it was Mrs. Marks, Magenta jumped from the car "Thanks Mrs. Marks," was said. Will had more of a dead tone, Lyric jumped on his back her legs around him. "So heavy," he moaned as the bus pulled to the curb.

"Is this the bus to Sky high?" the girls all looked shocked he would ask something so freaking moronic "Excuse me freshmen, get on this bus," with that Will with Lyric still on his back climbed on to the bus with Layla and Magenta behind them looking worried they'd pissed the driver off already.

"Do you want every super villain to know the location of Sky high? What's your name freshman?" he demanded as Lyric was seen rolling her eyes.

"Well just so you know most super villains would already know since maybe one of their children go to sky high, just an fyi for you," Lyric said as Will was trying to hush her, Magenta tried to hide her giggle but it escaped.

The driver gave her such a look "Will Stronghold," he said as the driver smiled "Wow the Commander and Jet streams son, Ron Wilson bus driver," he smiled showing Will to a seat Lyric just climbed over into an empty one, Layla sat with her true love, Magenta made sure she was sat with Lyric as Zach was flirting with her, Ethan was chatting away with Will.

 **Lyric's point of view…**

Well if you love flying buses and screaming Sky high is definitely your school, when the bus came to a screeching halt the doors slid open so that we all could file off. "Here you go Will Stronghold, if you are early or late or just need to talk," we watched as he handed Will a white card with small black writing, Will smiled "Thanks Ron," as he stuck it in his wallet, it was a nice gesture.

"Come on girls," I said putting my headphones in scrolling to Spotify, going to my playlist "Trapt" hitting play hearing Back Rose come on while Magenta did the same as me, Layla was telling Will "I can't wait to graduate and save man and woman kind, and let's not forget animal's too," her smile brilliant as he just smiled nodding at her as she talked his ear off about her plans. I loved her enthusiasm, how nothing could stop her from reaching her goals.

"I am going to blow Booms mind," Zach was bragging as we made it to the court yard "You glow Zach, like those things ravers use," I mentioned when dust flew up we looked around seeing nothing but other students rushing around the dirt. When the dust finally cleared I saw two guys standing cockily, one was a little shorter and pudgy, his hat backwards while the other guy had light brown hair a tad long, with black and white clothes he was much taller than his friend. They stood their arms crossed over their chest looking at the small freshman class. They seemed far too cocky, they needed someone to knock their egos down a few notches. Not me but someone.

"So welcome to Sky High, I am Lash and this is Speed. We are here to collect the fifteen dollar new student fee now," he held out his hand and a few started to get money out "I didn't read anything about a new student fee," Ethan piped up as I tried walking past them "Don't listen to them, here are the real rules," she stopped us from leaving, her name was Gwen Grayson, so we stood listening well I was playing angry birds on my phone, it was the Star wars edition all I heard was her laugh then the words "So if you follow those simple rule you won't fall off the school," I looked up near the same time as Magenta, we both looked very confused.

"What was that about falling off the school?" I questioned "Weren't you paying attention?" Ethan says as I shook my head no "No I was on a particularly hard level of Star Wars angry birds," they all gave me a look as the girls started laughing.

"Not like you were paying attention Magenta," I bumped her shoulder "I was at least playing mine craft not angry birds,"

"Come with me to Power placement," it was Principal Powers, we walked behind her into the large gym, sitting on the bleachers as she started to the podium with Boom. "You are here at Sky high to learn to use and master your powers," I started to tune her out after that, my power was everyone's power I could take theirs, I was a leach.

Then she was gone like a shooting star when Boom started calling names, it was slow so I played on my phone as he kicked that girl who turned herself into a ball, I watched her bounce off a wall. "Marks, you're up," we watched as our friend went up Layla held my hand her eyes worried as Magenta transformed into a Guinea pig, it had a Magenta streak in it very adorable.

"That's it, not even a swarm of Guinea Pigs? SIDEKICK," She was herself again as she walked off with "bite me," she flopped down next to me "What a dick," she mumbled a nasty look on her face.

"Williams," he was giving me a headache "Which one sir?" Layla asked in a very polite tone "You," he smirked as she stood walking down the few steps.

"Sir, I don't believe in using my power unless the situation demands it," she was trying to explain herself, I already knew she was going to go through with this.

"Well this is the situation and I'm demanding it, now do it!" He snapped "No," she stood taller "Are you refusing to show me your powers Williams?" he was angry now.

"Yes," she wasn't backing down even as he screamed sidekick her ginger hair blowing back "Don't be such a dick, my sister doesn't have to show you anything she doesn't want too," I was walking down the steps pissed.

"After lunch you can be next," he smiled as I snarled "Come on before you do something even more stupid," Magenta said grabbing my hand as we walked out heading to lunch together.

"You okay Layla, that was really a brave thing, to stand up for what you believe in," I smiled at Layla who looked so happy that I was happy with her decision, she should have known by now I always had her back.

"I am okay, thank you for sticking up for me," she smiled taking out her lunch as Will and the boys went to the line to grab theirs, we sat having ours packed already. I unwrapped my sandwich taking a bite as the boys sat, we all started joking around, Will looked around his eyes going wide.

"What's wrong hunnie bunnie," we all turned to Layla even Will who was blushing like mad "Hunnie bunnie?" I smiled starting to laugh with the rest of our friends much to the embarrassment of Will and Layla.

But Will just turned back around looking over his shoulder, I took Magenta's Zinger giving her my apple in turn she gave me an angry look as I ran my tongue along it "So gross," she breathed out in a low tone.

"Will what the hell are you looking at?" I asked him after a few minutes "That guy hasn't stopped looking at me," so we all looked the guy was with a few others but he was looking at Will with death clear in his eyes. His long hair touching his shoulders with a deep red streak, a black long sleeved shirt with a red over shirt, dirty boots, faded jeans, and a thick chain hanging from his side.

"That's Warren Peace, your dad put his dad in prison, Quadruple life sentence," Zach whispered leaning over the table towards us, I relooked at the guy, yeah I could see that. I just turned around finishing my lunch as did the others we had to head back once the bell rang, I was the last up seeing the guy Peace was gone.

Zach was planning on cutting me off when we went back into gym, he wanted to impress Boom, I was all for him embarrassing himself. Will turned the corner, in normal Will fashion, wasn't watching, so he walked into his new stalker or best friend. Warren Peace who looked down at him; the look he gave made us all step back "Excuse me, sorry we weren't watching," Will mumbled out his hand in my sisters.

"I am not sorry, I didn't bump into him. I was clearly watching where I was walking," I said more to Magenta who just gave me a look like I was crazy as she pulled me passed Will and Peace I let my fingertips graze the very small patch of skin near his gloves feeling heat seep into me like liquid fire "Let's go before you get Will killed, he can do that shit on his own Lyric,"

"I was only messing," I smiled as we entered the gym as Zach nearly knocked us over running to the stage, within minutes he was placed in the sidekick class as I walked on stage "Come on Williams, I see you have a mouth do have the power to back it up?" he was a dick as I held my hand out a ball of blood red fire shot out nearly hitting him, oops.

I didn't know…

But when I walked off that stage I was a Hero along with Will, who had just days before come into his powers. We walked out together heading to the bus knowing as long as we were with Will, Ron Bus driver wouldn't leave without us.

We still noticed Warren was watching Will with hate filled eyes as he sat in a Chevy while we boarded the bus. "You should watch your back with him Will," I said as we both watched him watching Will.

"Yeah," was all he could say in response.

 **Thanks for reading and I hope you like it, we all know I love my Sky high stories. So please review!**


	2. Collision RW 2

**Hey there here is another chapter for Collision, hope you are enjoying it so as you will start to see What if? Is being reposted revised with the unrevised still posted found a beta to recheck the whole lot of sky high stories for me YAY! So I own nothing Disney does as you could tell since Warren wasn't shirtless at ALL! So on to the story.**

 **Lyric's point of view…**

My room looked better after picking it up a little, but I lost track of time as my eyes glanced at the clock it was time to go. I pulled on some blue jean shorts with a black t-shirt with the slogan "I licked it first so it's mine".

"Late again," I was on the floor tying my high tops "Just head over to Will's," she gave me a smile before she was gone, I finished getting ready for school. It was Friday, things have been pretty mellow, everyone sticks to their groups at Sky high. I guess I was thankful for that.

My hair was in a lose pony tail with the normal eye liner and gloss seconds later my cell went off blaring my favorite song at the moment "Hey," I answered it.

"The bus is going to be here in minutes," it was Magenta, I grabbed my bag running out of the house as fast as I could, not even bothering to lock the door "Tell Will not to let him leave." Then I hung up running passed houses seeing Mr. Johnson watering his lawn, the bus was pulling up as I made it. I was ready to pass out while taking a seat with my friends, they were laughing as Layla looked worried "Are you okay Lyric?"

"Yeah Layla, just way too early to do physical things." With a smile the bus was off with Magenta in my seat, Zach and Ethan were the last on before the bus took off heading to Sky high, seat belt's shot out strapping us into the seats.

Will was helping Layla off as Magenta and I headed towards the lockers when we noticed everyone was buzzing talking in low whispers. It was all over the school Warren broke up with Jennifer James in the court yard this morning, I opened my locker seeing her blonde hair flying by, her pale blue skirt never hitting the floor she was walking so fast. She was a stunner; she was drop dead gorgeous.

"YOU ASSHOLE" We all turned as she slapped Warren across the face, the sound bounced off the lockers. But it didn't look to faze him in the slightest "Get over it James, we are done." She was fuming mad "Like I care Peace, after all the crap you put me through you think I really give a shit. How about I tell all your dirty little-" he grabbed her with ease making her shut her mouth as he shoved her into a room slamming the door behind them, his friends waiting guarding the door.

"So that was entertaining," I smiled, our own group all looked shocked as I just shut my locker heading towards the class that was blocked standing just waiting since it happened to be our first class Will and a few others waiting with me.

"So how long do we need to wait?" I asked one of the guys with raven colored hair "No clue," he smiled at me.

I had enough "HEY LOVE BIRDS, CAN YOU HURRY THE HELL UP, NO ONE CARES ABOUT YOUR DRAMA." I screamed at the door while banging with my tiny fist, his friends gave me an odd look.

"Lyric, that guy is bat shit crazy," Will said "Yes, I know," smiling as I leaned against the wall.

We waited for a little longer when the door opened "Finally," I pushed passed him seeing her crying before she all but ran out, I jumped back knocking Peace and myself into a wall. "Young love," I mumbled in a soft tone "It wasn't love," that's when I noticed my back was pressed into his chest I bent my head back looking up into his dark brown eyes that reminded me of melting chocolate, they were beautiful.

"Maybe on her part it was," he just looked back down at me his eyes locked on mine "Come on Lyric," Will says as he was passing by us. Peace snarled as he did I felt it form deep in his chest vibrating against my back.

I just walked away as Peace did the very same with his friends, I tried to keep my thoughts away from him and on class. Medulla was instructing us on Ray guns, Gwen was a Techno path, we watched as she moved her hand over hers it came together on its own that had to come in handy. She was flirting with Will but he wasn't flirting back or I would have cut him killing her, I was always trying to keep my temper in check.

I liked gym class the best, the activities we did were pretty fun. We all sat on the bleachers waiting to play save the screaming doll, it seemed pretty pointless but it always got the crowed going. It had heroes against villains, Boom stood "Speed and Lash up," we watched as they smiled walking into the arena in their gear looking rather confident.

"Who do you choose," boom called out from his chair up high, we noticed Mr. Boy along with Medulla watching as well. "Peace and Stronghold," I winced as Will groaned, he stood up walking away.

"Hey this will be fun Layla," Magenta smiled but Layla swatted her arm, Peace looked furious as well, he stood ten feet from Will. We all watched Speed take on Peace as Lash had Will, it was hilarious. Will tied Lash into a human knot, but I raised my brow as Speed ran in circles around Peace he was cutting off his oxygen. We watched as he fell to one knee before Will was grabbing Speed tossing Peace into the screaming doll, but Warren just looked pissed shoving Will into the wall walking out of the arena.

"Well no blood shed, I call it a good game," I smiled as Magenta helped me up so we could change clothes then head to lunch. I was starving, I walked from gym heading to my locker seeing Peace at his locker which was a few down from mine on the other side of the hall, I hurried opening mine pulling out my lunch along with a binder when I closed it I turned seeing him watching me leaning against his own locker. My eyes widened as I quickly turned and walked away. I could tell I was blushing like crazy having him staring at me.

By the time my friends arrived I was half way finished with my lunch, Layla started in on her salad "Are we on for the movies tonight after the paper lantern?" I asked as her face lit up.

"Yes!"

"I am still in, I am staying over at your place," Magenta said with a mouth full of something that caused us both to gag at the very sight. Ethan and Zach were waiting for Will who was still walking over when all hell broke loose.

Will tripped or was tripped, his lunch went flying with the unfortunate landing being on Warren Peace, who stood pissed smoke was billowing off him in thick blackness. We all stood as I wrapped my arm around Layla my strength over powering hers "No Layla, Will is a big boy you need to let him do things on his own. Don't get involved because one I won't let you, second you couldn't ever hope to take on Peace."

"Lyric is right Layla, let Will handle himself," Magenta said but she was watching Peace advance on Will who still looked horror struck.

"I didn't mean to, I am so sorry," he tried but Peace wasn't hearing it "You think because your last name is Stronghold you can do whatever you want," his voice was eerily calm, it was scary.

"What if his friends jump in Lyric?' Ethan was the one to ask "Then we take care of that, but it stays fair until then," we watched as Will was sent into the metal cabinet, I winced, that had to hurt. But he was at least fighting back, Warren was shaking white dust from his hair as he emerged from a hole in the cafeteria wall, Warren was tossing balls of dripping blood red fire at Will who had to move or be hit.

Mr. Boy was the first to run from the room hopefully to get help, Warren landed a few solid hits to Will's face, Will's poor bloody smeared face, I hope it didn't scar. A table along with Peace was tossed across the room. "Is that all you got Stronghold, it's going to take much more than that little boy," Will was dripping sweat and blood but Warren was perfectly fine.

"BOTH OF YOU BOYS TO THE DENTENTION ROOM NOW," we all spun seeing a very angry Principal Powers her hand on her hip, Will sighed walking by us placing a bloody kiss to Layla's forehead before leaving the room with Peace not too far behind him.

"See he didn't die," I whispered as we walked to the bus, later meeting Will who was waiting for us, "I swear you guys, he wants me dead," he was serious, we believed him too. His face was black and blue, but thankfully the blood was gone from his face.

 **Paper lantern…**

I was hungry, we girls waited for a table since the stupid boys opted out instead going for a boy's night instead, so here we are waiting for a table. The savory smell of Asian food hitting my nose. But it was packed so us and a few others waited for tables to clear out, the hostess looking around every few minutes seeing the cashier give her a signal. I felt bad for them they looked tired and beat.

"Okay girls," she finally smiled at us so we followed her to a small booth near the back "Here you go," she tried to hand us three menus but we already knew what we wanted. "Sorry, we already know what we would like to eat," Layla said in a kind voice.

She just smiled as our waitress walked up looking frazzled "Good evening ladies, what can I get started for you," her voice was tired, it was Friday and this place was jam packed.

"Let's make this easy, I want an Orange pop with fried shrimp, fried rice with beef and broccoli," she scribbled it down fast as Magenta went next then a veggie platter for Layla with a lemon water.

She was gone in a flash.

"The movie start's in two hours, hopefully we make it," Magenta says looking around "But after it your hair is mine," I smiled, I had the Magenta hair dye ready in my bathroom to dye her hair, her smile was all the encouragement I needed "Of course." Her eyes lighting up with mirth.

We just sat talking glancing a few times at my watch, only thirty minutes have passed, when we saw her heading to our table "Sorry about the wait," she was flushed the crowed was thinning out as it was near closing, we were seeing the very last movie of the night as well.

"No problem at all," Layla smiled as I started eating, it was so good it wasn't long before we three finished and were ready to head out. I loved the food here, so much I could kiss the cook, but I wouldn't just a random thought when I ate here.

"Can we get the check please," I called out as she gave us a smile heading over with it, we cleaned our mess stacking our plates making her job simple as we took our check leaving a twenty on the table for her tip. We were paying when Magenta elbowed me "What?" but she was staring to the left of us so I followed her gaze into the kitchen seeing Warren Peace talking to the waitress he was hanging up a Wok, oh he was a cook here. My random thought of kissing the cook here made my head spin at the mere thought.

"Let's head out," I hurried, we paid then headed to the theater right down the road it was dark, a few older kids were still out. A few we knew from school, they were all villains, as we made it to the theater it wasn't dead but only a few people milled around. The refreshment stand was open so we got some popcorn before heading into our theater, I had my drink from dinner totally full, we sat on the balcony high up with seats below us.

Near half way through the movie Peace along with his crew came in being loud as hell sitting right below us "We should just leave those boys aren't going to shut it," Magenta whispered, unlike the brutes below us, a pet peeve of mine was talking in a theater.

I bent over the balcony, looking over "Hey any possible way you boys can shut the hell up, we actually want to watch the movie." I questioned them in an annoyed tone as all five looked up but I had already pulled back.

"Sure," they called back up but it didn't happen as I put my foot up on the ledge, the heel of my foot hit my drink my eyes shot open seeing it fall, I jumped up causing my popcorn to fall next as my hands flew to my face covering my mouth "Oh god," I whispered as cursing was heard, it was volatile and crude words.

"Run," was heard from Layla as the three of us bolted for the doors it was dark enough outside to make it home if we stayed in the shadows away from the main streets. But in the lobby we had to hide as the five guys burst out covered in orange sticky pop, popcorn in their hair, Warren was the first to grab a random guy "I know at least two or more girls ran out, which way," the guy looked right at us we all looked dead scared "Out the back, three girls," he stammered out as he was dropped to the floor.

We watched as they left "You girls better leave fast," the guy says as we did just that, never looking back. We laughed about once we were in the safety of my house doing Magenta's hair.

"His face was priceless," I laughed as did they.

"Until he finds out it was us," Magenta smiled "Yeah well maybe he won't," yeah but that wasn't about to happen.

 **So another chapter done hope you enjoy…review…review….**


	3. Collision RW 3

**Here is chapter three I have this story planned out it is rather long because in later chapters it will switch points of view every other chapter so maybe 40 chapters long. I own nothing Disney does so let's get on with it.**

 **Lyric's point of view…**

Even though the first month of school went by in a flash, word was still out Peace wanted revenge on the three girls or just the one to spill the damn popcorn and pop. It was literally two weeks ago and he hasn't gotten over it. It was now only a matter of time before he figured out it was us. I mean come on it was a Paper lantern cup so all he had to do was ask around the theater for a good description of the three girls, then we were dead. I closed my locker, Layla was home with a fever so I was sticking her work into my locker until school was finished while Magenta was looking out. Both of us had our guard up even after two weeks.

"You girls have been rather jumpy," Ethan smiled pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose "You're paranoid Ethan," we said at the same time before laughing "LYRIC," I turned seeing Will running over to us.

"What the hell do you want Will," I smiled as Warren's head snapped up looking at Magenta and I "Peace is looking at us Lyric," she mumbled, I had unfortunately noticed.

"How is she?" he was worried which was very sweet "She's okay, pretty sick. She was sleeping last time I checked," I say as we all started to our classes having to walk by his gang I was fiddling with the sleeve off my light blue plaid flannel shirt that's pushed up to my elbows, my light blue vans making it easier for me to run if I needed to, he was watching us like a hawk.

"Staring problems Peace?" Will asked as we passed "I wasn't looking at you shitbag," With that Will moved to cover Magenta and I much to Warren's amusement "Isn't there a third girl missing?' I heard.

"You leave my girl out of this Peace," shit he might think she was the one and by his face I was right "It was the ginger then, she is dead," I stepped up standing right in front of Peace.

"No Peace, my sister wouldn't drop anything on anyone unless provoked. She isn't like that, she doesn't even drink that shit, it was me, and it was an accident." I said as Will gave me a look.

"What are you talking about Lyric?" he asked "About two weeks ago us girls went to the movies very late, I put my leg on the ledge and my foot hit my pop then I stood and our popcorn fell, uh…well covered them. I am really sorry to all of you, like hell we were sticking around for the aftermath. But don't blame anyone but me please," I said as the bell rang, I looked at Peace he was mad but it wasn't as bad like I thought it would be his eyes boring into mine. I thought he'd light me on fire laughing as I screamed and flailed.

"Hey she said she was sorry, let it go man," a guy with raven black hair said as he approached "This one time, only because you weren't afraid to tell me," then he walked off I let out the breath I didn't even know I was holding.

"Well we lived," Magenta smiled as she left me at the door to Hero class.

"Miss. Williams may I have a word please," it was Mr. Fray our Potion teacher, we had a few normal classes at Sky High like Math and such "Would you be willing to tutor an upper classman for me, its two days a week," he asked as I smiled "Of course," I answered right away.

"Good, I will tell him. Here is his home address, today and Thursday's are his days off be there at four," he smiled as I walked out, this would be fun. I was rather excited now, this would be good helping someone with their classes.

I sat with Magenta at lunch "So I am tutoring an upperclassman at four today," I said taking a bite of my orange "Sounds boring," her cupcake looking better than my orange but she kept it far away from me.

"Not really, helping people is rather good," I said as Will sat next to me "She said she feels loads better,"

"Good, mom stayed home with her today. I figured she would feel better by the end of the day," a fight broke out behind us, but we just ate before the bell rang and then we headed to gym. Sidekicks had pushups while heroes and villains had laps, it was way too hot to be doing this but I pushed through it.

"I hate running these," it was James, she had her hair tied back "Me too," I say a little out of breath "Names Jennifer," she smiled shaking my hand "Lyric," smiling back as we talked just keeping it to a brisk run. We both knew Peace was watching her or rather us talking the whole time we ran, he passed us several times.

"Alright, good job. Now I want you to switch places," I fell to the ground dead with James falling next to me "Come on girls," Will said "Will I am not meant for this," I breathed hard.

"Then you'll die, a villain will surly kill you," it was Peace but he was giving me a sad look "Shut up Peace," James snapped at him as he passed us.

"It's cool, no harm done." We started in on our push up's I was at 25 when I had to stop "Good job, I only thought you had 10 in you," it was Peace as he strode by. I did another 25 sit ups, and 20 crunches before the bell rang, Will nearly carried me to the girls' locker room.

"The burn," I said to Magenta as she lay on the cool tile of the locker room "Fuck this and fuck Boom," she mumbled in a pissy tone. I couldn't agree more with her, he was becoming such an ass with his activates.

 **After school…**

I was walking down a street I had never been down in Maxville, it wasn't in a great part of town either. I hurried along the street with my bag over my shoulder. The house was small, I walked up the brick walk way, it was quite creepy, music blared from the house so I had to beat on the door twice.

I nearly peed myself when Warren Peace answered the door with a beer in hand, I looked down at the address then the door again "Williams, what are you doing here?" he asked me.

"I was given this address to tutor an upperclassman," I said trying not to stutter as he cursed "Yeah, great that's me," he held the door open "Come in," he said his voice not angry but worried, I cautiously walked inside.

It was dirty, he wasn't big on being clean as I took it "Can we keep this between us," was the only thing he said not even looking at me "Yes, I won't tell anyone it's you I am tutoring," I smiled up at him, hopefully calming any fears he had.

He was looking around "Sorry, about the mess," he was tossing random things in a corner "It's not a problem Peace, let's get to work. Where shall we study?" I asked in a polite tone.

"The living room I guess, you want a beer?" he asked "No thank you, I appreciate the offer but I don't drink." I smiled at his gestor.

"Oh right, how about a pop?" I laughed at the expression that overcame his cool demeanor, he smiled a genuine smile.

"Yes please," he walked off as I looked at the living room, the sofa and table covered as I just walked in moving things from my way, I looked up seeing him watching, I had a magazine that I was using to move his things. "Yeah sorry," he said setting a glass of pop on the table as we set to work.

"So how fast did you girls run after?" he said, he had calmed me down by telling me a funny joke "pretty damn fast, honestly. I mean after you guys dropped the man and left we were able to escape," I smiled my nose scrunching up.

"You saw that, damn," but we went back to work.

"Can I ask a question?" I gave him a soft look "Sure," he sat back his long hair falling around his shoulders, taking my breath away "Where is your mother, will she be upset you have a girl in the house?" I asked looking around, I knew where is father was, Prison with my own.

"My mother took off a few months ago with her boyfriend, I can take care of myself," my eyes stung with tears "So, where is your father, I know about your mother." shit, I guess it was my turn.

"Promise not to tell," I looked into his deep brown eyes searching for any hint that showed he would divulge mine and Layla's secret "I promise," I believed him, nothing gave him away just yet "My father is Lord Chaos, he is in Prison," I whispered low, I always tried to keep my temper in check afraid any dark side would come out, I was good and I wanted to stay that way…I didn't want to be like him, he killed so many.

"Oh," he noticed the pain or maybe the uncomfortableness that I couldn't hide, he nodded changing the topic. He began making jokes about Will and some other students I didn't know.

"It all relates, even in cooking Peace. Math, even though very hard, is very useful. I will come every Tuesday and Thursday," I said, it was near eight, four hours had passed. We had done so much, he had all his work caught up, much to his surprise. But he needed a lot of work, I was also going to help him with all the science classes as well.

"Thanks again, but shouldn't you call your mom to come get you?' he gave me a raised brow. He was so hot, all night I couldn't keep my eyes off him, he was also so funny. He had me laughing all night, his cell blared I noticed he answered it twice. When I decided to answer my phone I could barely keep my attention on the text message.

"Nah, I walked. I am sure I can survive walking back. I am a super," I said picking up my bag "No, I don't live on the best side of town and at night Villains like to come out and play, come on smurfette," he grabbed my hand when a shot of heat burst out, shocking us both before we shook it off, he drove me home. It was only about 20 minutes away, weird how things that are so close in this town change so drastically.

"Best if no one see's you Peace, they knew I was tutoring plus Will lives next door," he just gave me a nod "Sleep well," he said before I jumped out seeing him waiting but once I was in my walk way I hear his truck start, I walked up our drive seeing the kitchen light on the smell of veggies being cooked, I took my place at the table after dropping my bag on the couch.

"How was it dear?"

"I liked it, nice to get out there and help," I smiled as Layla agreed, she was going to see if there was a student she could help tutor as well, I encouraged her to do so. I showered going to bed thinking about Warren with his damn smile, how I wanted to see it again.

A week had passed, even as I showered and readied myself for bed he was on my mind "Sounds like you have a crush," Layla said her expression showed that she was worried. "I don't know; I don't want to think about that right now.

She nodded while she softly smiled, thrusting a set of clothes to me. "Really Layla, I can't wear that," I merely looked down at the pastel outfit, I wasn't much for very girly or revealing clothes.

"But you agreed, just like I did. You got to choose what I wear tomorrow in turn I choose for you, live with it," she smiled while I grumbled, much like my father did with petty arguments, I watched as she neatly set the clothes and sandals on my dresser.

"Okay, maybe I am thinking about it. But I don't believe it's a crush, but you can't tell anyone it is Peace that I'm tutoring, understand? Not even Magenta," she understood perfectly. We talked for a little longer, sometime later our mother walked in her foot hitting the edge of my dresser.

"God damn it!" she cursed out loud, her face red. We both looked at her with wide eyes mouths agape. "Oh knock it off you two, you act like neither of you girls curse! Time for bed." Her gaze met mine as she spoke, I just stared back.

"Us? Curse? Never!" I mumbled before shutting off my light "Yeah and I'm mother Teresa," I heard as my door shut, I just smiled before falling asleep.

I screamed as I was forced awake by my blaring alarm, I nearly emptied my full bladder. I was up and running to the restroom, cursing praying that I didn't pee myself. I was brushing my teeth when Layla walked in looking angry, she wore black top with black jeans "Lyric," she snarled.

"Layla," I smiled before spitting and rinsing with mouthwash, she just sighed "Please let me change, please," her eyes were wide tears watering, pleading. I finished flossing, before I turned to her. I just sighed, I couldn't just ignore how petrified she looked.

"Fine, go pick out a new set of clothes," I said before starting on my hair, I just left it down like usual. I grumbled as I picked up what nature girl gave me to wear, I pulled on the pink tribal print flare skirt. It didn't even reach my knees more like mid-thigh. I picked a white bra since the top was very light colored. I groaned out loud as I had on the layered chiffon crop top in pastel pink "Layla, I am not into light pink," I groaned as she walked in from her room. She was dressed in a pastel green maxi skirt with a cropped blouse and white sandals. She had changed her hair and accessories too. "I know," was all she said. I just grabbed my bag, cell, and sling back sandals following her out to grab a bite to eat, our mother waiting.

"You let Layla choose your outfit?" she smiled "Obviously," I breathed out, my belly was showing far too much, I wallowed while eating some sourdough toast. We left a little later, walking together with Will who was uncomfortable with her crop top.

"You look horrible Lyric," Magenta smiled as Zach and Ethan laughed at us "It's for a day you idiots, I look fine,"

"As long as Layla stops with this," Will mumbled out as he motioned to Laylas' stomach. "I chose this outfit, I like it and there isn't anything wrong with it. Either accept me or don't." her lip quivered. I almost murdered him right there. "Layla, I'm sorry. I think you look gorgeous" he hugged her tight before we boarded the bus, I tried not to vomit seeing them kiss.

"My mom was pissed when she saw my fucking hair," Magenta chimed "Really?" I smiled "She got over it pretty quick, said it fit me," shrugging her shoulders as we took our seats on the bus.

"Magenta, do you have the worksheet on Sidekick 105?" Zach asked, she handed it to him. In return he tried to kiss her cheek, because of that he took a book to his head, he just smiled copying her work. I swear, if they end up together I'll die.

"Gross," I shivered as she agreed "Alright off you go," I was up heading off with the girl's needing to drop some books off at my locker, making a mental note to give Peace his report. I corrected and being nice I even retyped it for him, I needed to give it to him before class.

"Well people are noticing you today," Magenta smiled at my displeasure "Can we pick your clothes Magenta?" I gave her a look "Not a chance in hell," she was quick to turn me down.

The halls were already packed "See you at lunch ladies," with a hug and kiss I was left at my locker, I hated being without my two best friends. At least there was Will, who had come up next to me.

"Hurry, I'll meet you in class," his locker was not even close to mine, I entered my combination without a problem, exchanging books. I looked around seeing Peace watching me again so I removed his report getting his attention, he gave me a nod but Lash blocked his view.

"Hey there Lyric, you look nice today," he smiled his brown hair falling in his eyes he shook his head moving it "Thank you very much Lash, but I must go," I smiled shutting my locker moving away from him.

"No we are talking," his voice was like ice now, my temper was diminishing. I was taught to stand up for myself to not let someone diminish my character. "No really I have to get to class, I rather not be late," I made another attempt to move but he wasn't having it, his arm was blocking me again.

"Not until you agree to go out on a date with me," his one was cold his eyes the very same.

"Well then I am afraid we will be here forever because that is something I will never be agreeing to," I snapped out my eyes narrowing when I noticed who was behind Lash.

"Leave her alone now," his deep voice was scary, not like when he was joking around. Lash spun around. "Peace," within a second Lash was on the ground not moving at all.

"Thanks Peace, here. I corrected it, made a few changes and even retyped it," I handed him his report "Thanks, you look nice," his eyes roaming over me "My sister chose my clothes for the day," I laughed nervously.

"Different but not bad," he said as I stepped over Lash, the hall's near empty only a couple students rushing to class as the bell rang "Thanks again Peace," maybe he didn't notice he walked me to class, he was leaning against the door frame his eyes on me the whole time.

"No problem, thanks for this. See you later," he winked walking off as I just stood watching until my name was called from behind me "Mrs. Williams will you be joining us today," Warren turned looking over his shoulder a well-placed smirk on his face, well this was very embarrassing. I scurried to my seat beet red wanting to call off studying today.

I tried to avoid eye contact with Warren but in Gym it was hard as I was with James, my hair tied back I was hanging on to the bar. Below me was a pool filled with mud my hands were ready to slip. Most fell, Will helped Magenta so now he wasn't allowed to help me, Zach and Ethan sat covered in mud. The point of this was to see how long you could hold on without powers. There would be a time we would have a disadvantage; this was supposed to help. I was only at seven minutes to Jennifer's ten.

"I am so going to be covered in mud," I moaned sweat covering me "Me too, me too," was all she got out before she fell, I chanced a look down she was covered. Layla was too, she wasn't happy looking either.

My hands throbbing, they were slippery now too "Peace you're up," was called as he gripped the bar next to me "Hey there smurfette," another wink, but right now wasn't the time.

"Don't hey me," my arms were burning "You are doing really well Lyric," he was serious but I heard the humor in his delinquent tone.

"I am going to fall, I wasn't planning on a freaking mud bath. So I am going to be late today," I vented but his smile made my knees weak, my heart race among other odd things. His hand shot out wrapping around my waist pulling me off the bar "Wrap your legs around my waist then put your arms around my neck," I was shocked but did as he asked, he was so warm "How can you hang with both our weight added, Peace?" I looked into his eyes, this was a little awkward my arms around his neck with my legs around his waist, my chest pressed to his. As one of his friends was next his name was Kyle, he seemed nice.

"Hey there," he smiled he gave a dashing smile with a pronounced wink "Bye Kyle," Warren grabbed his arm as I held on tight burying my face in his neck seeing him drop his friend.

"ASSHOLE," was all we heard from Kyle before he was being hauled from the mud.

Warren held on winning the game, he lifted us back onto the platform as Boom looked a tad angry. I wasn't covered in mud but I was in pain. "Thanks Peace, guess I won't be late. Any chance you want to drop me at the girl lockers," I whispered as he huffed but it wasn't mean.

"Spoiled," he muttered but he did it, carrying me all the way to the girl's locker room before I slid off him "Couldn't even save your girl, Stronghold," he smirked seeing Layla covered in thick mud. 

"Fuck off Peace," Will said but it stung him, you could tell. Layla just hugged her boyfriend covering him in mud before she walked off "Thanks again," I smiled seeing Will watching Peace hearing something before the door slammed shut.

"Stay away from Lyric, Peace," I just sighed I wasn't sitting with Layla she made sure she was all over Will, I sat in the back with Magenta.

"It's all over school now, Warren has never helped a Heroine before. Some think he is doing it to piss Will off, you know since you are practically his sister-in-law. But it's different, I have seen the way you both look at each other when you think the other isn't watching," she said raising her brow, I fiddled with the hem of my skirt.

"Promise not to breath a word?" she gave a single nod "I have been tutoring him twice a week. He is really sweet, funny, he isn't all bad," I looked around seeing Zach and Ethan waving at us before they walked off so we waved back with smiles, Magenta shot more of a grimace at Zach.

"Good then," she bumped my shoulder when we got to our stop "See you Layla, have a few showers. I have tutoring," I was hungry but I really had to hurry, it was quite a walk away, but it was a lovely day. The sky was clear, I walked through downtown. Once I crossed into his side of town I noticed Villains from school either working on their car or talking to another person, I was very out of place as their eyes watched my progress.

His house was just a few down "Hey Williams, wrong side of town little lady," it was some guy, I never caught his name all I did was walk faster nearly running.

"Come on baby," "Don't run from us," three followed as I ran up Warrens walk way, they stopped as I banged on his door it never took him long to answer thankfully today was no different.

"Come in, you okay? He stepped out onto the porch "those guys chased me," I looked up at him as he turned looking down at them "Spread this, she is with me so if you see her she isn't to be hurt. If she is I will kill the person, are we clear?"

"Crystal," was heard as he ushered me into his now semi-clean house "Sorry about them, you will be fine from here on out," his breath hit the back of my neck, he was so close. He took my bag, carrying it into the living room where we always studied.

"You are doing much better in all your classes Warren," I smiled "Because I have you helping me, in fact it's becoming a lot clearer."

"I want you to train me," I blurted out, he didn't show any shock. Not anything, he just sat back with his arm over the sofa, looking at me "Will you listen to me?"

"Yes,"

"Will you work as hard as you can?"

"Yes," it was all true "You have been the only person to ever ask me, I was trained by the best. So yes I will, let's start now," he jumped up dragging me with him my sandals already discarded on the floor, we crossed the room in four strides into his nice backyard.

"Okay one, you need to build up your strength and endurance," he was walking around me in a small circle my eyes following him "Alright," I was slightly nervous as he was judging me.

"You don't need a lot of work, and honestly you're not dressed for it. Do you want some sweats and a top to wear?" he seemed so thrilled "Sure," I smiled as he was gone running into the house so I went in as well, it was a minute before he was back with a red tank top and black sweats.

"Might be big," he handed them over "Thanks," I walked off heading into the small bathroom I hand to tie the top in the back so now my stomach was showing more then ever, the sweats had a tie so they weren't too loose but they definitely were baggy as they rested on my wide hips. It looked like I belonged in a 80s rap video. He smiled that smile that made my knees go weak, it showed his I teeth.

"You look hot in my clothes," he looked shocked, as if he didn't mean to say it out loud "Thanks, let's get started," I dragged him out, after an hour and a half I wanted to die.

He had me doing laps, jacks, sit up, push up's blocking his hits, yeah I was sporting a bruise on my shoulder to which he profusely apologized for. "I am hungry," he grumbled as we walked in around eight at night "Me too," I groaned before grabbing my bag from the floor.

"I will return your clothes, maybe, it's not a full promise." He smirked at me as I sat in his truck but instead of taking me home he pulled into a fast food dive "Dinner then home," he smiled at me, making my body turn to jelly.

It wasn't packed but enough people saw us walking in together, we waited together in the small line his body nearly pressed into my back "What are you going to get?" he asked while looking at the menu "A veggie burger," his disgust was made clear by the gagging sound.

"I like them, I do eat meat just not all the time Peace," I said with a roll of my eyes "What can I get you?" the young lady asked us in a polite tone "I will have the number seven, she'll have the number 5 but make it a veggie burger." I cut him off "Can I get a sweet tea instead of pop please," she just smiled as he pulled his wallet out.

"Go find us a seat smurfette," he shoo-ed me off so I found a booth in the back, maybe he didn't want to be seen with me, this provided adequate safety. I grabbed napkins, ketchup and two lemons placing them on the table then just waiting for him. Thankfully he only took a few minutes. He had the tray balanced on his hand. "Here you go," placing my tea in front of me as I dropped both lemons inside with a smile "Thanks,"

We ate in near silence, both of us were pretty hungry my eyes looking outside seeing two guys staring at us, very rude.

"So is your mom going to get angry if you come home in my clothes?" he gave me a sideways look as we walked out together "No she is at work, Layla is home she won't say anything," the same two guys were watching Warren, his body went ridged.

"Get in my truck Lyric," his voice was evil down right evil his body shaking as they started striding over "Hey there Peace,"

"Come for another ass beating MacMillan?" Peace snarled, seconds later a fight broke out. I was pressed against his truck, it was freaking locked. This wasn't a fair fight, two against one but Warren was beating the shit out of them by far. Lots of curse words and fist's flying as Kyle jumped in, my eyes watching everything when I was grabbed from behind.

"Stop or the little bitch gets it Peace," a mellow voice chimed his arm around my chest holding me firmly to himself.

I wasn't scared but nervous, all the same. Warren and his friend dropped the men looking over "Let her go Jax, she has nothing to do with us."

"But she does, oh yes she does. Master has been watching," his other hand came up tracing my jaw he was watching Warren who looked ready to explode like a Volcano "She smells so good, is it peaches?" the arm holding me was moving around my waist when I reached out pressing my hand to the back of his neck draining his life force enough for him to pass out, his knees giving way as we both went crashing to the floor. I was up moving away fast right into Warren who was quick to put his arms around me.

"Are you okay Lyric?" he was looking me over "I am okay, what is going on?" when I looked at him his eyes where sad and helpless but so demented. "What did you do to him Williams?" Kyle asked me looking at Jax.

"I drained his life force enough to knock him out,"

"Peace get her home, I'll meet you at your place if he is watching then she is with us now," was all Kyle said before walking off to his car. Warren made sure I was unharmed before bundling me up before speeding away from the diner. "Look Lyric, I killed, don't act like you're shocked. This guy is after revenge, he will go after you to get to me now. I let you get too close to me, I will protect you I promise, so will my friends. I am confused with everything about us, I really like you, and you mean a lot to me but it's rare for our kind. Even with all this you should go in get some sleep," I was just staring at him as he rambled, not even realizing we had made it to my house in those few moments, I was shocked more and more by everything he said.

"See you at school tomorrow," he said as I opened my door "I will be there," I was so stupid that's all I could say, not hey I like you too or oh you killed someone. I am an idiot in baggy clothes.

Layla did notice my clothes the moment I walked in which made her start in on her game of twenty questions that ended when we passed out in my bed around eleven at night. I was still in his clothes, his smell was strong even though I had been wearing them for hours.

 **Please review!**


	4. Collision RW 4

**Here is another chapter for Collision, I have had multiple chapters written before posting it. So as we know Disney own Sky High and not I, so no money is being made from this or any Sky high story I have ever written. Any outfit Lyric wears can be seen on my Polyvore under Monsterpanda it will have her name on it.**

 **Lyric's point of view…**

I was struggling to get any sleep now; it was easily showing. I've up before the alarm for days after the diner incident, it was easy for me to notice that Warren was doing what he could to protect me. One of his friends began going to our bus stop instead of driving to school, she dismissed it as saving gas but I knew differently. I just acted like it was nothing but later that night I spilled to Layla and Magenta who went into hyperventilation mode. So, here I was my hair braided nicely standing under a tree in a pair of ripped super skinny denim jeans with a red and black tank top, kicking up dirt with my high tops. I was the first here. I had left the house in a rush. It was Thursday so I had a set of shorts along with another top in my bag for after school, he was ruthless training me while I was making him study his balls off.

"You shouldn't be here alone, little girl," it was Jax. He was a beefy guy with a thick neck, tattoos littered almost all visible skin. His ears were gauged, he had a horizontal eyebrow piercing, both had black jewelry but he was drop dead sexy. I backed away after getting a good look at him "What is your problem with me?" I questioned, I knew I had nothing to do with whatever was going on. 

"Nothing little one, but you got mixed up with the wrong crowd or really the wrong man." He grabbed my arm, I kicked the side of his knee before bringing my elbow into his face, his bellow of pain was all I needed to start running back in the direction of my house. I was fast but not fast enough, I went flying into old man Nathen's lawn the sudden impact plus the larger body falling on mine knocked the air from my lungs.

"You had me little one, I like that." But the blow to the side of my face made me cry out in pain. As he pinned my hands into the cool grass, my face was throbbing in intense pain.

"You bastard," I slammed my head up causing him to scream my small fist making contact with his Adam's apple as he choked, unable to breath. "I like a girl who can handle herself, give me a taste," his lips came down on mine, harsh kisses as I lashed out biting his lower lip "Fucking little bitch," I took his moment of pain to roll to my feet.

I was up seeing all my friends and the bus pulling up. Warren's friend was the first to start running over, her face red and full of fear.

"Be seeing you, spitfire," he smirked blood running down his chin, I could taste it. Then he was on his feet running as Layla and Magenta made it to me "What happened?"

"Get on the bus now," I mumbled Will was ushering us on looking around for any sign of the guy. "I am sorry, I should have known it was a distraction," the girl was saying as she sat near me.

"I was at the bus stop waiting, when he showed up. He was spouting off at the mouth, well he grabbed me, I kicked the side of his knee and ran for it, he tackled me, we fought," I said trying to give them some short of an answer as to why I was shaking. I looked down, my knuckles had small gashes, and one of the straps to my top was ripped.

"Your face is dirty it has a nice sized bruise that is already forming," she said "Well his fist was a decent size," I smiled, pained flared in my jaw, mom was going to go crazy when she saw this "This is bullshit," Magenta said as Zach offered to be my bodyguard which caused us all to laugh much to his demise.

But once the bus stopped I was off pushing Zach down and running, James gave me a look "Tell you later," was all she heard before I was running at full speed across the court yard. Warren's friend was catching up knowing I was running to him, I felt safe with him. People looked at me I was hearing whispers at people seeing my appearance. I was dirty, my shirt was torn, I was bruised with a small cut by my eye. I could easily see through the sea of students, he was so tall. "WARREN!" she shouted.

His head snapped up at her voice, her hand waving him over he started towards us. At first he paid her no attention, he just wrapped his arms around me, and with a sigh I wrapped my short arms around his thick waist. He had no problem putting his arms around me in front of the whole school "Hannah?"

"Problem, I was late to her stop someone tampered with my alarm at my house, a distraction. Well, when I got there Jax was there and well he was in pain, she got him really good. You made a good choice." that's when he moved me to where he could see me "Oh smurfette,"

"Hannah, get my extra shirt from my locker and my kit," he was dragging me into an extra class room, shutting the door behind us "Explain everything Lyric," his gentle fingers touching my face.

I launched into detail from not being able to sleep to him calling me spitfire but I left out that he kissed me, I guessed he was fuming pissed by the black smoke coming from him. Hannah walked in "Calm down you will scare her or accidentally set her on fire, Warren, here Lyric," she smiled as she handed me his shirt, I took it "Thank you very much Hannah,"

Without thought I removed my torn shirt his eyes never left my body even as I pulled his sleeveless skull tee on, Hannah helped clean my hands and face before I was able to go to any class. "Warren, I made my own choices, I would do it again in a heartbeat concerning you," I said before I walked out with Hannah, he had stayed silent making it easy to tell he was blaming himself.

"Thanks, he isn't a total ass you know, he has had it rough with his parents being who they are. Maybe you aren't so bad either Lyric," Hannah walked into her class, Will was waiting for me looking rather unhappy. We sat together in every class talking about everything other than why I was hanging with Warren, I just said he was nice to me and I valued that.

"Okay class, we will be doing a project for the end of term. It will also include a power point," Will groaned, he wasn't big on computers, I just put my hand over his a silent promise to help him. I took notes on the project we had to pick a hero or villain and do our report on them, I smiled until we heard it couldn't be someone we were related to.

"Well, guess I could do mine on your mother," he smiled "True you would have to spend even more time at our place," his face lit up at that, we walked to the lunch room, it wasn't until we got there did I remember that I forgot my lunch so I was buying it today. Layla and Magenta were already waiting as I dropped my bag "I forgot my lunch so be back," I smiled, I was sore but better, they nodded "We will wait to eat," I knew Layla would but I wasn't sure Magenta would. I gave her a withering look as she set her sandwich down clearly making a show of it.

The line wasn't very long Will, Zach, Ethan, and a few other people were ahead of me "Come up here with us Lyric," Zach offered "She is fine right here," I spun around it was another of Warren's friends "Thanks but I am good here," I waved him off.

"Where is he?" I didn't turn to face him "He went to send his own message, he said he will see you at four, but Hannah will be driving you," I sighed, I knew he was doing something bad, I turned to look at the guy good this time, it was Kyle. "Will he get hurt?" my eyes wide, he gave a half smile "Awe that puppy face, he will be fine I promise," I ordered taking my lunch walking back to my normal table as Kyle walked to his "I don't like him or his friends,"

"Well they aren't for you to like, they are my sisters' friends so deal," Layla said as she ate her salad "She is right Will, just drop it," I snapped, Ethan started a conversation as we all jumped in about the dance, he plucked up the nerve to ask another hero support girl.

"Magenta are you going?" she just gave me a look "I am but I don't have a date, she shrugged "Me either but we can go together," we smiled as the bell rang, wow I wasn't even done it took much too long waiting in line, I prayed in gym we didn't do Hang time again. I was sitting in the Hero section with James talking about why I was messed up, she knew about Jax.

"Bad news Lyric, very bad news. Like really bad news wrapped in a sexy package," she whispered "He went to Arrow high, him and Warren hate each other, guess Warren fucked his girlfriend or something I am really sorry you are caught in the middle." I was thankful all we had to do was watch a movie.

"I don't even understand how I ended up caught in the middle, to be honest," I whispered back, she gave me a look "I dated Warren, and he hardly gave me any affection in public but I watched as you ran straight into his arms he had no problems putting his arms around you." We whispered back and forth before class was over, Layla and Magenta walked over to us.

"Jennifer this is my sister Layla and our best friend Magenta," they shook hands "Layla I am leaving with Hannah," I said slipping Warrens shirt on seeing Jennifer eyeing it with a soft look.

"Okay, see you at home," I kissed her cheek "What I don't get a freaking kiss," Magenta yelled out "Don't be a drama queen," I grabbed her bending her planting a kiss on her lips nearly dropping her in the process as we laughed "Better!" she huffed with a smirk. My face was hurting after but I was sure it would get better with some cream and rest.

"Bet I am a better kisser than Warren," she laughed as we walked out, but I just winked they all stopped looking at me but I just laughed walking out leaving them. I smiled as I headed for Hannah who was waiting at the end of the hall for me. "Come on smurfette," I gave her a look, she wasn't much bigger than me.

"He said to call you that," she was quick to explain seeing my expression, she led me to Kyle "He is driving us to my place," she told me "Your carriage ladies," I was in back. I looked out seeing my sister holding hands with Will as they got on the bus. It was scarier with Kyle driving, he was doing flips, I was holding on for dear life until he was driving on the road "Sorry Lyric, he is an ass," she wacked his arm but he just laughed "You see why no one likes when you drive Kyle,"

"No sense of adventure," he said right after Hannah "Death is just the next great adventure," I remarked causing him to burst out laughing "She gets it Hannah," she just rolled her eyes.

Her house wasn't far from mine at all "Come on before he kills us both," her driving was better much better, we pulled into Warrens drive way. His truck was there, I jumped out "Thanks Hannah," she just waved driving off as his door opened he stood waiting his hand was out so I took it, he pulled me in shutting the door behind us.

We walked hand in hand to his den area he just pulled me down onto the sofa "Are you okay Lyric?" he whispered looking me over once again "I am fine Warren. Are you okay, you were gone all day" I asked, I looked up at him as he spoke.

"I am fine physically, mentally is another subject. I honestly can't study right now my mind won't let me," his voice while being hot was also tense with emotions, his body rigid.

"Okay, let's go outside and train," I was up heading to the bathroom to change, coming out minutes later in a black sports bra and a colorful tribal Aztec pattern yoga short shorts and ready to train, he was already in back in just sweats with no top.

His eyes looked me up and down, a small smirk on his lips. I stared at his dark, toned body and prayed I wasn't drooling. I shook myself out of the trance, "Ready?" I smiled, moving closer "Are you Lyric? You're hurt," but I waved it off, then it began.

"You are small, don't take it wrong. You are, but you are also fast and agile, use it." He said moving, this was going on for hours I was tired as sweat dripped from places I didn't know could sweat. He came at me as I used his leg to jump up my arm going around his neck as I moved up his back gaining leverage, the doorbell broke it up making him laugh.

"Okay spider monkey, you did really well. He had a few marks now that I noticed as I as lying in the grass. He walked away to answer the door "Hey come in," I was dead but he wasn't buying it, he grabbed me by the ankle, starting to drag me. My back was probably green I had to work to keep my sports bra from getting bunched up "Warren you caveman!" I laughed but it hurt once my head hit the metal door frame "If I get carpet burn Warren," I threatened but he just picked me up by my ankle dangling me a few inches off the ground.

"You're fine stop bitching," I snarled, I will show him bitching I swung myself up the muscles in my belly tight as I grabbed his shoulder latching on wrapping my legs around his waist, I bit his shoulder hard "I wasn't bitching," I said as he laughed rubbing the fresh bite mark.

"This is new," I looked up seeing his friends sitting in the living room watching everything that had happened Hannah was all smiles as was Kyle.

"I want to go home," I wriggled off his back looking up at him, most likely looking too innocent.

"I will take you, no worries," his voice matching the look on his face as he led me into the living room sitting in the arm chair as everyone was sitting either on the floor or somewhere, I looked around about to go sit with Hannah but his hand stopped me. "Stay with me," he whispered so I sat on the arm of his chair my feet in between his legs.

"So he got your message loud and clear Warren, why did you bring her into this? She isn't one of us," I didn't know this guy but I knew he went to our school.

"He didn't bring her into this Bay, Jax brought her into it. Warren it is bound to come out just tell them," Hannah said giving him a pointed look, her voice like ice.

"Lyric comes two days a week to make sure I pass my classes, she has been since the beginning of the year. I also am training her, Jax saw us together that night we went to eat but for all of you wondering if there something more going on with Lyric and I, well, she means more to me than any of you could understand, I want her safe," it seems my brain malfunctioned because without any an actual thought I reached out, stroking his cheek with the back of my hand, he leaned into my touch with his eyes closed for a small moment.

"Well that's good enough for me," the guy Bay said back as Hannah just flipped him off. "Now to business. Jax's sent this," a letter was handed to Warren as I tried to read it over his shoulder nearly falling but his arm wrapped around me.

"Warren,

So by now your little spitfire is nestled safe in your arm's, for now. Just know you and your little friends can't help her 24/7, another little bit of information Warren. Whatever happens to Lyric is on you. Do you remember how you not only fucked my girl but broke her? Well blood for blood…" my eyes wide as panic was setting in, he was going to kill me, just because Warren stole his girlfriend.

The note was passed around "Warren why does he want to kill me, just because you stole his girlfriend?" I asked my voice cracking as tears welled up, his gaze moving up seeing pain.

"I don't know," he tried "Tell her the truth damn it," Hannah yelled out her eyes flashing "He doesn't want you dead, that isn't what he meant smurfette. He wants to cause me pain by having you the way I had his ex, but he can't have you willingly. He will take you by force then he will break you mentally and physically," oh dear lord I jumped up, Hannah was the first to me her arms coming around me.

"Hey Lyric, we won't let that happen. Calm down," she whispered as Warren just picked me up cradling me to his chest walking up the stairs as I started to lose it but he just held me closer and tighter to him.

"Lyric please calm down, I won't let him get to you. This is all my fault, she came on to me I was just a stupid kid we fucked and I messed with her. I will kill him before he ever touches you, I promise." I just buried my face into his chest I didn't want some pyscho rapist killer after me, I had to believe Warren along with his friends would put a stop to Jax before it happened.

Before I knew it I was falling asleep in his warm arm's feeling his fingers in my hair, his warm breath near my ear while he whispered soothing words…

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**


	5. Collision RW 5

**Here is another chapter for Collision, the title for the story will get explained later in the story. Another thing Will's first power was flight, he is just getting his strength and it's not as powerful as his father's yet, he has to build it up, so when they do hang time, he does get tired and an fall. I don't own anything so no money is being made now on to the story…**

 **Lyric's point of view…**

I smiled, it was finally Saturday I was determined we were going to have a great day at Orange beach "Okay I have the cooler downstairs," Magenta said, she was dressed in her black one piece with shorts her hair down. I was standing butt naked in my room "Yeah not ready," my swim suit was on my bed "Yeah I can see this Lyric,"

I grabbed the bottoms of my gypsy queen navy and light pink sun & moon bikini pulling them on, as she helped tie the top "Grab some shorts so we can hurry, your mom is dropping us off," my beach bag and towel were ready, I just grabbed some shorts pulling them on walking out with her.

"Is Layla ready?" I asked her "She is waiting with the boys downstairs," true to her word, I was holding them all up "Sorry," I mumbled as we reached them, they were all waiting on me, again...

Will, Zach, and Ethan grabbed the coolers before walking out, we followed them to my mom's Suv where she was waiting "About time Lyric," but I just smiled rolling my eyes, it wasn't a very long drive. Josie agreed to pick us up later in the day or sooner if we wanted. I smacked Will half way there for looking at my sister in a way that I found gross "Have you seen the way Peace looks at you?" he asked me his brow raised.

"Excuse me, Warren Peace?" mom said looking at me in the mirror "I guess, but he has been nothing but sweet," I shrugged my shoulders but her eyes weren't convinced. But luckily we arrived and the interrogation ended there. It was a beautiful day, it wasn't too hot plus the white sand felt good so we kicked off our sandals, carrying them to our chosen spot.

"Layla, do you want to build a sandcastle?" I asked in a sing song voice, she smiled shaking her head yes, we girls started in on it after setting up our spot removing our shorts, caking ourselves in sunscreen for the pale girls. It was beautiful, a few kids asked if they could help. Of course we had said they could, a little girl with dark brown hair was in my lap putting sea shells for windows while the boys were in the water.

"Oh Brice, it's so nice," Magenta said to the little boy she was working with, it isn't fully how I wanted to spend the first two hours but it was fun. We left the kids with their parents before returning to our towels to reapply sunblock. The radio was going, older adults, little kids even students filled the beach "I'm starved" I groaned "I'm hitting up the snack shack. Do you want anything?" I asked as Magenta stood up. "I will come with,"

"Can you guys get me some fruit?" Layla asked us, I gave her a nod before we walked away, she was heading into the cool water. There was a semi long line, by pure chance I saw Jax a few people ahead of us.

He was clad in wet shorts, water droplets glinting on his body, every chiseled inch of it as my eyes roamed over nearly every inch. I pointed him out, Magenta gave me a concerned look but I didn't want to call Warren and worry him. I could handle Jax, I doubt he would attack with a beach full of people, I just wouldn't draw attention to myself. He left with two other guys laughing, his laugh was alluring, my back to them so he didn't notice me, I was relived only when I was on my towel eating nachos, the boys ate before we decided we were heading into the water.

"Come on," Layla was dragging me further in until the water was well above my waist, we tossed the ball around laughing. I missed a throw from Will, unsurprisingly. I dove under water swimming in the direction the ball went. I popped back up all smiles until I came face to face with Jax, my ball in his hand "Here you go spitfire," his hand out as I cautiously grabbed the ball slowly started swimming away and back to my friends.

"Come on toss it," Will called out as I nailed him in the head, after another forty minutes I called out "I have to pee, be back," I trudged out of the water heading towards the restroom, I felt much better after, washing my hands. I made sure I wasn't burnt before heading back to my friends, the water was nice and cool as I was waist deep when I went under, hands grabbing my ankles in an iron grip.

My head popped back up seeing Jax, his hands on my hips no way I was going to get away with the grip he had "Hello again," he was dragging me deeper out "Let me go freak," I smashed my elbow back landing a solid hit to his face.

"Damn you," he grabbed my hair spinning me around our faces not even an inch apart blood covering mouth and his chin, my first thought was to drain him and let him die but I couldn't kill him. He surprised me with a painfully rough kiss but he again surprised me when he began to kiss me softly the way his lips moved against mine but I came to my senses, I kicked him in his stomach flipping back landing underwater. I held my breath for as long as possible, swimming in any direction that I could, knowing he was going to try to catch me but he only attacked when I was alone so I was trying to get to shore where we were surrounded by people. I was in desperate need for air, reluctantly I came up but didn't stop swimming, I turned seeing him not too far behind me, he was fast but I made it to shore before he could reach me. I ran through the crowd of people, I turned and saw Jax stop before giving me a small wave blowing me a kiss.

I grabbed my cell pressing the fourth number on speed dial "Hello," she answered.

"Hey Hannah, well I have a problem and I'm not going to lie I'm a little scared to tell Warren. I'm at the beach, well I was attacked, I'm okay, he was kissing me, yeah it was Jax. Yeah, he's still here," it was a short conversation; she was going to call Warren, she thought he needed some sun.

I sat on my beach towel, other people were laying somewhat close to me so I knew he wouldn't be trying anything. I looked around seeing Jax watching me, he was slowly making his way to me with his friends who were grinning. I was alone on my towel, my friends still in the water. I kept turning to look at the parking lot then back to Jax who was getting uncomfortably close, it wasn't long before his truck pulled up, He was parked and out, he wore swim trunks with a towel in hand. His friends jumped out before they grabbed surf boards and such things before they made their way onto the beach. I smiled standing up, I turned from them to look where my friends were so they knew I had set this up that he was not stalking me. Instead I came face to face with Jax, he snarled at me. More of Jax's friends had decided to show.

I jumped back "Called your boyfriend?" he smiled at me grabbing my arm "He isn't my boyfriend! Well…yet, it could happen," I snapped, he just gave me a look before I moved from his grasp running right to Warren who was showing off some serious muscles. His arms came around me "I am so pissed at you, why didn't you call me when you first noticed him Lyric,"

"Didn't want you to worry about me,"

"He kissed you,"

"Yes,"

His eyes flashed seeing Jax along with his crew laying out watching with grins "Here is your board, we set up in between her friends and them," Kyle said smiling at me.

"Hey there Lyric,"

"Hello Kyle, pleasure seeing you," most likely because he hasn't killed himself with his driving. I grabbed my towel laying it next to Warren's he was looking over at Jax who was looking back neither smiling, I placed my hand on his back. "Hey, let's go in the water,"

"If you want to," he seemed reluctant to move from his post but soon enough he was wading into the water, his friends just having fun, there wasn't any need to fight. I was a little more than waist deep. He was so busy watching for Jax I just slipped away, heading further out. If watching me was his main priority he was failing, I wouldn't go any further I was still scared of sharks. But Warrens olive toned skin was a sight, he turned not seeing me anywhere near him, the panic on his face was priceless his eyes searching but Jax was also aware I slipped away with such ease. His eyes found mine before he was swimming over, his long hair glistening, my legs turned to jelly seeing him swim over so easily.

"I will kill you myself if you pull that shit again." Well guess I made him mad yet again.

"Well if I was your priority Warren I wouldn't have been able to slip away unnoticed," he looked as if he was going to drown me right here but he just chuckled picking me up tossing me in the air letting me fall back into the water, I surfaced jumping on him taking us both under as Hannah and Magenta jumped on as well but he was too strong for us, he tossed Hannah feet away, Magenta tried to swim away but he grabbed her she followed Hannah, I just disappeared underwater.

When I surfaced he was feet away "Warren," I called, he spun in the water. He smiled going under I knew it was going to happen, I was dragged under a second later his arms around me pulling us up our bodies so close. "Hey Warren, we are playing chicken," Kyle called out. I looked to Layla who was with Will, Zach, Ethan and two Hero support girls playing the same game.

I noticed Magenta on Kyles shoulders so I climbed on Warrens, I always felt like I was being watched as we played. I knocked Magenta off the first time, Hannah won the first round while I won the last, I was bone tired "I am so tired Warren," I whined as we walked out of the water, the sun was setting when we all started packing up. Thankfully I wasn't burnt with the sheer amount of sunscreen I put on.

"Can I give you a ride home?"

"Sure," I smiled walking away to my sister who was a little red "I am riding with Warren home," I yawned the last part "I am so tired, we are riding with Kelly, so see you at home," she hugged me tight before I turned walking back to Warren and to my surprise Magenta who was standing with Kyle.

"Magenta?" I questioned "Getting a ride with this guy,"

"Oh dear god," I raised my brow as Kyle laughed taking her hand dragging her through the sand to his death car, I slipped my hand into Warrens as we walked, we noticed Jax's was at the bon fire his eyes dancing in the fire.

He was up running towards us "Hey Peace, I changed my mind after that kiss. I won't break her but she will be mine," he smiled as I clung to Warren's side.

"No chance Jax," he snarled making a move to go forward but I held him back "Not here, you are outnumbered," I whispered, he just gave me a look.

"I could take them all," I honestly didn't doubt that, he was strong and very powerful "But you also need to be smart, he is trying to force you into a fight," he gave me a look of understanding as he just dragged me from the beach, I touched Warren sapping his power, not like he noticed. Looking over my shoulder Jax was still watching from the bon fire as I reached out the fire growing hotter shooting out at them, they screamed while I just innocently watched them all scatter. The blood red fire was nearly impossible to control, Jax was up moving fast, I smiled then the fire was gone.

"Nice work," Warren smiled as I blushed "Thanks, your power comes easy because we are close. Layla's is second nature to me, I permanently have it if I hold on too long, you still keep it but so do I." I explained he looked shocked but awe struck as well.

"That is actually really fucking cool, I am starved let's go," he helped me in then walked to his side, I buckled in then we were driving off heading down the road, it was getting darker when his cell lit up "Can you check that for me?" he asked me as he drove so I picked it up, I was happy he wasn't afraid to have me in his phone unlike most guys.

"Bay said meet at the Hay Bale," he gave me a nod as he pulled off the road a few minutes later to the sea side diner, you could see all his friend waiting at the long bench tables Hannah was sitting with Magenta "You okay with this?'

"Sure,"

I held his hand as I ordered a club with fries 'Warren I do eat meat, just not often," I vented stomping on his foot "Damn it," he yelled picking me up tossing me over his shoulder and carrying me to the long table.

"You have never been so out going with affection or emotions Warren," Jackie smiled her head on Bay's shoulder she meant no harm but Warren didn't take it as such I felt his body heart rising.

"Fuck-"

"I heard about that too Jackie, I am glad that I make Warren feel that comfortable he can act that way," I smiled looking at his back my hair hanging over my neck. He pulled me from his back "You really do Lyric," then his lips were pressed against mine, it was warm yet so sweet, my knees felt weak but his hands held me in place as we kissed. Heat and electricity flowed through as I felt his tongue trace my lower lips, as I parted them he deepened the kiss making it so much more.

"Did you see the flashing of red and white," was heard but I just stroked his face before we both pulled away breathing heavily, his eyes were filled with emotions. "Wow Lyric, I thought you only did that with me," Magenta fake pouted, I sat blushing like crazy, Warren went to grab our dinner.

"I-" was all I got out, it was amazing. He took his seat next to me, setting down our food. We all ate just having a good time. Magenta, Hannah, Jackie, and I talked as the boys joked around "You bring out another side of him," Jackie commented looking over at Warren who was across the parking lot.

"I hope that it is a good thing," I really did I wanted his friends to like me "Oh it is'" she laughed, a little snort came out.

"So you and Kyle hitting it off Magenta?" Hannah questioned "Sort of, he is a pretty stand up bloke,"

"That means yes," I moved from her punch as she hit nothing but air, I was fast.

"Look they just left these ladies alone, and if it isn't my dear little cousin Jackie." Jackie was on her feet us girls right behind her "You're no family of mine Jax," she spat before moving back, his eyes shining.

"Blood is blood, hey there spitfire."

"Get over your issues, you aren't getting a piece of me in any sense." I snapped out as he made a grab for me sending us both into the long wooden table, the girl's jumping in, his hands around my throat as my legs wrapped around his waist pulling him off before I slammed my elbow down on his forearm serval times. He was losing his grip, he let go as I started coughing trying to catch my breath. I didn't have time to waste, I blocked two hits getting hit by his third than I was landing one to his throat, getting to my feet seeing that indeed a fight had broken out. I grabbed Magenta we ran for it, Jax was on our ass "Hanging with this crew might get us killed," she smiled in her own way "Indeed it might," the fighting was too chaotic, we were pushed apart, I turned seeing Magenta was gone.

Everywhere I turned it was a battle, it was because of me, this wasn't right. If I just stayed away from Warren this would stop, right?

"Got ya," he smiled as I turned seeing him smiling, backing me into a wall "You have problems Jax," I said seeing a small bruise on his neck from my fist. "Yes most likely, but don't we all,"

"No,"

"Jax we have to leave now, supers are near, Jet stream and the Commander," I smiled in relief "Stay and say hello to my Aunt and Uncle," his eyes bulged as I used that small diversion making a beeline for Warrens crew "This isn't over Peace,"

"Not by a long shot," I was in his arms feeling his lips pressed against my forehead before he shoved me into the truck, we were off a second later, guess he wasn't sticking around either. "I shouldn't have left you alone Lyric, I am sorry. When everything started I was looking for you, I couldn't see you anywhere. Fucking shit your neck," I could see his hands shaking like crazy.

"I am okay, I handled myself Warren. I didn't know Jackie was his cousin though," my voice rough, I gave him a sideways look as he pulled to the curb outside my house "They are, but its bad blood with them just understand that Lyric." I gave him a nod opening my door we walked hand in hand seeing a single light on downstairs.

"See you at school Monday," he smiled, my hands still in his "I am sure you will, sleep well Warren," I traced his face with the tips of my fingers seeing his eyes close, he was so damn tall.

I was sure I looked a mess but to him it didn't seem to matter, he held me close placing soft very warm kisses along my jaw before finally placing one to my lips making my insides turn to goo. It was like drinking hot chocolate, the warmth spread through me, it felt right, no it felt perfect but the porch light switched on.

Warren pulled away his eyes turned up to it, as if on cue Layla opened the door in her jammies, her hair in a bun "Hi you two," she smiled looking between us as I grabbed the door slamming it shut "rude," was all that was heard as I giggled.

"Better go in, shower the sand off. Sleep well my angel," he placed a sweet kiss to my head before walking from my porch I just walked in, with one question in mind.

Were we dating now?

 **Please review!**


	6. Collision RW 6

**Hello there readers here is chapter six, remember to check out Polyvore under Monsterpanda for Lyrics clothes please. I own nothing about Sky high other than new characters you see pop up, Monsterpanda is my beta. So let's get back to it…**

 **Lyric's point of view…**

It was still dark out when I woke at 5:00, my eyes fluttered open reluctantly. I had little time to get ready and out the door "I hate school," I mumbled using my blanket to clean the drool from my face before my feet hit the floor. I was more like a zombie in the morning, I headed to the bathroom, needing to empty my small bladder, brushing my teeth at the same time saving myself a little time. I still just really wanted to head back to bed, I spit in the sink washing my hands. I looked in the mirror while I swished the mouth wash, freckles covered my pale skin. I grabbed the brush starting in on my long hair leaving it naturally wavy cascading down my back. My black bra was next then my black socks before I grabbed my black paneled cotton-blend leggings from my desk chair pulling them on.

I took the seat at my desk/vanity starting to line eyes and glossing my lips, that's all I was able to do. I checked the time, I had to hurry I groaned as I turned on my cell. Tossed my backpack on my bed then hurried into my closet coming back out with a black and white stripe batwing top, black lace up short boots, snatching my bag and cell walking out of my room heading down the stairs. Layla was waiting for me in the kitchen it was 5:45am and still pitch black.

"Here," she smiled as she handed me sourdough toast and a smoothie "Thanks," I yawned covering my mouth, we walked seeing Will waiting looking haggard as well "Come on before I fall asleep right here," he yawned as he took her hand we began walking down the street, the damn time change had me fucked up. It made walking down the street incredibly creepy. I walked ahead of the lovely couple, Hannah was already at the stop with her phone out her fingers flying across the screen.

"Are you still-"

"Shut up Will," I turned snapping at him, he stepped back seeing the danger he could be in if he said something that angered me again "They are my friends and so are you," was all I said before walking off towards her, she just smirked at Will.

"Hey there Lyric," her tone always chipper but it was too early "Hey Hannah," I yawned for the millionth time, I was leaning against a pole when Magenta arrived, she also wasn't a morning person.

"You both are driving me crazy with all this yawning shit," Hannah laughed as we loaded on the bus, my head was against the window while we talked, and Layla sat with us for a change. It was fun just talking, Hannah was really a doll. She was kind and tried to relate to Layla, it was great because I really wanted her to hang out with us more.

"Off you go," Ron the bus driver said, we all began loading off the bus and heading to our usual spots.

The homecoming dance was in a few weeks, it was a huge topic, homecoming proposals were being made every day. In all honesty I didn't want to go, I had plans to go rock climbing and star watching that night anyway. I thought a dance was a waste of my time, there was so many other things I could be spending my time on.

I walked with Layla, Magenta, and Hannah to the courtyard, students laughing and messing around. Will stopped Lash and Speed from messing with Ron Bus driver, again. I scanned the crowd, "Over there lover girl," Hannah pointed in a corner of the courtyard, he was with his friends and hardly noticeable. 

I just shook my head, instead of walking over to him I walked inside "They aren't dating Hannah, he hasn't asked her properly. He can assume all he wants," I could hear Magenta, I assumed that he assumed we were dating but I was raised a certain way, he had to ask my permission to date not just say we were. Layla just sighed giving me a hug before heading to her own locker. I entered my combo into the little metal lock, it opening without hesitation. Opening my bag, I removed my binder a few photos with a roll of clear tape in hand as I typed up some pics, some of us at the beach, some of Magenta, Layla and I. Hannah and I at the Beach, Warren and I as well, I made this locker my own, now every time I went in it I would smile.

"I like that picture," his deep voice came from next to me, I closed my locker seeing Warren in a black shirt with black jeans, red slash marks covered the shirt, his long hair tied back. "Hello Warren," I couldn't help but smile at him.

The halls were filled with students "Excuse me Mr. Peace, I need to use my locker," a frightened student muttered Warren just grabbed his shirt shoving him into the locker "I am trying to ask Lyric a question, can you wait a fucking minute," his voice was deep and angry.

"Sure so sorry," he scurried away, my eyes were wide "So Lyric, I really like you. We are meant for each other, the flashing lights when we kissed and all, but would you do me the honor of being my girlfriend?" he asked looking so nervous I knew everyone was watching, including my own sister along with her boyfriend, he didn't look thrilled.

"I really like you Warren but that was totally uncalled for, he didn't deserve that. Apologize to him first then of course," He smiled, he turned to the boy who was still waiting to get into his locker. "I'm sorry for being rude and standing in front of your locker." He turned back to me, "Better?" I smiled nodding my head, he grinned as he hugged me tightly, lifting me off my feet in a lung crushingly sweet embrace. I wrapped my short arms around him, placing a small kiss to his neck.

"You know how to make a man sweat," he chuckled his arms around me as he just dragged me to his locker my feet barely touching the floor. "She said yes. Lyric there are far better. Like myself, I like long walks on the beach, candle lit dinners long talks over the phone," Kyle said his eyes wide but his hand was firmly in Magenta's but she was laughing, but Warren wasn't.

"That all sounds perfect but your driving really scares me. I will take my chances with this beast," I laughed wrapping my arm around Warren placing my head on his arm he gave a slight smile understanding it was in fact a joke from Kyle.

"Fine stick with Peace, you will see the error of your ways. I am a great driver," everyone in Warrens crew stopped, looking at Kyle with an 'are you fucking kidding us' look.

"Come on smurfette, I will drop you at class," the school was abuzz with the news badass Villain Warren Peace was with little miss goodie two shoes Lyric Williams. I sat with William in class, Gwen beside us she was going a mile a minute.

"Now Lyric, I understand his appeal his looks and all. But don't you think you would be better suited with someone more like us, I don't see the real problem with your friend Magenta with Kyle but you with Peace. I mean he is bad news ask around to his other girlfriends, ask James she was the only girl here but there are others Lyric. He isn't right and as your friend I don't want to see you get hurt by him if you think he won't in some sick way hurt you, then you are wrong,"

"I understand your concern Gwen, I really do. But you don't see Warren the way I do, none of you do, he isn't that guy," it was frustrating, this is the third friend to have this talk, Penny, Will and Gwen. "Just think about what I said Lyric, he isn't"

"Isn't what Grayson," it was Warren looking pissed, his bag at his feet "Nothing, I was talking to Lyric, see you in the next class," she was off, Will stood walking towards Layla who also looked a little upset with him, I gave her a heads up I was pissed.

I smiled up at him "Assholes," he muttered placing a kiss on my head before walking off leaving me at my next class, it wasn't too bad. I sat with Jackie this time, Kyle was also in this class. He tried to get me to leave Warren and elope to Mexico with him.

"Please stop Mr. Benito, do your work," we smiled getting back to our work, I heard Boom had a hell of a surprise for us, a new torture. I was done with my worksheet walking it to the teacher "You may leave, it's only a few minutes early," she smiled as I ran grabbing my bag "See you two," then I was off. I headed straight to my locker grabbing my lunch changing binders, and books before heading into the cafeteria. Only a few students sat so I took my seat starting to set out my lunch when the bell rang, Layla was the first to sit then Magenta "I am hungry,"

"So I am really sorry about Will, he won't say another word Lyric,"

"It's fine Layla, Kyle asked me to elope to Mexico though," but Magenta just laughed around her pear, it didn't bother her. I was munching on a bag of ranch flavored rice crisps, Will was making Layla laugh, Zach and Ethan chatting about this new Mac book coming out. I turned looking over my shoulder Warren was talking to Bay while eating, but his eyes met mine, a smile crossed his face.

I stood up crossing into the villain territory planting my butt in his lap my head in the nook of his arm "My angel," he whispered kissing my head before kissing my lips it was a sweet demanding kiss, the type that left me yearning for more. My hands braced on his shoulders his on my hips as the sound of the bell broke us apart, my eyes felt heavy my heart was pounding the sound of it in my ears.

"Everyone is staring at you two, fuck the bell," Bay chuckled as Warren stood with me in his arms as he tossed me over his shoulders "Kyle grab her bag," his deep voice washed over me in a new way, it was not something I was used to feeling. I noticed everyone was looking at us because I was over his shoulder being carried though the hall towards my class.

"See you in gym,"

"Is it bothering you Warren, the way they are looking at you?' I questioned him searching his eyes "No," was all he said, the tone of his voice was that of finality. I spun on my heel walking into class seeing a substitute, he was a shady looking guy.

"Hello class, I am Mr. Lemur. I will be here for this single day, so I figured I will cut you some slack so we will have a movie day." He smiled brightly he seemed rather young as he turned off the light and his smile.

It was some video about old battles with the defense used, I was twirling strands of hair bored like every other student Will was half sleep my head was on his shoulder as I was doing the very same. Something hit my arm looking down it was a pink envelope "Read this later Miss. Williams, like on the bus home," he smiled as I took it with an odd look slipping it into my bag, going back to napping, forgetting about it.

"Alright class, I am sorry it was so boring most of you at least got a brief nap in," he smiled again my bag was over my shoulder his eyes lingered on mine for a second before I walked out heading to my last class; Hell or Gym.

"Hey Jennifer," I greeted her she waved as we started changing out Layla and Magenta on the other side of the locker rooms, they kept hero/villain support and heroes/villains apart which was a load of shit really. Once we were all seated everything looked normal but Boom looked way too happy, a huge glass bowl by him.

"Good afternoon, I have a new game for you." He smiled, a loud noise was heard as the floor parted the pool was raised, filled with light brown mud a thin wooden beam was bolted down across, I gave a look to Layla and Magenta whose face was identical to mine, fucked so fucked.

"Now see you will go against another student with batons having to knock the other in, it's just mud nothing sinister in store for you kids. First up is Gwen Greyson," he called looking at his clip broad she looked scared walking onto the beam as she was given the baton with rubber circles on the end, her hair tied back as I did the same to mine.

"Okay, all the boys names are in this jar," he put his hands in pulling one out calling out some guy who sent Gwen in fast, this wasn't fun, the guys sent girls in in rapid fire.

Magenta was able to send Ethan in before Layla was up, I crossed my fingers "Zach" I smiled, she had this as he boasted about taking it easy on her she was a little too cocky herself as she sent him in striding off flaunting it but karma caught her as she lost her footing on the thin beam falling in at the last possible second.

"THERE ARE WORMS!" her screams echoed off the walls as other girls started, Boom just laughed, Will was pulling her out, I pulled one from her ginger hair dropping it to the floor as she had to go sit in the section on the left.

"Stronghold vs James,"

I watched as he without mercy sent her in, her beautiful blonde hair covered in mud and worms, he at least pulled her out. Kyle sent Hannah in as Jackie sent some Sidekick guy in, it was funny she tried to help him out but she lost her footing falling in screaming about an unwanted spa treatment.

"Williams," I stood walking the beam with the baton in hand looking down seeing a few worms in the mud, it was disgusting. I watched as he smiled sticking his hand in the bowl pulling a slip of white paper out his face falling "Are you kidding me, Peace!" I watched as Warren smiled standing up walking down the bleachers towards me.

He was twirling his baton with one hand looking at ease walking across the beam "Don't be scared my angel," he whispered whacking me in the ass nearly knocking me off as I caught my balance in time.

"This is the part where you hit me back. You're scared of worms?" I didn't like them or anything like spiders or snakes, I gave him a look, he hit me again I gave him a look "Hit me back Lyric,"

I didn't hit him hard or anything but he just stumbled back holding is chest spinning around before dramatically falling into the pool of mud, my mouth dropped open as his friends laughed I could hear Layla and Magenta laughing from here, I walked off the beam as slow as I could. I sat with Kyle seeing Warren covered in mud wiping his face with a towel but I noticed Layla talking to him, both smiling.

"Well Peace I didn't peg you as a drama queen," Boom said as we walked to the lockers "I wasn't about to let my girl get dirty, now was I," Boom just raised his brow.

"I will text you in a little my angel," I smiled I wasn't hugging him right now "Okay," after we dressed we hurried to the bus a horrified look was plastered on Ron's face "Sorry Ron blame Boom, he has new games that involve Mud." I apologized.

I unlocked the door heading to my room hearing Layla talking about needing five showers she had to remove her clothes in the side house where the laundry room was, she was wrapped in a towel as she headed upstairs "I will be in my room doing homework," I told her shutting my door sitting at my desk before kicking off my boots. I stood removing all my clothes except my panties laying on bed just resting for a minute, my bed smelled good very good I pulled back. I jumped up my 46 C's bouncing as I grabbed a pair of gray crop harem pants with a maroon short crop top my bare feet hitting the floor as I headed to my desk starting in on the small amount of work I had left, an hour later I was done when Layla walked in.

"I am heading to Magenta's. We are having a study group is that okay?" she asked me "Its fine have her mother bring you home by eight," I said as she agreed shutting my door leaving, our mother was out of town in Africa, it was normal. I saw the light pink envelope sitting in the bottom of my bag, I had forgotten about it, I reached down taking it, it was a little heavy.

I opened it, it was photographs but nothing more the way they were put in the envelope the backs were all I could see, I flipped the first one over it was Jax, I gave a loud sigh. Should I even flip though these?

I did, the next was of my house, then him in front of my house, him in my kitchen, him in front of my door.

I stopped taking a very deep breath turning the next it was my room, I turned nothing looked out of place. The next was him laying on my bed, I cringed I was on my bed his smell was on me I could smell it, I had liked it. I was near crying, my hands shaking as I flipped the next only a few more left in the next he was topless on my bed as I closed my eyes. I just flipped the next seeing Jax in his briefs in my bed there was one last one, I knew before I flipped it, he was naked with a smile in my bed doing god knows what. Why was he naked in my room? Tears leaked out as I realized. I gathered the pictures knowing he was working, I didn't want him angry with me, I had heard rumors myself about his temper. I grabbed my purse sticking them in there, my cell in had slipping on flip flops I was heading out the door turning on the alarm now, it was never needed before. I was walking to the Paper lantern it was still light out it would be for some time, I should have put a bra on at least it was a twenty minute walk as I hit town square seeing the Paper Lantern my feet caring me as fast as I could go.

It was packed, I just rushed by the hostess towards the kitchen seeing him cooking as they tried to stop me "Warren," I called out his head snapping up "Back off her, it's my girlfriend," he barked out they did in fact back off he crossed the large kitchen in three strides.

"Umm I don't like your top at all," his face looked pissed seeing the amount of skin I was showing "I wasn't concerned about that Warren." I had a said in defense of my lounging clothes "I had a substitute in defense, as you should know, and well he gave me an envelope that I forgot about until I saw it in my bag. I opened it after my homework was completed, it was pictures Warren," I choked on tears again, he grabbed he holding me close.

"Let me see the pictures my Angel," he whispered "In my purse, I don't want to touch them again," I whispered low, he gave a nod taking my bag opening it taking the group of photo's out flipping through them just as I had in the order and way I had, his face was becoming evil as the moments passed.

"He was in my room, I was laying in my bed naked before I changed. I knew my bed smelled different, but I couldn't place it." I was on the verge of another anxiety attack.

He was on his cell "Bring the boys and Jackie," he hung up "Stay right there," he went back to cooking, placing a few orders as fast as he could, I just stood like a zombie with tears leaking out. He was shaking, black smoke coming off him, his eyes red blood red, he had hours left on his shift.

"Hey man, what's up," but they shut up seeing the color of his eyes and the knife in his hands, I was crying "Lyric, what's wrong hun," Hannah hugged me her worried eyes on Warren "I didn't do it Hannah, I wouldn't hurt her." he said in a gentle tone.

"Look at those," they all passed them around Jackie looked pale white "I need her taken home her house and her room checked, I will be there as soon as I get off. Girls stay with her until then please," he ordered but they agreed with ease.

"I am driving," Kyle called I paled further "No, I want her alive," Warren smiled placing a feather light kiss to my lips "We will talk the minute I get there okay Angel," his eyes were red, it scared me as I gave a nod. Hannah and Jackie guiding me out to her car driving me home. Warren was burning the pictures. My house was silent as the five guys walked in, they checked every room even my mothers and sisters but there was nothing, but once we got to mine they found a small video camera I nearly fainted.

"He already saw me naked," I said out loud "When?" Bay paled "When I came home I changed into lounging clothes to do homework, I only had panties on as I laid on my bed for a little before changing." My lower lips trembling.

"Hey there, my cousin is sick, this isn't your fault." Jackie grabbed my shoulders shaking me a little "I am calling Warren, he has to know or we all might die." Bay said as Hannah and Jackie stripped by bed seeing something.

"Warren," I vaguely hear Bay.

"What's that?" us girls moved closer we screamed moving back seeing my last surprise.

Kyle gaged "Hold on let me see man, what oh gross. Another picture and a used condom, guessed he jerked off leaving it for her. We found a small camera in Lyric's room nothing else, but I guess when she arrived home she changed clothes in her room so that means if the feed was on he saw your girl naked," you could hear Warren from here.

Kyle was disposing of Jax's disgusting evidence. I poured soap into the washer turning it to hot, wishing it has acid, the boys leaving us girls so we headed downstairs to watch a movie.

"Anything good in here to eat, sorry no offence but we aren't bunnies," they asked from the kitchen "Sorry," I blushed, I ordered pizza watching Dirty Dancing a nice chick flick was due to calm our frazzled nerves. Layla was home laying on the floor watching with us near eleven as the bell rang Hannah held her hand up alerting us she was going to answer it, a minute later she walked back in with Warren I looked up from my spot on the sofa a smile crossing his face.

"Thanks girls, I got it from here," he said they patted his shoulder walking out "I am going to bed Lyric, night Warren," she smiled walking by us "Night hippie, goodnight Layla," I said not moving as he came closer to me.

"come on you need sleep," he picked me up with ease "I don't like my room any more Warren," I mumbled but he laughed.

"I think it's a cute room," I felt my bed dip under our weight his arms stayed wrapped around me "I am going to be taking Jax out permanently," he told me "I don't want you hurt," mumbling feeling his heat lull me under.

"I won't be angel, promise to never leave me?" I tried to open my eyes "Promise," I smiled against his chest breathing in his scent his was smokey but spicy like cinnamon. Feeling his fingers trailing over my exposed back had me giving up the fight with sleep, seeing nothing but blackness.

I woke with cold chills covered in sweat, I was alone in bed a note was sitting on my end table. Checking the clock it was two in the morning I stood taking the note heading to go use the bathroom.

"Angel,

Sorry,

I didn't think your mother would like to find us in bed together, even though it was the best hour I have felt in a very long time. You make cute little noises when you sleep. Do you know you drool a lot but Layla snores like a fog horn just saying…

Love you, Warren."

Great I drooled all over him, how disgusting...

I fell back into bed when I bolted up smelling Jax still, I breathed in looking around until I found his shirt, I put it to my face it was definitely his, his scent was all over it. Setting it on my end table I rolled over going right to sleep this was all too much, now I had to hand Warren that shirt in the morning making him angry. Maybe I should just toss it in the trash he never needed to know, yes that is what I was going to do…

 **Please review…**


	7. Collision RW 7

**Hey there another chapter for you, I own nothing have any of you seen Divergent well Jax is Erik, so bloody hot. So on to the story please review… I have gone thru these chapters making small changes, little grammar errors that I have seen, adding more to each chapter as well.**

 **Lyric's point of view…**

I was sitting in math class, looking out the window at the juniors who were outside for Defense class, my fingers fiddling with my aqua gauze dress as it rested on my thighs, a matching flower nestled in my hair. My bored gaze lazily drifted back to my text book, I did a few more questions before letting my gaze drift back to the juniors seeking Warren out. I saw that he was resting against a tree watching the others in his class. I pulled my cell out holding it under the table out of site "You look lost just sitting under that tree," I sent it then looked back out, waiting to see his reaction to my slightly creepy message. I looked up, seeing the teacher starting to make her rounds so I went back to work, it was like clockwork in this class, my cell vibrated against my thigh as she passed me but I kept my eyes down on my work until she was heading back up.

"This class is boring, angel. I take it you can see me from Math, I miss you," I smiled as I texted him back "I can see you, look straight to your right," I sent it before finishing my sheet but not getting up to turn it in, he was smiling in my direction, my hair was like my own personal beacon.

"You're so fucking gorgeous Lyric," I smiled "I am glad he thinks you are, but texting isn't allowed, so please read your message out loud to the class Miss. Williams." I spun around my eyes wide with fear, I was in trouble, I stood as she ushered me to the front of class "There isn't any reason to embarrass her," Will stood up.

"Its fine Will," I smiled sheepishly thankful he would at least try and stand up for me.

"So I am supposed to read my texts?" she gave me a nod, I steeled my emotions my back straight "You look lost just sitting under that tree," I read before scrolling down, I was trembling slightly feeling horrible.

"This class is boring, Angel. I take it you can see me from Math, I miss you," our private texts shouldn't have been read out loud, he'll be upset.

"I can see you, look straight to your right," I said my cheeks red "And what was his reply Miss. Williams?" she was getting such joy from this.

I sighed, my lip trembling "You're so fucking gorgeous Lyric," she hated Warren so she had to pick on me "That's it. Can I go back to my seat?" I asked, my voice crushed with embarrassment.

"Of course dear," I walked fast, grabbing my bag, handing her my worksheet right before the bell rang, Warren was walking towards me as I walked towards him hurt and mortified.

"Lyric, what's wrong?" he asked seeing my mortified expression. "That woman! She saw your text then she made me stand in front of the whole class to read them out loud, I was so embarrassed." My hands balled into tiny fists as he just gave me a comforting look "I will deal with it, get to class. I know you'd rather not be late," a small smile graced both our faces, my hand in his, the halls packed.

"I will be at your place at four, I have practice tests for three different classes and they're all for you." looking up at him, a grimace crossed his face, he wasn't thrilled. "Great,"

"Don't be a baby, love." I stopped, pulling him with me, a genuine smile graced his face "I am not a baby, you also have a test today," I pouted.

"No fun," I mumbled "I can show you some fun," he winked causing me to blush crimson. With a smirk his lips met mine even though we were just outside of the lunch room, neither of us caring about any of the passing students. I wrapped my arms around his neck pulling him closer, my fingers curling in his long hair, it was soft to the touch. His lips felt like they melted to mine perfectly, my back pressed against the shockingly cold wall, his hands moving up my bare thighs.

"Class started five minutes ago, Mr. Peace and Miss. Williams. May I suggest you get to your classes?" we broke apart, I took a much needed breath as I turned to Medulla who dressed in all black apart from his white lab coat.

"Oh no," I rushed into my class leaving Warren there with Medulla, eyes turned towards me as I walked in late. I blushed hanging my head in shame as I strode to my seat next to Will.

"Okay class, now that we have everyone here, you have the last half of the class to work on your project," I grabbed the thick red folder as Will turned to me "Can I ask you a few things?"

"Sure," I smiled "Great," he rummaged through his bag for a few minutes before he had a pad of paper and a pen.

"Tell me about your mom,"

"Well, she is the most caring person I know other than Layla. She lives for Layla and I, but also for her animals. I personally think she is under the impression that all animals are hers. From creepy spiders, which I know she tells them keep out of my room, to Tigers, she loves with her all. Don't take her sweet nature for granted if you hurt us or one animal you will feel her wrath," he was writing as fast as he could, I opened my binder, I was doing Barron Battle, I just never mentioned it to his son; my boyfriend.

I even arranged a visit to the prison to ask him questions, I was supposed to be there tomorrow at four, I knew Warren would find out it was just something I rather not have to deal with right now. I was writing a rough draft of the first half which I called the beginning. I would add on after my interview with Battle, my father told me he knew his son was dating but not whom.

I was glad the day was near done, only two classes were left and lunch "Pack up class," the dance was all anyone was talking about, Warren hasn't asked me to go so I haven't brought it up either. "Stop day dreaming, I'm hungry," Will's voice pulled me from my thoughts "I wasn't day dreaming just thinking so don't be a prick," I smiled while we walked from class together heading towards the lunch room. I saw Layla and Magenta at our table but the boys were waiting in line "see ya," he kissed Layla's head before hurrying off to them, I just sat taking out my lunch my shorts falling out "Damn it," I muttered reaching down for them when another seat of hands grabbed them, I looked up, fear raced through me until my eyes fell into the deep brown pools of Warrens eyes.

"Here you go Angel," he said smiling "Thanks,"

He kissed my lips before walking off to his friends, Kyle was making obscene gestures towards Magenta, Layla just smiled happy we both had someone, anyone really. "Time to eat," I vaguely heard Zach as us girls talked I guess Kyle was going to the dance with Magenta she was telling us about the dress she got, Layla had hers as well.

Their eyes on mine "what?" I asked, my mouth full "Aren't you going? I mean, you didn't come with us dress shopping because of tutoring."

"I honestly don't know if Warren and I are going, I don't want to really." I shrugged my shoulders before taking another bite as I saw their faces pale at my words.

"But you have to Lyric," Layla seemed upset over the simple fact I rather not go, she gave me a sad face that made me regret talking "Layla don't give me that look,"

"But you have to," Magenta was just watching us "Fine I will talk to Warren, but if he doesn't want to I am not forcing him, but I will still go," I groaned as she smiled, what I wouldn't do for her. Will smiled with a slight chuckle.

"I am amazed Zach got himself a date," I looked over seeing his offended face "I couldn't wait for Magenta to see the awesomeness that is me," he smiled at her, us girls just rolled her eyes.

"Yeah try holding your breath," I was up tossing my trash with Magenta before we, along with Layla, walked out towards the lockers before the halls became too packed. Layla and Magenta left to theirs and me to mine. "Hey Lyric," I turned seeing Jennifer, her blonde hair in a rather pretty braid.

"I really like your braid," she smiled "Thanks did it myself, learned how from a video on youtube." I wasn't very good with hair, "I can do your hair sometime, its easy once you get used to doing it,"

"Yeah, but I suck when it comes to things like that," I shut my locker seeing Warren watching us "Hi Warren," I smiled "Hello angel," but he wasn't smiling, even as he walked over, Jennifer high tailed it away with a see you later on her lips.

"Well she rather not be around you I see,"

"I rather her not be around either," I just hit him in the chest, not causing any damage "Be nice she is my friend,"

"No she isn't, Lyric. That is the one girl you won't have as a friend," his deep voice was angry but I just gave him a sour look "Yes she is, that isn't something you have a say in. I don't care that you and Jennifer had a past relationship that's between you two," I gave him a look but he wasn't happy or budging we just stared each other down but eventually the bell chimed snapping us out of it.

"I will see you later Warren," with that I spun on my heel walking away angry, who did he think he was telling me I couldn't be friends with Jennifer because they dated. During class I was just so frustrated with Warren, I was my own person not his person.

"Miss. Williams, we are making a ray gun not a stun gun," Medulla chided me, his hand on my shoulder "I am sorry sir, I wasn't thinking which is obvious," I grabbed the correct parts, moving the shield mechanism and replacing the beam setting before soldering it back into place making sure it was in working order.

"Much better and a very fine one at that, I will use this as an example," he smiled I took a much needed breath, it was a near fatal error to my grades, I cleaned my station before helping Will with his before class ended. Gym was last, we dressed out while I told James not to worry about Warren he was being an ass for no reason.

Hang time was the game of the day.

I sighed seeing it, I took my place after seeing how far he placed Warren back, I just took a deep breath. I could live being covered in mud it could be showered off. I watched as one by one fell, Hannah was pissed that she was covered in mud, she was sitting near Layla who was also covered, I was next, hanging on was Kyle who was about to fall we had the choice to help or not. I rushed over grabbing his hands using my little strength to pull him up, his face was red "Damn it Lyric, you silly girl. I could have dealt with mud but your arms have to hold yourself up until Warren can make sure you don't get covered, he will be fuming if you do," he smiled kissing my cheek.

I let myself drop my hands grabbing the metal bars feeling my muscles protest at this but not give in, the girl next to me fell as Will came my goal was to get Warren here faster "This is for letting Layla fall before," he gave me a pleading look as I kicked him in the balls, his eyes watering everyone heard me his hands gone as he plunged down into the thick mud before being hauled out. Minutes went by as I knew we just had to hang here I pushed myself up bringing my legs up wrapping them around the bars instead hanging upside down, giving my arms a needed rest.

"Cheater, that's not fair," Lash screamed out "I never said you had to use your hands idiot, just because she was smart enough to figure it out," Boom laughed as everyone groaned, hanging by your legs was easier. When the gym doors opened in walked a walking nightmare, Jax. Next to him was our assistant Principal Van Duke, a villain. His eyes on my form as it just hung upside down my top falling showing my pale stomach, my eyes moved to Warren who was now not looking at me but at Jax.

"But short fry, get back to your hands, no legs allowed from now on," he said after a few minutes but it was enough. My arms rested a few minutes but the burn was still there. I hung there, dead weight, but I was doing better, this is a new time for myself. But I wasn't going to make it much longer and no way Warren was going to help, he was three people back, I glanced back down my fingers slipping this was going to suck my arms were on fire. I fell, I thought it would be a quick fall but nothing…

I opened my eyes I was in midair not moving a dark aura around my body "Can have my princess displeased, now can I," it was Jax his hand out as he moved it so did I until I dropped right into his arms.

"I am not your Princess Jax," I snarled out trying to move from his arms that are like iron. Then it was like a fret truck hitting, with the blow Jax couldn't keep his grasp on me as I flew into the bleachers. I barely saw Warren bashing Jax when I saw blackness.

My eyes fluttered open seeing nurse Spex with an ice pack "My head is killing me," I moaned "I bet it does that was a nasty hit you took," her gentle voice didn't hurt my head as much.

I am able to sit up seeing Warren and Jax in chairs with Boom and the Commander Warren had a bloody lip while Jax was sporting a black eye, broken nose and a few other things.

"Come on the Commander wants to talk to you, if you're well enough," she smiled helping me from the table. We walked to the adjourning room together "Lyric," Warren tried to get up but Uncle Steve or the Commander held him back.

"Questions first," his deep voice says as he turned to me "Are you okay my little pumpkin," my cheeks red with embarrassment "I am okay now, just a killer headache Uncle," a small smile lit his face "That's my girl,"

"Do you want to press charges on either of these men?" he asked me "On Warren no. But why in the hell would who tackle him while I was in his arms. Did you not think of my safety Warren?" he looked shocked as I spoke to him.

"I was pissed he has no right putting his foul hands on you, but no your safety didn't cross my mind, when that is all I should have cared about," his head down now.

"What about Jax?" Uncle says "No, in this he hadn't done anything wrong, other than think I am his." My eyes glance at the clock five minutes until the end of school.

"Okay my pumpkin pie, I will see you tomorrow," I watched as Uncle walked out "I am heading to get my clothes, I will see you at four Warren," I was a little upset as I hurried to the gym changing before anyone was able to walk in, taking the exit next stop was my locker taking a few books out, I am not training today, nope no way in hell.

I was able to make it to the stair's leading from the school seeing Jax in a sleek black sports car, and Warren next to his Chevy both staring at each other as students piled out.

"Are you okay?" Jackie hugged me "I can't believe Warren was that stupid, no wait yeah I can," Hannah says as we head towards the bus "Come on Lyric, I will give you a ride home," it was Bay as Warren and Jax both watched Bay help Jackie and I into his truck as Hannah was getting into Warren's.

"So are you seriously okay munchkin?" Bay asked but the nick name made my eyes narrow "I am physically fine other than a massive headache. I am pissed since Warren said he didn't think of my safety when he attacked Jax, he needs to use his brains not just his muscle," I vent to them.

"Fucking right," Jackie says "You're very correct Lyric," Bay answered as his truck touched down on my street. He was a really nice guy, I never noticed he was attractive with light brown hair, amber colored eyes a good natured smile as well.

"Thanks for the ride, I am going to go pop some pills for this headache before heading to Warrens for our session," I smile jumping out heading into my house for some form of pain relief. Then I left the house heading to Warrens place, it was a normal a bit of a walk. But the fresh air helped clear my head as I was walking through town square, all the shops open as I stepped into one I knew Warren came to. "I need Warren's order," the cashier looking at my smile handing over his order. Next I grabbed some beef jerky he loved carrying the bags as I walked into his "hood" as Magenta put it. I see Villains at every turn but like Warren said they leave me alone, I walked up his brick walk way.

Walking in as I always do now, I walked into the living room hearing him talking, one voice was female the other was Warren, so I walked closer by the sound of their voices they are in the kitchen, it wasn't a voice I have heard before. "Why are you here?" I heard his voice it was angry but a hint of confusion as well.

"You are my son Warren, I am stopping by to see how you are," I didn't know what to do, his mother was here my mother said she was a horrible person as bad as her husband, even though she was a heroine. I made a move to head back into the living room my hand knocking a book to the floor, I cursed under my breath.

"You have company son,"

"It is my math tutor mother, Lyric can you wait in the living room please," I felt anger, I was his girlfriend he should have told her, I don't care if she is a bad person. "Sure Warren," I snapped back my eyes flashing heading in that direction.

I sat waiting when they both came in she wasn't as tall but at least 5'9 with long brown hair, same brown eyes, she looked around 45, well dressed with a kind smile. "Hello Lyric, I hear you help my son with math, how kind of you. I'm sorry, what is your last name?" she held her hand out as I took it, being polite but pulling away after a few seconds.

"Williams," she raised a brow "Summer Williams, has two daughters, twins if I am correct," she smiled but something was bitter about it. "Yes, she is my mother Mrs. Peace." I smiled back Warren looked nervous.

"How lovely, Warren how is your girlfriend Hannah?" my eyes went wide but I nearly pissed myself when he answered "She is good mother, now you will have to excuse us I have to pass. Come back another time," I was fuming more than ever.

"I will dear, how about dinner tomorrow after you get off work of course," I watched as he walked her out I was fuming mad my hands shaking, had he dated Hannah? I honestly thought he had. He came back but stopped dead seeing the look on my face "Let me explain Lyric," he pleaded.

"Did you and Hannah date?" it was a low hiss coming from clenched teeth.

"Yes, a while ago. She was the last girl my mother remembers me dating, we are more brother, sister that's why it never worked." He eyes the two shopping bags then his gaze moved back to mine.

"Why didn't you tell her I was your girl, embarrassed?" I gave him a seething look that could boil blood.

"NO! I didn't want her to know," he barked while I just stood grabbing cell "I am not good enough, I so am sorry you have shitty parents, so shitty you can't tell them who you are dating," I just shoved passed him making my way to the door walking out and just leaving him standing there.

"Like your parents are any better Lyric?" he was pissed too "Yes they are Peace, my Mother knows all about you and I, she knows because I was proud of who I was with. On my last visit with daddy I told him too, he wasn't thrilled I was with a villain but if I was happy he was happy, because that is how parents are, they value your happiness above their own. You value nothing about your own selfish needs, if you did maybe I wouldn't have been hurt," I just walked away hearing him yelling at me to stop but there was no way I was, I just kept to different back roads avoiding his truck but running into even worse people.

"So I see Peace wasn't smart enough to keep you close," a guy said he wasn't tall but had a thick frame, he was coming from the alley "Jax told us to keep an eye on his girl,"

"I am not his girl, so you see you are mistaken," I walked on heading back to the normal road I wasn't far from my house, I wasn't scared either, I was angry.

"Jax's isn't wrong," he laughed as I turned my eyes flashing the tree knocking him at least twenty feet back "I am not in the mood boys," the other guy just moved back on his own.

I was happy seeing Layla on the sofa with Will eating ice cream, I joined them, but after an hour I decided to do homework I had to hurry and finish and by ten I was ready for bed seeing my cell was blown up with texts and calls, I cleared texts, texting Magenta, Hannah, and Jackie and erasing all my voicemails without listening to them.

I knew he was pissed but so was I, and at least I had a right to be he should have told his mother. I knew tomorrow was going to be hell…

 **Please Review…**


	8. Collision RW 8

**I don't own anything about Skyhigh Disney does, so no money is being made from these stories I have written. So on to chapter eight…within the next seven chapters a real problem happens.**

 **Lyric's point of view…**

I was up before the alarm, I had a fitful sleep so I just gave up around three, I picked out clothes doing my hair, I pulled on my maroon American Eagle factory heathered baseball tank top paired with light blue jeans and low converse, last was dragon jewelry. I just applied my normal eyeliner and gloss before I grabbed my things heading downstairs. I got Layla something to eat, she liked her bagel with a blackberry cream cheese, I wrapped it in a paper towel as I heard her coming down.

"Good morning Lyric, thank you so much," she took a bite her eyes closing, I had toast with a pop "I am going to go grab Will, are you okay?"

"I am fine Layla," She shot me a questioning look "You didn't sleep at all did you?" I just shook my head no as I locked the door behind her "It's fine, I will nap later," but she gave me a look, but when I gave her mine it was a lot more intimidating, she left to get her boyfriend. I just walked down the street seeing the early risers watering their grass even in the dark, the porch lights on.

The street lights shining the path to the bus stop, I was going to be the first one there but not for long since the bus would be coming soon, as if on cue Magenta's mother was pulling up "Morning Lyric," she smiled before driving off.

"Kyle said you and Warren had a big fight, something about Warrens mother?" she asked "Yeah, he introduced me as the "girl who helps with Math". But she was more interested in my mother, I was like hello I am your girlfriend," she gave me a look.

"He didn't," her eyes wide listening to every word.

"Yeah, he did. Then his mother asked how Hannah, his girlfriend, was doing, I was like serious what the fuck," her mouth was open, catching flies.

"Hannah, like our friend Hannah?" she asked "The very same, but he hates me being friends with Jennifer. So I got upset telling him he has shitty parents, but he had the gall to say my parents aren't any better, so I set him straight about that. At least my parents know about us, I wasn't ever ashamed to tell them I was dating Warren 'Crazy as shit' Peace," I vented she just stood there listening agreeing with me as well, I guess Kyle did as well Warren told them yesterday what had happened.

"That is messed up Lyric but he loves you. He just doesn't want his mom causing problems for you." But I gave her a look "I know he wasn't right," with a simple look she understood what I was trying to say. Will and Layla got to the bus as it arrived, Hannah never showed up so I sat with Magenta, I still had to meet his father after school for my project which would only fuel his anger when he found out. The bus ride wasn't as bad as the first week, it was normal now. We landed with a small bump. I also had to get a dress, this Saturday was the dance it's all Grayson could talk about.

Will, Zach, and Ethan were the first off saying something about something, I wasn't paying attention, so Magenta, Layla, and I walked off together, it was a bright sunny day Jennifer walked over all smiles "Hi girls,"

"Hi,"

"Hey James,"

"Hello Jen," I smiled walking with the girls, students walking up the stairs with us heading into the halls of Sky high, it was the best super school. I could feel eyes on me as we walked "I will see you in class," Jen said stopping at her locker as the girls went down the sidekick hall way to theirs, I wanted to kick my sister in the ass for not showing her powers and leaving me with just Will. I reached my locker, talking to a few people along the way, entering my combo seeing pictures of Warren and I, my friends as well. I just exchanged books leaving my lunch as well. The first bell had just rung, I had yet to see Warren, he wasn't at his locker or torturing anyone in the halls so I walked to class.

I liked Medulla best, I used the soldering gun to close a machine he was working on with Tray and Frank since I was starting to help even though I was only a freshman. "Good work Miss. Williams, Frank attach the coil please," Medulla said as he was fusing together three volatile coils, Frank was adding the fourth during class, the class was doing a worksheet for the test coming up.

"Frank be gentle with it," Tray whispered I looked over, I was near finished, I was getting worried Warren had not come to school today. I was going to hunt down Jackie after class, a lot of his friends didn't come. Hannah was no show, this pissed me off.

Blue smoke billowed up making us cough "Good, good, that's all for today" so we started packing up, my stomach was grumbling like a mating whale for all to hear.

"Come on Lyric," Will smiled his arm over my shoulder as the bell rang for lunch "I have to go get my lunch," I hurried off to my locker also looking for Jackie, I knew she was here. I didn't have to go far she was at my locker with a white bag.

"Hey smurfette," I gave her a withering look, she wasn't tall either "Where is he?" I asked her emotions clear as day in my tone "Well his mother came to take him to breakfast, she wanted to spend all day with him so a few friends went with. But he was just here leaving this for you and me of course, I am your new best friend," she smiled her arm over my shoulder.

"He was here? Didn't bother to say Hi either, as he spends the day with Hannah and his mother," Jackie gulped "Yeah, I told him to stick around," I pulled out my cell as we walked I waited as the second ring buzzed his deep voice came on the line "Hello Angel,"

"Don't Angel me, so you were just here and couldn't be bothered to say hello to me. No guess spending time with your 'Girlfriend' Hannah was much more important," I knew Hannah wasn't into Warren but the mere thought they had dated and seemed to be playing along for his mother was setting my temper on a new high.

"Lyric, please. I don't like that you're pissed or hurting because of me, give me a minute to explain," his voice filled with pain "Sure explain,"

"I am going to tell my mother-"

"Never mind sounds like bullshit already, don't call me or come see me because I sure as hell don't want to see you," I hang up, my breathing labored as I tried to calm down.

"Wow, didn't know you had it in you," Jackie whistled low. "Seriously we are friends, I like you even for a heroine. Hannah does too, she was really pissed his mother mentioned her, her and Warren are old news sister. His mother is a cunt, he doesn't even like her, but our food is getting cold," I noticed it smelled so good, the halls becoming packed with hungry students who were rushing to either get to class or to lunch since there were two lunches.

"Sit with us Jackie," I pulled her or she might have sat alone but she flopped down at the end of the table next to me, Magenta was across from her with Layla next to her, the boys are in line. I asked Will for two pops.

She pulled put a white carton with my name on top and one for her plus two small ones, another for Magenta who smiled taking it. I smiled, it had fries with a club so I started to eat. Layla smiled "That was very sweet of Warren to bring you lunch,"

"MMM," was all that came out because I might have cursed, I noticed Magenta had a lobster roll with a slaw. It was what we ordered at the shack, Jackie had the same as me, we girls talked as the boys did.

"Okay, I hear we have a movie in Gym today," Jackie smiled as I groaned "Thank you god," a tomato fell out of my mouth but they just laughed.

"Not like you six weren't thinking the same thing," I said looking around, a few villains started a fight with a few hero's causing foods to be thrown, so I was up with my bag, my trash in hand walking out, I wasn't about to be a part of this mess. Jackie and the girls were running with me, the boys found it funny but we weren't so we were outie before we got in trouble or covered with food.

Math was a bore but better with the new teacher Mr. Bison, he was nice, we had a quiz today, lucky those who missed could make it up. The table's visors came up to prevent cheating. I took a deep breathe before starting to fill in the small round bubbles.

Gym was fine, we watched a movie. I needed to hurry up after school, Uncle Steve was the one taking me to the prison.

I was off the bus heading over to Will's, he was surprised "This is a first, you coming over to my house? You know I'm taken right?" he smiled cheekily, I shoved him playfully "Your dad is taking me to the prison to interview my villain, you should be interviewing my mother soon its near due," I mentioned he groaned kicking a rock down the road and denting a car.

"You picked his dad," it wasn't a question "I did, just like you picked your girlfriends mother," he chuckled, he couldn't deny it at all. We all had our reasons for our poor decisions, I mean his choice wouldn't dare to hurt him but my choice would probably kill me in a heartbeat if I said the wrong thing. Well, that is of course if he doesn't know who my father is. I smirked at that thought, you'd be surprised what you can get away with when the worst super villain in history is your father.

"Hello sweetheart, are you ready?" Uncle Steve smiled, dressed to the nine in his Commander uniform "Yes Uncle," I got in his Cadillac, he patted Will on the back as he walked by before getting in himself.

It wasn't a very long drive to the prison, we made the drive every weekend. I smiled at the regular guards who I knew by name. "Hello Lyric, I see you're here for Battle for a school interview project," Gail smiled at me from behind the protective glass. "Be careful, he seems to be in one of his moods today."

"Yes Ma'am," the Commander was behind me the whole time "Just sign in hun," I signed before waiting my turn to be called.

"Lyric Williams, come with me," Hawthorn called out I was up walking with him and Uncle, this was all familiar to me the smell of the lush courtyard where you go when you have visiting time with your family.

I sat at the table, Uncle with the guard in the booth further back watching when the door in the right corner opened, another guard was leading Battle out. He was an older version of Warren, except taller, darker, and a few minor facial features. He knew about the interview and everything, I figured he was trying to figure out why I was doing him.

"Sit Battle,"

"If you would let me," he snapped taking a seat in front of me "Hello Battle, My name is Lyric Williams. I decided to do you as my project,"

"Really, I'm not surprised. I am the second best super villain; I was working my way up to the top but I was a little too messy getting caught. No one can see Chaos so I take that's why you chose me, I assume you are a Villainess," he smiled, bitterness and pride in his voice.

"No, I am a heroine Mr. Battle. Shall we start?" I smiled taking out my pen and paper with a chipper tone, his face wasn't nice any more but he did answer questions. I asked many before going into his family history.

"Do you have children?" I knew the answer but decided it'd be better if I ask anyone "I have one son, Warren Peace," he smiled at this, I'm glad that he fessed up to having him as a son. "I see you smiled at that, was it amusing to you?" I was writing down notes when he answered me.

"Of course, as long as he does what's right," I turned my eyes to him "What's right Mr. Battle?" I asked, my curiosity peaked. If he's a villain and as cruel as people say then what he wanted wasn't going to very good unless he was like my father.

"Your parents would prefer you to stay with a hero, I would like my son to be with his own kind. To do great things with his life,"

"You seem to be incorrect Mr. Battle; my parents don't care whom I chose to date. They trust me to make the best choice for myself,"

"My son wouldn't cross me, Warren will do as he should," my head tilted to the side.

"Battle, what about what Warren wants? He isn't you, thank god. He loves me and I love him, so you don't get a say," I snapped standing up, he gave me a shocked looked, I don't know where any of this was coming from. Maybe it was from the pent up hurt and anger about Warren not telling his mom then acting like I was just his tutor and nothing more.

"Excuse me dear," he was getting angry, I have seen this look as it rested on his sons face "I am mated to Warren," I pulled my cell out, turning my home screen on. It was of me and Warren him looking like a killer and me a saint. His father went code red "I forbid it," he hit me once, his cuffs slammed against my shoulder causing quite a bit of damage. It was easy to tell my shoulder was now dislocated, the cuffs had cut deep into the skin dark red blood poured out.

"You messed with the wrong heroine, I want daddy," I cried out knowing my Uncle would do it, I may be some goodie two shoes but don't cross me.

"Look at the little bitch crying for her daddy," Battle was laughing as the guards grabbed him "Uncle get my daddy please," fat tears rolled down my face as the Commander was about to rip Battle apart.

"Oh the Commanders niece, how nice," but Uncle and another guard left with haste while another pressed a cloth to my shoulder "It will need stitches Lyric, your daddy sure isn't going to be none too pleased" she muttered but it made Battle laugh all the more.

"Let them bring some Hero in," I cut him off "You fool, I never said my father was a hero," I smirked as the door opened a minute later, a tall man with shoulder length black hair, green eyes, handsome, well taken care of. He was wealthy, it was a benefit in prison.

"Lyric my angel," my daddy called coming closer "Daddy," I rushed to him, his arms came around me "What has happened Commander?" he was angry you could tell by the calmness in his tone.

"I didn't know my Lord, I didn't know she was your child," my green eyes flashing as I looked at Barron Battle pleading.

"She was here for a school project interview, Battle attacked her once he found out about his son and your daughter," daddy pulled the bloody cloth away his eyes sad "My angel, you must go get this cleaned and stitched up, I'll push it back into place but it'll hurt. I will see you Saturday with Layla, I miss you both bunches," he gave me a nod, a swift kiss to my head before placing his hand on my shoulder, with a quick but hard push it was back in place. He kissed my head again before I was rushed off to the hospital.

My mother was furious, Layla was in a panic while the Commander was blaming himself, and Jet stream was holding my hand because the doctor was coming at me with a huge needle to numb the area. "Too big," I cried out seeing it my body flinching back.

"Stay still dear," Josie said but my eyes were on the needle, Layla was looking the same. She was clinging to Will, she wasn't even getting the shot but we both still had a fear of needles.

"SIR, SIR YOU JUST CANT BARGE IN HERE," we all turned to the door hearing loud voices "I will go see," Layla bounced out of the room as the doctor held my shoulder "It will be a slight pinch," he said before sticking it in several times.

Layla walked back in but she wasn't alone, I winced at a pissed Warren "Lyric, what the hell? If you wanted information for a project come to me, now look at you,"

"Warren being upset with her isn't helping her, if you're going to be in here stay calm," my mother said, her green eyes on fire "Yes Mrs. Williams, I am sorry," he backed down, walking over kissing my head then looking at the damage his father did.

"I am so sorry, you're right I have shitty parents. It's why I live alone Lyric, I am better off that way, my mother wasn't happy that we're dating. Not because of you but because of your mother, said she stole her boyfriend or some shit," my mother laughed.

"I did no such thing Warren. I was already dating Fredrick, the girl's father, she wanted him and I had him. She hated me, she hated me even more when I had the girls, she already had you Warren. I am mated to their father, we are made for each other, no matter how mismatched we may seem," mom said as I was starting to feel the pain killers.

"Your mom is jealous because my mom is prettier," I giggled as Layla laughed "The medication is kicking in mom," Warren smiled wrapping his arms around my waist "Oh Warren you're so warm," I cuddled into his embrace closing my eyes as the doctor walked back in getting to work Warren just held me close.

We were walking from the hospital when a sports car pulled up causing us all to stop, none other than his she-devil mother got out "Warren your father was murdered," she said but there was no sadness in her tone nor her expression, it was stone cold making me uncomfortable. Warren gave me a look.

"Lyric did your father find out my father hurt you?" I started shaking, he would hate me "I went to get her father Warren, I owed him. He knows your father hurt her, I am on my way to the prison, come Jet stream," Will paled, hope he keeps it in mind never to hurt my sister.

"They don't know who did it, but if her father knows no doubt Fredrick will protect his child," She smiled, it was weird. I wasn't some way for her to get to my daddy.

"Come girls and William," my mother said, that's when Warren's mother and mine looked at each other, hate clear. "Summer,"

"Willow," my mom smiled being overly polite "Mrs. Williams may I please take Lyric home, I will be extra safe," Warren asked in a polite tone, but his mother grimaced.

"Of course Sweetheart, I will order pizza, you'll stay for dinner, yes? You are mated to my baby girl, I can show you pictures and William too such fun,"

"Mother," we snapped together "Warren honey, let Lyric ride with her mother," it was said with venom "No mom, I haven't seen her all day, she is hurt because my father who is now dead because he crossed the wrong person, I will see you tomorrow to help you move your things into your new house," I winced at this, I barely knew her but I wanted her as far away as possible. But now she was moving here now I wanted to swan dive off a cliff. Probably into pudding so it would be a yummy death. But still.

"Of course honey," his mother was trying not to blow up "See you tomorrow, I am very sorry you got hurt Lyric, I hope you feel better," it was so fake yet so genuine, again I wasn't some way for her to get to my daddy. She is sick, deranged if she believes she can ever woo him. My mother took my hand pulling me away with Warren walking with us.

I was in the passenger seat, it was very dark out "Do you hate me, Warren? Are you going to break up with me?" I asked, he gave me a sideways look.

"I don't hate you, I love you but you do frustrate me. And no, he got what was coming to him, I would have done it myself. I'll never leave you. I am sorry for not telling her about us, I keep fucking us up," was all he said.

An hour later found me and Layla blushing as Warren and Will looked through baby pictures, Will and Layla not too embarrassed since he was in a lot of them with Magenta and I. But Warren, the way he looked at each one made me feel like I was valuable. "You are absolutely the most beautiful little girl I have ever seen, even when you tried to cut you and Hippies hair."

"I will find your baby pictures,"

"Good luck, not like I leave them out," but I smirked, all he could do was narrow his eyes at me. I was good at finding things, I'd definitely be a Hufflepuff…or maybe a Ravenclaw? I needed to find an accurate test, I know Layla found one and was sorted into Hufflepuff. I have to make sure she sends me the link.

Near two hours after the boys left I was curled up in a corner of the couch with a blanket and my phone, Layla had sent me the link to the test she took and thought was the best.

"I'M A RAVENCLAW" I screamed causing my mom to drop the glass bowl of leftover salad. "SON OF A BITCH" she screamed, her hand was over her heart and her eyes were wide in fear. The now broken glass bowl and salad were at her feet. She turned to me, still looking like a deer in the headlights.

"What the hell, Lyric?! Trying to give me a heart attack?! I could have told you that you're a Ravenclaw!"

"Sorry mommy" I giggled out.

 **Please review…**


	9. Collision RW 9

**I own nothing about Sky High, wish I did though it wouldn't have been so Disney. So yeah Disney own it not me so no money is being made from these stories, I just like writing them. So on to it…**

 **Lyric's point of view…**

It was the day of the dance, a few of Warren's crew weren't going, I never got a yes from him but, like I promised Layla, I was going. So here I was, in the salon with my hair in curlers while I looked over a magazine. Layla, Jen, and Magenta doing the same but Jen was texting and so was Layla, I wasn't sure about Warren's mother I haven't seen her since my encounter at the hospital, I knew Warren had a lot to do with that.

"Dear hold your head up like this," Haily said tilting my head up leaning it to the left as she started teasing it, she was a god sent, my hair looked scary then it was transforming into something very beautiful. Pinning curls to the nap of my neck leaving a few stray curls down, I gaged a little with the sheer amount of hairspray. I noticed the time, we had 20 minutes.

"20 minutes," I called out they became a lot more impatient, my girl was done starting in on my makeup. Layla was done with hers too, she had such natural beauty but I wanted makeup tonight. Jennifer was also going more natural make-up look but Magenta had put some on as well.

"The bus will be in the center of town, I see a few girls there, look," Layla pointed as she stood, her floor length green dress hitting the tile, she pulled out her cash. I looked up "You are done honey," Haily smiled. My eyes had a smokey look but had a really nice pink glitter that matched a certain color in my dress, my lips a darker color but also matching my dress, I stood my dress was also floor length. My black squared black heels clicking, my dress was hard to find. It was a Chiffon formal evening dress black along the bodice but as the dress went down then colors flared out pinks, purples, and peach it was stunning, I paired it with simple purple crystal & clear diamond teardrop pendant necklace and earrings.

"Okay Lyric, it comes out to $75.00," I pulled out a hundred "Keep the change, thanks so much," she smiled as us four girls headed to the door, it was still sunny but not as bad as when we first went in hours ago. There were at least six girls waiting, I noticed Gretchen, she was going with Zach and Mable who was dating Ethan, she was rather shy but very sweet. There were three stops, this was the closest one to us with us being at the hair dresser and all "How do I look?" I asked my friends.

"Stunning, that dress is so beautiful," Magenta said touching the fabric "It was hard to find girls, we went to so many shops finally we went two towns over," Jennifer said laughing.

"Don't mention that to Warren or Kyle," I said in a dead voice, knowing I went that far without them knowing was like a death sentence. "You always look nice, but tonight you look like a princess," Layla smiled at me, I just rolled my eyes at her.

"Wish the bus would hurry up, want to get this night over with," I snapped they knew he might not even show up to the dance, a few more girls stood waiting when I felt the hairs on the back of my neck stand on end. "We are being watched girls, don't look around," I whispered acting like I was fixing the back of my dress my eyes glancing seeing nothing so I moved fixing Magenta's dress looking up right into the smiling face of Jax sitting in the café with a sweet tea. His eyes lingered on me as we all just stood here, he had to have been there for some time, and he raised his glass to me and my middle finger to him. But not with much venom since he didn't let me fall into the worm ridden mud pool.

"I figure we four could take him," Jennifer smirked as I laughed "That we could Jen, that we could," he was up from his table, he was tall, the pictures flashed in my head making me shiver, his smell was the only good thing about him. He was getting too close but right then the bus pulled up, cutting his access off, he was on the other side of it every girl filed on trying with grace to not snag their dress, I bunched mine up hauling ass. I took a window seat smiling at him waving.

"Another time spitfire, did you like the pictures?" his deadpanned deep voice mused "Disgusting is more like it loser, I burned those real fast the shirt and condom too," I smirked at his face but the bus doors shut then we were off leaving him in the dust.

Now girls didn't like the bus ride when the seat belts came down around them, I worried for a minute but my hair and dress were fine it wasn't a very long ride once we were in the air it was stunning at night with the stars so close it was as if you could reach out and grab one, I took a few pictures with my cell; couldn't pass it up setting my cell back in my small bag.

"Come on Lyric," Layla grabbed my hand as the bus landed "Give me a second," I stood making sure I was in order before walking with the girls, we filed out in a single line. It was darker but the school was lit up, the boys waiting, I nearly fell getting off but I got my balance, we walked across the courtyard heading towards the large staircase leading into Sky High. Will was smiling at my sister he picked her right up "You look like a Greek Goddess," he made her blush before carrying her off as Jennifer went with Hal, he was this other Hero he was a senior really good looking too.

Warren was nowhere in sight, I walked with Magenta into the Gym which now looked like a party was going down, Warrens crew was in a corner talking and a few dancing. Kyle smiled "Girls Welcome," his arms open wide, Hannah and Jackie smacking him and pushing him away, there was a few other girls but we weren't as close, Rena and Dia are pretty cool chicks through.

"You both look hot," Hannah smiled "Come on let's take some pictures, Rena grab Dia," she screamed as Rena with her two toned hair smiled walking off. So that's what we did, Bay smiled he loved Jackie so making her happy was his job as he put it, so she wanted this night in pictures with her best friends "See I take them with my cell, plug it into my computer and I can print them out on photo paper like real pictures," she explained to us, she was good but she also had a camera, she and I stood side by side smiling our arms entangled together as Bay used her cell this time not her Camera. "Stunning," he said showing her "I will send it to you Lyric."

That session killed half an hour, everyone was dancing. Gwen was dancing with Lash; I was ready to go when I felt a tap on my shoulder a guy I didn't know smiled "Want to dance? I am sorry I haven't seen you with anyone," he looked around.

"Sure," I smiled, I asked my boyfriend to come but he never showed, offered his arm so I linked my arm through his, escorting me to the floor, a slow song came on his hand on my waist. "My name is Grayson, but call me Gray please Grayson makes me sound old," he laughed making me smile.

"Lyric,"

"That is a pretty name, kinda hippieish but nice," I shrugged my shoulders "Yeah maybe, but I like it," we swayed to the music, I knew his group was watching this guy's moves he knew it too, we danced three songs in a row.

But by our fifth his eyes went impish "So do you have a boyfriend, I mean you're here alone. We have danced so much," he smirked at me.

"Yes I do have a boyfriend, yes we have danced but it's just dancing nothing more. So what if I came alone it doesn't mean anything," I snapped taking a step back "I was just saying what kind of guy doesn't go to a dance with his girl, who knows what could happen," he smiled.

"You're about to find out what could happen Gray," I turned I couldn't help it a smile lit up my face seeing Warren in a red dress shirt with black slacks.

"My Angel, you look beyond words. Gray leave or I will toss you off the school, I am being nice because my girl is right here," Warren declared in all his anger.

"Well I am not," Bay answered grabbing Gray with Deke walking out of the building "You came Warren?"

"I was going to come the whole time, I just had to get off work. You look stunning, I mean it, you take my breath away Lyric," he kissed my lips softly my fingers in his hair.

"Okay Romeo, picture time you need some for your house." Jackie said her camera out she ordered us in different area's taking pictures when I saw Uncle and Auntie, I guess Gwen was giving an award.

"Hello sweetheart," Auntie smiled, Warren stiffened next to me he hated them both "Hello, Auntie, Uncle," I smiled getting a hug before they were ushered off by Speed, he gave me a look.

"Are you related to them? Cause your sister is dating their son," Warren gave me a look "Gross Warren, no Will, Layla, Magenta and I all were born and grew up together we have never been separated. So they have always been my Aunt and Uncle, same with Magenta's mom. The Commander is my God father though, my God mother is Gail force," he gave me a look a Villainess was my God mother but I just laughed at him.

We sat at a table with his friends while they goofed off us girls chatting "I can't wait for this to be over my feet are fucking killing me," Hannah mused rubbing her bare feet.

"I feel you," I mentioned Warren looked over "We can leave Lyric," his crooked smile "I promised my sister I'd stay," he sighed going back to Bay.

"Okay everyone," We all turned hearing Gwen she was on the stage her ball gown everywhere. "We are here to honor the greatest of them all," I saw the Commander and Jet Stream smiling in the front row, Warren had his arms around me as we watched her talk.

"Greatest my ass," I heard him mumble near my ear then his grunt of pain, a heel in the foot isn't sunshine and daisies. "Greatest of them all- Me" the first thought that hit me was 'what the fuck' I watched as she grabbed the hem of her dress bringing over herself, there Gwen stood in a golden tech suit, the signs flashing between her flashed the words ROYAL PAIN.

"Royal Pain," she laughed pulling out the pacifier gun which I was under the impression was locked in the Commanders sanctum. 

A yellow goblin looking thing was laughing next to her my eyes searching for my sister who wasn't very far away, when I noticed she was pointing the beam at the Commander, she laughed when it shot a red beam covering him as I screamed a few others did, Magenta and Layla I knew theirs. When it was done he was gone a small baby in his place, oh god it turned you into a baby, I didn't want to be a baby again. In horror we watched as Jet Stream was next as Mr. Boy saved her from falling to the floor.

"Peace, this is your real chance to save her, get her out of here," Boom tossed his plate to the floor running towards Gwen, she was firing on everyone "Come on now Lyric," he pulled me but I pulled away running, Will wasn't anywhere in sight as I grabbed Layla as the beam shot to close for comfort, Warren hurled fire at Gwen she had to move it seared her armor.

"Come on girls," he covered us Bay had a vent off leading his gang out with Zach and Ethan, their dates, Layla was next. Warren crawled in he had to go next so I could close the vent my hands were smaller. I was next when I was tossed to the side. It was Gwen, the beam pointed right at me "Go ahead," I smiled but before she could I kicked up knocking it from her hands hearing screaming babies everywhere, I had to find another way out, I little blonde baby girl surround by a light blue dress was playing with a boy, oh Jennifer I wanted to grab her but the beam nearly hit me.

I was gone, the halls silent, I sat in an empty class breathing I just hoped everyone was okay I was up walking out going to help so I was heading back to the gym. But when I got there Will was going at it with Gwen "Will get her helmet off now," I said as he tossed her feet away, he knew my powers.

But she kicked him hard sending him right out the window off the school "NO!" I heard screamed, I knew it was Layla, but I felt her blow to my chest when I was distracted but I knew better then to stay down, I was back up blocking Royal Pains hits before I flipped her on her back, but no skin was showing.

"IMPOSSIBLE,"

"No not impossible," it was Will, he flew in grabbing her under her arms before dropping her at least 15 feet her helmet falling feet away, my knees bloody from fighting her but I touched her skin, making sure I held on longer than normal, absorbing her power permanently.

Layla was hugging Will when the school began to fall, I gave one look to Gwen before punching her knocking her out. I watched Will running out the school as Layla told me Penny told her Gwenn rigged the school to fall, Magenta was chewing through it as we speak. So we tied Gwen up and stumbled, grabbing on to lockers trying to find them "WARREN," I called out a few times.

"God damn it Lyric," I heard seeing Bay making his way over with Deke, they helped us as I explained why I wasn't behind Warren. Warren was helping clean up the trash that was Lash, Penny, Speed guess they were in on the plan. His eyes met mine as Bay walked over explaining everything I was leaning on the floor the vomit inducing feeling of the school shooting back up was much worse than it falling as a Guinea pig Magenta scurried from a small tube right into Kyles hand before she was herself again.

"You got some cute little legs," he joked around, Layla was off but this night wasn't over Warren was upset with me, we stood outside. Mr. Medulla now not a baby with his brains, my brains and hands we fixed the pacifier to reverse it. He was unbabyfiing everyone.

"I am ready to go home," I yawned "I will drive you," Warren announced when Mable being sweet yet not in on the loop of how not to talk opened her mouth to Ethan "Then at the bus stop this guy was harassing Lyric," I hoped Warren was far enough away but it was very short lived.

"Lyric, who," he demanded grabbing my arm "Let her go Peace," Will shoved him "Fuck off Stronghold, let's go Lyric," I walked away with Warren who was pissed.

"It was Jax, I was going to tell you but tonight has been kind of hectic don't you think," I gave him a pleading look "It has, I wasn't even there for half of it, but you could have told the guys, or girls they would have called me. You could have called, texted, fuck, send a smoke signal next time," it was a quite ride home after that even after he kissed me goodnight, I couldn't keep things from him just because I didn't want him mad it wouldn't work out in my favor.

 **Another chapter finished a few more until….**


	10. Collision RW 10

**Hey there all I am loving the great response this story has gotten FANTASTIC! So I own nothing but new characters you see and the plot of this story so let's not keep you waiting.**

 **Lyric's point of view…**

It was Saturday, Layla was getting ready for our visit to our father then we are heading to the Mall. Warren's surprise party was tonight; he was turning 18. Will wasn't going to be there but Layla was. It was being held at his house, he was at work, Jackie and Hannah are at his house cleaning while I was going with Magenta, Layla, and Kyle to grab everything. Bay and the rest going to help set everything up after we arrived but first I had to go grab his gift, Kyle would be at the prison to get us, we had thirty minutes to get it and get out. My hair was in perfect waves cascading down my back "Hurry we have a very busy day Lyric," Layla chimed in, dressed already I was running behind when I finally found my strapless bra then I tossed on my new tank straps romper in blue it was rustic looking and short.

"Here use my jewelry it will go perfect sweet heart, now get your ass in gear," my mother said handing me her dream catcher jewelry "That mouth, no wonder I curse," I mumbled as she just waved her hand. I hurried putting everything on before grabbing my beige leather sandals. Featuring an intricate, twisted array of beading and jewels I hardly wore them, I just grabbed my matching bag, cell before running down the stairs missing a step having to grab onto the staircase for dear life "Oh that could have ended badly," Layla was sitting in the chair by the door watching me her eyes shining, her smile bright.

"Oh yeah because you have never taken a header down the stairs, or don't you remember the cast you had to wear for three months," I smirked as she fumed, sixth grade was a hell of a year for her.

"Stop teasing each other, come on," mother smiled, we both had to always sit in back, it was a pleasant ride. Our mother was pretty cool but sometimes she tried to be a little too cool.

"So Lyric, how is Mrs. Peace?"

"I have no clue mother, I don't go around her Warren makes damn sure of that," I could see my mother's approval in the rear view mirror. I knew my mother was more approving of Layla's relationship than mine but she never stopped it, how could she do that, it'd be the pot calling the kettle black. The prison was in sight, she pulled in "Okay Layla, after this we got our work cut out for us," I mentioned as she pulled a small note book out "Great," my mother smiled.

"Here, this is from your father," it was two blue envelopes we just stuck them in our purse's getting out with mom, she was messing with her ginger hair "Mother stop, you look beautiful," I grabbed her hands as Layla fixed her dress making sure she was in order mom got all butterflies in the belly when we came.

"Good morning ladies, just sign in," Gail smiled as we each took our turn signing in before taking our seat, my cell going off "Hey Hannah,"

"We have it nearly done, the freaking pig," she vented, I chuckled "Yeah I know, is the back yard done too? Deke is supposed to bring the grill over"

"No, shit. Kyle just left with Magenta to the prison you all are grabbing everything right?" she sounded nervous.

"Yes, Layla and I made a detailed list of what would be needed, we will pick everything up. If you can think of something we wouldn't have please just text me, we are heading into see daddy, we are staying for half an hour to visit so mother can grope him in private," Hannah was laughing her ass off you could hear it as my mother was muttering about murdering me.

"Okay I will," she hung up just as our names got called "Williams family," I was the first up, walking with the guard I felt Layla slip her hand in mine as we walked the halls, our father wasn't at all happy with her choice of men, like at all. But he just never mentioned it like he could avoid it, he adored Layla, loved her so much.

He was seated, looking fit and happy, his long hair tied back but the love that crossed my mother's face when she saw him gave me hope for my Villain. His face mirrored her's as we crossed the yard he embraced mom hearing them both let out sighs like this was what they have been waiting their whole life to do. After a few minutes he hugged and kissed us in turn "Sit my darlings," he smiled, it was my smile.

"The girls are only staying for a half hour my love; today is Mr. Peace's birthday he is 18 today. Lyric along with Layla, Magenta, and his friends are tossing him a party," he raised his brow.

"That is very kind of you girls, he was a good kid unlike his father," he smirked as the conversation turned to school. "I am proud Layla you are going to help your mother at the hospital, what of you Lyric?" daddy asked me.

"I was hoping to keep doing tutoring along with my interview with the library on Sunday," I said but he gave me a look "I was hoping you'd try doing an internship with Luc Corp," he gave me a look.

"Sure daddy," I smiled my mother gave me a look, I looked down "Well girls I will see you at home, I love you both," mother smiled as we stood up "Good bye girls see you Wednesday," he kissed our heads hugging us so tight he might have broken ribs "Goodbye daddy," was the last thing we both said before walking out seeing Kyle and Magenta waiting for us in the cool lobby.

"Let's go," I vented I wasn't thrilled right now Magenta was the first up "Oh daddy made you mad," she smiled she just knew, but I also knew my mother would straighten him out as well.

"It's fine, we have a shit ton to do,"

"Yeah so let's go ladies, your carriage awaits," Kyle was always happy but I have seen him serious as well first when he stopped Warren when I confessed to the pop, then the night Jax first saw me. The mall wasn't far either the town wasn't huge, I had preordered his gift three weeks ago Layla had to hurry and get something as I sat in back with her, she pulled out her envelope same thing every month cash she just stuck it in her wallet as I did the same.

"Kyle what can I get Warren?" Layla asked one of his best friends "Honestly he needs new covers for his truck. He is just too lazy to go get them, something with fire," Layla smiled "Thank you Kyle," she was writing it down.

"Girls run in, I am going to park this beast," he mused letting us out in the very front "Thanks Kyle," I smiled patting his shoulder when is face went from joking to serious "No thank you Lyric, this is his first birthday party. We have wanted to but his anger, but he won't get mad at you, he has saved all our lives, and you saved his whether you know it or not," I teared up before hugging him placing a kiss to his cheek.

"I am heading to the auto parts, meet me there," Layla was a trail of ginger hair, Magenta was with me since she had hers, I was heading to Zale's walking in as Han's smiled "Miss. Williams," he walked over taking my hand kissing it.

"Hello, Han's do you have it?' I asked, he smiled walking away as we waiting coming back with a box it was black, he opened it, it was the purest white gold with a 100% black onyx stone with the date we got together engraved and our initials. "Oh god it is stunning, your dad paid for this?" Magenta smiled as I gave a nod, well he paid half.

"Here you go my dear, he must be something special," as he wrapped it placing a red ribbon on it for me "He is and thank you for the time you put in," I gave a nod as we left, Warren also had a year's supply of beer from around the world being delivered to his house as another gift.

We could see Layla's hair from here, the crowd was picking up so we headed for the escalator waiting in line to get on but once on it was smooth sailing, she was at the bottom with a big box in her small arms, it was wrapped as well. "It might be bigger than her," Magenta laughed "No doubt about that, just glad she is coming and Will isn't. Guess he is going with Zach and Ethan for a boy's night," she just rolled her eyes.

"Ethan could have come, but Will and Zach not a chance,"

"Hello ladies," with those words we took off, he looked hot, but we are pushing people out of our way as Magenta pulled her cell out "Get the car to the front,"

"Excuse me," I said pushing an older man out of my way seeing Jax a few people behind me, Layla was smart she was already running box in hand nearly out of the building. Magenta was off the escalator when three of his friends blocked me in.

"Come on Princess," I turned he was right behind me "I have things to do, can't this wait until tomorrow?" he laughed it was a deep laugh.

I swung my small body from the escalator, I praised god I landed on my feet a little unsteady but I was able to start running.

"Nice day for a run," I smiled as Magenta growled slapping my arm "fuck you," I went out the door with her right behind me Kyle was out of the car seeing us running Layla was already inside it was a matter of seconds before we followed her in. Kyle was off hearing his tires skidding out of the lot.

The first stop was the party store where we grabbed red and black everything, streamers, balloons, two helium tanks and so much more, loading his car up before we headed to the local market, I dialed Jackie.

"Hey Smurfette,"

"Shut up, have Bay come to the Market place please, we can't fit any more in Kyles car. We ran into Jax at the Mall so I had a nice run." I alerted her, she cursed like a drunk sailor.

"Yeah we are on our way," I hung up as I grabbed a cart so did Kyle bumping the girls every few minutes. "Kyle go to the butcher the order is under Lyric," I ordered him as he gave me a salute.

"Layla get us some fruit," she walked off with grace as Magenta was waiting for me to tell her something "Pop, lots of it," I smiled as I was grabbing veggies and throwing them in the cart along with two large blocks of cheese, genoa salami and pepperoni, and crackers. I pushed the cart towards Magenta as we loaded up on pop, fruit, and chips. We got coal and lighter fluid before we went to the bakery getting his two tier cake I ordered three days ago.

We had two hours to set it up, we got trays before heading to check out with Kyle I was so hungry by now, more people are coming, some I never met which is why my orders were so big. The cashier looked annoyed as she scanned "Your total is 245.00" she must have been having a rough day. Magenta, Layla, and I all paid.

I was happy seeing Bay's truck with Jackie running over helping us push the heavy carts, Kyle was carrying the Cake. "Jackie you will have to hold this the whole way, since Lyric thought he needed this thing," Kyle said as Jackie jumped in her man's truck Kyle set it on her lap shutting her in we loaded up his truck before we all drove off back to Warren's where all his friends are waiting.

His house looked great. Dia and Rena were grabbing bags as the boys helped, tables set up in back where Dia was taping the black table clothes on as Rena was setting all the red plates cups and things. The cake and other food being set out, bowls of chips and fruit as well, we made a veggie and meat platter but time was running out, the boys hung streamers and filled balloons, his house looked great. Hannah hung the "Happy Birthday Warren" sign up, a table filled with gifts, in the living room was beer and pop in a kiddy pool filled with ice.

"Count down of ten minutes," Hannah shouted as guests came, only those who gave Bay a yes could enter the house his mother was here. The grill was going as the pizza man came as well, I paid as Lance took them out after I told him the veggie ones are for Layla.

You could hear his truck turn off I was front and center in case he went code red his friends behind me all but Bay he stood next to me with Hannah to my right. We all watched as the door opened his eyes going as wide as they could seeing his house full at eleven at night, seeing the red and black decorations that looked to have vomited all over his house.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY WARREN," I shouted hugging him tight his arms came around me "You didn't,"

"Oh I did, enjoy it please," I whispered looking up at him pleading with my eyes he just smiled setting his keys down taking my hand as I lead him in, his friends, mother, everyone wishing him a happy birthday as the party went outside it was a surprise at every turn to him seeing the effort we all put in, he ate and drank with everyone "Hey Hippie, thanks for coming, so you helped didn't you?" I watched as Warren was talking to Layla.

"Of course I did, Magenta too. We ran around all day getting everything before setting it up with everyone," she smiled, glad he liked her, she hated not being liked.

"Well thank you, it was very nice of you," he smiled before moving on "Time to have cake," I called out as Warren lit the candles with a snap of his fingers making me laugh, he closed his eyes blowing them out with ease.

Everything was perfect as we all sat inside he opened Layla's gift first hugging her causing her to fall to the floor after, I rushed to her aid as she tried to breathe "Warren I love my sister, no need to kill her," I snapped as he laughed a deep booming laugh.

He got so many things, mine was last his eyes lingering on mine before I was in his arms "I love you Lyric,"

"I love you Warren," I smiled kissing him with everyone watching us, it was sweet our lips molding together. It was such a passionate kiss my heart was racing feeling his hand on my waist the other on the back of my neck pulling me impossibly closer to his burning mouth.

"Well let's get this all cleaned up," Hannah chimed in making us break apart, taking a deep breath "Yeah, I do need to get home it's nearly one in the morning." I whispered his eyes soft "I will take you girls,"

 **Just a cute filler chapter showing Warren had a soft side, next chapter is his point of view! Please review…**


	11. Collision RW 11

**Hello there another chapter for Collision this chapter is from Warren's point of view instead of Lyric's, I really hope you are enjoying Collision as I enjoying writing it. I don't own Sky High in turn no money is being made from my story, be nice through lol.**

 **Warren's point of view…**

My bed was so fucking comfortable but sleep wasn't coming plus nothing the doctors gave me helped very much, I wasn't tired during the day either it was as if my body didn't require much sleep. But here I lay in my boxers covered up in the dark, getting frustrated, I used to call a friend to pass the hours but that's done because now I have Lyric. I would never hurt that girl, I have to keep my temper in check every day with her it really has nothing to do with her, I muse in my head.

She is just so…what's the word…innocent, sweet, beautiful, caring, stunning, funny, and loving just so many words come to mind. I knew deep down she had something planned for my birthday but nothing on the level it really was, people I never thought she would have gone near where in my house, she was laughing while handing beer to them, acting like they were her friends too. The sheer amount of time my friends and hers put into it amazed me, even though Bay told me Lyric, Magenta, and Layla paid for everything while Kyle and him drove them making sure they got whatever they thought they needed, Bay was the one to get the beer. I just rolled over seeing it was near three in the morning "Maybe if I take the whole bottle," I said to no one in general, I was alone in this room, in this house.

But no I just lay here thinking about her, I never meant to get into a relationship with her it just happened but every day I am thankful it did. At first she was just the little freshman who I found beautiful then she was my tutor with a wicked sense of humor and willingness to learn, pushing herself to do more every time. When she asked me to train her the way her face became all worried her nose scrunched up, I knew I was going to say yes after seeing how hard she could push herself in Gym. But she had fire in her the way her eyes kind of gave a faint glow when I tried to tell her that she won't be friends with my ex Jennifer, that blonde bitch might spill secrets that I can't afford for Lyric to find out. Girls would kill for her hair, the dark auburn red made her green eyes stand out more against her pale skin, she had a good body, and I should know I looked at it often. But I found myself watching her while she worked the way she bit her lower lip or chewed on the ends of her hair while doing school work.

But that night seeing Jax holding her, what heart I do have shattered into pieces, it meant he knew she got close to me or he wouldn't have even touched her. I knew this for a fact he left Jennifer alone, Hannah alone but he knew she was different somehow and she was, that girl who was as good as they come was my life, my world. But she didn't regard her safety as I did, she should have called me the minute she saw him at the beach but her thought was not to worry me, silly girl, I am always worried. Lyric made me different at least while she was around, then the fight at the Hay Bale not being able to find her until she rushed into my arms, my body not able to stop shaking until I felt her skin on mine.

"Fuck this," I was up. I was done just lying there it had been hours, I wasn't even mad at her knowing she was behind my father's death, well her father was. But you have to be careful her father is the worst of the worst, smiling bet my father wouldn't have laid a finger on her if he knew.

It was four, at least school was soon, not like I was happy about school it was Lyric I couldn't wait to see my friends love her, but guilt was eating Jackie alive Bay was going spare, Joslyn, Jackie's mother found out going ballistic wanting to tell Summer but we told her it would cause more problems for Lyric with her mother knowing, as of now he was leaving her sister alone.

I already showered so I dressed in black jeans, a dark red long sleeve with a black over shirt before tossing my socks and boots on. It never took me more than five minutes to get ready, sticking my wallet in my back pocket clipping the chain to my belt loop and taking a brush to my hair before heading down stairs to at least eat something. It was also too early to blare music so I turned it on low seeing my house clean after the party all the left over's in my fridge so I just ate cold pizza, no need to cook if I didn't have to.

I noticed it was full of veggies "Hippie," I muttered, finding another with loads of meat, pulling out a pop and my medication, this was not a very enthralling morning now was it, I just sit in my chair waiting until it is time to leave.

By five thirty I know she is up heading to her stop as I was out my front door setting the code with my own DNA. I sent her a text with a slight smile.

"Good morning Lyric. I hope you slept well, you normally do, or so Layla told me, something about like the dead and drooling. Last night was fun, let's not repeat it every year maybe every other year," I sent it before driving off heading towards the freeway.

Not even a minute later my cell buzzed seeing her picture pop up "To early to be an ass Warren. I will do as I want concerning your birthday end of subject." I just laughed she had fire such fire.

"It is never too early Angel, see you at school," I tossed my cell down even after it lit back up her face smiling up at me, I wanted to check it but I was driving so I waited, the freeway dropping my truck taking to the air with ease, I was paranoid every time I saw Jennifer with Lyric. Bay hated her as well, he was right she had to be taken care of before she opened her mouth and in time she would to Lyric, I am not a saint, far from it I even told her I have killed, but she still loves me I can feel it.

As I pulled into the lot I saw Bay waiting with Jackie in his arms her black hair pulled back with a red rose, I saw it before; it was Lyric's, she was rubbing off on our girls. "Hey Warren," she smiled I gave her a nod as Bay gave me a look about our conversation last night, I gave him another nod "Good, tonight then,"

"Fine," I say, but Jackie is looking between us. I had no doubt and neither did Bay, she would tell Lyric, Hannah wouldn't but Jackie was taking to Lyric. She would if it meant Lyric wouldn't be hurt Hannah didn't agree with me but she will not cross me unless it was because I did something to Lyric. I watched as students arrived, my anger was picking up this wasn't great news, but I see her bus land my heart picked up a bit.

 **Lyrics point of view…**

I could see the look on Warren's face from here my hands pressed to my red jeans "Does he look angry to you as well?" Magenta asked me "Yes, he seemed fine when we texted this morning," I was concerned, had something happened in that short amount of time?

"Well come on," Layla smiled looking bright eyed her hand in Will's "Let's go," he agreed but he led her to the school not towards the group of villains waiting. Kyle was all smiles seeing Magenta "Sup hot stuff," to me his wink was more of a sign of him having a small seizure.

"Just carry my bag and look pretty," she kissed him as I pulled a face walking over to Warren "What's wrong love, I can see it all over your face," I could hear the concern in my tone, Layla and I were so our mother, I most likely would use spit to clean dirt off his face.

"I am fine was just talking to Bay, let's head in before it gets too packed," his arm wrapped around my waist pulling me in the direction of the school but he was on edge even I could tell as he dropped me at my locker leaving with Bay "They are up to something girl," Jackie mused standing next to me "Do you know?" I hoped when I asked she did know but she shook her head no.

"Bay wouldn't tell me, said I have been stressed enough with the trouble Jax has caused," her eyes down cased "Whatever Jax is doing has nothing to do with you Jackie, I don't blame you or think any different of you. He was rotten from the womb," she smiled, laughing holding her stomach, I felt us being watched as I glanced back seeing Warren and Bay watching, Bay with a very rare soft look on his face as he looked at Jackie.

"Oh girl you're too much," her head on the locker as Hannah rolled up late for school her hair a mess "My alarm never went off, freaking late," her eyes narrowed as she brushed through her hair as Magenta and Layla stopped at our lockers.

"Let me help you Hannah," Layla took over doing Hannah's hair I tried not to laugh seeing it braided with a daisy flower crown but Hannah bless her soul was nice deep down, she just rolled with it "Thanks Layla, I needed a new look," she punched her shoulder in a playful manner but Layla winced yet just smiled rubbing it.

"Welcome,"

"Come on Layla, lets head to class, see you all at Lunch," Magenta grumbled she wished she had our classes now, I knew Layla did but she wasn't about to leave Magenta alone in Support class. "Your sister, I like her, I really do. But now I look like some heroine. And I can't be a bitch and take it out, can't you imagine her face, man it's only a day," Hannah seemed to be giving herself a pep talk as we walked to the boys who were whispering when we stopped so did they, Jackie and I gave each other a look, but Hannah looked like she knew but if I was correct she wouldn't tell me her loyalty was to Warren, not like that but friendship.

"I better get to class, see you all later," I smiled hugging the girls before Warren lunged at me making me cry out before laughing his body burning up as he kissed me, my hands braced on his chest as my back was pressed against the cool lockers. It was passion in full force kissing him made liquid fire race through my veins, his lips seemed to be made for me the way they molded to mine, his tongue traced my lower lip before giving a slight bite making me gasp opening my mouth he deepened the kiss his tongue wrapping around mine as they battled for dominance.

"Yeah class, two minutes until the bell rings," Hannah yelled in our ears it rang loud and clear "Shut up Hannah, or I will put you in a locker and melt the fucker shut," he snarled as she raised her hands in surrender.

"Be nice Warren, thank you Hannah I rather not be late. See you soon Warren," I kissed him one last time before I pulled away from him with my bag in hand I headed to class as Jennifer walked up "Nice show of pda," she shoulder bumped me as we walked to class I shared a few classes with a few upper classmen.

"I know, got to let the ladies know he is still taken,"

"So want to go out to dinner tonight?" she asked "Yeah sounds good," and it did I wasn't about to tell Warren, he'd have a fit about it. It was boring as Mrs. Leech droned on about the same thing, she needs a new lesson plan. I just tapped my pen on the table looking at the clock, minutes left until Math.

"Alright please pack up your things," her moditone voice never changed I was under the impression she was in this for the pay check. But in Math it wasn't bad since we played around the world the whole class standing in a large circle our new teacher in the middle, a clip board in hand giving us each a math problem if we didn't get it we had to sit on the floor, the problems got harder and harder as the rounds went on until it was Victor and I, he smirked as I smiled he was stumped on his as he sat, I won getting the answer correct.

"We will be playing that once a week, it works on your math skills and brains, makes you think," he smiled handing me a box of unopened chocolate for winning as we headed to lunch I knew the teacher was a good guy because Warren checked him out.

"I only made it five out of eight rounds," Will vented "Better than others," I consoled him he gave me a nod as we walked into the lunch room I walked over to Warren giving him a kiss and hug "Sit with me this once," he gave me a face as I sighed "Oh you drama queen, fine," I sat taking out my lunch as Magenta came over as well taking a seat with Kyle, Layla was with Will but she still looked lonely which hurt. As I set my lunch out while he ate next to me "She looks sad," he mentioned.

"She is," was all I said back Will loved her to death but he was a boy just like Warren, Warren was talking to the boys but I had Magenta, Rena, Dia, Jackie and Hannah to talk to Layla was messing with her fruit as I grabbed an orange slice nailing her in the head her eyes turned up to me, I gave her a nod to come over here.

"My rep," he started "Shut up, it was tarnished when you stuck your tongue down my throat." I heard coughing then Jackie "Bay, are you okay Baby. Spit it out," a hit of panic we looked over his face red his eyes on me and Warren a chunk of food falling onto a napkin.

But Layla grabbed her food leaving, a now bewildered Will watching her. I saw her talking before walking away from him taking a seat next to Hannah right in front of me "Hello everyone," she smiled "Hey Hippie," a few said Deke winked just to piss off Will, we all knew Deke was into Hannah.

"So we are having a sleep over with Magenta, Rena, Dia, Hannah, and Jackie, I would like for you to come," Layla said her tone bright the other girls looked shocked like they never had a sleepover, Warren gave me a look I just looked back.

"What Warren, I am a girl it's what we do. We order food, pig out, sacrifice to our dark lord Cthulhu, talk about hot boys, hair, nails, cult sacrifice, whatever we like." He just smiled but I had a feeling it was because his friends would be at my place "Alright,"

"I am in, never been to one," Jackie said popping a chicken nugget into her mouth by then they all agreed it was all set a bunch of villains and Jennifer would be in my house, wait till mom finds out.

"Don't worry we will have real food, not just rabbit food," I assured them as we stood "Thanks," I heard as Layla smiled as she headed right into Will's arms but he just glared at Warren with hate.

 **7:00PM**

I was nearly finished, my mother braided my hair it looked so nice, she was really happy with the sleep over and me going out with Jennifer for dinner, I had a strapless bra on Jennifer was waiting "Hurry it," she smiled at me "Pipe it," I answered right back without thought.

I slipped on my brown essential hanky slip dress it looked really nice, she gave me my matching fringe heels which I paired with some long feather drop front back earrings with a beads pearl mittens bracelet taking my boho cross body bag.

"Let's go Jen," I smiled as we headed down stairs seeing Will cuddled sleeping with Layla on the love seat "Cute," I smiled as I snapped a picture, we walked out together heading out to her sports car it was a baby blue.

"We are going to Fiona's, its really good," she said while she drove "Sounds fine to me," I declared it wasn't packed but had a good amount of people, she dropped me in front to secure a table while she parked. I was waiting at the table when she walked in the hostess showing her to the table.

I ordered a salad with chicken, it was to die for. She had the same, as we talked she never mentioned Warren she never did unlike what he always thought.

"It was really good," I mentioned as we paid before walking out "I know I love this place, it's a little costly, but worth it," I couldn't agree more, I mused while we walked I dropped my bag, she laughed thinking it was hilarious "Let me help you,"

"Nah just get the car," I laughed sticking my gloss back in as she got her keys out, her car only a few away as I was on the hard ground picking my things up. I was done when I hear her scream it was undeniable it was hers. I looked up, two guys had her, I was up running in heels, by the shinning glare it was a blade, as I tackled the one not holding her sending us both flying before I was on my feet as he grabbed my arm, my fist went into his throat the heel of my hand into his nose.

"OH FUCKING DAMN IT!" It was bellowed, I scurried way as Jennifer was fighting with the guy who was holding her the blade on the floor as I scooped it up as I passed "Let her go,"

"She was supposed to be alone," his voice distorted but he let her go, she stumbled "Why are you attacking her, whoever sent you tell them back off," I snapped "I will," he was helping his friend off the floor as blood poured from his black mask "Can I get my knife back?" one asked, the nerve.

I tossed it a little too well it hit his hand sticking from the center of his palm "Oh sorry, well no I am not. You attacked her for no reason," I lectured him as they left in a hurry, so did we as I dialed Warren he had to know.

"Hey Angel," he answered his tone tired, I heard he had another call on the other end "Oh Warren I was at dinner with Jennifer, we were attacked. I set them straight just like you thought me love. I want you to make sure she is safe for me please, she is my friend." I heard his cursing.

"Sure Angel," then the cell went dead "Warren will fix it," I smiled "Oh I bet he will," her face was impassive.

"He trained you?" she asked me "Yes he did,"

"Thank you for saving me, I can't fight very well," her tone was filled with emotion.

"I will train you," I smiled excited to show her what I learned "Really you would?"

"Yes," we both were excited as she dropped me off my knees scraped up but Warren was waiting as she drove off like the hounds of hell are hot on her trail.

"I have something to say Warren. If you had something to do with this, I would be so devastated. They were trying to kill her! I don't want to know if you had something to do it, but you better make sure it won't happen again. She never mention's you unlike what you think, we are friends that's it. But by tomorrow I will know because both of your friends are going to look messed up," I gave him a look but he looked away never saying a word about it just pulling me close his arms holding me tight.

"I can't lose you, you just can't leave me," he sounded scared but I just kissed his cheek "I am not leaving you, it just has to stop," I answered in a very soft voice.

We stayed like this for a few more minutes before I had to go in for bed, wishing I could lay in his arms just one night.

 **Okay another chapter done please review….**


	12. Collision RW 12

**I am hoping Collision picks up on reviews by the time this chapter has been put out, since 5 was just put out. So I own nothing meaning no money is being made from any writing I have on this site. So thanks for reading and please visit Polyvore under Monsterpanda for Lyric's clothes as well. Review too!**

 **Lyric's point of view…**

I nearly threw my alarm clock when it began blaring, I grumbled when I remembered it was Friday. I just had to make it through this one day of waking up so early. Then the weekend would be here along with the slumber party. But my bed was warm, my pillows soft, I never wanted to leave it "Lyric, mom is coming up the stairs," I heard a whisper coming from my open door, it was pitch black but I knew her voice.

"Shit, I'm up," with those words I crawled from my bed, hitting the clock on my way to the bathroom. Early mornings were possibly the thing I hated most. I washed my hands, starting my morning routine. I walked into my room grabbing my phone, turning it on before walking back to the bathroom. It was all very boring, just brushing spiting, gargling, spiting so I was texting Warren he knew I was still ticked off with him about Luca and Bay, they both came to school hurt such an odd coincidence. It was funny when I walked up to Bay his nose broken "Serves you right, the lot of you. Trying that on an innocent girl,"

"About to get dressed then heading to the bus stop." I sent the text, tossing my cell on to my bed. I had to hurry and get my butt in gear or I would miss the bus, my mother gave me a pair of platform wedges so I was going to wear them today or die trying, it was a real heads or tails. I could hear my cell going off as I pulled on my neon pinkish orange skinny jeans and turquoise tank top before taking a seat on my bed, I slipped the wedges on with a smile. My mom made sure to tell me they were "CiCi Hot Black Faux Suede Classic Platform Wedges" I smiled nodding like I understood her, taking them with a hurried thank you.

I stood they didn't hurt yet, I walked grabbing my bag and cell. Layla smiled "Here," in here hand was the Cardigan I asked to borrow I liked the all over design it had a pink, orange, black, and turquoise knitted through it so I paired it with Dragon fly jewelry before we had to leave or risk being late for the bus.

Will walked hand in hand with Layla, I just checked my messages "Love you, see you at school. I could just start picking you up," I gave a look to Layla my fingers flying across the pad.

"No, as nice as that would be I'd rather walk with my sister," I sent it getting back into the conversation "So you girls will have a good time," Will was saying with a smile "Of course we will," I mused out loud.

"Oh Will, it will be such fun I got so many magazines and we will do makeovers," I smiled I wondered how fast the girls would get bored with such trivial things. That was a big worry between us three girls, we had sleep overs often and enjoyed the little things but we thought they would get bored, we aren't like them, I was shocked when Layla invited them, half of me wanted them to say no Magenta even told me she agreed with me.

Hannah was all smiles under the street lamp with Magenta "Finally you two showed up," Magenta smiled I just yawned waving as we walked up to them, Layla waved with her arm in Will's, they stood with Zach and Ethan laughing.

"So your house around five right?" Hannah smiled "Right," I said right back "Lyric, doesn't it take longer than five minutes to crack the Gail code," Ethan said I turned to him giving him a wink "No, I cracked it in four," he blushed.

"I have it on a floppy disk, old school and all but not as traceable these days," he was drooling " Geek talk," I heard, I raised my brow.

"I am smart what can I say, it's how I got with Warren." I looked to Hannah "I didn't mean it in a rude way at all, I admire it," she declared as the bus pulled up, she had noticed with all my training I had built up a fair amount of muscle plus I had a rare power, I wasn't one to mess with.

I always heard rumors about Warren, a back story of why he was feared but never the whole story I knew one day he would have to tell me but it wasn't today. The day flew by in a peaceful blur, other than a small problem with another student.

"What kind of dye do you use Lyric?" she asked while I grabbed my lunch "I don't dye my hair, Mislay, its natural," but she didn't look to believe me. "That color can't be natural, you can tell me," she said again.

"No seriously, I don't dye my hair. It isn't some joke, this has always been my natural hair color." I was frustrated with this conversation this wasn't a joke.

"Listen you fucking cunt that's her real hair color. I know, her mother showed me her baby pictures. She had a little bum and has a birth mark vaguely shaped like a giraffe," it was Hannah, I looked on in red hot embarrassment.

"HANNAH YOU SAID YOU WOULDN'T TELL ANYONE WHY HAVE YOU BETRAYED ME LIKE THIS," My banshee scream echoed off the lockers.

"I'm a villainess what do you expect," she answered back, a smirk clear on her face as Mislay just tried to blend into the wall. But my squeals of rage and embarrassment was all that could be heard at this point.

I was in Warren's lap at my house after school before he had to leave for work, right before my friends got here. Once our lips parted the need for air was too great, my lips felt burned from the heat pouring from his own lips, his hands trailing up my thighs. His lips just moved to my neck recovering from lack of oxygen faster than me, I couldn't help the mewls of desire the way his teeth, lips, and tongue hit every nerve ending on my neck caused very different reactions in my body.

"I can feel the heat in your body as it gets hotter," he whispered in a throaty tone "So it's hot in here," he chuckled "It is but Angel the heat is only coming from two areas," I gave him a look, it was burning up in here.

"You doubt me, I have no doubt you feel like it's 105 in here but honestly it's all coming from two areas on your body. With my powers heat is easy for me to sense in a way, with the human body it is easy for me to pin point," his tone was kind of lecturing but a little cocky as well.

"Want me to show you?" he asked me in a tight tone of voice "Yes," I should have given more thought to this because I felt his hand moving up my thigh "See its getting hotter isn't it," he kissed that spot on my neck giving a slight bite making me moan into his hair.

"Right here," his finger traced between my legs I nearly fell backwards when it happened my eyes wide in a near panic "Calm down Lyric," his voice was calm and reassuring but he didn't move his hand it just became more firm against my center putting pressure, it was pure pleasure then his other hands was moving up my top touching my bare breast. They felt as though they were on fire when he touched them, the sounds that escaped my mouth were carnal.

"We are here Lyric," It was Jackie, I never heard the bell as I jumped up swinging my leg kicking Warren in head knocking him into the table as I was up "I am so sorry," I rushed to help him "Warren why are you on the floor?" Dia smiled when they walked in seeing us.

"She kicked me in the head," he smiled getting to his feet "Well I assume you needed it," Rena laughed, her bag in hand "Layla show them where to stick their stuff while I walk Warren out."

"Come on," she was excited, Hannah was smiling "Tried to get some and she kicked you," she didn't wait for a reply just walked away a big smile on her face that matched his grimace.

"Don't get into any trouble but have fun tonight Angel. I love you so much," you could hear the love in every word as his arms wrapped around me with my head on his chest. It always felt so right.

"Trouble? We'll be in my house, no trouble in here," but he didn't look convinced at all. I watched him drive off before I walked back in seeing them all talking to mom who was all smiles, a note pad in hand.

"Lyric, I am heading to the store,"

"Ice cream and Doritos," I smiled giving myself a nod, damn I had good taste. She grabbed her purse leaving us alone in the living room, it was six in the evening "Ok girls," Jackie smiled.

Jennifer, Layla, Magenta, and myself all sat looking at our four villain friends, our mother back from her shopping trip as we waited for pizza. Mom was getting ready for work. "Once your mom leaves we need to talk," Jackie said before taking another large bite of ice cream, I gave Magenta a look, we knew this would happen.

"Sure," I smiled seeing mom coming down the stairs only a few minutes later, even as the bell rang all us girls ran to it a young guy smiled looking like we made his day.

"Hi ladies, I have three large pizzas with a single veggie," he smiled at all of us as my mother handed over the cash with an extra ten to cushion the blow "Sorry lover boy, all these ladies have boyfriends," Hannah grabbed the food and Dia shut the door in his face.

"Ok girls, I am leaving for the hospital. The rules are as follows: after ten this door locks no one comes in and no one goes out, understood?" we all gave her a nod Layla was pulling a pepper from her slice sticking it in her mouth so she just gave a thumbs up.

"Drive safe," I locked the door behind her seeing them ready to talk so I just shoved pizza in my mouth so I couldn't talk, my feet over Jennifer's lap, Layla and Magenta on the floor.

"Ladies, don't take this wrong. This is boring. We like you guys but let's have some fun, loosen you girls up, no trouble or anything like that. How about a makeover and going to a club a town over, just so we don't run into our crew." Jackie smiled her eyes pleading, this was exactly the problem me and Magenta knew was going to happen.

"Girls we won't let a thing happen, it's a town over where no one knows you. It's a few hours of fun, we will make sure we are back a few hours before your mom as well," Hannah chimed in as us girls looked at each other.

One by one they agreed Magenta and I are the last to agree, Warren's words echoed in my ears "No trouble," the look on his face was like he knew, he just did.

So we cleaned up heading up stairs "Ok let's go Lyric," Jackie smiled as Hannah took Layla, Rena had Jennifer and Dia had Magenta, I was a little scared by now seeing an extra suitcase on my bed, they weren't ever going to give this sleepover a try. I was taken into my bathroom "Calm down Lyric," her voice was humorous, she pulled out her makeup case and bag, I was more nervous than ever. "Should you dress before or after, I mean your hair is being left down," she mused looking it over touching my dark auburn hair.

"Alright sit," she went to work on my eyes, a silver/black smokey look, my lips a deep red, my freckles covered, my eyes popping out. She put curlers in my hair starting in on her own hair and makeup, but she was done within twenty minutes, she must have done this multiple times. My hair had a bouncy curl to it, she pulled me up, my face looked different covered in makeup, I could see why mom didn't like the stuff.

"Put this on," she gave me a dress with a devious smile "Hold on, let me get a bra,"

"No, no bra,"

"But..."

"No, it isn't supposed to have a bra plus you have great boobs already," I was regretting this. It was skin tight, I might as well have been a second skin with the way it felt but she wouldn't let me see myself yet, she just gave me heeled ankle boots with a gold leaf necklace, a golden bracelet as well.

"Look now," she was all happy but I nearly died, a section of the front was see through. The see through part started above my breasts then moved between them and down my stomach before skirting to the side when it came just above my vagina, the see through section and the dress ended not even halfway down my thigh. My breasts were pushed together not fully visible but definitely too much for a girl with a boyfriend, my breasts, stomach, and thigh could all be seen and some of my back. "Calm down, just breath," she saw I was turning blue, this wasn't me at all.

Each girl was wearing something so revealing it was scary, we all looked like hookers but we didn't dare say that. Reluctantly we got in Hannah's car heading to a club, guess she knew the bouncer.

Magenta was dressed in a tight leather dress that laced like a corset in the front, I could see her skin and panties through the dress her boobs were popping out the top. The dress went maybe three inches down her thigh barely covering her little bubble butt. Her two toned hair was clasped in the back with a skeleton hand clip, her make-up was also a shade of magenta that somewhat matched her jewelry. She looked both petrified and confused, I just thought it was cute she had a care bear on the front of her panties.

Layla looked more comfortable than either of us. Her dress had see-through sections, the top clung to her body but the lower part flared out like a normal skater skirt. It clung enough that when she moved her boobs wouldn't pop up into the see through section but when she bent over you got a clear view of her mint green panties. I made a mental note to make sure none of us bent down. Her make-up and jewelry were a simple gold that made her green eyes pop in an alluring way, her long ginger hair up in a high ponytail but left wavy.

Jennifer seemed like a natural, her dress was loose at the top but tight at the bottom. Her dress didn't even go mid-thigh either, her breasts were visible from a certain angle or if she hunched or bent over. Her white hair was in messy curls, her make-up was a mix of off white and dark blue with pink lips, her jewelry was a mix of black, ice blue, and gold.

"Now girls, just know you look hot," Jackie had taken a few picture to capture the occasion of us letting our hair down. It was near forty-five minutes later when we pulled up to a packed club, we just walked to the front of the line to this big guy, his arms crossed across his chest looking angry. Did all bouncers look like this?

"Big man," Hannah called out, he just smiled "Short cake, it's been some time, I see you brought some friends. Get these hotties in the club," he gave us each a lanyard with V.I.P passes, loud music blared as he let us in with a wink to Layla who held on to Jennifer "Sorry buddy she's mine," Jen declared as he sighed.

"A guys got to try at least," he smiled closing the door behind us "Let's get a table first, then we dance," and we did, our table was to the left side of the club. We went to the dance floor, it was packed but there was enough room to move.

The music was good at least, I did see a few villains from Sky high but I was just dancing like the others. Layla was having a blast she loved to dance and was learning quite a few moves from the other girls. My dress was too short when I moved it moved up more but now wasn't the time to worry, Jackie said this was a time to let go and have fun. No boyfriends here, no school, no worries just us having fun together. It hit one in the morning, hours had passed by and mom wouldn't be home until nine in the morning. My body swayed to the beat of the music, this was fun just getting out and letting go for once, I couldn't ever see Warren letting me do this even if he was watching me the whole time.

It was hot most likely because the place was packed we hadn't really stopped dancing. I turned, my eyes locking with the dark eyes of Jax, he was just watching with a smile, I stopped dead as he took another drink from a green bottle tilting it up to me. How long had he been watching? But now I was watching him muttering to a guy in his group, I grabbed Jackie.

"Look," I pointed, her eyes moved to where my finger was. "Fuck" was heard over the music as she ran to Hannah and the girls rounding them up when the guy came up to me "Good morning Lyric, Jax wants you to know he has been watching you the whole time you have been here. And that you won't be leaving here, it wasn't very smart to come without your bodyguard," the guy smiled until I punched him, blood poured from his nose as he stumbled back, I felt a hand on my arm pulling me back, it was soft. I turned seeing Rena, we sat at our table as I explained what was said.

We noticed they moved blocking our path to the only door "Well ten of them to our eight, we could take them," I mentioned but Dia shot down my idea fast "This is a villain club girls, they would side with Jax and his crew without Warren here, they fear Warren like the Black Death. If Jax was to mention we had hero support and heroines we would be killed here, we have two choices I fear both, one more than the other. Calling Warren is what I fear more than fighting our way out," she said as we looked around.

"I vote calling Warren," Magenta said looking at us "Warren," Jennifer grumbled out as it was said multiple times "I vote fight," Hannah said everyone gave her a look but I spoke up "I vote fight," they paled.

"You two are outnumbered and stupid," Jackie said but she gave us a more understanding look "One you haven't dated him, another thing is he will blame us for this not Lyric, but he is going to take it out on her. And the way she is dressed Jackie he knows who owns that dress," Jackie closed her eyes, shaking.

"My cousin is crazy, he will kill us and take her Hannah. I will call," we watched her take her cell out but she dropped it her hands shaking "I will," Hannah muttered I swear I heard fear lace her tones as she was pulling hers out, we were blocked enough Jax couldn't see Hannah on her cell at least.

"WARREN, YEAH SORRY IT'S LOUD. NO WE ARENT, I KNOW I SAID I WOULDN'T, I AM SORRY WARREN. WE ARE AT HAIL STORM AND JAX IS HERE HE WONT LET US LEAVE, I AM SORRY PLEASE WARREN, I AM SORRY SHE IS RIGHT HERE WITH ME AND THE GIRLS," her eyes turn to me "WARREN YOU SHOULD WAIT UNTIL YOU'RE NOT SO ANGRY," but her eyes filled with tears as she held her phone out to me, with shaking hands I took it pressing it into my ear.

"WARREN," I say trying to be heard over the music "I fucking swear Lyric, I said no trouble now look at you. I am beyond pissed I can't believe you are so ignorant to have went with their plan, that is a club you as my girl will never set foot in again. You're lucky I don't fucking kill them and you for this shit, I am fucking on my way and you're in deep shit,"

"I RATHER DEAL WITH JAX THAN YOU RIGHT NOW WARREN," I screamed as all the girls looked at me like I had grown another less pretty head.

"You will regret saying such a thing, because I am on my way," the line went dead as I paled, I had just made it much worse for myself.

Hannah was the first to speak.

"He is on his way girls, he isn't happy with us at all." the atmosphere was down as Layla got up by the table dancing Jen and Magenta doing the same "Let them be," I said, I could see them "I am going to go get some water for us," I waved them off they looked so upset already.

I walked through the sweaty crowd to the bar "Eight bottled waters please," I said, she gave me a nod before walking away "Hey sexy,"

"Jax leave me alone, you ruined my night. I was having fun," he smelled so good, I hated that I liked it "I could see you were, you look fabulous, I mean it." He was dressed in all black as normal his eyes moving over my body until they rested on my eyes.

"Can't you leave me alone, find a pretty girl get married, someone you can have little insane babies with?" I mentioned, he laughed "I found a pretty girl,"

"Taken but thanks," I went to hand the bartender the cash when he spoke "I got this, amazed Warren let you come here," as he handed some bills to the bartender. Maybe he saw fear in my green eyes "He doesn't know, wow you like poking a sleeping beast. Lyric he isn't all there, I am not either." I took the water feeling him close, my hands full as he moved behind me "Go have fun, but try and leave and see what I do," I felt it before I noticed he bit me with harsh force it took everything I had not to drop my waters, or moan out loud as my head fell back, I put my heel into his foot running off to the girls. We had to move fast as his crew was closing in, we stood off. It was two thirty, my belly was imprisoning a mating whale "The fuck," Rena said looking at me "Hungry," I blushed, it made us all laugh but that's when we noticed the crowed was parting, dancers moved scared.

I was looked seeing Jax's looking livid smashing a bottle against a wall, I sighed so did the girls seeing the same thing, that was until the group of girls saw the crew that walked in. Warren along with his friends, some from the party, he brought many friends in case it turned ugly, it might with Jax who stood as the music shut off.

Warren's voice was so evil and angry "Let's go now," his eyes on Hannah I was hiding behind Jackie and Hannah I didn't want him seeing me "Lyric stop fucking hiding, come on, boys get the girls," his voice deep and demonic as Layla was shaking "Is he going to kill her,"

"No, he is just mad at us, come on," Dia whispered taking her hand as we walked, I came from behind the girls. Warren saw me his jaw hitting the floor, his friends backing up feeling the heat in waves from the sheer anger. Kyle was pissed, this was the very first time I have seen his face contort with anger as he glared at Magenta.

"LYRIC WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU WEARING!?" he bellowed making me flinch back right into a wall "I think she looks fucking sexy, Peace," Jax taunted him but Bay held him back.

"We need to get the girls and go,"

"This is going to be over very soon Jax, she is mine,"

"She will be my little heroine soon Peace," I was a little too scared to get close to my boyfriend seeing his anger flaring but he grabbed my arm as we all went outside yelling ensued in every direction.

"Jackie what were you thinking, were you thinking? I thought you really liked them, bringing them here could have gotten them killed, it nearly did," Bay was going off on her.

"It was our choice, we didn't have to go along with it. They offered," I said but Jackie just cut me off "He is right Lyric, this was very dangerous,"

"No you don't understand, I could kill you with a single touch if wanted I am that dangerous, when I first met Jax, I drained him enough to make him pass out. I can take care of myself," I said but it didn't help.

"The others can't, there are other ways of having fun without us getting you killed or kidnapped," Rena said, she was in Luca's arms he wasn't yelling just happy she was alright, that we all were but Warren was fuming.

I watched Kyle talking to Magenta who was now in tears, every girl crying, Deke was talking to Hannah a little away from us, while I was just standing with Layla and Jen "You telling Will?" I asked her she turned in slow-mo "Over my dead body." Her face was serious, I knew Jen wasn't telling her man either; he would be pissed, he is a senior in Hero class.

"Warren, I am really sorry. You know I would never want anything to happen to her, never," but Warren wouldn't even look at her, his eyes on Jax who was watching "Get control of those girls, they slip away so easy, the beach, the club. I could have taken her tonight, as she was able to come here, what else does she do that you're not privy too," he taunted again as I just flipped him off.

"Is that a promise Princess," he smirked, I would love to cut it off his face so much. Hannah was crying, something I had never seen "We are going back to your house now," Hannah said I gave her a nod, Layla got in, Magenta was crying like the other girls, other than Jennifer, Layla, and I.

"I am driving you home, if Hannah can manage to get the others there,"

"I am sure she can, she is very capable as you know Warren," I snapped he didn't say a word at all even as he helped me in his truck, making a loud screeching noise as he peeled out of the lot.

I wanted to talk but nothing came out to make matters more tense he said nothing absolutely nothing, he just drove his hands about to break the steering wheel. It was pitch black, his heat keeping me warm but I felt cold inside because the emotions he was sending off. He was driving too fast it took us half the time to reach my house, the girls still not home, I was out before him heading into my house.

"We need to talk after you shower the slut off you," his words harsh but I just let it go walking in heading up to my room, I knew if he saw this his ire would be great. Turning on the hot water I pulled my jammies out putting Jackie's jewelry and shoes in her bag as Warren sat on my bed, I just walked into the shower I wouldn't lie, it felt great to get the dress and makeup off. But it was also fun doing all that stuff, I had plans to do it again so Warren could bite me. I smelled of peaches, I dried off before pulling my clothes on then brushing my wet hair before walking out seeing him just waiting his face never changed from when I walked in.

"Better, I had asked you not to get into any trouble," he started in on me as I stood there "Warren, I didn't get into trouble. We didn't know Jax would be there, it was one night of fun. I never wear makeup or dresses in that manor, it was dancing. I only danced with the girls. You're not my boss, you can't dictate what I will or will not do, that is my job. You're my boyfriend, my partner, my other half," But this just angered him, his much larger body slammed mine against the wall, my shock held me in place and the bone jarring motion of the force he used to press my body into said wall. "Why do you do this? Why do always sneak away from me?!" he bellowed, anger and pain flashing in his blood red eyes. "I don't!" I shrieked, scared, I was so very scared of him right now.

"This is your latest feat, you snuck out of your house, dressed like a villainess and went into a Villain nightclub and danced. Where guys are!" his eyes were changing color to a dark burgundy.

"I didn't dance with anyone but the girls, I already said this, Warren stop this nonsense," his eyes got wide like I had said something wrong, his hands only became impossibly tighter on my arms, I wanted to scream from the pain but he was scaring me.

"Nonsense, that's all I have seen Lyric. I don't blame you really I knew this sleepover was no good, they get bored easy. You are just so good, you gave in and let loose so Jax could have gotten what he wanted. Lucky you called me," he released my arms backing away a little.

"Of course we called you we voted on it," he gave me a look "You had to put it to a vote, this isn't a democracy Lyric, it was your life." He yelled at me my back pressed as far into the wall as possible.

"Well it was just we could have fought our way out, or called. Honestly, Hannah and I were the only ones who voted to fight," I smiled but it was the wrong move his temper flared I shrieked closing my eyes the side of my face burning in pain but the sound was deafening as well.

Opening my eyes Warren was feet away his knuckles bloody, I started crying moving away as I noticed a hole in the spot where my head was I rushed into my bathroom a bruise was already forming reaching from my chin to my eyebrow, blood dripped from a small bit of split flesh. I was sobbing but thankful I had taken off the make-up.

"Out Warren," I said the second I walked back into my room "Lyric, I never meant to hit you please,"

"GET OUT NOW," I screamed through sobs, "I DON'T WANT YOU HERE!" he just looked defeated walking out. By four we all out in the living room, Hannah and Jennifer didn't seem shocked at all, I just told Layla he put a hole in the wall and I fell in shock.

"Let's get to sleep before your mother gets here," Dia yawned, we all passed out around seven in the morning my cell going off but I didn't answer just yet, I waited until I was the only one awake.

Ten from Warren…I went to bed never answering.

"Lyric, lyric," I growled but the tickling laugh of my mother made me shut up "What mom, it's too early," I mumbled out pulling the covers over my head.

"Lyric Williams, its four in the afternoon. I figured you girls need to eat at some point, plus Warren and his friends just left, came to check on you girls. Said you all looked so sweet sleeping. Will came earlier too," my eyes popped open, it was four, Warren had been here. I untangled myself from another girl, I looked, it was Rena.

"Rena, wake up," I kicked her "No, early,"

"No it's four in the afternoon," she sat bolt upright "Shitting me Lyric," it took us another twenty before the living room didn't look like a war zone.

"Just letting you know, Layla, Will is looking for you," Mom smiled before we headed upstairs "See you girls later," she left to go shopping with Josie.

"I am starved," we all said together, nervous laughter ensued. Last night was hell and made me afraid for the future of our relationship. It weighed heavy on my mind, blocking out almost everything else. I didn't like this new feeling that was beginning to eat at me like a parasite. I wondered if Jen and Hannah felt like this during their relationship with him, it made me feel odd.

 **Please review…**


	13. Collision RW 13

**Hi, another chapter for Collision, the sooner I get this story done the better. It is hogging my time for Harry Potter and the Snake's chamber lol. So I own nothing blah, blah, no money is being made the normal crap you have to put. So thanks for reading and please review!**

 **Lyric's point of view…**

It was near eight at night, I was on the sofa lounging mustering up the will power to move. Layla was having dinner at Will's, the girls begged me to go with them but I honestly didn't want to leave the house right now. But I was going to head into town to grab food and walk back home, I had sweats on with a tank top. I haven't answered Warren's calls or texts all day but I also only woke up four hours ago. Now every time I went into the bathroom I saw on my shoulder his bite mark, it made me sick but then I looked up seeing my face a nasty bruise covered my skin that started at the edge of my eye ending at the tip of my chin, if that wasn't bad enough in the middle of it was a gash that probably should have gotten stitches but I wasn't willing to get them. Even though the wall took most of the force I was still banged up, I wasn't sure he didn't mean to hit me.

My mother laughed hearing a book fell on me but now I had to patch up my wall soon, before she found out about it or else she would flip her shit. "Now or never," never a good sign when you talk to your self, it was still light out. I walked out, locking the door after me before I hurried down the street. It wasn't too far I could always use the walk. My mind was going a mile a minute; I knew I was making it worse with Warren by not answering him, but I was so hurt and angry myself I just needed time and he would have to respect that. Town square wasn't packed but it was busy with shoppers as I went into the café, waiting in line "What can I get you?" the lady asked in a gentle tone her eyes looking at my face with pity.

"Can I please get a medium sweet tea with two lemon wedges, a turkey and bacon Panini with a side of fried pickles to go please," I just wanted to go and fast, she rang me up so I just had to wait. I was grateful when I was on my way out the door after getting a side of ranch. It was getting dark but I wasn't far from home, I only felt safe when I sat at my kitchen table with the codes set, I was eating when the bell rang. I checked the time before even thinking of answering the door, I knew it wasn't my boyfriend he was working. I looked through the peephole, Kyle. I entered the codes hearing the beep before I opened it "Kyle?" I questioned with a confused look but he held up his hands, a tool box. I sighed letting him in "Here to fix your wall Lyric, he didn't mean to hit you he has been pure hell to be near, I rather just off myself than be near him. Lucky he is my best friend," Kyle chimed in a jovial tone heading up to my room as I went back to eating not letting it get cold, it would be such a waste but once done I walked to my room seeing him hard at work.

A mesh cover was fitted over the hole as he was covering it with this pink paste "Once it turn's white I can sand it down and paint over it," he mused out loud hearing me come in.

"I see,"

I just sat on my bed watching him work it was a process but he seemed in his element while at work "I am heading to talk to Warren after this," he mentioned as he packed his things up my wall as good as before, the paint the perfect shade.

"Drive safe," I smiled as he winked "Always do,"

"Warren mentioned coming over after work," he started but I talked over him "I am still really tired plus having really bad headaches, so I am going to take some Tylenol and head to bed around nine. He doesn't get off until eleven so I will be sleeping," I hardly looked at him while talking but felt his arms come around me.

"Lyric, what he did is killing him. He is so pissed at the girls, you, at everything, but he never meant to hit you but it doesn't excuse the fact he did, I am sorry," his calm voice soothed me, he continued to hold me as I cried. As I sobbed he held me tighter and closer, letting me cry while whispering soothing words when we heard Layla calling.

"Hippie is home, I better go before Warren thinks I am up to no good," he smiled a devilish smile helping me walk downstairs.

"Hi Kyle, nice seeing you," Layla yawned "Hey Hippie, just here trying to get Lyric to run away with me while I fixed her wall but I only got to fix her wall," his fake sad tone was enough to make us both laugh it felt good to laugh, I closed the door behind him.

I did pop two Tylenol before looking at my cell, I crawled into bed covering up, I finally was about to answer a message from Warren just to make sure my door bell wasn't going to ring after his shift "I am going to bed, I have a terrible headache. I am not sorry that I have not answered any call or text from you, I needed a few hours to think and still haven't come to much of a conclusion. I only wanted to let you know I was okay and will see you tomorrow at school, goodnight Warren." I sent it before putting it on vibrate, Layla was going to wake me up because I really did have a headache.

I could see the light flash a few minutes later the vibrating sound as it moved a little on my end table picking it up I saw it wasn't Warren "Hi," was all it said.

"Sorry but you seem to have the wrong number," I sent it seeing another message this time from Warren, I pulled it up "I am so sorry Lyric, nothing I say or do will make it better. But just know I love you so very much and that I can't live without you. I will see you tomorrow, I love you so much. Sleep well Lyric," I gave a faint sigh, this relationship was a work in progress.

Before I could even set my cell down it went off it was a picture message so I opened it, oh fantastic! "Don't you have a life other than stalking me Jax? If not please get one, I don't want to see your body." Rolling my eyes, I wouldn't deny he did have a nice physical appearance but once you saw pass that it was a scary ride, and I now had a picture of him with no top on, great, it saved to my phone.

I didn't even put it down knowing it was just going to go off again "I have a life, I just find time to fit you in, and you should feel special. I don't take time for other girls, and let's not play games I could have taken you so many times I am toying with Peace. You make it to easy walking at night, plus I saw the way your eyes lingered on my body in line at the beach, yes I had already noticed you when you first showed up playing with little brats."

"You are vain Jax, I was not ogling you. Now Warren I drool over since he is a real man, have you seen his body? I am going to bed stop texting me!"

I wasn't looking at him the insane things that go on in his mind make me shiver, he wanted me to want him and that wasn't about to happen. I could hear my cell but I left it alone. It went off twice more I growled snatching it up.

"Here is a real fact, ask Jackie. I never, with Becky, laid my hands on her, but I saw what Peace did to that pretty face, who's the real man? And yes you did, but it can be our secret,"

The next two were pictures, I just closed my eyes shaking my head he was a pervert plain and simple. Another popped up "Check your locker in the morning Princess, sleep well. You never know, I maybe a little off but I just might treat you better," dear god my locker was now tainted by Jax.

I slept late so now I was running late, I pulled on a black Oversized off shoulder raw edge sweatshirt and red high tops, my hair was left down Will said he would tell Ron to wait, I grabbed my cell then tossed my bag over my shoulder as I ran passed my mother who was holding the front door open for me, even as I ran I could see the bus but true to his word Will had him wait for me.

"Thank you Ron," I smiled out of breath "You're very welcome Miss. Williams," he smiled at me, but his eyes linger on my face. I flopped down with Magenta and Hannah checking my messages seeing another from Jax and Warren, I pulled up Warren's.

"Good morning Angel, I hope you slept well," I smiled turning to the girls "How was Warren towards you?" Hannah paled "He was an ass, let's just say that but he was right at least. But its fine now, he calmed down but he is still pissed because we promised him we wouldn't do what we did," she said looking at me her face pale still, he was rough to be around when he was in a mood.

I moved in my seat looking at Jax's message "Good morning Princess, I was fucking this girl but I was thinking of you the whole time." I felt bile rise in my throat.

"That was unwanted information," I sent it getting off the bus seeing Warren waiting for me but heads are already turning looking at my face as my cell went off "You should know I am thinking of you when I cum,"

"Gross you freak, if you cared you wouldn't be a man whore but I am not special. But thank god I have Warren," I just walked not sure that a change of number would help if he found this one he could find the next.

Warren was surrounded by the boys, Rena, Dia, and Jackie are heading this way all smiling as I pulled Jackie to the side away from everyone "I have a question did Jax ever hit his girl Becky?"

"How did you know her name Lyric? And no he loved her, I didn't know he was able to love until her, why?" Warren was walking over. I showed her my cell she cursed "Show him, don't make him any madder. Erase this last message though," I did just as Warren and the crew mad it to us.

"What the fuck is going on here Lyric," he growled but Kyle just stood in his way blocking his path to me "Think you might want to cool your shit or can't you see her face Warren, you could ask her nicely," he was brave, a very brave man.

"Warren she wanted advice on how to tell you something, this was the first time she has seen you in such a manor she didn't know how to come at you. She came to me because it involved Jax," Warren took a deep breath as Bay held Jackie close I was like a deer in the head lights.

"I am sorry Lyric," Warren said his tone was defeated in so many ways while Magenta was holding my hand, Kyle had his arm around her "What is going on my Angel," it wasn't a question, I took a deep breath.

"Last night Jax text me, here just take my cell just but don't you dare break it I still need it," I said handing it over "I am going to my locker," he gave me a nod taking my cell, I turned walking off hurrying to my locker with Magenta and Layla with me, I told them everything this morning. Everything looked normal even as I opened it everything was normal but rose petals fell everywhere in every shade, how did he manage this my locker was filled with thousands of them?

Now the floor was littered with them my hair was covered. Sitting on a book was a small wrapped box but before I could even reach in I felt heat it could have blistered my skin.

"Move away from the fucking locker Lyric," I didn't argue as Jackie just picked random petals from my hair, Hannah gave me a look "You knew there was something was in here?" I gave a nod she just shook her head as the girls just put their heads in their hands. I was just too innocent was written clear as day on their faces.

Warren just took the box before letting me near my locker before I closed it up he was so angry you could tell when his eyes zeroed in on my shoulder. The bite mark that turned into a scar. "Who?" I backed up fast avoiding his hands.

"Jax at the club, but I was able to get away and that is what matters," but he didn't think that "Warren calm down," Bay said but he just shoved him into a locker "Warren enough," Kyle just pulled me away from Warren handing me my cell.

In Math I was still shaking Jax sent another text alerting me Warren texted him, that he was upset I didn't get the charm bracelet, at this point I didn't care. I loved Warren but he was so angry at me I was avoiding him after every class, but as I walked by an empty class on my way to my locker to get my lunch warm hands grabbed me hauling me back.

"Warren stop,"

"Why didn't you tell me Lyric?" he seemed more calm "When Warren? Before or after you hit me," he looked taken back "You should have told me,"

"I know Warren, but now I am too afraid to tell you anything. I have to be scared of the man I wanted to marry will hurt me in some way. That isn't how I want to live my life Warren," his temper was still boiling there under the surface but something I said make it simmer start to die down finally.

"You're right Lyric, but please just don't keep anything more from me please just don't. Go have lunch," he just leaned against the wall looking at me with wild eyes but I couldn't just leave him upset, so I just set my things down walking over to him wrapping my arms around his thick waist resting my head on his chest just listening to his heart beating. It wasn't long before his arms wrapped around me holding me close "I read the message's he was trying to get into your head Lyric, but I won't deny he never hurt Becky physically but mentally is another subject." His eyes alight with fire but we walked out together hand in hand.

 **Thanks for reading and please review…**


	14. Collision RW 14

**Here is another chapter for Collision, a big twist is about to happen after this chapter. I like to give out spoilers. So I own nothing about sky high there for no money is being made. Thank you for reading and please review, it's like payment it really is.**

 **Lyric's point of view…**

Today Warren and I have been dating six months, half a year, it has its twisty turnie moments but I wouldn't trade it for anything. The last two months Jax's has been silent, I was thrilled while Warren was worried. I cleared my head, with me already running late for the bus I didn't need any more distractions. My hair was done, teeth clean, now to dress and run for it.

I hurried tugging on my dark denim skinny jeans with a teal Ruched-Side scoop neck thumbhole tee, I checked the clock "Not good," I muttered tying my white All-stars, with some silver Hope jewelry I snatched my cell my fingers clutching my black backpack before I was out the door running as fast as my legs could carry me.

But I see the bus fly by, well this sucks plus side I was going to beat up Will, he is supposed to force Ron to stay, but my thoughts tell me this is my fault. "Come on, we are walking to my place," its Hannah a smile on her face, I walk catching up, Warren was already going to go all crazy when we didn't get off the bus. It was a walk, but we made it taking her car making small talk the whole time, her and Deke have been doing well which was good.

We are late by thirty minutes but as we were driving I sent a text to Warren who wasn't happy, surprise, surprise but it's just a Warren thing, he was very moody. His other best friend Milo was back in town as of today so he was happy so are the boys in his crew, the girls seemed to give not a single care in the world, but didn't explain it to me.

Now we stand in the office getting two tardy slips signed before heading to our first classes, I noticed Hannah scowling at a guy walking from Principal Powers office, his long black hair tied back, he had tattoo's on his neck; rather skinny too he had lean muscle, I guess.

"You may go Miss. Williams,"

"See you Hannah," I hugged her "Yeah, you will," she wasn't looking at me but at the guy, he was still talking to Powers a white sheet of paper in his hand.

I walk out heading towards my first class but I heard Hannah "Too bad you're a bitch, now stay the fuck away from me," I turned seeing her with her angry face on, the guy from the office was smiling at her.

"Not likely, we will be seeing each other a lot," his smile was narcissistic at best "Is there a problem?" I asked moving closer to Hannah, he turned giving me a rather rude or disgusted look "Scram bitch, or I'll fuck that pretty face up," my eyes wide as Hannah looked on in shock.

But before I could utter a word a strict feminine voice called out to us "You three class now,"

I rushed off so did Hannah, I was upset, after every class I had to hurry to the next, slamming my locker shut heading to lunch alone. How can one rude person seem to ruin your whole day? Then Warren put the cherry on top of my pissed off sundae, he never showed up after my classes as he normally does.

I walked into lunch seeing Hannah who smiled waving, I set my lunch down with a little too much force telling the girls all about him. Magenta agreed it would throw her off too, Layla said she would have cried.

I watched Warren walk in he wasn't alone either, low and behold that degenerate reject was at his side both all smiles, a low feline hiss escapes my lips. "Shit," Magenta backed up a little.

"Hey Angel," he smiled when he saw me "Oh now you remember me," I snap his eyes go wide while mine narrow at him with such hate "What's wrong?" confusion rang clear.

I stand up the guy next to him looks at me, with such a look but like hell I was scared I deal with Warren and Jax, he couldn't scare me that easy "You know this guy Warren? I should have figured you did, well actually, no I thought you had taste,"

"This is my friend, I have told you all about him," he smiled "You forgot to mention his charming personally, how he threatens to hurts girls. Or is that just me?" Warren turned to his friend a down right killer instinct was in his eyes.

"Yeah, didn't know she was with you dude," Milo says down playing it.

"So, where you been all day? I waited as normal after every class for you but you never showed. Were just too busy with this ass?" I shoved him back, now he was shocked.

"He was with me smoking," Milo smiled as Warren groaned "Really charming Warren. And you don't even utter a word in my general direction," I looked up to Warren, my eyes narrowed.

"Lyric Angel,"

"No, don't try it. If you are going to start acting like an ass to me for some loser get a new girl, I can sure get another man, you know his name. In fact, Warren I doubt he would treat me the way you have today, doubt Milo would be able to walk without the use of a cane either. I don't need some shithead talking to me like he did, or making us have problems, you do just fine in that area as well," All I could do was walk off before I said another stupid thing or pushed him too far, my hair trailing behind me as Warren just looked shocked.

"Angel," but I just acted like he wasn't there anymore "Kyle don't you get any fucking ideas," Magenta yelled at Kyle, Kyle just held his hands up as Jackie, Hannah, Rena, and Dia looked at Warren with nasty looks he was sitting looking pissed at Milo who was trying to talk to him.

"Oh don't try it, Warren you might still be mad at me. But he threatened her, told her to get her ass away from us or he'd fuck her pretty face up. She is your girl and I can't understand how you're sitting here listening to his lies," I heard Hannah, guess Milo was trying to lie, I just shook my head this was bullshit.

I was angry even as we sit in gym, I was glad the day was going by fast, I wanted it to be over with already "I remember hearing about him. It went something like 'blah, blah he is great.' " Jennifer smiled her blonde hair tied back, Hal winked at her from across the gym.

"He is an ass, I want him dead," I vented "agreed," she retorted with a smile.

"Alright, start running," I was up running as hero and villain support were doing jacks, Hannah and the girls ran with us "I hate him, always have," Jackie groaned her legs pumping.

"I can tell, I don't like him either," I say seeing Warren coming "Angel," the girls ran off "thanks for nothing," they waved leaving me.

"No Warren, I saw you listening to his lies. I don't have time for that, I don't see him bleeding on the ground for insulting me, you wouldn't let anyone else talk to me the way he did," he stopped.

"You're right," but I just ran off "Nice, you're so worried she'd leave you and there she goes," Kyle snapped you could hear the venom with a lingering hate. But I just avoided him like he did me all day long, I didn't like that his friend could talk to me like that but he would have killed anyone else who did.

"Switch," was called, my legs were hurting but I laid on the floor starting. The muscles in my stomach didn't burn, I was used to it by now. Milo smile down at me "I am sorry, hey look I didn't know you were dating Warren. I wouldn't have been such an ass,"

"Look just stay away from me and I will show the same curtesy. I don't like you and you don't like me,"

"I don't even know you, just give me a chance please. I'd rather Warren not kill me," I stood "Leave me alone, I assume the girls in his crew dislike you for reasons so don't bother trying to sway me. It only takes one call to my father for you to be six feet under, you can ask Warren all about it he should know, his daddy crossed me as you have; he is now dead," I walked off towards them I rather work out with them anyways.

"What was he doing?" Dia leaned over the railing of the bleachers watching us.

"To make sure I call Warren off," I shrugged "I just told him stay away from me and I would do the same for him,"

"He won't do it," Jackie said in a sing song voice "He better," Hannah was the one to smirk seeing Warren watching, but I wasn't smiling. I think I was more upset that he wasn't there after class, I was so used to his smiling face, his hand in mine walking me to my next class which was always close to his. But I noticed Warren, Bay, and Milo taking, Milo was pale white but so was Bay their eyes turned towards me in either awe or fear, I was okay with either one of those.

"You just let Warren know if things don't change back to normal he can find another heroine to date, Hannah," she smirked giving me a nod as Boom's voice came shouting out.

"Girls head to the lockers," I gave him one last look before walking off, it was only one day he acted different, I got all butt hurt. This was how it went, I answered a few texts but nothing more, so I would see how everything went tomorrow at school.

It made it easy for me to slip out of school to the bus having a few minutes head start, I was told how great Milo was, how we would get along, I see how fast it was all crumbling down. He wasn't great or anything he was rude and ignorant, I wouldn't be bothered by him. I sat with Magenta, it had been sometime but Warren hadn't forgiven any of us for the club.

I sit in my room lounging when my cell goes off, I can barely hear it over the music. I finish my essay before I pick it up "Don't think I have forgotten about you Lyric. I just have been very busy, I should be back within the next mouth, so tell me how you are. I will just blow up your phone if you make an unwise choice to ignore my texts."

I grumbled, he would too, I had no doubts so knowing either way I was going to get in trouble I sent a text "And here I had thought or hoped you given up on your obsession. I am in a right foul mood but thank you for asking. Since I am polite. How are you?" I regret the last part.

"What has happened Lyric? I am good as well. Just working and doing a mission, but soon I will be back, then we can see each other," I rolled my eyes.

"Well. I still have a boyfriend remember him, Warren. So have fun with your mission and work, I have to get back to homework, but since you asked. Warren's friend came back, his name is Milo, he is such an ass to me, then Warren acted like an ass too, he tried to say sorry but I wasn't hearing it," I set my cell aside but I knew it was him a second later.

A picture, I was wary about opening it, it was of him but a stunning waterfall and rainforest was behind him "It's stunning, where are you?"

"I can't say. I will take care of this Milo for you my Princess, I will make him beg for mercy for his actions towards you," was all he said, well that was delightful.

"Well, have a nice time in the beautiful unknown, my school work calls, but I really want to know. I would die to see that waterfall in person," a little sweet talk tossed in.

Now I did ignore it for at least another hour then I picked it up "Fine do your work, I'll text you later love," the next are two pictures the background was stunning, Jax was making silly faces, I laughed going back to my work when another message came through a single sentence "The Rainforest in Brazil," I smiled setting down my cell.

I felt weird. I loved Warren, everything had been going okay since he put his paws on me, other than today so I hoped tomorrow was better. I put everything away then happily slipped into bed getting comfortable when my cell went off, I reach over with a yawn on my lips. "Goodnight angel, I am very sorry about today and about Milo. I will fix everything, I promise. I did alert him to watch himself around you, since you very well threated to have your father kill him, but now Bay and Milo know who he is, Sleep well,"

"Goodnight Warren, I hope you do or we are done. I don't like him, at all. I wouldn't have had to threaten him with daddy if you had done your job, Sleep well,"

"Lyric please, we can make this work. You're right I will deal with him. You can't leave me,"

"We can, but I am just stating I don't like Milo. And from what I can see in your crew I am not the only one. I am going to bed, goodnight. I love you,"

"I love you too, sleep well,"

I groaned I loved him with every fiber in my being, all my heart and soul. But I wanted to punch him the face.

I lay in bed tossing and turning when my cell went off, I checked the clock it was near midnight. It wasn't Warren, he wouldn't text knowing I would be sleeping. I picked it up "Are you sleeping? I am bored, I am just lying in my bed naked thinking about you. On the beach how you looked, how you looked at the club I mean it my jaw dropped when I saw you walk in. My eyes stayed on you all night, you seemed so carefree, even when you were all dolled up for your school dance you looked beautiful. Warren doesn't deserve you. I know Becky liked him, I knew all about them but it gave him no right to do what he did now she is in Jupiter hills."

"I am sleeping, I am sorry she is there," I sent it.

"That's why you sent me a message back, now if you were sleeping I wouldn't have gotten anything back. Thank you we weren't mates, but I loved her," I sighed but smiled, smartass "It woke me up, now I am going back to sleep. Being mates means little, it's all about the love you feel for them,"

"I don't believe you, but sleep well Princess,"

I did go to bed but with much on my mind.

 **Hello, thanks for reading. Please review and pm me with any questions.**


	15. Collision RW 15

**Thank you for reading this story, I really like it myself. No money has been made because I don't own Sky High, Disney does.**

Today we are taking pictures for the year book, I got most likely to save the world along with Will. Best Heroine/Villain couple, we are the very first to get it, Jackie and Bay got best Villain couple, Will and Layla got best hero couple. I also got best hair, the last was highest G.P.A. So I was dressing nice in a Lela rose printed silk-gazar gown with strappy gladiator platform heels, peach leaf jewelry my hair down. I smiled at my refection, I looked nice. Best thing was I was on time which was a first. I grabbed my cell and bag walking out seeing Layla looking nice as well.

"I love that dress," she smiled "Thanks," we walked into the kitchen having some toast before walking to the bus stop with Will. I noticed a guy watching but waved it off as nothing as we hurried on the bus Hannah laughing that I was making sure to Heroine it up as much as possible.

But when Warren saw me he smiled "You look beautiful," he said kissing my forehead as Milo came up to us with Kyle and Bay "Lyric, it's time for us to run away together," Kyle clutched my hand trying to pull me away from Warren "Kyle don't make me kill you," Warren smiled shoving him.

"One day, Lyric," Kyle vowed his hand placed to his chest "You're too much Kyle, I adore it," I kissed his cheek.

I was in Math when the announcement was made "Lyric Williams please make your way to the courtyard," I stood taking my bag walking the hall seeing Layla "Do I still look okay?" she asked me.

"You always do," I took her hand as we walked out together.

I took three, one with Will, another with Hal the last was with Frank, then Bay, Warren, and Will with each of us on their laps are the final picture, Warren had another picture to take; most likely to try and take over the world. The day passed by so fast after that.

I got out of Warren's truck with Hannah, my hand in Jackie's "Okay I will be back after work," Warren said hugging me when a deep voice chimed in.

"Stay Warren," he was middle-aged, I looked between them "Warren, who's this?"

"I am Thyme, my dear," he smiled when men came from everywhere "Oh," I sighed I wasn't dressed for this.

It turned into a battle in my front yard, when a large round portal opened, it was swirling with different shades of purple and blue. I tossed the man who had my hair, he body sailed right into the big willow tree four houses down. When I saw Thyme was moving Warren nearer the vortex, it would suck him in.

"Warren," I screamed pushing his body out of the way before the man Thyme could lure him in "Stupid little girl," Warren his eyes wide as his gang showed up.

"He was supposed to go through, but I guess this will hurt him even more," I screamed his hands fisted tight in my hair, one last look hearing female screams, a flash of Warren's face looking like death had taken him before all I saw was the swirling mass, but it only lasted a few minutes, my stomach churned and my head spun as I flew through and made a very heroic landing. I was in front of my house it looked the same, everything looked the same, I felt inside my dress, my cell was nestled in my boobs.

"What just happened?" I muttered to myself looking around, I was a tad scared.

"Why are you dressed like that Lyric? Aren't you afraid your gang will see you?" I turned Layla stood with Magenta but something was off not with Layla but with Mage, she was in a white dress with Magenta flowers.

"Layla, Magenta," I say the way they look at me as they walk into the house, but I follow, I hold back a scream when I see our father reading the paper. Where is mother?

I stumbled back the door knob jabbing into my back, I just looked around everything looked the same. Layla was staring at me "Hello girls, Lyric?" Father said his eyes wide. Taking in my clothes.

"I am going to go get dinner" I watched him leave, I was in some alternate dimension, that was the only possible explanation. But that was also crazy.

Magenta was watching as was Layla "Can you not stare?' I asked them looking around when the phone rings.

"Hello Williams residence, Layla speaking," she answered in her normal polite tone, as I moved around trying to find a picture with me in it.

"Yes she is here, hold on," but I heard the attitude in her tone "Lyric your boyfriend is on the phone "Warren," breathed they both gave me odd looks "Peace? umm no," Magenta whispered.

"What? No? Tell him I'm showering, I'll call him back," she gave me a nod "She is in the shower, bye," she hung up a look of satisfaction on her face.

"Who are you?" she turned towards me, her hands on her hips.

"Lyric," but she tilts her head watching me "I guessed that, but you're not my sister Lyric," I sat at the kitchen table pulling my cell out.

"You seem the same in my world Layla, but you Magenta more heroine like, girly. The last thing I was doing was at home with my friends and boyfriend Warren Peace, a fight broke out with a man named Thyme, well I saved my boyfriend but got knocked into the portal, now I'm here. I'm confused, for one in my world our father is a villain in prison. I'm dating Warren Peace,"

Layla sighed, I unlocked my cell opening my gallery "Look," I scrolled through pictures of us girls, Warren and I together. Layla and Will, Magenta and Kyle.

"I wouldn't date Will," her face paled "Me and Kyle," she giggled, I didn't like the girly Magenta.

"Our mother is a villainess in this world, and Warren is the most popular Hero at Sky High and Will is a Villain. Lyric, you run the school, you are a Villainess. I am friends with Warren," she said, I just bit my lip to stop from bawling my eyes out.

"Everything here is flipped, my Warren was bad. I want to go home," my lip wobbled.

"You could stay, I don't get along with my sister. But until we find Thyme here you need to fit in or your gang will kill you, well you can say dad made you remove your facial piecing's. We can talk to Warren, get him to talk to you maybe he will know the guy."

"Good," I say this was at least a start.

"So who am I dating then, hero or villain?"

"I hate him, he's horrible. You got even worse after dating Jax," I fell from the chair "I'm dating Jax?!" maybe he was funny and a smartass here too, maybe not so bad.

They helped me up as Magenta fanned my face, Layla got me some juice "In my world he is stalking me. It's not pretty," I say but the truth is, he at times made me smile.

We ate dinner together, I had changed into black sweats with a black top before he came back they planned to pierce my belly after dinner, I guess that was one I always had. "I am going to bed," I said cleaning my plate walking to my room, they would be coming up I just sat looking at my cell, tears slipped out. The next was Warren with Layla over his head, they walked in she smiled at the picture "Glad I liked him,"

"You did, but not Will. Will didn't," I said as they had everything ready, I held my breath feeling the sharp pinch of the needle through my belly button ring. "I will see you at school, just remember to act like a bitch. Knock my books down," she said "Oh, I'm so very sorry." I say to them I was horrible here.

I did try texting, but my cell plan apparently didn't cover alternate dimension travel. "I'm sorry Layla, that I'm a bitch here,"

"You aren't but she is. Get some sleep." But the other Lyrics cell rang a picture of Jax and myself popped up "Answer it, he's worse when you don't," she says.

"Yeah," I say as I answered her cell "I'm glad you didn't drown in the shower, Princess. I'll pick you up from school tomorrow, I missed you." His voice hit me.

"I think I am smart enough not to drown in a shower Jax, I'm going to bed so I'll see you tomorrow," I didn't know how to talk to him.

"Well, you seem testy. I know I haven't seen you in a few weeks, but I had a mission, I will make it up to you. Just how you like it, goodnight," he hung up.

"Dear god,"

"Yeah, you are rivals with Peace. So you will have to be mean to him, but I will talk to him," she said before leaving me alone. I didn't want to be alone right now, I was dating Jax not Warren, and I had to act cruel to the man I loved.

Everything was reverse here, except Layla and Jax it seems.

I couldn't take this right now. I went out my bedroom window climbing the tree right outside, soon enough I was walking down the street, I was stupid walking without shoes. But tears fell like rain as I kept walking until I was at the park, it was dark, nobody was around. I sit next to the small pond crying, sobs racked my body as I sit.

Time was nothing as I finally stood, when I felt eyes on me, I turned seeing Warren, not my Warren, this Warren's hair is short his clothes more Hero like. But the same soft look is in his eyes as he looks at me, but I just go leaving him there.

"Are you okay Lyric, you look as if you have been crying?" I hear, dear god his voice as I turn looking at him again "I was Peace, thank you for caring enough to ask," with that I was gone, leaving him as I headed home.

I was up at four, having tossed and turned all night. I stood in the shower, I had to wear clothes that covered my shoulders since she had a tattoo.

I had read through her diary last night, it was obvious she loved her sister but she was a normal villain. Jax was horrible here just as he was in my dimension but even worse, was he neutral or was he just that evil? She has feelings for Warren but the fact he is a Hero is what puts her off.

I groaned pulling on her black skinny jeans with double zippers on the sides, I sat in my bra and jeans when Layla came in "A lot to get used to," she smiled taking a seat "Too much. You look beautiful today Layla," I smile at her, she looks shocked but a smile blossoms on her face.

"Thank you very much Lyric," her arms wrapped tight around me, it took a second but I wrapped her in a hug, she needed this as much as me.

I put on a dark maroon cut out long sleeve crop top, with black ankle boots "She wears makeup," Layla smiled seeing my face "Mother doesn't allow us to wear that stuff," she looked sad for a minute. I felt bad for mentioning it. I made my lips a dark blackish red with black wings like Jackie showed me once, my hair down, black layered feather drop earrings are put on last.

"Good, you look like her other than the facial piercings," I had a cross hanging from my navel.

"Great, I look like a slut," I said taking the bag, and both cell phones, we walked out together "Do I take the bus?"

"Yes, just don't talk to us,"

Layla walked out so I just walk away from her I couldn't deal with this for too long, I had to find this Thyme guy, was he the same or kinder? Layla walked with Magenta. I see Jennifer and Will, both in darker clothes, with a light blue and dark blue mixed in, they are kissing when James sees me.

"Lyric," she smiles, I just think of Warren smirking like him as I with regret knock Magenta making her books fall to the grass "Move it," I snap with a laugh looking over my shoulder mouthing "I'm sorry,"

"What happened to your face?" Will says his hair was long, as long as Warrens but Will's looked dirty "I would ask the same of you, but I guess James is taking pity on your ugly mug. And don't get me fucking started on the bullshit that happened at my place last night," he growled in response.

"Your fucking dad again, I swear man," he said as the bus came "Hurry up," it was Ron, he looked different, he was darker. I sat alone my head against the window, the seat belt flew around me before the bus started flying off.

"So Lyric, Jax said you seemed pissy," Jennifer said "So fucking what, do you what to see me angry," her eyes widened. "Damn you woke up on the wrong side of the coffin this morning," she smiled.

I knew this day was only going to get worse, I was in honors classes here too, with Peace. He was still hot, his body perfect, the only difference was his hair was short, I didn't like it. "Excuse me Williams," he bumped me into the locker, I was supposed to act like her or Layla said there was repercussions. I have been hanging with them all day, and it was dog eat dog.

"Watch yourself Peace," I slammed him using the Power I stole from Will, the locker was crushed, while I walked away with everyone watching. "Damn girl," James said in Gym as we sat together, my sister, wait no, her sister was chatting with Warren he was smiling, his eyes flicker to mine so I hold them.

I notice his arm is around Gwen Grayson, a Royal Pain in my ass I had to stop myself from pounding her into the floor, again. I was glad in this world Layla wasn't dating Will, hearing the dirty things he was muttering to James, her blonde hair short the tips light blue. I wonder if everything is okay back home. Where was this Lyric?

"The day is done children, please head to the lockers and have a pleasant night," Boom smiled. I dressed fast walking out angry seeing Layla running out "Meet me and Warren tonight, well he is coming over so I don't think you have a choice," she ran away from me like I would hurt her, that hurt me.

I bulked at the sight waiting for me, it was Jax, he was standing by a car; it was shinny and gray. His smile was wicked. He looked the same as in my world, play along Lyric just play along.

"Hey princess," he grabbed me wrapping his arms around me his smell was the same too, he kissed me, I had to play along, I kissed him as if he was Warren. He moaned pulling me closer, his hands on my hips, my hands on his chest his style was different than Warrens. He pulled away looking at me, there was something in his eyes "Come on," he opened the door helping me in.

Everything told me not to get in, but I had no choice, I had none. We drove "I don't mind your face not having all those rings, it makes you look innocent." He smirked driving.

"My father had me remove them," I say he gives me a nod his hand moving up my thigh "I have to go soon, so I will drop you at home," he said as I give a nod.

"What no temper tantrum?" was I supposed to get angry? "No," I say making my face sour, like I was starting to not care. This was a learn as you go thing.

"Hey, you better not be thinking of leaving me again. You know what happened last time." His fingers dig into my thigh, I wince at the pain the followed it "Just drop me off," I say my voice tight but he sighs.

"You know I love you Lyric," Jax says as we pull up to my house when he helped me out pressing his lips to mine, he wasn't a bad kisser but when he pulled away it was the same look, calculating. His dark cold eyes boring into mine, I stare back into his dark cold eyes catching my breath "I can't get enough of you," he kissed me again, my thoughts with Warren.

He was going to murder me when, or if, I ever get back.

I hurried into the house seeing Layla sitting with Warren, I tossed my backpack it nailed the refrigerator before falling to the floor "Hard day Lyric?" concern was all you saw on her face.

I pulled a chair out sitting "You can say that Layla," I sigh my eyes moving to Warren "Hello Lyric," he says, he was stiff.

"Warren. How much have you told him Layla?" I ask her "Everything, we just finished. Can you show him the pictures, makes it more real," I laugh getting back up shifting through my bag, taking my cell, pulling up the pictures, and passing my cell to him.

"My hair?" But then something soft comes to his eyes. As he looked through my pictures seeing my world, my life. "I'll help; I think I have heard about him from my parents. Lyric is the most beautiful girl I've ever seen, but she just is so cruel," he said.

"It was you at the park crying last night, this all must be so horrible for you Lyric," Warren says pulling me into a hug "It was me. This is a nightmare, having to deal with Jax and be without my Warren," I mumbled against his chest.

"But concerning Lyric, she isn't as bad as she had made herself seem. She is keeping Jax and Will away from you Layla, as long as she stays with Jax he won't hurt you, she makes sure Will doesn't hurt you. Warren she likes you, we all have a dark side, we all have a light side it is all about who we chose to show it too," I say, they both smile.

 _ **Please review…**_


	16. Collision RW 16

**I own nothing and no money is being made from my writing. So on to it! Thanks for reading and please review… Go to Polyvore under Monsterpanda and see her clothes, gives the story more depth.**

 **Bad/normal Warren point of view…**

My heart dropped, he had Lyric near the vortex, then she was gone, it should have been me she shouldn't have knocked me out of the way. God damn her! I can't live without her. I may not show it enough, but I love her more than anything. My friends stopped seeing her vanish, I grabbed Thyme "Bring her back!" I yelled.

"Sorry it was a one way trip Peace. Was she important? Well I guess she was since she pushed you out of the way," that was all he got out with a quick hard twist his head was on backwards, his body crumpled to the ground.

"Luca, you know what to do," can't have a dead body in her yard, I will find a way to bring her back.

But then a girl falls from the vortex landing in a heap, her auburn hair making my heart race, until I noticed her clothes then her face. It was Lyric but it wasn't Lyric "Hannah, grab her," Hannah was on her with the girls as we dragged her into the house, Layla and Magenta coming in with us.

"Who are you?" I asked her green eyes roamed over my body "Lyric Williams, Peace," how did she know me?

Then she looked at Layla "What are you looking at Layla?" but it was her tone of voice, the way she looked at her, hidden love. "Excuse me," Layla slapped her across the face, the girl looked shocked beyond anything.

"This isn't my sister, who is she?"

"Trying to find out," I say running my fingers through my hair, great. "Ok, she came from the vortex. Obviously she is from another dimension, Thyme opens vortexes to other dimensions. So she is Lyric," Jackie said but her voice was pained she and Hannah have grown so close to Lyric.

"Great, my sister is in her world." Layla said looking pale "Sit Layla," She looked about to cry then faint.

"Explain your world now, because right now my girl is in it. I rather not kill a girl who looks just like her," I say looking at Lyric, her clothes showing skin, all dark, her face had piercings, a tattoo on her shoulder.

"Awe poor thing, can I see a picture, just curious." She says, but she doesn't have the innocent look like my girl does, she held no sympathy.

"Here skank whore." Magenta held a picture of Layla and Lyric together with their mother "Wait mom is here?"

"Yes, dad is in prison," Layla said.

"In my world, dad is a hero and mom is in prison. You seem the same Layla, Magenta you are different, more hardcore here. Peace in my world your hair is short, you're a hero and Will's villain. He's in my gang, still pretty ugly though"

"Everything in reverse," Rena said looking around "I wouldn't ever cut my hair," I say.

"Well buddy you do,"

"So are we dating in your world?" I ask her "No, you are too good for me baby. I'm dating Jax," I stare at her as Jackie looks at her in the same way.

"Jax," Layla gasped.

"Yeah, real standup guy. Gave me this when I tried to leave him," a scar ran down the side of her arm "I hope she can play along, or she won't make it out of there alive, her friends will turn on her, her boyfriend will kill her. Don't get me wrong, maybe she can hold her own, but I just hope you find a way to get her back because its dog eat dog in my crew. Everyone wants my spot as leader with one sign of weakness they will pounce on her," she says but I see the way her eyes move to Layla every so often.

"Shut up, you are a horrible person. I feel terrible for your Layla, to have you as a sister, she should be able to depend on you but you don't know the meaning of family," Layla was yelling at her.

"And this Lyric does?" she smirked "Yes, she has always been there for me. When I broke my arm, she helped me, even bathed me, she helped me eat she has always helped me. Sisters should always have each other's back, nothing should come between that, you stupid girl," I smile, I missed her already.

"She has always been my best friend, more like a sister so don't get things twisted concerning her," Magenta says her eyes narrowed.

"I suggest you keep that trap shut," Hannah snarled as Jackie started in "You know nothing of our Lyric, she is the best of the best, a heroine. She lives for all of her family, you couldn't ever compare to her," Bay was quick to hold her.

"Okay, she needs to be watched. She doesn't leave this house, can't have her running to our Jax,"

"I don't even like him, I have been trying to leave him. It isn't easy," she screamed "Yeah, shut up," I say not wanting to hear her shit right now.

"A real charmer Peace," she scoffs.

"I will watch her," Jackie said "me too," Layla said. I groaned this was too much we boys talked in the corner as the females stood by Lyric talking. Mrs. Williams was going to go insane when she found out we lost her daughter and now had a doppelganger full of holes.

"Well, I don't want to run away with this Lyric," Kyle mutters "Shut up Kyle," but at least I can count on his sense of humor. We waited another hour when her mother came in with her normal smile "Mrs. Williams, we need to talk," I say.

"What happened Warren?" I see where Lyric gets that stern look from, she walks into the living room her eyes fall on her doppelganger daughter "Excuse me Lyric Meadow Williams! What has gotten into you? Get your ass upstairs take that stuff off your face and change those damn clothes or else I will," Lyric looked stunned.

Lyric stood we watched her walk up the stairs with Layla and Hannah "Mrs. Williams we have a problem. Have you heard of Thyme?"

"Yes," now she looks at the stairs "Well he showed up, Lyric shoved me out of the way when he opened a vortex, he tossed her in and this Lyric came out. Her world is reversed from ours, you are in prison. We are trying to figure a way to get her back, but now this Lyric can't be seen."

"Oh the poor dear, my baby she must be worried. I will talk to a few friends," she stood up, yup an older version of Lyric and Layla.

Lyric came down after ten minutes, in my girls clothes her face full of piercings, other than that she was a dead ringer for my angel, she was her, but she wasn't. "I got her until tomorrow. I will also talk to Phoebe about her missing school," I give her a nod.

"Hippie, she gives you any shit call me so I can come deal with it, anytime of night," I give this Lyric a look, her eyes narrow.

"How do you manage to hold on to this world's Lyric? From what I can see you're rather crude while you make her out to be some little ray of sunshine," you could hear the jealousy in her tone.

"If my girl was standing here, I don't think I would be acting like an ass, but it's you we can't trust you. I have to protect you because no matter what you are Lyric, so just stay here maybe learn to be a better sister to Layla because she will be all you have when you return."

"It's better for Layla if she stays away from me, Jax leaves her alone, and Will leaves her alone."

"Well if your sister is as you say like our hippie my girl goes to her for help, so you better change." I walk out rather than argue with her.

I am worried, fear holds me; not a feeling I am used to, I only feared losing her. I couldn't take it if she left me, now she is unreachable, I look at the other bitch and it kills me, it kills me my girl saved me. "Warren we will get her back, just have faith," Jackie hugged me I was propped against my truck looking at her window.

"Jackie, I can't live without her. I won't live without her," I say her eyes move to Bay "Come on Warren, we have work to do," this was going to be a long next few days, I just hoped it didn't take us that long to get her back.

"Warren, just know she is smart. She will go to Layla, but she will also go after the Thyme in their world to get herself back home, she isn't a damsel in distress. You trained her so she isn't defenseless, she has a rare power so she can at least protect herself." I smiled.

"You're right Jackie, she will go for him." I hadn't thought about her doing that. But Jackie was right, she was trained, she had power to protect herself she would be okay for a few days. It was me who wouldn't be okay, if I was honest.

 **Bad Lyric's point of view…**

 **Well this was odd, I looked at myself in the gray cropped sweat pants and pink tank top, my face pale, now the freckles stood out. I was clean and changed I rather not have her mother upset at me, she was also my mother. I walked from the bathroom the room was the same I was used to but the colors lighter and airy "Are you ready to head downstairs?" Layla said.**

 **She was the same here as in my world "So you know Layla, I really hope my other self is okay. It was really hard on me when mom went to prison, then everything just went further downhill when I met Jax. Will was my best friend when he turned it was natural that I did too, but he will try to tear her apart if he senses a weak spot." I say.**

" **Well, I can understand a lot of this Lyric. But my sister can take Will in a fight, she will do her best to act like you and if it comes to a fight she was trained by the best. Her boyfriend Warren. Hopefully your time here can heal your wounds, so when you go back you can start over maybe start over with your Warren," she smiled I noticed a framed picture, it was of Layla and the other Lyric, Layla her arm in a Green cast, Lyric looked to be cleaning her face while Layla looked frustrated.**

 **We walked downstairs with the Hannah girl who waited outside the door to my new room. Summer or can I call her mom? She gave me a smile "Lyric," her voice was the same but much gentler.**

" **I got her until tomorrow. I will also talk to Phoebe about her missing school," good he wasn't staying, I liked my Peace better he was sweet and caring to this brute.**

" **Hippie, she gives you any shit call me so I can come deal with it, anytime of night," this guy was getting on my nerves but he would crush me, or his crew would. I narrow my eyes as I look at him.**

" **How do you manage to hold on to this world's Lyric? From what I can see you're rather crude while you make her out to be some little ray of sunshine," I was a little jealous she had mom, but I had dad while she didn't which must really suck for her, he really does care, he just sucks at showing it.**

" **If my girl was standing here, I don't think I would be acting like an ass, but it's you we can't trust you. I have to protect you because no matter what you are Lyric, so just stay here maybe learn to be a better sister to Layla because she will be all you have when you return." Well at least that was something because if their Jax is as bad as mine, I needed protection and badly.**

" **It's better for Layla if she stays away from me, Jax leaves her alone, and Will leaves her alone." I say, I love my sister, I love her very much.**

" **Well if your sister is as you say like our hippie my girl will go to her for help, so you better change." Maybe I will.**

 **But he walks out, I am with mom and Layla "I am not going to run, I understand I have to stay in here." I sit at the table as mom started dinner, Layla sits too.**

" **Well we could do things, I am sure it will bore you but we can," she muses out loud.**

" **We will go out, just at night so the small things can't be noticed," I figured she meant my piercings "Really, you are going to take me outside? I mean tall dark and moody will get mad, he thinks I will run to Jax," I scoff as I smelled vegetables cooking.**

" **Well Warren, feels like this is all his fault. My sister shoved him out of the vortex's pull and was tossed in, he loves her very much. He is overprotective, if you do run you won't get far," Layla said her eyes they told me she meant business, she could control nature.**

" **Yeah, I don't plan on it, I really don't." we ate, I was going to starve living off this.**

" **Oh I never thought to ask. Your world is reversed from ours, so I am in prison so Fredrick is raising you. So I should pick you up some food, things you like, after dinner we will head to the store, your other self, your twin whatever you call my other daughter eats meat too but not a lot. You are my daughter too Lyric," she put her hand over mine, I tried not to, I tried but my eyes burned as they filled with tears.**

" **Thank you," I mutter wiping at my face but now I am done for Layla jumps up her arms wrap around me, next is mom. Dad isn't a hugger but Layla when we were younger before I went down that twisted path always liked to hug me.**

 **But it was fun to shop with them, I put a hoodie on the hood up I kept messing with my snake bites, making them hardly noticeable "Hey girls," it was a guy with black hair he was in the house earlier. Kyle Wilken, he was a Villain who was friends with Peace in my world.**

" **Hi Kyle," he looked at me then Layla, I had a gallon of chocolate chip ice cream, Layla had Cherry Vanilla. "Oh shopping, fun times," he smiled his eyes bright rubbing his hands together.**

" **Yeah, we need things Lyric could eat, not a vegetarian like mom and I. Don't tell Warren please," she begged.**

" **I won't, he is so angry. But as long as Lyric Jr doesn't get any funny ideas and bolt, there is no real good reason for her to be sealed in the house. But only at night, the holes in her face are a dead giveaway. But I have to go, I'm meeting Warren. We have to get your sister back, I mean how can I convince her to run away with me if she is in another dimension?" he was weird, when he spoke he waved his hands around.**

" **Kyle, she will never leave Warren. The boat has sailed," Layla laughed "Never say never," he sang walking away from us.**

" **He likes to joke about that just to make Warren mad. He's dating Magenta, our best friend," she says as mom stops in front of us "Look what I found," it was a two-pound Heresy chocolate bar, I looked to Layla, both our mouths open. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad…**

 **Even as I lay here in her bed, it smells different, like well good my room was always clammy. I look but she doesn't have a journal or anything, just photo albums filled with her memories. It looks like she was working on one, it was filled with pictures of her friends and Peace's, she looked happy. She wore like no make-up either.**

 **I picked up one of her, Layla and Magenta but in the back ground I noticed Jax, in just trunks staring at this worlds Lyric. I set it back down, she had her work cut out for her.**

 **Being here for just this short amount of time, getting away from everything at home makes it easier to breathe. Maybe I should make some changes, maybe I could rid myself of Jax and maybe add a few colors to my wardrobe. Darker colors of course, I don't want any bright ass colors. I was going to have my fill of those here. I cringed, her closet was filled with pink and purple and bright clothes, it looked like a unicorn threw up in it.**

 **Thanks for reading and please review…**


	17. Collision RW17

**I own nothing so in turn no money is being made from any story I have ever written. I just like writing even if I am not very good at it, I am also looking for a Beta for my older Sky High stories. I had one but her life got in the way so she had to stop, so Pm me and thanks. So let's get on with it!**

It was only my second day here in my own form of purgatory, I was meeting Jax at the park for lunch, I was currently sitting on her bed playing her guitar something Jackie gave me awesome lessons on. Layla was having lunch with Magenta and Warren, so here I was playing alone in her room until I was forced to get dressed.

My finger moving over the tense wires as I sang low, my body swaying to the beat.

"I didn't know you could play. I hate when you keep things from me Lyric," his voice was dangerous as I pulled the hoodie closer to my skin. I had to think fast, I found a song Warren was writing for me, this was wrong but I valued my life with the way he was looking at me my life was on the line.

"Jax my sexy beast, it was supposed to be a surprise. I learned to play, even wrote a song for you. Now it's spoiled," I pouted it worked with Warren but Jax was giving me that freaking look.

"That isn't like you Lyric," was his answer "It is now, do you want to hear it Jax?" I smiled but his eyes something is brewing in them.

"I do," he takes a seat at the end of my bed, so I move my thoughts to Warren.

"I'm only one call away

I'll be there to save the day

Superman got nothing on me," my voice wasn't bad, it was like a soft melody.

"I'm only one call away," my finger moving with the rhythm I pictured for this song.

"Call me, baby, if you need a friend

I just wanna give you love

Come on, come on, come on

Reaching out to you, so take a chance

No matter where you go

You know you're not alone," I swayed my body as the words rang clear.

"I'm only one call away

I'll be there to save the day

Superman got nothing on me

I'm only one call away," he was silent, I prayed he bought this shit.

"Come along with me and don't be scared

I just wanna set you free

Come on, come on, come on

You and me can make it anywhere

For now, we can stay here for a while, ay

'Cause you know, I just wanna see you smile," I smiled looking right into his warm eyes, odd they are normally so cold.

"No matter where you go

You know you're not alone

I'm only one call away

I'll be there to save the day

Superman got nothing on me

I'm only one call away," he moved closer to me.

"And when you're weak I'll be strong

I'm gonna keep holding on

Now don't you worry, it won't be long, Darling

And when you feel like hope is gone

Just run into my arms," his hand was on my bare thigh, so warm, I didn't notice how cold I became.

"I'm only one call away

I'll be there to save the day

Superman got nothing on me

I'm only one, I'm only one call away

I'll be there to save the day

Superman got nothing on me

I'm only one call away

I'm only one call away," I let my emotions go, as the song ended.

"I have never heard something so beautiful Lyric, I am honestly shocked. You have never put so much effort into doing something nice and thoughtful for me," his voice was so soft loving even.

"I am thrilled you like it," but I know deep down with him I fail to act like the girl he loves, I try and fail.

"Here, I was going to give this to you later tonight, but I came to cancel our date. I have work, I am really sorry," a wrapped silver box was in his hand as I took it.

I unwrapped it with haste, inside was a Pandora charm bracelet, a few charms on it. I was floored this was honestly the sweetest thing a man other than daddy has done for me. I touched the book charm, the next was a black diamond ball, a kitty the last was a pair of blood red lips. "Thank you so much," I jumped up hugging him tight, we fell right off my bed but he laughed it was a nice sound.

"Glad you like it," he muttered before his lips pressed to mine in a passionate kiss we broke apart when his cell rang, he pulled away answering it "I am on my way," he lifted me with ease setting me back on my bed.

"I will text you Princess, thank you for making my day," he smiled as he clasped the charm bracelet for me. He was gone as I fell back on the pillows.

"Great Lyric,"

It was four in the morning, as I lay here in bed alone. The last few days have been absolute chaos. I was forced to break Will's nose; he was getting a little out of line but I had been forewarned that this would happen. But I held it down, it was Saturday so I could stay in bed all day but I knew that idea was going to be short lived. I had a date tonight, I have seen Jax every day he was the same as in our world, and he didn't like I pushed him off me when he wanted to have sex, it was going to be harder here, he wanted it and at times it was a struggle to remove him from me. His dark eyes bore into mine, even after every kiss they did, I knew he suspected things no way he couldn't have. He was so sweet but so demented. His words echoed in my head.

"These unbelievable last four days have really opened my eyes; you have shown another kinder side that I relish in. I love you so very much, not that I didn't before Lyric, it's just I am mesmerized by this new you, the way you hold yourself, kiss, everything. Now more than ever I will never let you go," I sighed closing my eyes hoping for another couple hours of blissful sleep.

I woke tangled in the sheets, my eyes puffy with sleep as I yawned looking at the clock, it was nine in the morning. I crawled from the bed, heading towards the bathroom. Washing my hands then brushed my hair until it shinned falling down my back, looking at myself in the mirror, wishing for the millionth time I was home. Peace was able to locate Thyme his parents went to go collect him, but he was gone, his house showed signs of use so they think he will come back. I walked back out opening the blinds letting sunlight fill her clammy room, no need for all the darkness, I made the bed when the door opened, it was Layla.

"Dad left on a mission, he will be back in a few days." I turned looking at her "Okay, hope you slept well," I smile this was as close to Layla as I was going to get, this was Layla everything about her was the same.

"I did, you think my Lyric is okay?" I sighed "I know she is; my family will make sure of that. Now Warren will mostly be a total ass to her, he will feel guilt and anger, but he will protect her just because she is me." I hugged her for a few minutes before we walked down the stairs together.

We ate cereal together at the small table, I had no plans on going outside today. I washed by bowl "Be back, I'm meeting Warren," I nod but when she opens the door we see Will is waiting right outside the door, the way he looks at her boils my blood, plus makes me vomit a little, I swallow the bile back down.

"Hey there Layla, you look nice. You'd look better in my bed, I mean come on you have been playing hard to get for years and I could just kill Jen so we could finally be together," His voice was sly as he tried to be seductive but she gaged.

"Not so much hard to get as never going to get asshole," Layla snapped out in a snobbish tone, I smiled.

"Forc-" I moved to where I was feet behind Layla my eyes narrowed at him. "Oh Lyric, came to talk to you," he smiled as Layla turned a look of gratitude on her face as she shoved passed him, I watched as a car pulled up Peace unfolded his tall form helping Layla in his eyes met mine for a second with a flicker of a smile lit his face, making my heart ache.

"So Will, what the hell do you want this early?" I grumbled seeing him waiting at the door "Just came to see you, after you broke my nose,"

"You deserved it, and if you keep this shit up I will just be done with you. I will make sure your stupid parents find you in pieces. I have told you to back off Layla," I moved fast like Hannah showed me, my forearm pressed into his throat in the door frame.

"I will make this clear, dumb it down enough for you Will. My sister is off limits if I so much as hear a whisper you have tried. I will cut your dick off and send it to mommy as a gift, now are we clear?" his eyes wide.

"Lyric," I knew it was Jax but I pressed harder making Will choke "Do we have an understanding? Stick with Jen and keep away from Layla," I spat.

"Crystal clear," he whispered as I released him watching him clamor to his feet "Well then good, things can go back to normal," I say in a light hearted tone.

"Good, glad you two settled your argument. Leave Will," Jax snarled as Will walked off heading towards his house.

I watched Jax walk in "So, I see you can handle him now," his eyes on me "I can always handle myself," I snapped out, I had no clue if the other Lyric could or not. I felt his arms go around me pulling me close to his body, I hated I had to fight the urge to kick him or cuddle him, I mean he wasn't bad to be around. But something tells me it had more to do with the small changes I brought more than anything.

"I just wanted a kiss, then I will let you do whatever you need. I will be here at six to take you out dress sexy," he turned me in his arms, I could feel his strength as his lips came crashing down on mine. It was intense but all I could do was kiss back, his hands wrapped around my waist mine pressed to his chest, images of my boyfriend flashed, but I knew if I didn't kiss back he would get angry. I have seen firsthand on my third day here, I didn't kiss him, he nearly broke my arm. He pulled away "I love the way you kiss,' he whispered before bending down pressing his lips back down to mine.

It was minutes later he moved away from me needing air "Tonight at six," he kissed my forehead walking out, I shut the door behind him running upstairs, if I just packed clothes and looked for Thyme myself. But I knew Jax would come looking for me and when the other Lyric came home she would have to pay for my mess ups.

I just looked through her clothes for something to wear, it was hours away but still the makeup took me an hour to do, hair was at east twenty so I wanted clothes ready for this stupid thing. So I laid out a dress and heels. I had cash, I dressed in black crop sweat pants with long sleeve crop top it was white with curse words written in black, I slipped on black sandals before grabbing her bag walking out. I walked to town square seeing teenagers everywhere, I walked into the bookstore looking around seeing some books I have never heard of, I took one paying for it before walking out.

I sat alone at the café with a drink when Jen, Jackie, and Hannah sat down with me, at least Jackie and Hannah are bad here but much, much worse. "Heard you bashed Will again," Jen smiled.

"Yes, the message better sink in so it doesn't have to happen again," I laughed with them as they harassed Gwen, no I didn't stop them but I also didn't join in. "Move along Grayson, Peace isn't here to protect you," I smile her techno power is one I already have, from my Gwen.

"You think you're hot shit, Williams," I stood my chair flying back she scampered back "I don't think bitch, it is a stone cold fact. Unless you want the pretty face smeared all over the concrete I suggest you leave before I change my mind," I snap from between clenched teeth.

She did get the message, she ran off to Penny as I grabbed my chair sitting back down "Stupid twat," I muttered as they laughed. I did notice Peace with Layla but I kept my eyes away, Jenn was glaring daggers at Layla.

"You know it isn't even her fault, she hates him. You just won't see since when it comes to that ugly boyfriend of yours," Hannah smiled when I looked up seeing the way she was looking at Layla.

"Well James do you need to get the same message as your boyfriend, my sister is off limits. I mean Will just had to get bashed to see it, do you?" but now it was more of a calm rage.

"No," she said looking away from Layla "So Jax said he was taking you to this nice restaurant tonight," Jackie mused her black hair curly, but she had it pinned up. I found out Jax killed Bay, it hurt he was a good guy, Kyle was around still a friend of Warren's but he wasn't very nice, but even a hero could have a villain friend.

"Fantastic," I muttered looking at the other Lyrics cell as a message popped up from the devil himself Jax "Love you, see you soon,"

"Love you, see you at six," I stood "I am out, I need a shower before getting ready," I didn't wait for their response I just walked off heading home, it was near two when I arrived. I had four hours so I lay on the sofa just staring up at the ceiling. I wonder what they are doing back home…

Milo here was a hero, like more a goodie, goodie, better then Peace so how bad was he really in my world? I just guessed Layla was so neutral she was like that here, Jax was evil so it couldn't change. No matter how sweet he could be, he was evil if his personality didn't change from one world to the next.

 **Jax's point of view…**

Something…

Something was off about Lyric, it was a good something, but I couldn't place my fingers on it. I noticed it the day I picked her up from school, the way her lips moved against mine, her tongue was magic. This wasn't the way Lyric kissed, she had a different style all together. Then the way she spoke, walked, carried herself everything was off about her.

I know she didn't know to play the guitar, Layla did, then she gave me that most precious surprise by singing. Another odd thing, she could always hold her own, but the way she moved in a fight was alerting me she was trained. My girl wasn't.

So I walk into her house seeing my Lyric sleeping on the love seat her lips parted, but I moved away to her room but I hear her coming up the stairs, I can' be seen. She runs into her bathroom running her shower. I move closer seeing her walking into the steaming shower, her naked body was perfection to me. The smell was that of fresh cream and peaches, as I watch her shower, not sure why am I hiding when I should join her in the shower.

My eyes linger on her…her scar has vanished as had her tattoo…this wasn't my Lyric, this was another. She was trying to mirror the other Lyric, but by her small failures I figured it out, so what was I going to do with this new information?

The answer was nothing, I was going to make sure she stayed mine, even if that meant the real Lyric never returns. I leave her alone to dress for our date since now I was going to woo her.

 **Lyric's point of view…**

I closed my eyes for a little, I could hardly sleep at night but I shook it off seeing it was now four, I fell asleep for two hours, damn it. I jumped up running up the stairs heading for my room, turning the shower on before stripping naked, getting in the hot shower. I smelled of peaches and cream when I walked out wrapping myself in a robe, I dried my hair it was a process with the length but it was nice and wavy when I was done. Leaving it down, I like makeup but not on an everyday basis. I put concealer on to conceal the freckles, I used a large brush to put on the powder before doing my eyes lining them black, I did black wings with her liquid eyeliner before doing a reddish purple under my eyes. I used fake lashes before I put mascara on my real ones blending them in, my lips are black. I look at myself I have taken a picture of myself everyday with my cell to showcase how I dressed here. I took the black long sleeve backless lace dress pulling it on, it was like a second skin. But once on it moved with me, I put the lace heels on, with black earrings, I held my cell snapping a picture in her full length mirror before putting it back down taking hers too, taking my bag walking downstairs, Layla was there with Peace.

"You look nice," he smiled "Thank you Warren, I rather be shot than go on this date. But Layla has warned me how to act," I smile when the bell rings, I let Layla answer it.

"Hello Layla, I am here for Lyric," it was Jax, I made a face imitating choking myself, Warren laughed at me "Who is here Layla?" his voice filled the house.

"My friend, not that's it's your business. Lyric tall dark and insane is here for you," her voice chimed as Warren stood behind her his arm around her shoulder "Oh Peace, how nice." I walked up smiling at Jax "I'm ready," he held his hand out to me as I placed mine into his, it was warm the look he gave me was new.

"You look ravishing Lyric," I noticed his eyes dart back to Warren "Another time Peace," he said.

"Looking forward to it Jax," that seductive deep voice had me every time as I walked away from it, I turned winking at them "You look dashing Jax," he had on dress pants with a button down shirt, he was gorgeous.

"Thank you," he gave a wicked smile that pulled at his lip rings, he opened his car door for me helping me in before he walked to his side sliding in we drove off.

"Why was Peace at your place Lyric?" he said his eyes on the road, his hand on my thigh "I think he's dating Layla now," I said as if didn't hurt to think that.

"Oh that's nice," he said but by the tone he didn't really think such a thing "Its inconsequential, I have you let her have her hero boy toy," I say in a casual tone touching his cheek he closed his eyes for a brief time before they opened. We drove for a while before he pulled up to a nice looking place "I wanted to do something nice for you Lyric," he held my hand as he spoke again "Jax, table for two," the woman looked at the book for a little before she looked at us "Please follow me," she smiled walking to a small table there was candle light everywhere Jax held my chair before pushing it in.

"What can I get you to drink?" the male waiter asked us "A red wine for me," Jax said "Ginger ale please," I smile in a polite manner.

He walked away as Jax and I talked, it was small chit chat staying on safe topics since there was many things I didn't know. He was smart, I will give him that he talked about many things he was just getting back from the rainforest but didn't give me any details. "Well that is rather interesting, I would assume you have had enough of traveling. But then again I hear the rainforest has the best waterfalls, I am dying to go see them," I said.

"More than you can understand, I'm just happy to be home now. With you, but maybe we can take a little trip back so you can see the stunning scenery in person," he held my hand over the table even as we ordered. He could be sweet, but I wasn't stupid I was told what he did when Lyric or my other version tried to leave him before. But he seemed different now, and he says it's because I am.

We ate and laughed, he had a wicked sense of humor, but when I laughed he gave me an odd look before shaking his head, I shut up trying to figure out what I had slipped up. "You have made me fall in love with you more than I thought possible Lyric, these last four days has been an eye opener." I was shamed that I liked the way he bit his lower lip, I liked spending time with him I wouldn't deny that he was caring, loving, and funny but he had the protective side too. It also made my heart ache for Warren so bad I nearly gave up, but I couldn't. Warren could be more sweet, maybe pay me some attention, ever since Milo has come he has changed being very distant. Warren loved me, I never had to doubt that.

"I am glad Jax, I have enjoyed myself," I smiled as we walked to his car together it was dark, his hand on my lower back helping me in. The drive back seemed shorter I was determined to go home, I had to find Thyme very soon.

I felt relief when we arrived at my house, I have deterred him from sex a fair few times these last four days. It was chilly, I noticed as we walked to the door my heels making a clicking sound, his hand in mine. "Well, I am tired. Text me," I smiled even though I had to force it.

"I will Princess, I have work in the morning but I will text you," then his lips molded to mine, it wasn't as passionate as Warren who made me ache for more but Jax brought something new. My fingers trailing over the shaved parts of his head, breathing in his scent.

We broke apart he smiled down at me, his fingers tracing my jaw "I love you," I had no choice "I love you as well Jax," he smiled I knew this is he wanted to hear.

He opened the door for me I closed it wanting to just lay on the floor this last few days have been killing me, but I walked up the steps determined to go home to Warren.


	18. Collision RW 18

**A/N: Hello, as you all know I own nothing except new characters and events. I make no money from writing and all rights go to the rightful owners.**

 **Villain Lyric point of view…Day six**

It wasn't so bad being stranded here, I was able to relax and think even with Jackie the babysitter present. Hannah just couldn't like me, guess she was all about my other self. I was happy when I saw she did own dark clothes, not just the bright shit I saw at first. Warren came by everyday with his crew, a few I knew, like Bay who was dead in my world. Kyle was at least someone worth being around, but even I could tell he was apprehensive around me but he at least tried. I sit doing school work no use being lazy or having her grades go down while I'm here, Jackie is here being annoying the rhythm she taps her pencil is nerve wracking.

I dread the time Warren was here the way he watched me was like this was all my fault when in reality it was his, I was just a sore reminder of his lost love. I glance over my shoulder seeing Layla smile as she walks in with Magenta "Hey girls, well I'll leave you alone. Warren is working so he won't be around," Jackie smiled hugging the girls before walking out, she hardly even speaks to me when we are alone, it made a ping of jealousy my other self-had real friends, while I didn't but soon I would, I would.

"See you later, I'm meeting Kyle," Magenta said shutting the door "We are going to the movies later, when it gets dark. Mom already knows she said just be extra careful," Layla smiled, I couldn't help it I smiled back.

"Yeah, I will be there since Mrs. W, won't be," I wanted to hit her, my fist balled up, eyes narrowed but it didn't seem to faze her in the least. "Come on Princess, if you think you can,"

"Enough the both of you," Layla stepped in, I was only half okay with it, I wasn't sure what this Magenta could do so I wasn't sure I could take her. Layla had said Warren was the best and he trained my other self so maybe Kyle trained her, doubt tall dark and moody wanted some pansycake in his crew.

"Don't get your panties in a bunch," Magenta smiled, we sat and worked for some time, it was dark, very dark when we started dressing it was Friday but it was also very late.

I went with simple blue jeans and a black knot crop top with a light green hoodie to cover the tattoo of the flowers on my shoulder, but also my face until it was dark enough. My hair down no makeup at all, my skin was clearer now and looking healthy, it was a wakeup call that I needed less make up, just a little less or a different brand.

"Ready?"

"Yeah," I walked out with her seeing Magenta waiting at the door for us, her face blank "She doesn't like me," I whispered.

"No not really, she blames you for Lyric being in her situation, she also blames Warren. Kyle is caught in the middle of that but Warren isn't putting up a fight he already blames himself. I have faith, my sister can handle herself, I would know if something was wrong, I just know I would," but it sounded like at the end she was trying to convince herself she would know. But Jax, no one knew him the real him the danger that girl was in scared me, I would wake up in a cold sweat fear racing through me. I would listen to Layla and everyone talk about her, like she was dead or never coming back, guilt was eating me alive, I wasn't at fault but the life I was leading was my fault. I was doing it for attention, I was doing it to please a mother who could care less, I bullied my sister, the guy I liked, I was out of control all the while knowing I was hurting myself. Now another version of myself, one where I wasn't all messed up had to make sure she lived through it, I was determined to change when I returned, all this bullshit had to stop. It was over. I was evil, not crazy.

"Come on," Magenta says as we barley set foot on the tile. It was nice out, I didn't have to pull the hood up. We walked down the street, the trees blowing with the gentle wind. I just listened to the girls making small chit chat as we walked, I noticed little thing that stay the same but then others are so different from my world.

"We're near there," Layla said her cheeks tinted red from the brisk walk "Good, I need to pee and its near eleven the last showing is at eleven thirty," Magenta mused, I really didn't need to know she had to use the bathroom.

We stood in front of the cashier in his little box, I already pulled the hood up my long Auburn hair flowing down both shoulders. "Three for Joyriders," I was looking at my feet.

I took my ticket, laughing when some guy fell trying to run into the building tripping over the red velvet rope. We stood together at the snack stand when everything went wrong the guy who fell was watching us trying to look at me, but just pulled the hood to cover my face more, then that voice.

"Lyric, what are you thinking?" his voice sounded demonic like he was going to rip my head off, which he just might, as the other guy was moving to get a better view. Warren's crew was here moving in but the guy was going to see my face there was no way to avoid it.

"We were just going to watch a movie Warren," Layla tried but the look he gave her, his eyes moving to the guy. "Shit,"

"Warre-" Jackie tried to say but I was more shocked when Warren pulled me close, the heat pouring from his body was addictive. His hands on my hips, I felt like I would melt when his lips pressed to mine, it was meant to be a simple kiss but maybe he was thinking of her because it became a kiss like I have never felt before. My fingers moved into his long hair, it was so soft his hands moving from my waist up my sides, my tongue moved against his.

"Excuse me Warren, this isn't your girlfriend. This isn't her," a female voice whispered close to us it broke whatever hold the moment had, he didn't look at me. But everyone was looking at us, not in a very nice way either, the guy was smiling and waving a girl behind me called out "Bobby," before running to him. A ton of bricks felt as if they had been dropped in my stomach, that wasn't one of Jax's men, he cheated on her for no reason, there wasn't a reason was all that was spinning in my mind.

"I was trying to tell you asshole, that was Bobby from my Potions class and his girlfriend was behind her. Now look at what you have done, maybe you were just looking for a reason to," Jackie snapped her dark eyes held fire, they always did.

"Jackie, Warren wouldn't ever want another. But man, you messed up. We know Lyric has a dangerous role to play in that world, but this Lyric has a safe role here. What you did was uncalled for bro," Bay said Hannah looked ready to rip my lips off.

"I'm out," she spat out it was dripping with hate "Hannah please," Warren said his voice soft his hand around her arm but she jerked it off "Go fuck yourself Warren, while you're kissing this bitch your mate could be dead, she could be in danger oh wait she is in danger every single second she is there with Jax as her boyfriend and having to defend herself against what this girl calls friends. So go ahead a kiss this skank, she will never measure up to Lyric, she is a cheap copy, our Lyric was the one to make sure you passed your classes. I am going to do all I can to make sure she comes home," a few tears leaking out her man held her but she pushed him off walking away.

"We are going to, Jackie stay and watch her. She can't be all that bad Hannah is just upset she really cares for Lyric," it was Rena, Dia walked with her both heading after Hannah.

"So I guess no movie," Kyle chimed in his arm around Magenta "Shut up Kyle," Deke said his eyes on the door Hannah went through.

"I will drive you home," Warren said his face was planted in his hand "I got Magenta man, I'll drop her at their house," Kyle said I sighed following Layla out she gave me a weak smile, I tried to return it, at least she didn't hate me.

I sat in the passenger seat his heat made me calm, I had to have my Warren now. All I could think about was his lips, how they molded to mine, I let him lead in the kiss, well not like I had a choice. It was passionate, dominating but so sensual it left me aching for more, but he wasn't mine, not here. But being so close to him made wrong thoughts keep invading my mind, like how he would look naked.

"Was the other Lyric a virgin?" I hated to ask "Yes," Layla said.

"Why?" I knew he would ask, I messed with my snake bites "I'm not, Jax will want sex. I mean I just thought about how much she would have to deal with," it was barley a whisper. I saw Warren close his eyes "She will avoid it at all cost, Lyric valued her virginity. She wouldn't give it up to him, she'd kill him first, she knew when and who she would lose it to," Layla said now her tone was firm it didn't waver.

"Thank you Layla, I needed to hear that," he did, his voice was tense, I held back a smile thinking I could give him some release, I had to stay away from him. His dark eyes now didn't look so cold, just worried, not for me but for her, his hair wasn't messy but soft and smelled of honey and milk.

"I will walk you girls in. Layla I understand she needs to leave the house but from now on, I have to be there. I messed up tonight, and will pay the price when my girl is back I know she has a role to play to stay safe but I think Hannah was right. I knew he looked familiar but I miss her so bad, I just took the opportunity now it may cost me." I could hear the pain in his voice.

"Warren, we talked about this. Lyric will have to kiss Jax, she will try not to but as this Lyric said she will pay a price. But you didn't have to kiss her the way you did. I know you miss her, I miss her so much I cry every night hoping she is okay. She is my sister." I wanted this, I wanted the love this Lyric had. Did she have to come back?

I was out with Layla we walked up the path with Warren behind us she walked in first heading to the stairs "Night," she smiled giving each of us a hug before walking up the stairs, she was gone from sight when he spoke.

"Will he kill her if she doesn't have sex with him?" I turned he looked at my face, his crumpled "Once I tried, I won't go into detail but it ended badly for me. He always gets what he wants, always. I won't lie Warren, I hope she kills him so I can go back and make changes without him being a major problem." I was looking at my vans not him, to see any pain in his dark brown eyes might make me do something stupid.

"I have to believe she can handle herself after all I have taught her, I can't lose her, I am nothing without her. I think I knew she was meant for me from the first day I saw her, she was so sweet, smart she was everything I wasn't, but she was able to see passed my flaws and love me." I looked up his emotions played out over his face, maybe because it was like he was talking to her it was so painful for him.

"I think she'll be fine, everything I've heard tells me she doesn't take shit. Plus I'm sure my Layla has helped her, I just hope the shit life I lived hasn't killed her," he was leaned against the wall, his black muscle shirt showed off his muscles.

"I hope she is okay," he barley whispers looking at the wall, I don't know what to do so I hug him it only takes a few moments before I feel his arms around me. We stand there "I miss her so much,"

I was sitting in my room this morning about to give up when Bay walked in." I was shocked I noticed on one wrist a thick white bandage.

I looked up at him my green eyes meeting his brown "Warren she would be so disappointed in you, when she comes back and she will the pain she would have been in having to find out you gave up on her and let yourself die."

"I might do it again, there isn't a way to bring her back. We checked every corner of the earth, unless she can bring herself back I will never see my Lyric again."

My heart hurt for him, I knew they had been reaching out, Will came over with the news his dad couldn't find anyone. I was all weirded out seeing him all nice and shit, kissing my sister but she laughed so did he. She told him everything. But I didn't know there was nothing, and that maybe I was stuck here a new life but my old one would be gone, it wouldn't be horrible but it would be at the same time. But not like I would have a chance in hell with this Warren, I wouldn't be her, I would be a reason she wouldn't be here.

"I better go,"

"Yeah you should," I agreed I liked his arms too much, he may be tall dark and moody but we can add in sexy and a great kisser. I watched him searching my face seeing the small differences between us, he placed a small innocent kiss to my forehead but I moved making it more this time my lips touching his, my hands pressed against his chest it didn't last as long before we moved apart.

His face broken and pale, this was a grave mistake for him he walked out without another word. I walked to my room my mind racing with good thoughts, things I could make changes to, it was easy to sleep for once.

 **Thanks for reading, leave a review!**


	19. Collision RW 19

**As everyone should know I own nothing except new characters, events, ideas, and such therefore I make no money from writing. All rights go to the rightful owners.**

 **Good Lyric's point of view…**

Jax was laying on my bed his shirt was discarded on my floor, I was very impressed with his physical appearance "Jax I just don't feel like having sex." I tried to make my voice soft but I could see the fire burn in his eyes, before it vanished.

"I understand my Princess, but you will need to give me some sort of compromise." His eyes are sly but I watch in fear as he moves his hand down undoing the zipper, moving his pants down until the rested around his thighs. My heart was beating so fast, so hard I was becoming dizzy feeling faint.

"No sex tonight, but you're going to do as I ask." Now his voice was dark now as his hands curled into my hair forcing my head down, my lip's touching the head of his manhood. I didn't want to but I didn't have choice this night, the grip was on my hair was so tight I could feel it pulling from my head.

I knew the jest of giving a blow job, my lips moved over him hearing his low growls of desire. As I threatened release before moving back down his shaft, my tongue swirling, but now his hands let go as I quickened the pace my nails racking over his thighs.

"God yes," his deep hoarse voice called out as I just closed my mind thinking of Warren, I tried not to think too much that I was with Jax as my jaw after sixteen minutes became sore.

"I am going to cum, don't you fucking stop Lyric," a dark one, but I was full of lust, love, and desire. As after four or five more minutes my mouth filled with warm liquid, I swallowed trying not to gage, the taste wasn't bad but the thought I wasn't Warren killed me.

"That's my good girl, you have improved," his smile was calculating. But soon after I was in the bath after he left for work.

I sit in room with Layla, Jax was very pissed off with me again it was five in the morning, he just left after sneaking in my window for a romantic roll in the hay. It was getting harder to avoid him, not because I wanted to, I mean he was so sweet and loving, gave me so much attention, listened to my every word a great boyfriend other than the temper. It was hard to avoid because the other Lyric was already having intercourse with him, now all of a sudden it was a no go. My side was covered in a massive bruise now, from my thigh to under my arm. I could barely move. When he lost his temper I came away with some nasty mark it happened often with my lack of wanting to have sex.

I guess telling him you're on your cycle was not a very good excuse, I tried to laugh it off as we walked down stairs but it hurt. "I swear he could have killed you Lyric, that man is insane," she slammed her cereal bowl down as I sat down with mine eating slowly.

"I see this," I said a little milk falling out of my mouth before I grabbed a napkin, blushing. "He has been acting so different, but this is a normal thing," she went on.

"He noticed I was acting different; I wasn't acting just like your sister. I don't know how to. I did all I could, but I kissed different, my face has no holes, not to mention that I always cover my shoulder. I'm worried he knows too much," her face paled.

"I hope not," she was scared by the tone of her voice it broke at the end, we continued eating in silence. Then we worked on cleaning the house, it wasn't dirty but we tidied it up. I would wince every few minutes my breathing heavy as my side would flare up in pain every few minutes.

I heard her cell blaring as we sat on the sofa my cell in hand I was showing her a video of her with Will at the Lake. "Too gross," she laughed, she hated him here, hell I couldn't blame her even I hated him here.

I answer it "Hello,"

"Hey Lyric, I am so sorry for the way I acted this morning. I love you, I should never hurt you just because you started your rag. Let me take you out today, dress sexy be there at five," it was Jax his deep voice sweet you could hear the pain from what he had done.

"I will be ready," was all I could say as he hung up "Great Jax wants a date at five," I sigh.

"Not good," Layla looked at me when her cell went off "Hey Warren," I kicked the table hearing her giggle at me, slapping my arm.

"Sure we can have lunch," I was seeing red as she hung up "Hey there Lyric, we talk about my sister the whole time," she assured me as she hugged me leaving for the day. I lay down it was near noon I knew I had to get ready so it would take extra-long with my side killing me, I had to find a decent outfit to wear today as well. As I set my cell on the dresser and hers in the black bag as I walked into her closet my fingers moving over the fabrics of her wardrobe.

All night last night I kept getting this god awful feeling, it hurt, I don't know how to explain it but I know, I just knew it had something to do with Warren, my Warren. I prayed he was alright, that nothing was wrong with him in any way. I found a two-piece dress. It was sexy but covered the shoulder as well. I lay it on the bed, sitting on the stool looking in the mirror of her vanity table, I looked like hell. Dark bags under my eyes, it looked as it if had black eyes from lack of sleep I was paler than normal, I may have lost weight as well. But I push those unpleasant thoughts away grabbing a large fluffy towel going to soak in the bath for a little.

I sit on the edge of the bath pouring lavender bath beads in I bought at the local Bed & Bath store into the very warm water making the aroma fill the room, the lights dim as I drop the towel to the floor stepping in, it was pure pleasure as I relaxed letting my muscles untense. I closed my eyes just relaxing letting the calming waters sooth me, plus the pulsating bruise on my side, but under the heat I could feel every mark, cut, and bruise. All too soon I had to get out, my body wrapped in a towel as I stood blow drying my hair. Pinning a small part in front up with a small bump, leaving the rest waving down my bare back, I groaned walking out I would have to dress before the make up or risk smudging it. I hated how much I had to put on to cover my bags. It was basically a mask now.

But here I sit with her neat make up kit open, I did admire her style and accessories though. My clothes have to be on before this not needing a smudge on the black lace, I wince as I start to dress first was a black lace zip back midi skirt it was tight, hugging my body, before touching the tops of my knees, I slipped my fingers hooking the black/ red lace heels. You could see the bruise but he will get over it. I hook the bra, my time was running short, I took extra-long in the bath it just felt so good. I was super careful with the black lace open back crop top it matched the skirt perfectly, the shirt just covered my breasts, thankfully. Now I sit looking at myself, hating it, hating everything about how I have acted, done, I have been hurt many times because I couldn't do what Lyric here would do. I have got her crew in line though so that was a plus, it was Jax he was so sweet but so bat shit crazy.

I didn't know if our Jax was that crazy, only because he never hit his girl, Jackie told me. But if our Jax was as sweet and caring as this one, that would be dangerous. But even more if he was as cruel and abusive as this one.

My eyes lined in a dark black, with wings a red glittery base on the lid with a nice shade of black on my lips the bottom had red around the edges, it was too much normally but here it was the perfect amount. I stood taking her cell and purse walking from the room, I could hear Layla and Warren as I was walking down the stairs.

"Layla told me everything. Are you okay Lyric?" I missed my Warren so much as he rushed over his warm hand braced against my side "I have been better Warren, but thank you," I smiled as Layla came in from the kitchen.

"He should be here soon," she grumbled "I know, but I can't take another hit tonight. I might have to if he tries to get lucky though," I laughed but ended up holding my side my eyes watering in pain.

The doorbell broke it up "I will get it, I like making him wait," Layla bounced off, he was near ten minutes early.

"You look really nice, a little much with the make-up. But she over did it a lot," he smiled "Yeah, plus I have black bags under my eyes from so many nights not sleeping. It's been eight days now unfortunately I sleep so little," he looked pained. He was a doll, he wanted to get to know this worlds Lyric we encouraged that.

"Lyric, hurry," I ran without thought, Layla sounded panicked "What is it Layla?" I said rounding the corner when I saw him, it was Thyme.

"Hello dear, I sensed your presence so I came." He sounded nice.

"Yeah, I was sent here because I saved my mate from my world. You sent me here, you're a villain," I moved Layla back behind me as Warren came up to my side, Thyme nodded his head.

"I will assume this is a reversed world, so here you're a villain but in your world you're a heroine. I am a Hero dear, please don't fear me, I am here to send you home and bring Fredrick's Daughter back to him,"

"You're truly going to send her home?" Warren's deep voice chimed in looking at the guy "Yes, Mr. Peace. I wish her no ill will. She doesn't belong here, I can't imagine her poor family the pain they are living, your mate Mr. Peace is in another world. This Warren's mate should be here. Please hurry we don't have time, Jax will be here soon, I will start opening it," Thyme said.

"I have something upstairs," I turned running even in heels I was taking those two at a time, I burst through the door but stopped Jax was sitting in my chair his eyes on me, my wide eyes on him.

"I have known for some time you're not who you seemed Lyric, now that Thyme has shown himself it is all the better. I am going to give you a chance to explain before I tell you how things will be from now on," his voce made me move back.

"I am from another world; I am Lyric but in my world I am a heroine. Your girlfriend Lyric was switched she has been in my world; I have been trying to get back home for the last eight days. I am not meant to be here, my boyfriend Warren isn't here," this seemed more than anything to anger him, hearing of Warren and I together.

"No, you're my girl now. She can stay gone for all I care; I am so in love with you. You're so loving and caring, your smile lights up my life I won't let you go. We can be together; I can be better." He was coming close, I wanted my cell there was no way in hell I was staying.

It is on the dresser, I chance it, once my fingers curl around it I am gone running down the stairs as fast as I can, hearing his curse's the pounding of his footsteps behind me. I don't hesitate, don't slow for a moment I toss myself from the door a look of fear or hysteria clear on my face, all he horrors I have faced coming to the forefront of my brain. "Jax knows I am not from here, run!" I grabbed Layla moving her, well dragging her, with me as Warren started throwing fire as Jax ran from the house.

"You're mine Lyric, you can't leave!" he screamed as the vortex opened and Thyme held Layla "I will make sure she is safe, go now," he assured me.

"See you again one-day sis," I smiled my body flying through time and space back home. My already fragile body hitting the carpet my eyes roaming the room around seeing Layla, Magenta, and Lyric "I am back, and you, slut. Get your shit together, I will hunt you down if I find out you don't treat Layla better. After the serious shit I have been through, I swear I should just kill you now. Family will always be all you have when you are down, now Warren and Layla are waiting for you," I snarled the other Lyric just looked at me with wide eyes before she jumped because I was going to toss her ass in soon.

I looked at my sister and Magenta "Miss me?" I smiled as they rushed me it was a three-way hug, so tight none of them letting go for at least ten minutes. I looked around

"I am going to shower before I go see Warren. Go see your men but let us keep my return a secret please, I want Warren to be the third to know I am here," I tried to smile but seeing their eyes on my side wasn't helping.

"He is at work," Magenta said in a firm voice, I watched them leave before heading to the shower, the heat was splendid, knowing the fact I was home now, no danger, nothing. I dressed in black pajama shorts with a pale pink knot front crop top cami. Now I was a burning with desire to see Warren. I brushed my hair leaving it in a messy bun, I walked from the house in moustache slippers with my tote bag in hand, I put my cell in as I started walking from my house to the paper lantern. It was near twilight as I walked feeling like a boulder was removed from my chest, I watched children at the park when a voice broke up my peaceful thoughts.

"Did you think you could escape me Lyric, now look what you have done. I had to come to this disturbing dimension to retrieve you, you will have to pay for this. I now have to kill my doppelganger just so there is only one of us, plus I have to take his place," my knees felt weak as I turn seeing Jax, but not my Jax, his eye's the charm bracelet around my wrist.

"Dear god, why." I mutter backing away fast pulling my cell from my purse "Don't worry, I have a bigger project but don't doubt I will be watching you," I watched as he tossed a duffle bag into a black sleek car. He drove away when I knew I had to make a choice, warn my Jax or hope they killed each other. I dialed Jax.

"My Princess, to what do I owe the pleasure of your call," his voice was thrilled, upbeat seeing it was me.

"Come to the park on Lone Grove road now," my voice broken "Are you okay Lyric? I am near there now, stay on the line until I reach you. Tell me what is wrong," now his voice was serious.

"He wants to kill you, to take your place,"

"That doesn't make much sense, I see you." The line went dead as his car pulled up he didn't waste any time wrapping his long sweater around me setting me into the sea of his car shutting me inside. I watched as he walked around the car getting in "Explain," he urged me.

"I have been gone for eight days, trapped in another dimension. Everything was reversed expect you and my sister Layla. I need to believe the other Jax is worse, he has to be. He somehow followed me through the vortex, I was walking to Warren's work when he pulled up in a black car. He said he has to kill you so he can take your place." My eyes watering as his eyes moved over me, I could see the pain in his eyes.

"I can tell you the full story another time, but not right now."

"I already know you have been gone, I was told by a person. A person in Warren's group, I was also looking for a way to bring you back, we had found an artifact in Rome a mirror, we were looking for the back plate to turn it on. But now we don't need to waste any effort because you are no damsel in distress. Please don't worry about me, I will deal with my other self. But you will have to tell us apart,"

He moved his tight black shirt up "Lyric," in fancy writing was tattooed across his shoulder blades "I will take care of this for you and myself, but I will ask two favors of you. Nothing bad, nothing to hurt you or your family either," his voice was deep but firm he wasn't going to budge, he was using this to his advantage.

"Fine," I agree.

"I want a kiss, a real kiss from you. The other favor will come at a later time," his eyes on my lips as I lean over letting him kiss me, he did kiss like the other Jax, but not, this was passion and love lingering in his kiss.

"Perfect, I will drop you at his work. You're an excellent kisser, I could kiss you for the rest of my life and be happy." But he was driving off, as I blushed.

"Be careful your other self, is crazy." I say placing my hand over his before I got out of his car. "So am I, some of us hide it better," he winked. I figured as much as I climbed from his nice car heading into Warrens work.

I walked in as if I was with another table then bee lined for the kitchen seeing him made my heart stop. His hair was tied back his wrist was covered in a thick white bandage, he was hurt. I stepped in just watching him, I missed him so much this was enough for now, just seeing him knowing I was home and he was okay was enough.

"Warren," my voice sounds odd, like I am scared he will reject me. He turns at the sound of my voice, the way his eyes moved over me. He noticed the marks littering me, the cuts, massive bruising on my legs and side. "Lyric," his voice was as if this was too good to be true.

"I'm back Warren, I found a way to come back," I sounded stupid I knew I could say something more intelligent at least, he just stared at me.

"I was never sorry for spilling my pop on you at the movie theater," I smiled, he laughed "It's you, god damn it Lyric I missed you so much." His body made it to mine in three large strides, I was pressed against his chest his heat covered me, my body relaxed being held by his.

"I missed you too Warren, but you need to leave work now. You have to take me home," I looked into his eyes "Okay, get to my truck." He walked off to talk to his boss, I walked out the back to his truck it wasn't locked so I climbed inside.

I sat buckled in when he walked from the building getting in, a few moments later he was driving off his spare hand was in mine "We have much to talk about Warren, it has been a rough eight days," I yawned out.

"I know; I need to hear what has happened. I am reaching a new boiling point seeing the marks you have already," he seethed I knew it was getting hot in here, he was trying to control it "Warren, it's too hot," I said in a gasp as he sighed "Sorry love,"

My house was empty, we walked up the path, my body pressed against his side even as he opened the door, I walked in leading him to the family room. "I don't know where to start Warren. I may need a few days before I tell anyone anything. For now, I just need you," I cry tears falling as he pulled me close his heat soaking into my skin.

He was giving me a look.

"Warren?" I questioned "What happened to you Lyric? You are covered in black, blue, yellow marks. God fucking damn it you look like a zombie have you slept? You have lost weight, the other Lyric said it was bad,"

"I dealt with her crew just fine, they never were a problem. I just beat the shit out of Will and acted my part it was smooth sailing. It was Jax, he always knew something was off, if I wouldn't kiss him, pain. He got so angry because I refused to have a sexual relationship with him, so more pain. Then he was sweet, attentive doing really great things. I couldn't sleep, I wanted to be home, I missed you, seeing the other you every day killed me. So close but he wasn't you. I wasn't even attracted to him, it's you it's always been you Warren. I was so scared of Jax; I wake up scared because I never knew how he would act on a given day." I could tell Warren was pissed my room was like a summer's day on the west coast.

"Come into the kitchen, I'm very hungry, I should try to eat," I thought that sounded like something he'd go for. I was right, he stood from the bed but he grabbed me holding me close his fingers brushing my face, under my eyes. "I am not leaving tonight," he whispered.

I was so tired, we walked into the kitchen taking a bottle of apple juice and an already made salad out taking a seat, but after a few bites I was just playing with it while Warren was leaning against the wall.

I jumped when the bell rang my juice covering the table "I'm sorry," I muttered getting paper towels "I'll get it kitten, don't be sorry," he walked out as I tossed them in the trash cleaning the table again making sure it wasn't sticky, I tossed my food hearing voices. I stood straight. Why was I so on edge? They wouldn't attack me, well I had been attacked many times by people I thought were my friends, but it was another world, this was my world.

I looked around the corner seeing everyone including Layla "What's up Warren?" Kyle gave him a look.

"Come out," Warren said in a gentle voice I hesitated, but then I walked out as he put it looking like a zombie. Everyone was looking at me "Hi," was all I could muster.

"Lyric?" Dia smiled her hands covered her mouth "I told you Warren, she would find her own way back. Which is good because we came up with nothing," Jackie mused as Rena and the girls hugged me crying, Hannah held on the longest "Don't you save him again, I like you a lot more," she smiled through her tears.

"Can't promise that," I hugged Layla again as Magenta stood next to me.

We all talked for another hour "We will be back for details tomorrow Lyric, but you look like you need eight days' worth of sleep." Rena kissed my head.

It was eight when I walked up the stairs with Warren "Lay down, we have all the time in the world to talk," his fingers brushing my hair from my face as we lay under my blankets the door open, but it was dark.

"I love you so much Warren, I missed you. I can't tell you enough how much," I mumbled my eyes trying to reopen "I love you so much, and words couldn't explain how much I missed you. Now sleep," the slow soft strokes of his fingers mixed with the soft humming made me lose the battle.

It was dark "You're mine, you can never escape me. I will always find you Lyric," his voice echoed off the school walls, Layla was dead in a pool of blood. I screamed falling to my knees when Jax stepped down from a throne in the gym with a smaller one next to it "Lyric, it's your fault she is dead. Well not really I will kill all you love, because you can love only me,"

I watched as he tore Warrens heart out crushing it into dust, Warren crumpled to the floor dead. I screamed so loud I woke up screaming my arms failing around, Warren was gone. But I couldn't rid the image of his dead body, or Layla's, my screams woke my mother and Layla who run in. I don't even flinch as the lights turn on "My baby," my mother embraced me "I missed you, I can't lose you again," she sobbed as I cried seeing Layla, but I see where in my dream Jax killed her.

"Lyric, it was just a dream, he isn't here," Layla sat on my bed rubbing my back "You look so thin and tired," my mother added.

"Warren, where is he?" I cried, I needed him now, I hugged Layla making sure she was safe, it was just a stupid dream, and I was stupid.

"I told him to go home and rest,"

"No, I need him." I was stupid, what was wrong with me, it was a dream. But I was screaming, shaking, tears running down my face "Mom, Warren said it was worse than any of us knew. He shouldn't have left, that was why he was telling you he shouldn't. I am calling him," Layla ran from my room.

"I'm sorry Lyric, I didn't know I swear. I would have let him stay, I just found out you where home and safe, I wanted you to rest," I let her hug me I was in a ball shaking, my shirt was covered in sweat my face in tears.

"As fast as you can, it was bad Warren. She woke up screaming, she is shaking in a ball crying, calling for you," I heard Layla, now he will think I am weak this can't happen, he is strong so I have to be strong.

Layla just sat with me "I will go wait to let him in, I also owe him an apology," mom said tying her robe a few minutes later.

"It's not over Layla, not until Jax here is gone. He is the same I think, the abuse, mental or physical. He said he would kill all I love; he would start with you." I choked on my own tears.

"He is insane, dear god." But I heard her own fear also the pounding of boots on the hard wood floors of the stairs "I am here Lyric," he was in sweats with no top on, he ran out of his house. "I will see you in the morning," Layla walked out closing my door.

He held me close "Hey now, no more crying. I am here," his deep voice was reassuring. "It's not over Warren, he is alive here. He will still try here, it's never over. I can't do it again, the other Jax once told me I could only love him, even if he had to kill everyone I already loved starting with Layla. I can't lose her, I can't lose you," by now I am sobbing on him but his arms stay firmly around me his lips on my forehead.

"Lyric, no one will ever hurt Layla, you understand that no one. But Jax has to be taken out, you have now been through so much and can't deal with him playing cat and mouse. I will talk to the boys we will start hunting him. But it's two in the morning and you need sleep,"

"No, I don't want to. The dreams will come back," yeah I was weak and stupid.

"You seemed fine while I was holding you, let's try it again," he started running his fingers in my hair and humming, I closed my eyes but I never fell back to sleep we just lay together in bed.

It was six when I stood looking worse, I smiled at him and he tried to smile back but it was more of a grimace "I am sorry Warren, I stayed so strong there I am just drained. I will be strong again," I tried not to cry.

"You think I am upset because you're having problems? No, I am frustrated you aren't eating or sleeping, you haven't told me everything which I understand you just returned. You are having nightmares so bad you wake up screaming, and I can't help you, it's my fault all of this. I killed someone he loved, it was his pleasure to toss you in after he saw you save me. Then knowing you are covered in bruising from that bastard, not there to help it boils my blood. You are strong, more than any one I know,"

"Mom said time to eat since you're up," Layla smiled "We will be right down,"

"You never went back to sleep, Lyric?" her face contorted in pain "I couldn't, but I will try and nap today, I will go back to school tomorrow," I smile.

"Come on," his hand was out we all headed down together, I was using him as a support while we walked into the kitchen, my mother dressed for work she smiled until she really saw me.

"Morning baby, I am seeing you didn't get any more sleep. I will take the day off, Layla said you plan on going back to school tomorrow, you can take a few more days,"

"No, I have to get back to my life put all that behind me. Go to work, I am just going to sit on the sofa and stare at walls," I sipped my juice while Warren ate, my mother was looking at the marks "You have an appointment at five today; to have yourself looked at, these marks look nasty. I just have to make sure you're okay," mother said, the worry was clear in her tone.

"Okay," I pushed the eggs around my plate as Layla hugged me "I will see you after school," she kissed me walking off, I jumped up my chair falling to the floor hitting the wall as I walked after her, I was framed in the door way seeing her with Will. He was strong he could protect her, he smiled at me running up to me but when he hugged me I screamed and punched him in the throat, he fell to his knees holding his neck.

"I am so sorry, oh shit Will. I am sorry, Layla I wouldn't ever. It's just in the other world, he was disgusting and horrible, and he was a Villain who was always trying to have sex with you. You hated him, I had to hurt him there for him to understand, I broke his nose, then something more. When he came running at me, it was more of a reflex, I am just so sorry," I cried as Layla helped Will up.

"Hey, it's fine. I sound like a real ass, Lyric don't cry. I shouldn't have run up on you, I heard how bad the other girl's friends were. Come on or we will miss the bus," he smiled as Layla hugged me again.

I turned seeing Warren and my mother "See now I am attacking my friends, what's wrong with me?!" even my voice broke.

"You went through a lot Lyric; you'll need to see a Therapist for Supers. I am going to work, I will call a friend and set you up her first available appointment. You just rest baby, I love you bunches," her hug was so motherly.

"Aren't you going to school Warren?"

"I didn't miss a day while you were gone, I am missing as many as you now. Come on let's go lay back down, I will protect you." He picked me up carrying me to me room.

 **Thanks for reading, leave a review!**


	20. Collision 20

**Lyric's point of view…**

This was my third day back home, Thursday is the day I was returning to school, it was three in the morning but I was up having yet another bad dream. I continue to lay in my bed just relaxing as much as possible, the doctor thinks I have some sort of PTSD from switching worlds plus having to defend myself from attacks, from people my mind considered friends.

I left my hair in a messy bun pulling on a pair of blue jeans adorned with rips in the legs, with a nice tribal embroidery tee. I wasn't dressing up to go to school, I barley wanted to attend. I sat tying my white converse before taking my cell then backpack walking out of my room, I wasn't even sure I was even ready to head back to school but the whole sitting around the house wasn't working. Warren rather I stay home for the rest of my life, but that wasn't about to be happening. I saw Layla in the kitchen as I walked in making some sourdough toast "Ready," the look on her face was full of concern, I adored this girl.

But everyone has been rather careful around me, like they should be walking on eggshells, Jennifer had been coming over every night talking, she never came and saw my other self since she was sure she was evil in the other world. Even as we walk out of the house heading to the bus stop, it is eerie even when Will walks up taking Layla's hand.

"About time you showed up," Hannah and Magenta call out to us. I had a very long talk with Warren, giving him a very detailed version of my eight days, except things he will never find out. Yeah I was forced to call Hannah to come get him, it wasn't just what I was forced to do, the pain I had to endure but also he didn't think when Jax was at his best that he measured up to him. It caused a fight, to where Warren was escorted out by a group of angry females, all whispering threats. "Not like we're running late," I retorted walking up to my friends as Layla stands with Will, Ethan, and Zach.

"You don't look as if you slept much, but better I guess," Magenta dropped her bag to the ground as she talked, Hannah just was angry with Warren they barely talked so I assume something happened while I was away, the only real reason she would be upset with him. I was planning to have words with the both of them today, while they are together, I wasn't stupid they all seemed to be hiding something it was eating at Layla, she almost told me last night but said "He needs to," before running to her room and locking herself in.

"Here comes Ron, let's just get this day over with," I smiled as the bus pulled up alongside the curb, we all filed in. But the drive didn't seem to last as long, my mind was a jumbled mess with the thoughts of how the day would go, Hannah and Magenta just kept my attention on light topics until the bus gave a jolt before stopping all together.

"He is waiting," I turned once I heard Magenta, she was right, right outside the bus was Warren with the crew waiting, even Milo who I hated. I stepped off the bus Warren gave me a look filled with his apology, his warm hand in mine pulling me to him as we walked to the court yard. Milo didn't look happy but it was like the boys didn't notice this fact, Milo missed the last two days of school or that's what Hannah told me. Jennifer hugged Layla before walking over to me "Hey Lyric, so glad you're back." She was cold shouldered to Warren but when she was chatting with Magenta she was bright and sunny.

"I will be right by my locker," Warren smiled kissing my forehead, I wasn't going to have a heart attack getting books from my locker; I watched as he walked away once out of ear shot I turn to my friends "He thinks I might die," I joked with them.

"He is a walking talking nightmare," they laughed walking off towards his crew as I walked with them but we all stopped dead hearing Milo, he wanted me to hear him there was no doubt about it.

"When you going to tell Lyric, Warren. I mean you kissed that other chick while she was gone," my eyes went wide as Hannah grabbed her book nailing Milo in the back of the head before her man held her back from going at Milo again.

"What is he talking about Warren?" I questioned Warren's face paled "I kissed the other Lyric, I just missed you so much. Then later she kissed me and I kissed her back, I just missed you," I cocked my head as he pleaded his case, in a very bad way.

"Was there any other reason? Like she was in danger?" I prayed in my head but he looked away from me his eyes on the floor. He couldn't argue, or give me a good reason why. But I was confused, I messed around with Jax, but that was life or death.

"I see," I knew people are watching us now "Warren, in my case I had to. I paid a very painful price every time I failed to do it. But you had a clear choice, well Warren I think we need some time away from each other. I wasn't kissing the other Warren no matter how much I missed you, because he wasn't you. I guess any replacement of me will do for you," my voice shook and cracked as I took a step back before turning my back on him walking to my first class as fast as I could.

I sit near Will while in class, I feel like death, calm but could feel the pain as if it was a second skin but here wasn't the place to lose it. Everything was a blur in class, I wrote doing my work looking out the window wishing I was at home. I mean he kissed her twice for no reason, mine was because I was with a total pyscho. For the love of god; I came back covered in marks because I wouldn't do things, he followed me back to torment me. I snapped my pencil in half as class ended.

"See you in Math," I whispered to Will leaving class heading towards Math, seeing Warren making his way to me, I could only use my size to my advantage moving between people. Math was easy, we played around the world, I won second and fourth round, I was happy when it was lunch time but then not happy at the same time.

I walked in seeing Jackie, Hannah, Dia, Jen, Magenta, Layla, and Rena at a table without the guys, so I walked over "What's this?"

"We'd rather sit with you," Hannah said taking a bite of her sandwich as I sat, my lunch just sitting in front of me, none of us talking.

"She doesn't want to talk Warren," Hannah stood up her hands pressed on the table "Hannah stop, Lyric please talk to me," his deep voice washed over me, the one I missed so much "I think Hannah gave a fair enough choice of words," I say, this wasn't something I could deal with right now.

"No Lyric, please. Just let me explain," without thought I stood up taking Jackie's pop "You cheated, now leave me alone," I chucked it at is face, it covered him but also sprayed me I just sat back down facing my friends, hearing the roar of laughter and shouts.

I was breathing heavy "Sorry Jackie," I mumbled her eyes looking passed me at Bay who was trying to hide a smirk "No worries Lyric," she laughed as we talked, I couldn't stomach food right now so once the bell rang I sprung up with Jen, we all headed to Gym.

I sat in my gym clothes, now I felt as if there was too many people all watching me but they weren't watching me. "I liked the other world Boomer better, he was awesome," I said trying to get my mind off something that wasn't really there.

"You okay?" it was Hannah "Just too many people, I'm a mess and now Warren made it worse. Look I'm sweating," they all looked Magenta and Layla looked concerned from across the room.

We watched as the pool came up with the thin beam, great just great, I started to shake. "Great, let's just run out and ditch. I'm sure Powers would make it okay," Dia said "Yeah lets go," us girls started to get up edging our way out as my name was called out in a loud voice, his eyes on us.

"You're up," he smiled as I walked making my way up the thin beam "Milo, up," he called out I hated that he looked so smug walking up. "On three go," was called out.

"One…two…three," Milo looked ready to try and hurt me he swung but I moved back, let's just say being on edge in the other word also taught me many things.

"Come on Lyric, are you really mad he kissed her? I have an idea come give me a little kiss," he whispered hitting my side, but I kept my balance, I twirled it before nailing him in the balls. I brought it up nailing him in the face watching as he was grasping the beam trying not to fall, I walked over bringing my shoe to his fingers pressing while moving from side to side. He lost his grip falling into the thick mud, I walked very slowly off, hearing girls cheering like crazy.

I watched Warren knock Jen in with a single hit before walking off, taking a seat looking at me. I made sure my face was blank, dead, devoid of any emotion before I looked away. I ran to the bus after school just to avoid seeing him, even at home I requested he not be allowed in, to not accept his calls either.

My girls came over, I didn't show up for school Friday the nightmares and crying binge made me sluggish. But I vowed I wouldn't let it happen again. Eventually Saturday I dressed to head into town. My dad sent our allowance plus what we earned from mom, I needed things from town. My hair was down, with a black Starbucks crop top with crop sweat pants, black vans on. Layla was with Will having lunch at the lake, I locked the door walking down the flowered path heading down our street. The trees large covering most of the sidewalk, with their branches and green leafs.

The sky was clear the walk was like a stress relief, even when I hit town square seeing people milling around doing their shopping. I walked the aisle putting shampoo and such in my cart, I couldn't get too much it would be too heavy to carry back home. I could always come back tomorrow for missed things. I paid heading to the café for an iced sweet tea, maybe to sit and eat something.

I sat outside enjoying the weather "I will take an iced sweet tea with lemon on the side and a turkey Panini. ' I smiled handing the lady my small menu "Sure thing sweetie," she bustled off.

My cell was always going off, so I paid it no attention unless it was one of the girls "here you go sweetie,"

"Thank you," I sipped the tea feeling it cool me off "So I saw you with Peace, you will pay for kissing him. He looks so very different being a villain here, it has been a welcome sight this world. So much better for me," it was Jax, the eviler insane one to boot.

He folded his tall form in the chair in front of me, Jax with a smile on his face. "I was a little rattled to hear this, I mean hearing you are with Peace here. Bay is still alive as well," he snarled at me, I was shaking.

"Well how nice someone has told you, Jax. Yes we are dating. You better leave Bay alone, you are a sick fuck," I snarled seeing his hand move making me flinch back against my seat.

"Now, now. I maybe a tad mean when I don't get my way but Lyric, you will be mine."

"Shut it Jax, I've had enough lip from you," I stood but he was fast grabbing my arm dragging me close to his body, even as I thrashed about in his arms. His lips pressed to mine with lust and love, as I kicked him. "Just admit it, you like me. Like the way I feel, the way I kiss you," he mumbled kissing me again.

Even as I kicked and pushed, I was feet off the ground my body thrashing "Let her go now," I knew that voice, it was Bay.

He pulled his lips from mine "No," he smiled "Let me go Jax," I screamed but he just held me so tight, I let out a loud gasp, another sign of pain as Bay tackled Jax sending us three to the floor, Jax held on to my long hair but Kyle jumped in so he was forced to let me go "Take her and go," Bay yelled when I scrambled to my feet, Jackie grabbed me helping me into his truck before driving off "Home, take me home," I sobbed as she turned going fast, heading to my house.

We walked in, I curled up on the sofa "You okay?"

"Yeah, just need some time." I said but I was scared. Scared to death of this Jax. "I'm going to be back in thirty. Hannah is on her way," Jackie hugged me before she ran out the door.

My cell was going off, I picked it up. Warren.

"Lyric, please answer me. Are you okay? Bay just came in, he told me what happened. I need to see you, please just for a minute to make sure you are okay. I am so sorry, missing you was no reason to kiss her, I was wrong but please forgive me,"

"No, I am fine. Leave me alone," I sent it. I sent a text to Jax, the one I could trust for the time being "He found me, I'm scared. I'm going to have to tell Warren," it sent.

I knew he would text back, I missed him, my first instinct was to run to him have him hold me close when his next message popped up.

"Lyric, I love you. I am sorry, nothing I can say nothing I can do will make it right between us. But I can't live without you, I won't stop trying to make it right between us." I just let out a sigh.

I had no clue what to do. Warren was my mate and did something foolish, that night in the other world that pain I had felt was him cheating. Now I had choices to make, hard ones.

My phone rang signaling another text "I heard, I'm on him. He has recruited some very nasty men, but they will all be put down. If you feel safer with us both looking for him, then tell him. But I will be the one to kill the other Jax, rest my love," next was a picture. But it was of a magnificent waterfall.

I smiled before falling to sleep.


	21. Collision 21

**Here is another chapter for Collision, I own nothing about Sky high. We all know no money has been made from any story I have written. All clothes are on Polyvore for any story I write. Please review and thanks for reading.**

It was one of those days, as soon as my alarm clock blared I nearly peed myself before jumping from my bed, a bigger shock was the cold floor, I had to power walk to the bathroom only to be greeted by cold tiles. Damn did everything have to be cold? I hated having to pee in the morning, I sighed out loud washing my hands before starting in on my hair, I just left it down like always but I always have a hair band in case.

Another part of the morning I hate, turning on lights. I walked back into my room the lights a bit brighter. I really have to get a move on, pulling on socks then my black skinny jeans, seeing Layla ready at the door "Give me ten," I moaned.

"I will make you some toast, just hurry," she laughed I was always so slow in the morning, I was even having problems hooking my stupid bra. I pulled on my favorite puppy print oversized off the shoulder sweatshirt, with some buckle boots last was puppy paw jewelry. It has been three weeks since our break up, I had Layla tutoring him for now. It wasn't possible for me to be around him. I snatched up my cell/bag before closing the door to my room heading downstairs to face the day ahead.

Having to eat and run or really briskly walk, seeing the early risers watering their now frozen grass with winter hitting us. Layla was chattering to Will who was just nodding his head at her, she could talk an ear off at times. "I am just going to go stand with the girls," I muttered seeing Magenta talking to Hannah, I stood talking with them.

"I am so sick of Milo," I heard Magenta "I told you, I just don't get why Deke and the rest can't see it," Hannah spat.

"Because he is a sociopath, he has no real emotions. He can act one way, the next be charming. They won't see it until it's too late," I added in, both looked at me with a form of clarity gracing their faces.

"Makes so much sense," Hannah said as the bus pulled up, it was easy to just sit but once school came I had a harder time, it was impossible not to see Warren there. I hadn't seen him outside of school, Layla tutored him but never at our house.

"So are we on for going out this weekend maybe for a movie?" Magenta said "Yes, Layla and Jen will be there. Jackie said they couldn't make it, they had plans a town over," I knew they were hunting Jax from here, I was going to have to tell Warren about the other one soon, it's been weeks.

"Sorry next time," Hannah stood once the bus stopped we walked off seeing his crew by the truck, I just hugged Hannah making my way into the school alone, Magenta went to say hi to Kyle then their lockers which are in a different hall than mine.

"Hey Lyric," I turned to see it was Becker, a senior Hero. We have talked a couple times in Medullas class. "Hello Becker," I say with a small smile as I opened my locker to exchange books. The halls are filling up as we talk "So Medulla told me we have a new defense teacher; guess he is a real hard ass." He was nervous, the tips of his ears red.

"Really? That's my first class. I knew she went on Maternity leave hopefully she will be back; I rather not have another hard ass teacher. I mean Boomer is bad enough, like he gets a kick out of torturing us," I laughed making him do the same.

"He does, it took three showers to get the mud off," it was easy talking about the simple things.

"I know," I shut my locker "So, well, I wanted to see if maybe you like to have dinner or something," oh, this was not what I wanted.

I looked to the side seeing his crew coming, Warren looking angry well he always looked angry lately. "It wasn't wise to ask here, Warren and I just broke up weeks ago. I don't want him to cause trouble for you Becker," I whispered.

"Hey there Becker," his deep voice chimed in "Peace, a pleasure as always," he smirked as I tried to inch slowly away from all of them to my first class. Warren is like a T-Rex stay still then he can't see you, so I can only move a little at a time before a possible escape.

"Leave," was all Warren said as if it was enough "No, she and I are talking. You and Lyric aren't together anymore Peace, I can and just did ask her out on a date," Becker stood up to Warren, I was now able to blend in with the crowed using Will as cover, weak maybe a little bit pathetic but I just couldn't deal with it.

"Come on Lyric," Will saw the whole thing, we walked to Defense class, I heard his voice "Lyric," but instead I slipped into class seeing a man standing at the desk, you could tell he wasn't a kid person just from the way he gazed at us when we walked in.

"Please sit," his voice deep, we all took our seats as the bell rang for the second time.

"Hello, I am Mr. Keller. I will be your new Defense teacher for the next six weeks while your previous teacher recovers. Now, I see there has been no real defense taught other than books, you can't save yourself from a villain with book smarts people. Get up, I have arranged the gym with the juniors to come," I stood leaving my bag, walking with the rest of the freshman in my class to the gym, the bane of our existence. Once we walked in Warren, his crew, and a few others were waiting, all standing with Boom. "Boomer, have you explained it to them,"

"Sure have, now you freshman." I rolled my eyes, this wasn't good.

"This will teach you to fight but also how to avoid a blow. No powers will be used," Mr. Keller said but he seemed way too happy.

"Seriously? You think it's fair pitting us against them? They have years more on this than us," I snapped out, Mr. Keller turned looking at me "What's your name dear?" he asked his voice like ice.

"Lyric Williams," his eyes moved to the paper "Oh I know your parents. Sister is in hero support,"

"Great, you can read a sheet of paper," I mused being sarcastic, I knew most the juniors would tear the freshman apart.

"Well since you are so vocal about this, I will let you go first. Boomer pick a member," I snarled walking into the middle of the circle.

I could hear Warren, a growl forming deep in his chest "Milo, seems you two hate each other because Peace. Seen the way you have been talking to her, now you're up. If you are lenient you will have detention for the rest of the year," Boom smiled as Milo walked up smiling.

"Don't worry, it will only hurt… a lot," he was smug "Go," he moved to his left, as I moved to my right. I was watching his every move, I moved in time to avoid his hit that would have bruised my face. I linked my arm into his as he tried again pushing it back hearing a scream of pain as I knocked him on his back. It hurt when my fist made harsh contact with his nose, more when he kicked me in the side.

He was bleeding and angry, but I moved using my size to get around my elbow nailing his throat, he tackled me trying to choke me so I wrapped my arms round his head bringing it down to mine. I felt a wave of dizziness but it gave me a small time lapse to kick him off, getting to my feet grabbing the sides of his head bringing my knee into his face. All my anger coming out as he fell to his knees, I was on him my knees pressed into his upper arms, punching him until Boomer pulled me off.

"Okay, that is enough. Stronghold take him to Nurse Spex," Mr. Keller said as I was breathing heavy, a fire burning in my heart, a wild feeling pulsing through me. "I'm impressed," he smiled.

"Not something you ever heard your wife say," the look on his face was full of loathing as he marched towards me, I have no clue why I said that, I was angry but it was a compelling feeling when he spoke to say what was in my head.

"I could ice that burn," Jennifer chimed in, his face was a blotchy red as the girls laughed.

"How about I pair you with Peace, I am sure he could take you. I have seen him fight many times he never loses," Boomer didn't say a word "Go ahead, he doesn't scare me either. I assume you're acting like such a dick to compensate for what's lacking between your legs,"

"Lyric, just calm down spitfire." Boomer tried to calm me but this guy just made me want to say what I was really thinking.

"Peace you're up, show this little girl something," I heard a small chuckle from Boomer "Ok, go get him Williams," Boomer smiled letting me go as I walked in pain from Milo, Warren stood in the center of the ring looking at me.

I stared right back, this was the first time we have been this close since the breakup "Go," Keller said.

But Warren didn't move he just looked at me "What's the problem?" Keller snapped out as Warren moved closer "Hit me, take out all your anger on me. I hurt you and now you can hurt me back," he whispered but my resolve was weakened.

"Oh come on," I heard being yelled "I tried to forgive you, but I can't. You had no plans on telling me, it would have been your dirty secret. Why? She wasn't me, no matter how much you missed me, why didn't you understand she wasn't me? I was a world away trying in every way to survive to come back to you. I came back to you, you didn't come rescue me, I did that for myself," I said my voice calm, deathly calm, I was quaking with so much anger.

"I messed up, I knew you were kissing Jax in some odd way I felt it was justified somehow. Even now, I know how stupid I was, you came home covered in marks from trying to keep your distance from him. Knowing at times you enjoyed your time with him, he listened, treated you better."

"Get over it, I had no choice, as in no fucking choice. I had broken ribs, nasty internal problems, bruises, cuts, infected cuts, stitches, fingers broken because I wouldn't have sex or kiss him at times! You had a choice Warren!" I yelled, his face was full of his own pain.

"Then you fucked it up," Hannah chimed in "Thank you Hannah," I retorted "Give me another chance," I was frustrated "Earn it Warren, have you thought of that? Actually earning something rather than pushing everything aside and acting like I should take you back with open arms and a tearful 'Never leave again!'" I punched him right in his left eye "Try using that brain Warren for something other than being cruel and kissing someone completely different. God you're so stupid. I hate you, I hate you so much!" I kicked him in the balls, Bay was the first over tossing me over his shoulder.

"Time out, this isn't the place Warren. Lyric is right, I can't deny it anymore you really messed up now find a way to fix it…if there even is one."

"What is going on here?" it was Powers "Ask Keller, he was putting us in a pit to fight against each other," Jackie smiled playing with her hair.

"Well you're fired, we don't do things like that. That isn't how we do things at Sky high." She snapped out, her white heels clicking on the floor, her eyes like daggers as she was coming closer.

"Well they need to know this stuff, let your students go uneducated because you are weak enough to think or believe they don't need this," Keller smiled.

"Oh they need this, but not like this. I knew you would somehow act like the bully you were in our years. Classes head back to your normal class now," we did as she ordered, Bay set me on my feet so I wasted no time in hauling ass to my class, with no teacher to watch over us.

We just joked around until the bell rang again sending us to another class, and of course I continued avoiding Warren.

At least when I arrived to the period before lunch Medulla was having us do a project, I was paired with Vic. The clear googles pulled down as a beaker set was in front of us, I tied my hair back.

"Okay you add this one, we have to pour at the same time and pace." I had a vivid purple chemical matched with his lime green.

"We don't want a cloud either," I gave a nod as the door opened "What can I do for you Mr. Peace?" Medulla said as I looked up.

"Just dropping this off for Mr. Herman," his deep voice had me look up again, I looked like a dork in a lab coat and googles while others put together a ray gun or stun gun. Warren just smiled at me "Head in the game Williams," I was pulled from the trance "Yeah," I started pouring we matched each other's movements, turning the blue chemical X a darker shade mixed with a tinge of purple flecks, we added the chopped and juiced ingredients beforehand.

"Hold on Mr. Peace. Brilliant Lyric and Vic a perfect shade, the flecks impeccable. Now half it and turn the second half into a cream. Bottle and label the other," he smiled looking at the vials.

"Yes Mr. Medulla," I smiled as Vic labeled and I added the rest of the ingredients to make the liquid into a cream, I stirred counter clock wise. It would be a thick cream by tomorrow.

"Now Mr. Peace, I am sorry to have left you waiting." My eyes glanced up meeting Warren's who was already staring.

"Fine." I watched as he handed over files before turning towards the door, walking out.

"Jackie," I called seeing her and Bay by his truck "Hey Lyric," she smiled walking over "I have to tell you something," it was better this way.

I took a deep breath "I found out the other Jax from the other dimension came through the worm hole too. He is out for me, I talked to your cousin here, the normal Jax. He will hunt his other self, he got a tattoo over his chest so I would be able to tell them apart. Let Warren know, maybe leave out I talked to this worlds Jax," she looked pale, almost ready to faint "No, no. You shouldn't be left alone now" she gasped.

"I am fine, just tell Warren," I walked away I wasn't in the mood for a babysitter. I was home as Layla had left hours ago to tutor Warren for me. I was on the sofa eating ice cream watching Valley girl when the door opened and closed, the clicking of locks heard. "Lock the windows Lyric," I heard called as I was up, this was a code red as I started locking windows seeing Kyle helping.

"Yeah Jackie gave Warren some news and he went into a rage, he's on his way." Kyle grimaced "Oh dear god, set the alarm so it will drop the metal shields over every window," I called out hearing her, then a loud beep and the shutters closing over every window and door.

We all sit when Kyle's phone goes off "Shit," he groaned but he answered "Hey Warren," his voice level.

"She won't open them, no not even for you. You're raging like a maniac there isn't a chance. She is safe in here, why don't you focus this anger on finding that doppelganger before he gets to her, Jackie said her cousin here has a tattoo on his chest, I don't know what it is. Sure I will ask," he snapped "Lyric baby girl, this loon want to know if you have any clue what ink our Jax has," I moaned hiding my head in the pillow.

I pulled Magenta down whispering it to her "Oh fucking shit, it's her name," she laughed.

"Not funny, I have to be the messenger for this. Hey man, no there wasn't any laughing, don't be even crazier. It's her name, yes Lyric," he says before holding the phone from his ear, his eyes squinted.

"Yeah, ok," he hung up.

"He will be back to talk," I wasn't unlocking it other than to let Kyle out and mom in.


	22. Work Time

**I own nothing except new characters and ideas, I make no money from writing, and all rights go to the rightful owners. Outfit sets are on Polyvore Noellamonster.**

Why me? I was a plain and nerdy midget.

I sit in bed in sweats and a tank top, my hair a mess reading a text. If it wasn't for bad luck, I wouldn't have any luck at all.

"Can you tell me right now, that you didn't like kissing me? A little bird told me, just how jealous Warren was when he found out that my other self-treated you better, giving you all the attention and love you really need. I also know I was some horrid beast to you, which I wouldn't ever do here. I don't hit and don't cheat, think on that Lyric. You deserve the world, I can't give you that but I can love you, treat you with the respect you deserve and buy you tacos."

I wanted to laugh, I did like tacos.

I also have Warren's message "Please don't say goodbye, you're my world it hasn't been worth living without us. I don't need anyone but you Lyric, I won't stop until you take me back." It was five in the morning and I have refused to answer either man, I had internship then dinner later with Layla and mom.

I stood having to get ready, I would be around Villains and Hero's today, that was the breaks of being an Intern at daddy's company. Layla was lucky, I rather be at the hospital than at the Company. I left my hair down, putting on liner and gloss, the bare minimum we are aloud. I dress in black pants with an off shoulder sequin butterfly batwing side ruched top, matching turquois heels with sequins. I paired it with butterfly jewelry, I was ready my cell fully charged, I was on time for once taking my bag walking down the stairs seeing mom and Layla in scrubs.

"You look fantastic, Jives will be here to take you to work. I talked to your father, if you don't like it after this weekend you won't have to return." Mom smiled as I sipped Apple juice.

"Good," my thoughts were shattered as a knock on the door echoed, we watched mom walk out "Lyric, time to leave," she called out as my heels made a clicking noise as Layla walked me out.

"Morning Miss. Williams." I knew him, or have seen him over the years. A sleek black car was waiting behind him "Have a nice day Layla, mom," I walked with him, dreading it. I would fail in business. But I slid in the cool leather not very welcoming, but the seats warmed up.

"Here is your personal tablet, it contains all the information for today's meetings. Tasks to do, your father set it up that you would be hands on. I know you will do well Lyric, just breathe, I will be with you all day." Jives smiled he was my dad's blood brother, making it impossible to betray him in anyway.

"Easy for you to say, haven't you been doing this for twenty years." I snorted scrolling through everything, simple but hectic.

"Well you will get the hang of it, I wasn't a business man when I started working with Freddie. He molded me, now I will mold you," he was a riot so was his husband.

The building was near 100 stories, in the heart of Kellville, the fountain and sculptures as I remembered. "Now we only have one meeting with it being Saturday, but it is with Mr. Marcos he is from Italy, he knew your father and me in school. This is our first dealing with him, now let me show you your office it is on the 75th floor same as mine." We walked through the entrance, my badge firmly placed on my shirt. We had to go through scans, metal and eye, before being let into the private elevator.

"High security, are we afraid of a breach?" I asked as the soothing melody played around us "Always, we have some of the most advanced medical and technology here. We have to take certain measures," I give a nod, I should have known, I was smart.

The office was stunning, but I wasn't sure I needed all this. "A bit much," he scoffed.

"Not really, Lyric you have no clue how much your father wants you running this company in turn all the smaller ones. Layla is not fit, I love that girl something fierce but this isn't for her. Just give it a try," his hand on my shoulder, his skin was dark and his accent Irish, I always loved just listening to him.

"I will, I will give it my all," I had to, either I would fail or not. I sit in the chair feeling small, I set my tablet down as I work on some files listed on my tablet. I see mergers and records. I was making sure everything was adding up to our records, everything was clean so far. But with how much security and scans, I highly doubt anyone could do any such activity.

"Come in," I called just a little nervous as the double doors opened and a girl around twenty walked in, her gray slacks looked nice with the silk white blouse. "Hello Miss. Williams, I am Kellie your secretary. I am running to Starbucks for Jives may I get you something?" she smiled, I looked stupid looking around as if the paintings had answers.

"Yes please, a pumpkin spice latte. Please get yourself something," her smile was kind as she closed the door. I went back to work, sending out a few emails, one to Jives and Layla.

Grabbing the Lewis file, inside was plans for new and improved medications for Alzheimer's. We not only provided Supers but Civilians as well, a loud knock was heard as Kellie walked back in seeing me standing going through the files.

"You seem like a natural, Miss. Williams. Here is your Pumpkin spice latte, Mr. Jives said the meeting will start on time," she left, the drink hot in my hand "Natural my ass," I sat back down.

I set the file back when my intercom went off "Miss. Williams, there is a Mr. Peace on line one for you." I pressed the button "Thank you Kellie,"

I hit the speaker "Hello Warren, what can I help you with?" but I knew why he was calling.

"I just wanted to see how you are doing. See how your first day is going," his deep warm voice echoed.

"It's fine, I guess. Everyone thinks I will do well here, but I still don't know if it's for me. How are you?" I missed his stupid ass.

"I'm good, I work later. Wish I could sleep though," he did sound tired "Yeah even I haven't been sleeping well, nightmares still. Then my father wants me to run the company, so another thing to stress over."

"What do you want though, that's what matters Lyric. Your dad will love you regardless."

My intercom went off again "Miss. Williams the meeting is in five minutes,"

"Thank you Kellie," I replied "I have to go, I have this big meeting with Jive and some big wig from Italy. Have a good day, love you and talk to you later," It was just a natural response, I didn't have to think about the words coming from my mouth.

"I love you too Lyric, have a good day," the line went dead but the happiness in his voice was evident as I walked from the office heading towards the board room.

"Good, I got the files. Like I said a natural just like your father." Jives was seated as I walked in, he waved his hand to the seat at the head right next to him and another man. "Lyric this is Dr. Daniel Lee, he runs the labs and such on the Medical side of the company. This is one of Fredrick's daughters, Lyric is top in her class and will be running this company." I sighed.

"Well it is a pleasure Miss. Williams," his smile was easy going, you could tell he'd rather be in the lab not the board room.

"I am not sure of Mr. Marco's, his company is strong nothing on us. But he just rubs me wrong," Jives was the first to say "I agree, he could be an asset to the company or a liability." I watched the conversation moving back and forth between them.

"I will be ordering lunch, Mr. Marcos has called his in to me. What can I have brought to you?" Kellie smiled a pad and pen in hand, a shy smile at Daniel.

"I will have a Creaser's salad with mini pita chips, a lemon water please," I was the last to order, they had white wine, not something I was found of at work.

"So this is just the first of many meeting's, he also has to meet Fredrick which will take place at the prison." Jives said, I was thumbing through his file, he was a Villain, surprise, surprise. He had a chemical plant and factory in Italy, nothing illegal.

"Lyric, we want your opinion. So watch and get a feel for the situation," Jives smiled his hand placed on my shoulder, he was always like an Uncle to us.

"Sounds fine," I hardly looked up "Hello. Mr. Marco glad you had a safe trip," Daniel said my eyes glanced up as Jives and Daniel shook his offered hand.

I stood "Mr. Marco this young lady is Miss. Lyric Williams, she is the daughter of the CEO and founder." Jives made me sound important as Mr. Marco's eye lit up.

"Hello Miss. Williams," he kissed both of my cheeks "My bodyguard will be here any moment, your security is tight, they didn't think I needed him but I also don't go without him," he said his accent was thrilling, as he sat with grace his hair looked so similar to my fathers.

I sat "I doubt highly you need him for this meeting, but if it makes you more comfortable we will allow it," I spoke up as Jives made the call to let him pass.

"Thank you Miss. Williams, I am thankful for your show of good faith."

"As soon as your guard arrives we will begin, we are interested in the factory you have in the Rainforest, since it is not harmful to the environment and is self-sustaining," Jives said his voice more deep and full of confidence.

"Your lunches and Mr. Marcos guard is here," I watched Kellie blush as her and one other set our lunch's in front of us with an extra.

"Sorry Mr. Marco, I wasn't expecting the security to be so with holding and tight." I looked up, my eyes zeroed in on the tall form dressed in a light gray pair of slacks a white button up with the first two buttons undone, a matching gray suit jacket and sunglasses on.

"We take the security and enforcement very seriously here, one of the many reasons we do so well. Why people from around the world want to do business with Mr. Williams," Jives stood shaking hands, Daniel was next looking nervous with the new comer.

"This is Miss. Lyric Williams, she is the daughter of the founder and CEO. She is now working here and will be attending all our meetings, and such," Jives said, I wanted to sink into the leather chair.

I stood "Lyric, always a pleasure to be graced with your beautiful presence." Jax's deep voice boomed "Hello Jax," I gave a nod of my head, but he kissed both my cheeks before I pulled away.

"Miss. Williams, do you know my bodyguard?" Mr. Marcos said he looked confused "I have met him before, I am friends with his cousin," was all I said making a mental note to have a talk with Jives after work.

He removed his glasses sitting next to Mr. Marco, his eyes on me as I started eating, we all did.

"I was hoping for a merger, with this corporation backing us, we could be un-stoppable."

I cut him off "I will say this meeting could end with just your show of words, you make it seem as if your Company is up to something knaveries." His eyes narrowed a tad.

"I will rephrase, I am sorry. We don't have the finical nor the power to do all our factory is capable of. We are more Villain run, there is no argument there," he said in a sly voice.

"Mr. Marco, Fredrick will have the end say. We are here to work out the finer details and work from there. We have detailed files on every employee and action any of your companies have done. Here in lies the problem we don't deal with Villains only, we cater to Hero's and Civilians as well. Now I do like some of your ideas, as does Mr. Danios, but your company has flaws. And Mr. Williams will be more worried about the flaws than anything," Jives said looking over his wine glass, as Daniel was done taking detailed notes.

"Well flaws can he fixed, we need time of course. Mr. Marcos is very capable of making the changes you require. His company will only be an asset to you, you will have a 75% stake in the company," Jax said his voice calm his eyes set in such a way, it was like he didn't need to convince us.

"Now, I agree the flaws in Mr. Marcos Company can be fixed with the right help. Now if we were to agree and give finical backing to his company, I believe it would be fair we have our security and members of our trusted team to ensure things are being run according to our plans along with Mr. Marcos, since we won't be a part of anything illegal. If found out we would pull our stake out and it would go bankrupt, which it is near close to now," I said, I sounded like my father, now that sucked.

"Sorry to interrupt Miss. Williams, Mr. Peace is one line one," she vanished "Sorry, I have to take this," I answered.

"I am in a meeting Warren, I will call you as soon as I'm finished." I hung up seeing Jax smile.

"Warren Peace," Mr. Marco said now I heard the absolute displeasure in his voice "Yes, Mr. Marcos. I rather don't care if you have something against him, he happens to be my ex-boyfriend, we are trying to work things out." I snapped my eyes alight.

"Lyric, like I have said Princess you can do so much better," I sighed at Jax "We aren't having this discussion here, you stalk me, you have no say Jax,"

"Well, let us get back to business. I also would suggest Jax you keep a good distance from my niece, if she wants your company she will ask." Jives said now, his voice sounded evil.

We talked setting up another meeting for Saturday, which means I would be there, I was tempted to call in.

"Thank you for your time, I am looking forward to doing business with you," Mr. Marcos smiled giving me a firm hug, before moving on to the men.

"You can hold your own in a board room as well, that is just another bonus. I will be texting you Princess," he kissed my lips his fingertips brushing my cheek.

I took a step back "Have a pleasant day Jax, I am heading to my office Jives. I have a few more files to do before I leave for the day," I said in a firm tone walking from the room, once out I hurried down the halls making a left into my office. If this merger went through, it would only be a problem, I sat in my chair with files laid in front of me.

I picked up my office phone dialing Warren, I said I would call him back so I really had no choice. "Sorry I called. I wanted to know if you wanted to go to dinner with me, I know there is this new seafood place near your fathers company." He said as soon as he answered, I loved seafood.

"Yeah sounds great, it's getting late already. I won't be off until five," I mused.

"I will come and get you around then," he was excited you could hear it in his tone "See you then," I hung up, I didn't have much time to finish my work as I scrolled through my itinerary before setting the tablet down.

My neck was killing me "Kellie," I called her on the intercom, she walked in a minute later "Yes Miss. Williams?" she was a nice girl.

"I need to you take a few memos, if that's okay,' I said looking up from the computer. "Yes of course, anything you need," she smiled getting her laptop taking a seat.

She walked out an hour later as I sent emails and packed up for the day "I will update your tablet for tomorrow Lyric," Jives said as I handed it over, knowing I get it back in the morning, I downloaded Angry birds, I was hoping he didn't notice.

"Here, is your keys to this office and your tablet. I left angry birds on young lady, I left my tablet and locked the door with the key card, hearing a series of beeps.

"Ready Lyric?" I turned Warren was with Kellie who looked scared "Yes, Kellie this is Warren Peace, Warren my security Kellie" I introduced them since he called.

"Pleasure," he said "Nice to meet you Mr. Peace I am Jive her honorary Uncle, I have to take my leave Daniel was giving Mr. Marcos a tour of one of the levels. I have four with him, and our security is tight. Have a pleasant night, the car will be there first thing in the morning dear," he hugged me tight.

"Let's go," I smiled at Warren we walked down the hall, his hand on my back "You look stunning," I smiled my heels clicking on the marble floor when I saw Jives with Jax and Mr. Marco.

"Mr. Peace, a pleasure seeing you again," I turned, his signature smirk was pulling on his lips. 

Warren turned looked furious 'Calm yourself, I can't help who was here," I ushered him.

"Marcos and Jax, how unpleasant to see you." He answered back "I won't have any problems here, and we will not be doing business if any comes about," I intervene a smile comes from Jives.

"I am not here to cause trouble Miss. Williams, I just didn't know this company lets people like him in," I snapped.

"This coming from an arms dealer, a man who did a stint in prison before launching your small worthless company. Your bodyguard is as bad as Peace, I can verify that first hand. I will ask you Jives to escort them from the building, I will meet with my father concerning this because you wouldn't be such an asset I would take any deal, you better think on it before our meeting Saturday," my voice calm and cold.

"You amaze me at every turn, we will take our leave," Jax said walking his boss out, as I was frustrated.

"I'm hungry lets go now," I walked out faster than Warren who was smiling leading me to his truck, Jax was watching us, he looked handsome.

"Warren, you have a spy in your group. He knows things only a few in your crew knew. About my time away," Warren was burning up, I felt the heat.

"I will find them and kill them," he growled before we drove off.


	23. Of Gardens and Boyfriends

**Hello, I still don't own anything except new characters and ideas. Outfits can be found on my Polyvore (Noellamonster)**

I swear as I walked into the house, seeing it empty of human life. Mom and Layla must still be at the hospital. "These are coming off," my heels now discarded on the floor of my closet, I wasn't hungry after having dinner with Warren so I changed clothes and laid on my bed.

I knew I liked the work my father was doing, I was also good at it but dealing with Jax was not high on my list. I never was able to answer him, about the kissing, I did like kissing him, the feel of his arms when he was in control. But I felt more, so much more with Warren, I just don't get why he did what he did. I wasn't meant to understand the reasons behind it, I was just meant to make the decision to forgive or not. I knew deep down I would forgive him, I just hated him for everything.

I rolled over seeing it was late, near ten. I picked up my cell calling Layla "Hey Lyric, I am at Magenta's, mom dropped me off. She is going to Africa there was a major problem, come over." I sighed.

"Nah, I'm tired. I was just checking on you, I take it you're spending the night so I will see you in the morning," I smiled while I talked, we hung up a few minutes later.

I was going for a walk, I needed the fresh air to clear my jumbled thoughts. I slipped my sandals on as I walked from the house. The dark night sky was stunning, the dazzling stars illuminating the darkness. I walked to Maxville Park just sitting in the cool grass, my eyes on the clear night sky seeing the bright stars.

"They don't compare to you," I turned seeing Jax dressed in all black walking closer to me, I wasn't going to run from him. I watched as he sat next to me "You handled today very well my boss was very impressed with you."

"That's very nice, and to me nothing is more beautiful than the stars at night. It's like we are a part of something bigger, something we can't even comprehend yet." He looked thoughtful.

"I never really thought of it as such,"

"This has to stop, all it will end in is your death. Just leave me be, find another girl. If you honestly cared you would do as I asked," I didn't look at him but could hear his breath exhaling.

"I will leave you alone, but just know I am always around. I will text you and be there but I wouldn't try and hurt you, I couldn't now I care too much to have you hate me now," he stood as I did, brushed grass from my legs.

"Thank you, I would still like you to text," I smiled feeling his hands move to my hips "He will never deserve you, and since you aren't together yet this is okay," his lips pressed to mine.

It was nice as his tongue slipped in between my lips, my hands moving up his chest as my body moved being pressed into the grass, his body on top of mine. The kiss was demanding but so passionate, it made me feel alive. Even as his hands went under my top his skin warming mine, I kissed back with all the passion I could.

"For now this was enough," he breathed "It was," he pulled me up before kissing me a small peck before he walked off, I went the opposite way thankful this was over, now I just had to deal with Warren.

I figured the best way to do that was to get back together, I loved and missed him more than I wanted to. I wanted to hate him. I walked home, it was silent and dark as I made my way up the streets paved with large trees and nice gated homes.

I pulled out my cell "We need to talk tomorrow," I sent it to Warren knowing he would text me back.

I wasn't disappointed as I walked into the kitchen to get a bottle of Apple juice, my cell chimed "Sure, sounds great. Love you,"

I smiled as I started getting ready for bed…


	24. Of Gardens of Boyfriends

**Hello, I own nothing except new characters and events so I make no money from writing and all rights go to the rightful owners.**

I sit in the garden waiting for Warren, I knew with every fiber of my being this was the right path, he was mine and I was his for as long as we lived even after death he was what I wanted. I knew I was what he wanted but wasn't fully understanding why he couldn't act like I was, men are confusing. But here I sit the aroma of the different types of flowers surrounding me, making it restful and a little tiring.

"Lyric," I turned, my hair making a little wave over my shoulder, it was Warren not that I didn't know his deep voice. His dark brown eyes settled on my green ones.

"Hello Warren, care to sit," I touched the quilt I was already resting on, a small smile pulled at the corner of his mouth.

He folded his tall form close to mine, it was dead silent for a few minutes. "Lyric, what I did was fucked up. I can say I wouldn't ever do something so disgusting again, I can give you a thousand different reason why, but none would be the truth. I missed you plain and simple, I acted rash and ruined us, and I know you won't trust me for a long time. But I am willing to do whatever it takes for however long to fix us," I just sighed the honesty and love poured from every word he said, I could imagine him in front of his mirror practicing this speech.

"I want to give us another try as well, but you need to understand what you did really crushed me." You could see fire light up his eyes as I talked about getting back together.

"I also went to Jax, Warren. He agreed to leave me alone, he cares for me enough to stop all this. But you have a traitor in your crew, he knew things, things only you and a few friends knew. You can get angry but I did what I felt was right for me, I am being groomed to take over my father's company and with dating you and school the harassment from Jax was too much. I don't want you gunning for him unless he doesn't do as he said," I looked into his eyes seeing the rage, but now he was too nervous to challenge me on anything with our relationship mending.

"So be it, as long as we are together Lyric," his fingers came up to trace the lining of my jaw, so soft and warm. I knew it was going to happen before I felt his lips pressed to mine, liquid fire rushed through my veins feeling his lips on mine, his tongue parted my lips as my hand fisted in his long hair. Every kiss was special, from sweet and warm to the intense and burning kisses that left me warm between the thighs.

"I love you Warren Peace," I smiled feeling pretty lucky to have such a deep love.

I woke up two days later feeling happy and light, my hair in a bun as I lined my eyes just a little, I was happy one I had a date with Warren tonight. I pulled on a pair of blue Moschino leggings with black converse high tops, I rummaged through my closet pulling out a top I used to love to paint in. it was a gray Longline T shirt the bottom was fringed, Warren wasn't a fan of the belly ring and neither was mother but both understood the reason behind me getting it but not why I still have it.

I liked it, it showed and reminded me I lived through that nightmare.

"Come on Lyric," I grabbed my cell and bag walking out the door with Layla, she as normal headed to Will's as I hurried to the bus stop seeing Mage waiting with Hannah who just rather come to our stop still.

"Finally girl," Magenta screamed which made Zach and Ethan start waving with their girlfriend by their sides. I waved and smiled as I stood at the pole with the girls waiting for Layla and Will to show up before the bus.

"So Warren is on a war path for the traitor, I was pretty pissed when he said it was Jackie. I mean come on Jackie hates Jax, she always has ever since it was rumored he killed his older brother who she was best friends with." Hannah was fuming.

"He really said that, that is insane she wouldn't ever do such a thing. He is just angry," I was a little angry he thought she would, she wasn't like that. I knew we had to find the person responsible but he shouldn't be crude to them, it would make the real traitor run. But we boarded the bus together this wasn't good he acted like that, she was dating his best friend and she was his friend, understandable it was one of his friends that betrayed him.

He was waiting once we hit the ground, I saw Jackie and Bay were with him as we got off. It was a winter now the dark clouds ever present, I loved it. Warren looked mad but he still put his arms around me but I pulled away just enough to look at him my neck bending up. "It wasn't her, if I so much as hear you think or mention it again you won't like what I do," his dark eyes bored into mine.

"If you honestly think it wasn't Jackie then I don't either," his voice was soft even as he pulled me into the school his hands remained gentle.

"Oh hey there Lyric, glad to see you two are back together," Milo chimed in as I was at my locker "Somehow I don't believe you care, it be better for you if Warren and I weren't together. You're just pathetic," I snapped my locker slamming close to his fingers, his eyes looked insane.

"You little cunt, I will kill you no bitch talks to me like that," his face was that of pure loathing as he glared at me.

"You are the cunt, go ahead and look in the mirror," I said right back not missing a beat "Hey Milo, come on kitten," Warrens warm arms incased me holding close to his body. I smirked at Milo "Hey Warren, was just telling Lyric how happy I am you two worked it out," he didn't lie but he never really meant it either.

"Thanks man, means a lot to me," Warren was dense.

"Truly, let's go babe," I say. Warren just smiles as we walk off my head turning with a glare, if I was pointing fingers it would be on him. But right now the person who betrayed Warren vanished, Jax didn't give me any more information on the person.

But right now Warren and I are working it out one day at a time…


	25. Of Waiting and Problems

**Sorry for infrequent posting one of my daughters was in the hospital and one of my sons got surgery.**

Layla, Magenta, and I sit together at Warren and the crew's graduation ceremony; I gaze at the stage as Dean Powers talked; it echoed over the courtyard. Bay was up there too; his face was placid but he took the scroll in hand, all my friends are leaving other than Layla, Magenta, and Will. Everything other than the two problems was great, the problem was when I graduated I was leaving state for college, Warren couldn't stand the thought. Second the more insane Jax was still running wild. Jackie and Hannah made Warren leave his own house for a couple hours about two weeks ago, just because he was tossing things into wall's instead of put his hands on me.

He just didn't understand, I had to go, I wanted to attend Yale, to do that I had to go. But I pull my mind back to the ceremony seeing Warren would be going soon, it was like he knew I was thinking about him, he turned with a smile plastered on his face.

"Hello dear," I glanced up it was his mother "Hello, you look stunning," I always gave her a compliment because "I hate you, I wish you were dead," aren't good enough for her, or so Warren says.

"Thank you my dear. You're just so sweet," her smile was real but so creepy. Milo was called as a few booed and hissed, I laughed earning a look from Warren to which I shrugged my shoulders smiling.

"He will come around about you leaving, I mean you asked him to come with you. It's sad he has been acting like such a child," she continued as my nostrils flared.

"Well I have faith we will work everything out, together,"

"Warren Peace," was called as Layla and Magenta stood clapping, I stood on my chair whistling like a crazy woman, because for him I was crazy, about him that is.

He smiled…

Hours later I sat in his backyard as the party raged behind me in the brightly lit house, I was alone, I wasn't much for parties. I could hear kissing in the dark, like wet tongue kissing, it was gag worthy but I tried to ignore it for as long as possible. Until a very familiar male voice was heard.

"Willow, on your knees," I heard whispered, I nearly fell from my chair that was Milo's voice, I hated that voice he was doing what with Warren's mother?! I held my hands over my mouth, moving without sound, Warren had taught me very well. I slid through the side gate heading back into the party via the front door, my eyes scanning the room before seeing Hannah.

"Grab everyone, hurry," she just shrugged grabbing Jackie and the girls, I snagged Bay and Warren, Kyle was glued to Magenta as we all stood together at the back door no one making a single sound, I slid it open turning on the bright backyard lights.

I felt Warren start to shake, his mother was on her knees in front of Milo, I jumped on Layla covering our eyes. "Scarred, scarred for fucking life!" Jennifer screamed as her man tried to shield her pale blue eyes from a very disturbing sight, I smirked as everyone laughed.

Milo, his face turned pale white, his eyes held a hint of his real fear of his best friend "Warren man, it was just a onetime thing." Milo was saying while trying to zip his pants up, but Willow understood something, something at the time we didn't; she vanished. "Bullshit, he can see through you now. How long have you been fucking his mother?" I laughed knowing Warren was pissed.

"Fucking cunt, I wished you never returned. I wasn't smart enough to understand you would find Thyme's other self." He looked wide-eyed after the angry words left his mouth, he tried to run after he gave himself away. "Get him now," Warren bellowed pushing me back into the house "Keep her safe, Milo will want revenge," I was grabbed by Hannah but I grabbed Warren.

"He isn't worth it babe, just stay," but he was too far gone to see reason "No, Lyric I almost lost you. One day I even slit my wrist just wanting it all to fucking end, thinking I did lose you that you wouldn't ever return," I stumbled back, falling over my own feet my vision blurred from tears.

"You what,"

He looked shocked that he actually said anything like that to me. Hurt crossed his face seeing my gut reaction. "I, I couldn't live without you. I still can't," he stuttered before running out.

Many hours later all of us girls just sit and wait in his living room, no one talking we just sat staring at the front door for hours. This was killing me, the not knowing, it eats at your nerves until your sanity breaks. Layla, Magenta, Dia, and Rena are passed out on the floor as Jackie, Hannah and I wait, and wait for word. But it hit's six in the morning, I was glad it was Saturday, but still none of the boys have answered their cells, called, or come home. We all knew deep down it was Milo but with no real way to prove it, so it turned into a waiting game just until he fucked up.

"I am going to kill Bay myself, that bastard is making me worry," Jackie says out loud but her voice was still soft but held so much anger, we both jumped it had been so silent her soft whisper scared us to death. We gazed at each other, yawning but staying awake. Another hour had passed when the girls woke up groggy but definitely awake.

"No news," Hannah just had her head in her hands "I will make some food," Layla chimed getting to her bare feet, she stoked my hair as she passed giving me small form of comfort.

At least it wasn't silent now with the sound of pans, the smell of bacon filled the air. I dialed my boyfriend, I was at my wits end "I am on my way home," was all he said before hanging up breathing a large sigh of relief.

"They are on their way, let's go help Layla. I assume they will be famished," we all stood like zombie's making our way to the kitchen, pitching in making everything from French toast, fresh fruit, sausage and bacon, along with about 28 eggs. Right as the hash browns hit the table with Dia, Magenta, and Jackie putting the orange juice down, biscuits, and gravy, his whole crew walked in.

"Eat now, then talk. Because Warren you have some explaining to do. We girls haven't slept yet, and I don't think that is something you want to deal with, we are stressed, worried, pissed and very, very tired." My hand was on my hip, my eyes narrowed, my tone of voice cold, low but filled with force. He just looked at me before taking a seat then they all did, I take my place next to him eating a little but my belly was in knots.

"I am sorry Lyric, I turned my cell off we all did, no distractions. First we had to track him, and that bitch I called my mom. Well he ran straight to her place, but she was gone her safe empty, I assume movers will be collecting her things. But next he moved on to his place to grab a few things, by the time we arrived he had just left. Bay figured he was heading out of town with us chasing him, so we split up, airport, train station, and bus station. I mean there was only so many ways for him to vanish when Deke here had another idea, so he grabbed Bruce and Dalton and headed for the outskirts, thinking he might take the backwoods to Kernville, then catch a train. Well he was right, he took the least expected route, but we caught up with his tracks, he escaped for now," his voice was demented now only the scrapping of forks could be heard.

I sipped my juice before we started dishes, then I was going home for a nap. With us girls working together it went fast. Kyle was taking Magenta and Layla home; I think Magenta is going back to Kyles. The rest leave with their men, I told Jennifer everything via text, she knew it too, Milo always seemed the logical choice but the whole being with Warren's mom, gross.

"Come lay with me, no funny shit, I just need you to hold me," his voice was low like it was hard for him to admit this, I grasped his hand. He turned as he lead me upstairs to his room. I just tossed off my bottoms and bra, just lying in a shirt as the bed dipped when he added his weight, but he just pulled the covers over us, his right side down his leg not covered, I assumed he got hot so often.

My head nestled in the crook of his neck his slow breathing was all it took to lull me under, my eyes closing welcoming the sweet darkness, along with the dreams to come.

It was very dark outside when we woke back up, my stomach was making such horrible noise as his chuckle was heard "Get up you're starving," I just rolled from his warm bed as we headed out, my hair was better after a brush was ran through it, my clothes looking fine as I climbed into his truck.

"You are so cute when you sleep Lyric," Warren's soft but also very deep voice broke the darkness "Thanks, you're rather a good pillow," I smiled back, when we woke I was tangled all around him.

"Is this place okay with you?" I loved when he raised his eyebrow like that "Its fine," leaning my head against the cool window as he pulled in turning off the engine. I didn't even get a chance to touch the handle when his warm strong arms wrapped around my waist hauling me backwards across the seat right into his hard body.

"You're coming with me," he growled "Where else would I be going," I laughed "I never want to be where I can't hear you laugh, it makes me feel human,"

"You are human, Warren," my feet touched the ground my hands braced on his chest "I am, but when it concerns emotions, I don't feel like I am. I love you, I like your friends, your sister and mine. But love that is only something I feel for you,"

But he wouldn't talk anymore on the subject as we walked into the diner together "Go grab us a booth, I have to piss,"

"Sure," his manners did leave something to be desired as I slide into the red backed booth "What can I get you miss?"

"Two cokes, for starters," I picked up the menu as she just smiled walking off. I was thinking the seafood platter or the Grodno nacho's, both sounded pleasing. "Care if Bay and I join you and Grumpy pants?" Jackie nudged me.

"Damn scare me to death, but sure have a seat," before long we all are laughing as the waitress comes "Ready?"

"Yeah I will have the seafood platter with a side of butter," Jackie declared, I hit her with my menu, as she gave me a bewildered gaze.

"I will have the Grodno nachos with slices of lime chicken. Light on the beans, also no onions," the boys ordered as the waitress talked, we chatted about the prom pictures that are being delivered Monday. I forced Warren to go, because I wanted to go so we went. The hair stood up on the back of my neck, I lifted my eyes looking around until dark eyes make contact with mine.

Jax's; I haven't talked to or seen him since that night in the park, across from him was a blonde girl. But he gave me that brilliant smile as he raised his glass to me, all I could do was give a small nod in his direction. Maybe it was the fear he saw, he pulled his collar down enough where the edges of his tattoo show. Jackie and I shared our dinners "So Warren, you still doing the test?" Jackie asked Warren. I knew he was trying to become a firefighter and I couldn't be more proud of him.

"Hello my sweet little angel, just stopping by to admire your beauty up close. I had the files pertaining to the expansion sent to you by carrier," We all turned to see Jax as he grasped my hand placing a small lingering kiss to the back of it "I will look through them when I return to my office," I made it all about business.

"Thank you, Princess. Just get back to me with any corrections that the company or yourself feel need to be met," he gave one last smirk to Warren before taking his leave.

"That bastard," Warren growled.

I put the small; slip of paper into my pocket without any of them noticing because I don't have a death wish.

 **Sorry this chapter was so short, a teaser for the next.**


	26. Another point of view

**Thank you for reading, as we all know I own nothing about Sky high there for no money is being made from these stories. So let's get on with the reviews! All Lyric's clothes are on Polyvore, it is under Noellamonster, her name and chapter will be on the outfit. I wonder if any of you go and look? I will repost the beta read version tomorrow but wanted this up thanks please review.**

 **Jax's point of view…**

Taking a small scrap of paper, I scribbled "I am leaving back to Brazil, I will contact you," that was it. I had been watching her, with my other self on the lose she was in more danger than her pretty little head knew.

I left the blonde after I paid for our meal, seeing her with my dear cousin and the two rejects they dated. I walk over to her table my eyes glued to hers, she was stunning to me, even her freckles. "Hello my sweet little angel, just stopping by to admire your beauty up close. I had the files pertaining to the expansion sent to you by carrier" I stood next to Jackie as I grasped Lyric's hand placing a chaste kiss to it, feeling heat in waves making me smile with sweet vengeance.

"I will look through them when I return to my office," she says her voice sweet.

"Thank you, Princess. Just get back to me with any corrections that the company or yourself feel need to be met," I gave one last smirk to Warren as I slid the slip of paper into her soft hands before walking away hearing Peace mutter some comment, but he wasn't worth the effort anymore. I had to take care of my other self in turn proving Peace couldn't protect her like I could.

I was leaving to oversee the main factory; the company has really taken off with the help of her father's company. Even we know not to cross him, my boss wasn't evil per say, he just wanted to make money and now we had the means to do such a thing. But that meant I would have to leave her here with my gang watching her for a week, she was something special indeed; too bad she seemed to really love Peace. I could only hope she would see he wasn't mentally stable, then she could gladly give me a chance.

Even after I heard how horrible I was in the other dimension, she didn't fully hold it against me, fully. But I wasn't fully him either, I was on some distinct level of course, the possessiveness, vulgar language, yes all of that but hitting I couldn't see me doing such a thing to her.

I walked out of the restaurant towards my car, the sleek gray shinned against the brick wall, with a single press of the button a loud "Beep, Beep" was heard as the alarm clicked off.

"She seems to have you as well as Peace," I heard my own voice as I turn and there he is "You seem to be mistaken, she isn't like that. She is with Peace for now," I retort moving close. "Oh really I watched how she kissed you, well since they weren't together I guess it was okay. But make no mistake she is mine, I didn't travel worlds to lose to him nor you." He smiled, it was cruel.

"If you think you're man enough let's settle this right now. Just you and I," but he had other plans "Not right now, another time." He vanished, the coward, I was tempted to alert Lyric

My long legs fold into the sleek car, it starts with a purr as I speed off towards the airport for my flight out.

I would be in the air for near 14 hours straight before I would be able to text her, I knew her and Peace are having some serious problems because she was accepted to a college, Princeton to be exact. He rather her go to some small town college rather than him have to leave his hometown, he can't see it's not just about him. She is a big factor in their relationship, she does everything she can for him, but he'd rather hold her back but I doubt she will be held back for long.

Hell, I let her go, move to where ever just for a chance, some people think she has too many freckles, her hair odd, but hell she is beautiful inside and out.

I sent a message to Jackie, a very long one before I left; it was on her pillow. I was sorry for hurting my little cousin, I never meant to, she was just a damn kid then. But for now I was leaving, for now I wouldn't cause any problems.

"Calling First class, Maxville to Miami. A change of plane then Brazil," the ladies voice chimed catching my attention, I snatched up my carry on; that was my call, first class.

"Good bye for now, Lyric Williams," I muttered with a faint smile on my face, not like I wasn't going to text her like mad.

 _ **Please review…**_


	27. New

_**Hello fellow readers here is another chapter for yall. I still only own new characters and ideas, I make no money from writing, and all rights go to the rightful owners. Remember to check polyvore for outfits and character pictures Noellamonster and please leave a review!**_

As we drive, the darkness was welcoming, the bright stars the only light for miles. Warren wasn't in any rush to get me home, plus it was only nine my curfew was eleven. We are headed back to his place to watch a movie, but I think we both knew what was going to happen. His house is dark when we walk in "Let me get the light, angel," his deep voice chimed in, it filled the darkness.

"Come on, we can watch something in my room,"

"Sure sounds good," I laugh as he nearly drags me upstairs, the heat from his body was wrapping around me, making me feel as if it is 80 degrees in his room. I kicked my shoes off, crawling on his bed as he put some movie in before joining me.

His eyes dark but still alight with fire as I touched his face, pressing my soft lips to his warm ones, feeling his hands move to my hips pulling me closer, if that was even possible. "I need you Warren, I have been wanting to for some time. I was just scared I wasn't going to measure up, I have zero experience," I blushed as I came clean with my emotions, his face was priceless.

"I need you too, I needed to hear this. I have been waiting for you, I would wait until we married if that's what you needed. Let me teach you," now I calmed but still not calm enough, I had no choice as his hands moved over my legs, moving still until they pushed my thighs apart, he nestled his larger body in between them. His kisses became more demanding, I had to pull away but that didn't stop him, his lips moved down behind my ear making my wiggle beneath him, my eyes rolling as I moaned.

The feeling as he kissed my neck was pure pleasure, his kissing became more passionate as he gave light nibbles and sucks, I could feel myself getting wet, the heat was making me sweat. I tugged at his button up, I tried to unbutton it but my mind was mush "Am I making you wet, little one?" he breathed in my ear, his hands moved my clothes up, every touch was sexual, light and teasing.

"Yes," my eyes closed head tilted to the left as his lips moved further down, I jumped on reflex when I felt the wet warmth of his tongue running over the top of my breast as they fell from my top.

"I am going to take your clothes off, you can stop me at any time," I give a small nod, I was thankful he removed his shirt first seeing his body covered in a thin sheet of sweat. I was holding my breath as he undid my jeans pulling them off much to slow, his lips came down kissing up my thighs, he took his time paying them careful attention, I moaned under him, he was so close to my center when he pulled up. I pulled my own top off, I felt odd, my body rebelling against me.

"You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen Lyric," his words washed over me as his body pressed mine into the bed, our lips meeting, our tongues battling as my hands are pressed into his bare back, his in my long hair, his grip was firm as he used my hair to move me in whatever direction he wanted.

"You're mine, forever, you don't get to leave me again," his voice was off now, my bra was off as well being tossed to the floor, his hands left my hair as his lips moved down between my breast. I mewled in pleasure when his warm hands cupped my breast, they felt as if they were on fire. "I have to keep calm or you could get burned, Angel," his voice was raspy, deep with emotions as he had his way with me, my eyes heavily lidded, my head swimming.

I didn't stop him as his thumbs hooked under my panties, the fabric sliding down my legs until they join the growing pile on the floor. I was fully naked now, I moved to my knees kissing Warrens neck my hands pressed against his bare chest feeling the deep moans coming from him. I wasn't sure I was doing anything right but I pressed my body against his, my breast firmly pressed to his chest. And by the sounds he is making my rougher bites mixed with soothing it with my wet tongue was good. My hands moving down to his belt, that was easy enough to undo, now I just had to concentrate on the button but I was shaking, embarrassing. But it came undone, he moved taking me with him, I was on top my lips trailing down as I removed his jeans leaving them discarded on the floor he was left in his briefs a very heart stopping sight but I smirked with a wink I removed them leaving him as naked as I.

I knew some things, I knew Layla and Magenta already lost their virginity months ago, I was just too nervous. My lusting eyes traveled down his toned body until they fell upon his thick member, without a second thought or moment of nervous hesitation I reached out. My soft fingers trailing up and down his hard length, his breathing hitched as clear liquid spurted from the tip of his cock. "Don't tease me, little one." He growled out, biting my lip I looked up at him hoping I conveyed how desperately I needed him inside of me.

His hand caught my hair, pulling me closer to his growing erection "Put it in your mouth Angel," I gasped softly and the nervousness returned. But I did it, within seconds it started to feel natural, I bobbed giving harsh sucks feeling it growing harder. As I sucked his growls and grunts grew louder, his nails dug into my back and to my surprise I moaned.

Time meant nothing now that I was getting the hang of all this "Enough, I need to feel you," his voice was so husky now; he spun me my body slamming into his bed as his body covered mine, it was burning up, I could smell smoke. His hands came down on the sides of my head "This is going to be uncomfortable, but give it a few minutes I promise there will be pleasure. Trust me, I won't hurt you," I give a single nod as I touch his lips with my own it was a slow kiss as if we had all the time in the world.

I felt him pushing a little at a time, I moved it was already becoming odd but soon my eyes shot open as he started going in finally. "Shush, it's okay angel." He whispered sweat beading his forehead.

"It hurts," I gasped my breathing becoming hard panting. He shoved hard, there was no nice way to put it, it was brute force twice before he groaned, I felt as if he was splitting me open.

"Give it a few minutes," his body was shaking hard, maybe with the sheer force of him not moving, I moved trying to become comfortable, little groans escaped us both.

Then it happened.

Warren moved in a slow rhythm, it was still hurting but I was feeling some pleasure, his lips moved to my neck, I couldn't help but mewl in intense pleasure the pain was faded, I was sore like hell. He was judging my moans because his thrusting became a little faster, harder as time moved on.

"Oh god WARREN," I couldn't help the sounds that came over me, he was hitting every nerve in my body, from his lips, hand, and dick.

My leg was moved even further to the right and left, his body pressing harder, it was like he wasn't fully in until now as I screamed a loud feral sound I clawed his arms, back, any part I could reach. His body was becoming unbearable, from the heat to the pleasure. "You feel so good; I can help it." He started going harder which I didn't know was possible the sound of our bodies coming together, my head was spinning fast, as I moved against him making him growl biting my breast with so much force.

"God you are so wet, cum for me," he purred in my ear, my eyes bolted open when his finger touched my clit, his body moved he was leaning back on his legs, they bent under him, he was leaning back on his knees, as he pulled me back onto him.

"It's too much," I cried "No, it's never enough," he moaned out he filled me like never before, as I was now on top, his strong arms wrapped around me so tight, breathing was hard.

I held on to him as I moved up then down with grace, my body clenching his as I did so, his hands dug with force into my hips as I moved faster "Fuck me, cum now," he barked out.

I knew I was close my head felt heavy as black spots started dancing before my eyes, my hands found his body trying to keep myself upright as the large bubble resting in my abdomen burst, I felt it, my orgasm was like a tiny dam breaking as it covered him and myself.

"Oh damn, that was so hot," he slammed me back my head slamming into his headboard but he kept going, his body was now too hot the smell of smoke filled my nose.

When his hands held me down at the tops of my shoulders heat and pain flared as I screamed "It's burning," tears leaked out his hands vanished moving to the bed on either side of my head.

"I'm going to cum," I could smell burnt flesh and burning fabric, I turned seeing his hands on fire the bedsheets burning, as he was shoving with force into me as I came again a banshee like scream echoed off his bedrooms walls. He shoved once, twice but on the fourth time it was like liquid heat filled me, his body shaking as I wrapped my legs around his waist anchoring him to me, his head hung low between my breast.

"I can't go easy every time Angel," my eyes opened this was easy, but this was the very best experience I have ever had, it's was so, so much pleasure.

"Oh shit," he noticed what he had done to the bed, his eyes racked over me as I lay beneath him covered in sweat "I burned you, shit, oh fucking shit, I lost control. I will be right back," he moved off me slow pulling out, my legs shut feeling relief.

I heard him in his bathroom then felt the bed dip, the pain was getting worse, my shoulders roasting over an open fire. I felt him peeling skin off than ice cold cream being spread over, numbing it, taking away the blistering heat. "It's ice crystals, from a far off place. It works as long as the burn isn't severe," his voice was low. But I just needed sleep now, I was so sore.

"I love you so much Warren." I turn into him my face buried in his chest, it was wet the smell of his blood but I closed my eyes hearing his voice it was faint, as if we are far apart.

"I hurt you Lyric, how can you love me? You just gave me awesome sex though. Lyric?"

A deep chuckle then "Sleep my angel," his warm body his arms around me, this was worth staying for, even the love I had or him was worth it.


	28. Another problem

_**Hello fellow fanfiction readers and writers, here is another chapter of my fanfiction that I hope yall will enjoy. I still don't own anything except new characters and ideas, I make no money from writing, and all rights go to the rightful owners. Remember to check my polyvore for outfits and character pictures Noellamonster. And remember to please leave a review!**_

"Wake up sleepy head," it was Layla's soft voice. I opened my eyes, it was Saturday and I had work, I checked the time I still had time as I roll from bed. "Thanks," I mumble out heading towards the bathroom having to pee pretty damn bad.

I brushed my hair, and teeth walking form the room seeing the clothes I had laid out last night ready for me a black pencil skirt that was tight to my knees with black cutout heeled sandals, I sit hooking my strapless bra before doing my hair and light makeup, I was nearly ready so I take my cell in hand sending a text to Warren.

 _ **-Good morning Warren,**_

 _ **I'm nearly ready for work but wanted to say I love you. Hope you have a good day, you will do great on your test. Text me but please don't call while I am at work.**_

Last I put on my white with black floral design off the shoulder blouse, hearing the bell ring I left my room, purse and cell in hand. "They are here for you sweetheart," mother smiled my stomach was grumbling loud as I gave them a hug and kiss walking to the waiting car. I see food once I entered "Jives knew you would be hungry," the driver laughed shutting the door.

I ate the donuts and chocolate milk as we drove, that drive wasn't even bad as. We entered the building, a moment later the door swung open and he helped me out, he walked me to the door where Jives waited. "Good morning dear, here is your IPad with notes and files for you to download to your Pc, these need to be done by end of day. We have another meeting with Mr. Marcos and his guard. Your father is moving ahead with the merger, you are heading it so at any time you feel the need to pull us out," he was so cheery, I wasn't sure this was the best, I shouldn't be heading this; I was still new here.

We as normal passed the security check, he was on the phone when we hit our floor "I will check on you, but now you don't need me to hover over you," with a small kiss to my forehead he stayed on the elevator as I got off heading to my private office "I am heading to Starbucks for coffee, Lyric,"" my secretary smiled a small pad in hand.

"Just a caramel frap," I smiled unlocking my door heading in, I sit with a low sigh turning on the IPad and computer getting everything ready to start the day ahead of me.

I checked my cell seeing Warren had texted. He could be sweet when he wanted as I started downloading files that needed to be compete, I see Jax's as well. I pulled it up giving it a read through.

 _ **-Lyric,**_

 _ **I have read through all of your needed corrections…**_

 _ **Concerning the faculty, we have, we are willing to add all your preventive measures. We have added your men to our team, they have placed your security and the measures you have in the main office. We have had to cut over twenty men due to their criminal activity. We hope all this is to you and your fathers liking.**_

 _ **We will need another week to have the outer rim finished to our and your need's, the outer rim had been gated with the right fence and guards, all supers, we now have a few civilians as well. Is another week doable?**_

 _ **We have filed all paperwork through your system as of three days ago, so any progress or decline will go straight to your headquarters as well as ours. I am sending multiple files along with this one, for you to go over, charts and things you should be aware of.**_

 _ **-Jax**_

I sighed opening the three others, looking through the graphs and charts, we are hoping within the next four months to see a ten percent increase.

I open word having to pen a doc to Jax.

 **-** _ **Jax**_

 _ **Thank you for the files, I think another week if not two is as you put it doable. Please send regular updates to me on any progress at this location. I have gone through your files, we want to see in four to five months' time, a ten to fifteen percent increase, we are taking certain delays into consideration as well.**_

 _ **-Lyric**_

I started more files needing to get the massive number of them finished, I was on my fourth with another five to go when my intercom blared "Meeting in five, Mrs. Williams," her sweet voice echoed around the room.

I stood with the completed files in folders, my IPad in hand walking from the room heading towards the Grand meeting room. "Good afternoon Lyric," Dr. Daniel's smiled as we walked together towards the meeting room.

Jives was already there when we walked in as Kellie was waiting as well her note pad in hand "Lunch?" she questioned.

"I will have a Blt on sourdough, with a sweet tea, slice of coconut cake. Thank you" I say taking my seat. "Here are the first set of files including Mr. Marcos files, I will have the second half done before end of day, if before, Kellie will bring them to you." Jives always looks so proud.

We waited for another few minutes when Mr. Marcos walked in "Hello my dear, you look more beautiful each time I see you." Mr. Marcos smiled kissing each cheek "You know my guard," Jax smiled in a tan suit.

"Hello Jax, a pleasure seeing you," he pulled me into hug, his lips and teeth nipping at my ear. My eyes bolted open "The pleasure is always mine," he smirked, this wasn't him, the way he smirked, the contact. I take my seat as the meeting starts.

"I am very happy with the files Jax has sent me all with regular updates. I gave you up to two weeks for the outer rim to be fully functional," I say as Kellie arrived, with another. She bent down putting my food on the table "Come right back, alert me I have a call from Layla," I whispered she gave me a look.

"Yes we are fully dedicated to having everything to standards, he has taken great pride in all that has been done having overseen it all," his accent thick as he gave a hardy laugh.

Nearly two minutes later Kellie rushed in "I am very sorry to interrupt, Miss. Williams you have an urgent call from Layla, the phone for some reason isn't transferring," she breathed hard as I stood "I have to take this," leaving the room as fast as I can.

"Thank you, I will explain in a little," I say nearly running to my office, I was texting Warren as I moved but when I got to my office I picked the phone up dialing Jax.

One…two…on the third he picked up "Lyric Princess, I am at security now." He laughed "Then it's him in your place, I noticed it wasn't you," he cursed "I am in my office," I breathed low as I flew into the desk, I turned there he was a nasty smirk in place.

The phone to his head "I have her now," he dropped the phone as I raised my hand fire rushed at him he swore moving to his side, diving from the plume that nearly struck him. I bolted when he jumped me his shirt burned, you could see his flesh under it. "You fucking bitch," my body burning making him madder.

Then he was gone "No one touches my girl," it was Jax as he with cat like reflex the doppelganger had a blade sticking from his side. I moved to my feet as Jax held me behind him.

In a cloud of black smoke, he vanished, that wasn't his power, how did this happen? I shook as he held me "We have to get back to the meeting, as if nothing is wrong," he said pulling me away to look at me.

"Okay,"

"He is injured, I will protect you," he breathed holding me again before we walked together into the board room. I sent another text to Warren who would be with the crew outside my work when I got off.

Another problem…


	29. Coffee and Crying

If I didn't need my phone I think I would smash it with a hammer. Warren was blowing up my cell; Jax, the half way sane one, was as well. I ignored the cruel and demeaning messages from the more insane Jax, sending normal Jax and Warren his number, which pissed him off more.

"You act as if they can protect you. I have been watching, and look I'm still here, watching you move around your room in that pale pink top and black panties." I look down seeing myself in a pale pink tank top with dark black panties. I move towards the window seeing nothing but he had to have been watching, my phone going off.

"Aren't they doing a shitty job? I will give it to my other self he has been the only one to have caught me, twice. Warren is brutal but is failing, all your protectors are failing. You even have freckles on your stomach," I shut the curtains taking my cell to the cover of my bed.

-Warren,

The insane Jax has been watching me, he described what I was wearing. This is a very good game for him, one he said you're failing at- I could handle my own in a fight, but he makes sure to taunt me at every turn, I promised Warren and Jax I wouldn't with hold any information.

-Jax,

We have an issue. Your darker half has been watching me, he described what I'm wearing. His attacks are games, he thinks Warren and yourself are failing," I sent it when another message comes through, but its Jackie.

-Lyric

I will be at your house at six at night tomorrow, I need a huge favor. I need you to come with me somewhere.

I sent her a reply.

I will help, see you tomorrow.

It was as easy as that, I would help her. I lay in bed reading my book hearing my cell go off as normal it was Jax and Warren.

"-Kitten, I know I am not doing my best at protecting you. I will step up and be what you need," Warren acted like I was the one thinking he failed.

-I never fail

Jax was normal. I just turned off my light, knowing they both either would have friends or themselves here soon, so sleep was a safe bet right now.

Will met us at our front door "Hello ladies, can I escort you to the bus?" his smile was good natured "Nah, I am good," I pass him "See you Layla, Warren should be here" the sound of his truck cut me off. I was stressed, from the attack yesterday, and my phone going off all night.

"He is here," she giggled, she was in a better mood. I noticed as she walked off with her hand in Will's, my eyes trailing after them.

"Come on, Lyric," I turn seeing Warren next to me "Sorry," I mutter he shakes his head at me before helping me into the cab of his truck.

"What is that junk," his head nodding to my sandwich "Obviously something I am going to eat," I snap. His hand shot out like lighting taking it from my hands "I know you can cook; you're not eating this. We can stop and grab something," his voice was agitated.

"No shit I can cook, but I woke up late, I didn't feel like it, had other things to do. Went to bed late, you need more reasons why I failed to cook myself a five-star meal this very early morning." He gave me a look, before a long sigh came out.

"Sorry Lyric. What's going on?" I knew he was asking me why I was so preoccupied this last few days.

"I am also sorry; I know things this last few days have been rough because of me. Let's go eat, screw school, let's just be together today, go to another town I could use somethings," he stomped on his break, his head turning towards me.

"Seriously, you ditch school? Something, well maybe all the stress, has gotten to you, but fine with me we will eat in Glennville," he sped off taking the freeway, my backpack was tossed in back along with his.

I sent a text to Layla "Get all my school work, I am spending the day with Warren. I know I shouldn't ditch, but to hell I need this day with him -Lyric" I knew she wouldn't have a big problem with it.

"You're right Warren," his eyes don't look shocked. The drive is nice just the silence, him driving and humming to the music, unless he really liked the song then he would sing to it, his voice was more than I knew, when he sang it was amazing.

Soon enough the 45-minute drive is done, we are sitting in this small very homey looking restaurant "Hi, what can I get you two his morning?" an older woman with flecks of gray in her hair asked us.

"My usual Edith," Warren hands her his menu "I will take the slammer, a half plate please," it was a single biscuit with country gravy two sausage links, two strips bacon with two slices of sourdough and hash browns on the side. She took our menus walking away, a sweet old lady "She owns this place, has for 60 years." Warren mentioned his hand taking mine across the table.

"That is sweet. So…everything is kind of turned upside down right now, I don't feel safe, I can't fight something I can't see." I whispered the last part.

"I am sorry, I should have been able to protect you better," I stared for a small moment before I laughed my hand bracing the table to steady myself, he didn't like being laughed at. "Oh I love you Warren. I can protect myself,"

"And there is a slight chance Layla is having a baby, we aren't sure, yet" I say again.

"You are a great sister Lyric; I know you can but I should be able too. With the hunting for my mother and Milo, I have been slacking. How did your mother take this news?" he whispered looking angry but also worried, he was taking on too much.

I smile "Better than I thought. Then she asked if you and I had had sex, so I alerted her we had. So I will have to go to see Dr. Spex with Layla." It hit him we didn't use protection at all.

"What if you're pregnant?" his face going pale "So what if I am, I am nearly done in school. I have a job lined up that will take me while I go to school, that pay is prime more than anyone starting, plus side being groomed to take over the entire company,"

"You wouldn't mind having a baby with me?" now he was just stupid "Why would I mind Warren? I love you, you love me, we are getting married I assumed we will have children at some point. But for now it's up in the air,"

"I don't know if I want kids Lyric, I am always leaning towards not wanting them," my fork clattered to the plate his eyes on me "I want kids Warren, I mean that. I want them and if you refuse me something like that I hope you like being single, I will not be married to a man who doesn't want them, because I do," my voice firm my eyes narrowed, I wasn't going to be denied what I wanted, he wouldn't like me if he refused me either, but I couldn't make him want a child either.

"We have time to talk about this, Lyric. Maybe I will change my mind, maybe I won't," I understood he had every right to have his own opinion, but we wouldn't last if something this major we weren't on the same page about. He was dismissing this conversation which I took to heart, it was a sensitive subject.

"No, you don't get the right to act like you can order me to sweep it under the rug for now. I have always dreamed of having a child, always. You aren't going to change your mind; it isn't in you. You might tell me you have but haven't, I doubt we need to talk about it now, but it looks to be a right big fight in our future. I will alert you of this Warren Peace, if you don't want kids, I will be with another who does," I spat, I rarely get this angry but the sheer thought he would never want a little baby, to love, to care for, to teach, made my blood boil.

His face was red at how I was talking to him. I knew I was crossing a line he warned me about several times, but why can't I speak my mind?

I stand "I am leaving; I need to be alone." His voice calling me nearly made me stop, but I needed to be alone. I was thrilled that Kyle dropped me off at home before going back to school to get Magenta, it was so sweet that he decided to drive an hour away just to get me. So I figured I had a few hours before I had to go with Jackie.

I changed clothes into a dark gray jumper and low rise skinny jeans, my hair in a loose pony tail. Cleaning before she arrived, Layla walked in two hours ago so I sit eating a salad. Layla wasn't prego, she was happy but now she was on the pill since she was screwing around. She was eating while we did homework at the table as well, I finished leaving my bag by the door when it rang. Jackie stood there with Bays truck "Ready," she smiled.

"Layla I am leaving with Jackie, I will be back," I called taking my wallet stuffing it into my back pocket. "So Jax left me a note, saying some shit like he didn't kill his brother. I have to get the real records, they have been placed in the office of a certain super, well only with someone of good intentions can take them. That's us," she smiled driving off.

"Oh a night of burglary and thieving," I laughed but she winked, she has so done this before.

Not even fifteen minutes later we stand outside the five story building "Okay girl, thank you for even trying." I smiled it was weak but I still smiled. I followed her lead, the guard's must be doing rounds, as we slip in I point to the stairs, doubtful the guards will take them.

"We need to get to the fifth floor, his office is to the far left, I have the code already," Jackie whispered, my legs burned as I peeked around the corner seeing nothing so I waved her forward. The hall was empty as we made it to the door, she entered the code, the door opened and we walked in. She ran to the file cabinet, we thumbed through files until she pulled it from its spot.

Jax covered up his older brother's suicide, it says Jax came in as head of house and ordered these be locked away, never to be mentioned. That is why they all thought he killed him, he never denied it either. I felt weird "It's odd in here," I say as she gazed at me.

"We have to leave, this room and building will dampen our powers until we leave. I should have told you, I just needed the truth and now I have it. I have hated Jax but he was just trying to protect us, to protect him from looking weak like so many people would have assumed..."

As soon as we leave the office Jax is standing there, a smirk on his face "Jax," Jackie says his eyes are colder than normal.

"Hello Jackie, Lyric," he smirked "NOT HIM," I yelled grabbing her shirt as we bolted our Jax his smile was easy going, this was forced. I have seen it many times. Milo and another guy stood at the stairs blocking us.

"You little bitch," I snarl as Milo smiles "Hello to you too," I look we have no powers, outnumbered, they didn't make to attack but we had no time to waste as I moved back a little "Fight," I say, she looks worried.

"If I have to," she says back "Not smart," Jax leaned against the wall smoking. Milo was the first to attack, I have taken him before, his fighting style was still the very same as he hit my side a few times, all in the same spot. I kicked sending him right down those stairs this was our time, Jackie made it to the stairs as I followed kicking Milo on the way down. But by the second floor Jax caught up his body slamming into mine sending us through the door to my left, Jackie screamed.

"I am only toying with you Lyric, I have more plans to get into place before you're at my side…" he smiled again before his fist made contact with my lip and chin, I punched landing a solid hit to his face before I kicked hard, we just had to get out. He rolled off holding his chest as I wiggled free moving fast down the stairs but once in the lobby we saw two police officers standing with their guns out.

They looked at me "Three men are up there, they tried to kill us," I say my voice cracking as one and two guards moved passed us in a dead run "Be that as it may, you both are under arrest for trespassing." He gave a low sigh.

I was nearly in a panic, I was being arrested, I now had a criminal record, I was tarnished. "Please put your hands behind your back," he said very sweetly as his partner came up "There was three others all males, all in their early twenty's or late teens." That was at least something.

I had my hands cuffed behind my back with Jackie who gave me a look full of I am so damn sorry. We rode to the station, in the backseat, I was never supposed to be in the back seat. "My record, I have one now. Colleges, my work, and my mother will see this," I say now having a panic attack.

Jackie groaned "We will have to call Bay, he will tell Warren,"

"I have a record and a boyfriend who is going to kill me," I started crying, we sit in a holding cell with two others who are looking at us "Come on, you need to be moved to a more accommodating cell." He said "One for supers," I groaned again. So we sit in a white room with some coffee and coffee cakes, ready to pass out.

"You get one call, Williams you first," I moved from the room as I sat at his desk with their landline phone I wasn't going to call Warren, unless I had no choice, I could call Layla.

"Your bail together is 2,000, alone it is 1,000. Has to be over 18 to bail you out as well," the officer said as I rested my head on the cool table, Layla was out.

I picked up the phone, dialing his number. I was too scared to call Warren, his temper, he will be mean and cruel to Jackie, he might hit me again, I was just scared to call him.

Three rings later he answered "Hello," his voice was groggy "Jax, are you in town?" I asked him, hearing his chuckle "I just got into town, I am driving," this voice was much more calming.

"Jackie and I need a favor. We need bail money, we had to go steal files, and well Jax, Milo and another came, it was a fight. Now I have a record, colleges will not take me now," I was near tears now.

"Damn it Lyric, I would have gotten you then. I am on my way, give me five Princess." His voice was smooth and caring before he hung up, he was here before five minutes were up.

Jackie was gone from our cell when I was put in, damn it. I waited for ten minutes when she walked in, her face covered in tears "Bay and Warren are coming," I stomped my feet like a child.

"Problems, Warren is going to blame us, his temper," I say she gives me a nod when the door opens the officer walking in "You two are free to go, your bail has been posted." We left, Jax was waiting he had a black tank top, some of his tattoo showing.

"I will get the full story soon, but for now your boyfriends are pissed that you've been bailed out already. Lyric have your face looked at tomorrow, I can't believe you two would try this with him on the lose." He smiled as Jackie moved towards him, her face pressed into his chest, her arms around him.

"Hey now, we have time for this later. I don't want anyone to know, just act normal like you hate me," he winked at us walking from the room 'Hey there losers, I was called by a friend saying these ladies were arrested, no worries I bailed them out. Peace keep your fucking hands off Lyric or I will go against and kill you," Jax was up in Warren's face.

"You just worry about yourself," Warren growled as Bay gave us a look "What else happened, Lyric you have a bruise on your side and damn it your lips and chin are swollen and nasty looking," Bay snapped making Warren look at me.

"Milo, some dude and the doppelganger Jax showed up, we had to fight to get to the lobby where we were arrested," Jackie answered but now the cops have us leave, Jax in his sports car as I was so very hesitant to get in with my boyfriend. Bay didn't seem too pissed she was arrested.

I was buckled up as he said nothing, my phone was blown up, I checked the time it was nearly time for school. I groaned out loud. I was going to die, he dropped me at my house saying nothing just driving off. Layla was waiting as I walked in "Long story, I broke into a building, got in a fight then was arrested. Your only sister is a criminal now," I left her there her mouth open, her eyes wide. I had to dress for school, again it was a sweater and jeans, nothing special.

I hear the blender as I brush my hair putting it into a French braid, I charged my cell while getting ready. It was only at 67 percent when I walked from my room "Here made this for you, it's a caramel frap, I used some stuff to keep you awake," she smiled as I took a sip, it was good….


	30. Talking to a naked man

_**Hello fellow fanfiction writers and readers, here is another chapter of my story. As you all know I don't own anything except new characters and ideas, I make no money from writing, and all rights go to the rightful owners. Sorry for a short chapter, I just got out of surgery and am still healing. Check my polyvore for character outfits and pictures Noellamonster. Thank you for reading and please leave a review!**_

Warren in his anger has barely talked to me, it has already been three days. The nice bruise on my side is multi colored now, my face still pretty messed up. But here I am in gray and black harem pants and a black cropped Avenged Sevenfold tee, marron vans on as I finally manage to pull my hair into a perfect messy bun. Jackie was still rather cheerful which means Bay has been keeping his less than friendly best friend away from her.

I knew, even as I walked out of the house with Layla, I knew I had to talk to Warren today; this bullcrap was getting out of hand. If he was pissy then fine, but he needed to get over it, I can and obviously did make my own choices. The bus wasn't late thankfully; I sit with Magenta we are at least excited our own graduation is coming up.

"Kyle said Warren has been out every night with them, guess they are looking for your admirers." How could she laugh at a time like this "Great, Warren can't bugger up the nerve and talk to me," I vent as she gives me a look.

I sit in every class doing my work but my mind is so far off my life has turned upside down and sideways too, I knew it all happened because I started dating Warren, but no matter how hard or messed up my life is or has been I wouldn't change it, I love Warren and that was something I couldn't ever regret.

So when I walked from my house at near seven at night, I knew things had to be fixed. I made my way to his house. I shouldn't be walking but I didn't have a car yet, I have saved enough just haven't had the drive or need to go purchase one. I was looking at a brand new 2000 Jeep Grand Cherokee, it was black it was new to the lot right from the factory. It is darker now as I turn onto his street many villains coming out now, but as always none came closer to me, in fact they acted as a guard, thankfully.

"Good evening boy's," I smiled waving as I walked up his pathway "We are on the lookout shorty," a few called, even in school Villains watched out for us. I could hear his music blaring as I walked in, I had a key but it was normally unlocked anyway. I walked up the stairs when I couldn't locate him downstairs, once I hit the top step I could hear the shower running.

I wasn't deterred by the fact so I walked into his bathroom. It was filled with steam but his figure could be seen through the hazy glass. "We need to talk," I call out as I perch on the counter.

His head poked out, a smile in place "Hey love, why do we need to talk?" he was confused "Seriously Warren, you have been ignoring me for days. We have not seen each other nor have you mustered up the nerve to talk to me." I was pretty sure the water was growing cold, he always stayed in much longer than any normal person.

"Let me get out," he groaned as I tossed him his towel, adverting my eyes this wasn't the time to think about his wet naked body. "Come on heathen," he smiled helping me from the counter he led me into his room where he sat, so I took a seat on his bed looking at him.

"So Warren, what is wrong?" I asked him, his deep brown eyes bore into mine "I am worried you're turning into a villain, you have been doing rash things." I scoffed making him mad by the twitch of his eye.

"Oh please Warren, just because I was arrested doesn't mean I am turning bad. I did what I did because my friend needed me, something I take very serious is my friends and family. Granted I didn't want to get arrested, shit happens. But if you're just going to turn on me, ignore me, what good does it do to be together." He gave me a heart breaking look.

"I love you, love you more than my life or any other life around me. I would kill Bay to make you happy, I just worry. You are so good and pure, all I have done is brought suffering your way,"

"I could have gotten out of this long ago, yes there has been problems but nothing we haven't been able to get through. Maybe talk to me ask me why I did what I did, not assume things that's your problem. You don't open up; you don't communicate with me. I haven't changed much just grew up a little, changed to my surroundings," he gave me a nod before his body covered mine, his wet hair dripping on my face.

"I love you Lyric," he smirked "I love you too Warren," I smiled as my palm caressed his cheek. His lips pressed to mine, it was so perfect so passionate when we kissed, it always left me wanting for more.

"I have to go, curfew and all," I gave a small giggle when he groaned "Sorry buddy, just you and your hand tonight," I was fast moving from under him as he made a grab for my waist.

"Tomorrow then, because I want you so bad," his voice was rough, his breath hot in my ear, as he pressed himself into me.


	31. Dinner with the Strongholds

_**Hello fellow fanfiction readers and writers, here is a new chapter of my story that I hope yall will enjoy. As always I still own nothing except new characters and ideas, I make no money from writing, and all rights go to the rightful owners. To see character outfits and pictures go check and follow my polyvore Noellamonster. Thanks for reading and please leave a review!**_

"So I had dinner with Jax last night," Jackie said as we sit in my room, Hannah was visiting her Nana for the next week, Dia and Rena in class. Layla and Magenta in study group, so Jackie came to keep me company.

"That's cool, how was it?" I asked her taking another slice of pizza "It was nice, we talked a lot got so much covered that we are in a good place right now. I guess now I can understand why Jax lied and covered it up. But he has it bad for you, trying to find the other Jax, keep you safe, have sex with you," she laughed but I knew this was an issue.

"He knows nothing is going to happen, I am with Warren." I urged her to understand this "I know," this was nice just relaxing.

"But Jackie, be careful. Bay and Warren find out its on." I warned her, her face was pale because she knew it was the truth.

Tomorrow I had no work, so we are having the Strongholds over to alert them their nasty son had sex with my sweet sister. So Saturday I hurried from room to room cleaning. Before I leave the house, I think I should pick a cake up since there wasn't much time for a nice desert to be made.

The walk was peaceful the cool breeze hitting me as I walked into town square heading into our local market, picking out fresh fruit and veggies, a few steaks as well. My cart was near full as I head for Freed's bakery located in the back. "Can I get a cheesecake topped with blueberries please, a large as well." I smiled politely the lady just walked off towards the back, rude ass bitch. I wait with a few others for our baked goods.

"Here, that will be 24.95 for a large," she muttered in a rather insolate tone "Here keep the change and buy a new attitude," I snap her eyes narrow at me "Jax is mine," I would assume she was an ex of Warren's but no.

"Listen honey, I am not dating Jax he is free as a bird. I am with Warren; can you understand this or has the hair dye fried your brain, you daft bimbo?" With that I walked to checkout with the rest of my choices, my temper flaring. Stupid men, stupid girls, stupid everyone. The annoying beep filled the air as I was rung up "Your total is $88.32 sweetie," the older very friendly cashier spoke as I rummaged around in my bag.

"Thank you, here you go," I smile taking the three bags walking out, this would be fun carrying a box and three bags filled with food. I just tried to hurry but still taking it slow, it was only twenty minutes but when I reached home, my arms felt as if they would fall off. I go about setting things away, before setting the steaks out rubbing them with a steak rub, setting them back into the fridge. I cut the seasoned tofu into thick slices for dinner.

I hear the front door open when I am chopping the vegetables for dinner "I am home," Layla's voice rang out "I am in the kitchen," I call back.

"Mom said she would be home at five, they will be here for dinner at five thirty. I see you are already starting dinner, so I will tell her not to grab anything," her voice full of humor, she left work early.

"Yeah can you grab the shrimp from the fridge, dump them into the pot and set the lid back on." She dumps her bag to the floor doing as I asked.

"We are having stir fry for you and mom. The rest having steak and shrimp, I have a cheesecake for desert. Go do your hair or something." We had forty minutes until they arrived and ten until mother came.

I start the stir-fry, the grill heating up in the backyard "Come on, I know you don't want me to eat you but seriously I am. But first to the grill for you guys," the plate firmly in my hands seeing Layla passed out on the sofa her binder cascaded to the floor. I grab the steaks with the tongs as they touched the grill the nice sizzle was music to my ears. I walk back into the den picking her discarded books, binder and several papers setting them into a neat pile on the glass top table before hurrying into the kitchen giving it another flip before adding the sauce, I had another four minutes so I haul ass back outside giving them a flip.

Soon enough the table is set as Layla walked in "Sorry let me help you,"

"No, get yourself cleaned up you have five before the Stronghold's get here. Mom is late again." But this is the normal for us.

The food was set, I walked outback with the serving plate for the many steaks, I was on my way back in when the doorbell rang "I will get it Lyric," I set the plate down walking into the kitchen for the Cran-Grape juice. I wouldn't have time to change before they showed up.

"Lyric," his deep voice cut through the air like a knife "Oh Warren you must stay for dinner, here I was sleeping and Lyric did all this, I will set you right up next to her," Layla was chipper prancing off.

I keep my back to him avoiding the intense glare he is directing at me, but his hands are like he had run them under boiling water as he pressed them into my arms turning me to face him. "I swear, I am pissed. I just heard from Kyle he brought you home, I have been looking for you for hours and here you've been. You can't just storm off because you don't care for what I say,"

"No but I can break-up with you since it is a grave matter we can't agree on." I snap his eyes looked as if they were on fire. But the sound of my mother made us move apart "Hello, baby. Thank you so much for doing all this, I can't believe I was late. Warren hello dear," her voice always polite.

The bell rang for the second time as Layla, Warren and I sit at the very lovey dining table, I was mentally giving myself a pat on the back. "Hello ladies," Will said taking a seat next to Layla "Shut it Stronghold," I snap.

"Lyric, are you okay?" he asked "My dear, you did an excellent job. It looks splendid. Hello Layla dear, you're simply glowing. You must be Warren Peace, Lyric speaks very highly of you," Josie smiled shaking his hand, at least he was freaking polite.

Steve was talking to mother as Josie sat "Come on you two, always with work take some time to enjoy this. Not like William would ever do something as sweet as this," Josie was a joy to be around, Steve and mother at the other head of the table.

Everyone started eating, Warren was a little uncomfortable but I handed him the shrimp it paired well with his steak, he even put veggies on his plate. It was silent for some time before mother cleared her throat.

"Well a few nights ago something was brought to my attention. I thought it best we alert you and Steve as soon as possible, also William. There was a pregnancy scare" Since the room was already silent it became eerily quiet.

Layla was looking at Will, Steve and Josie looking at them both, as Warren and I ate watching everything unfold. "William Steven Stronghold," Josie said her voice low but with an underline of fierceness.

"I am so sorry," Layla burst out crying "Layla, there isn't any reason to be sorry. It happens," I chimed in her eyes now on mine as she gives me a nod of her head.

"You're right Lyric. William, we will also be having a long talk when we arrive home," Steve said his voice stern as he gazed at Will.

"We should have been more watchful we knew they were mated. We failed them as parents," Josie wailed "I am not upset anymore," she finished.

"I would like to interject here, no one failed. They love each other, you have nothing to do with that. They understood what they were doing, it was their choice, when you love the other more than yourself their happiness overshadows your own. They may be young, but they love each other so much, did any have doubts they were getting married soon? They are two halves of a whole, how many heroes, hero support or villains are mated these days. I count a handful maybe. It is dying out; people are in such a rush to be together they don't wait for their other half. They waited, they found each other, now they are on the pill," I have to take a sip of my Cran-Grape juice after that, they all look at me.

"You're very lucky Mr. Peace to have such a tender, wise soul as your other half. She is right, all we can do is be there to support them, give them advice as well," Steve smiled at Layla.

The rest of dinner was smooth.

I sit in the backyard my eyes on my sister as Will held her, I felt his heat as he took a seat on the porch swing with me "You handled that very well. I don't want to be like my parents, you have met them both, that blood is in me," he whispered his real fear.

"You're right, their blood runs inside you. But that has nothing to do with how you will be as a father, you already overcame what they wanted from you. You didn't turn out to be a villain or monster. You fell in love with me Warren, I am nothing that they wanted for you but you chose me, to kiss me, teach me, hold me, love me and to make love to me. You are only as good as what you chose to be,"

He doesn't speak, we sit together under the stars, he is watching me as I watch Will and Layla, you can see them talking.

"Girls time for bed," mothers voice rang out loud and clear as I stood "Come on I will walk you out, Warren," my hand was out it felt perfect when he took it without question. His arms picking me up as his tongue battled mine, my lips parted. "Get some sleep, I will be taking you too school from now on," there was no denying that little thing.


	32. Trips

_**Hello fellow fanfiction writers and readers, here is another chapter of my story that I hope yall will enjoy. As always I own nothing except new characters and ideas, I make no money from writing, and all rights go to the rightful owners. To see character pictures and outfits then head on over to my polyvore Noellamonster. Thank you for reading and please leave a review!**_

I was going through a few College acceptance letters. Layla already made her choice, she was staying and going to our mother's old College, she wanted to be a Vet just like her. Which I thought all my support behind, I was going to be alone, at times I didn't know why I wanted to leave. Warren, well he is Warren, but other than that I had a very good life here, but half wanted to go and half didn't. Soon I had to make up my mind and not look back on the choice I didn't make, I knew no one wanted me to go. I stand knowing I had to go see my father, my mother would be going with Layla for his four O'clock visiting time, since I was going for business not pleasure. But seriously like hell I was dressing up, Warren was driving me he just got his shift at the Fire station, he loved it, loved being a firefighter.

I was never more proud he was mine.

But like many teenage girl's both super or civilian, I was having boy trouble.

I pulled on my new jeans, they were dark skinny jeans with a tabby cat on the thigh as if it was climbing my leg, I hooked my bra before pulling on a parental advisory cropped tank top with gray high tops. I wasn't going for a damn fashion show on my weekend off school and work. I snatched up my cell and vintage army messenger bag leaving my room heading towards the front door knowing he was on his way.

Layla and mom were both at the Animal Hospital so I was alone, I never felt alone, the feeling of being watched was always there. The sunlight cascaded over the room as I opened the door seeing Warren getting out of his truck, a smile graced his face seeing me standing in the open door. I turn locking the door before walking the path to his waiting form, his arms wrapped around me the moment I came within reach, he smelled dirty, a slight smoke smell wafted from his dark red tee.

He looked tired "You should go home and sleep, I can call Kyle or Hannah for a ride home from the prison," I say as my fingers trace the black bags under his eyes but he just gives me a withering look "I am fine, angel. After I will take a nap I am off tomorrow and Monday." I wasn't going to argue, it only would cause a fight, he was a big boy now and I wasn't his mother. I just let him lead the way to his truck "I love you Angel," he smiled helping me in, his hands braced on my hips.

I smile at him "Love you too," the drive wasn't long but still relaxing as we talked about nothing important "I will park and meet you inside," he smiled as he stopped in front of the main prison visiting area gates "Okay," I bent over giving him a kiss before jumping out.

I waited in line, I took out my I.D which was routine, they know me by now. My cell went off, Teenage Dirt bag played as I was handing my I.D to June, she raised her eyebrow "Sorry, it's a dirt bag calling," I groaned pulling it from my back pocket turning it off.

She gave me a smile "We are taking you right back," she pressed a button before speaking into the microphone, it was garbled as I moved from the window hearing my cell going back off. Checking it before turning off, it was Jax "You really have Teenage Dirt bag as my personal ringtone," I sighed, looking around before seeing Jax and another leaning against the wall.

"Yes," I retort before hanging up, I turned my cell off just in time "Lyric Williams, Jax Grayson, and Rae Marcos," I turned hauling ass before Warren walked in and saw me walking in front of Jax. I wasn't under the impression he was going to be here "Follow me," the guard moved down the long hall his hand never leaving his gun, this was a first.

"I blame you two for his hand on that gun," I say making the guard wink, it was the truth. "Lyric my Princess, this is Rae he is the younger brother of Mr. Marcos," Rae didn't smile but held his hand out as if it was some great burden.

I gave him a stern look "A pleasure," I turned my nose up walking away not shaking hands as I felt a warm hand on my back, I knew without looking it was Jax. "So Jax, why are you here?" I asked as we made it to the door.

"I also have a visit with your father Princess," he smiled down at me as we three walked into the wide-open courtyard, in the center was my father, with drinks waiting on the stone table. I walked forward with a smile "Hi daddy," I hug him.

He stood "My Princess," his arms around me before he helped me sit "Hello Mr. Williams," Jax smiled his hand out my father shook it pulling him into a hug. I wanted to groan as they talked for a minute.

My father had Rae next to him as I was next to Jax, rather annoyed this was the reason he asked me to come alone "Princess why the frown?' he asked, men can be thick.

"I was under the vast impression you wanted me here, I wasn't however under the impression this was a business meeting. I only had one visit this weekend, and you have used it for this," he looked hurt by my words.

"My Princess, you're correct. I honestly forgot this was your only one, I never would I have used it on some petty business project, you're by far more important to me than this. Please forgive me," it was hard being angry with daddy, but I was.

"Let us get to business since this is what we all were here for." Rae intervened "Excuse me Rae, you're here too learn not to cause issues with Mr. Williams and Lyric. You do understand his company is the only soul reason you're here with the lifestyle you live in?" Jax says his voice firm and deadly.

"I am not here to hear her crying about things out of her control," I laughed "I suggest you leave now before you're dead on the floor, Jax alert Mr. Marcos to be here on Wednesday, at this juncture I might be pulling funds from your company. Let us see how fast he corrects his brother," I smirked as Rae and Jax walked further away, Rae was leaving as Jax was on his mobile.

I just stared until Jax was walking back with a wink at me "Lyric do you know Jax?" daddy asked me a smile on his face. "Yes, he is my friend's older cousin." But daddy looked between us until Jax was next to me.

"Mr. Marcos will be here, but more importantly his brother will be dealt with. We do not want to lose the backing and partnership you and your company have provided us." I wanted to tune them out but of course I was here since Jax and myself worked close together, all files went through me.

"Lyric, I need you to go to Brazil and ensure the outer rim is to our code, Jives can't go. It will be two days' max," Daddy said, this was awesome, the waterfalls here I come. "And mother will be okay with this, I mean I know my boyfriend is going to freak. I might even have to lie," my father wasn't very fond of Warren "Do as you must, or get yourself a suitable mate my dear. Your mother agreed it isn't for fun, but business," he said firmer now.

"I will go, I have no real issue with it. Not like I won't have fun, I have heard the waterfalls are to die for," Jax let out a laugh before trying to cover it as I shoved him nearly off the seat "Enough from you," I laughed.

"You two seem to hit it off, you play well off each other." Daddy smiled "Daddy please don't, Jax and I are friends behind Warrens back," I snapped when Jax had to add his two cents in "Because she hasn't seen the light yet, sir." I smacked him hard.

"Enough, when will I need to be there?" I asked "You leave Thursday of this week you will arrive home on Tuesday at 1pm." Jax smiled handing me my ticket.

"Great," my only break from school I would be working. Soon enough I was walking out alone with Jax talking to daddy. Warren smiled the moment he saw me, I took his hand and we walked out together, no matter what I was telling Warren the truth. Our relationship couldn't be built on lies.


	33. Broken hearts

_**Hello fellow fanfiction writers and readers, here is another chapter of my story that I hope yall will enjoy. As always, I own nothing except new characters and ideas, I make no money from writing, and all rights go to the rightful owners. To see character pictures and outfits then head on over to my polyvore Noellamonster. Thank you for reading and please leave a review!**_

I wake to the sounds of nature, it had been a great three days, and I still have two days to go, Layla would be crazy happy here. Jax has been great to be around, the factory was up and running, the outer rim was perfect. I sent the memo last night, it was up to our standards, to Jives and my father. Warren has called and texted every few minutes, I answered every time he was very understanding when I alerted him I had to go, I was shocked he was so cool with it. I dress in a pair of super ripped ankle skinny jeans, a white gauze cold shoulder bell sleeve top and brown boots, my hair down as I took my bag and cell leaving my room. I had to do another sweep of the outer rim, and do some reports as my fly across the Tablet. "Looking stunning this morning," Jax smiled helping me down the last few steps.

"Well relaxing here has been a health benefit, sad that I will have to leave soon," my voice coming out as a low whine as he laughed "I agree, having you all to myself has made this the best three days I have had in years. I was going to give you the choice, we have located the back part of the magic mirror, I can have it destroyed or placed into the back and left in your room," I wanted to check up on Out world's Layla as a low sigh escaped my parted lips, he wrapped his arm around my waist as we walked down the twisting staircase.

I have made sure nothing could happen between us but he was so funny and caring, Warren was getting better by the day so I was going to give him a fair shot even after our past issues. Jax was checking in as I waited behind him "Have it taken to my home, in my room in the far left corner is an open spot," I say when I am having my dna checked. Jax waited his arms crossed over his chest as he smiled "Checking up?" he asked me with that smile.

"In the other world their Layla had to deal with a lot, I want to go back and check on her with a way back this time." He agreed as we walked to the outer rim, I had my tablet pulled out with the Rim program. "Animals are getting hurt coming to close to the gate, I won't be having that. I will send someone to fix this issue, one we don't need animals dying, second in time the gate will stop fully functioning and that will be very costly on Marcos behalf," Jax smiled.

His smile was something else "Brilliant, I had not thought of that. We will of course make whomever you send feel very welcome," we walked doing checks together making sure every inch was secure, the status saying everything the gate is running on time, the current a steady stream, the only issue was animals coming close. We tried not to disturb the Rainforest around us, and this was an issue we wouldn't tolerate.

"My mother will be the one the Company sends, she can talk to animals and my father trusts her above even myself." I smile, it was true, my father loved Layla and I but he trusted mother above all, we could turn on him very easy for her it would be devastating to do so.

I turned hearing Jax "You dad hates Peace," with a shrug we continued checking things off as we walked, the humidity was sticky. We sit in front of the computers, we both had to enter daily reports, anything and everything was entered thru this mainframe. By three, I am dead, my stomach growling having missed lunch as Jax pulls me up "Time to finally eat," now he was whining.

I sit alone two days later, in the same jean's and white gauze cold shoulder bell sleeve top and brown boots, I was very sad to leave. I had rolls of film, some would get me killed. But those would only be shown to some, I watch the clouds as I sit in first class drinking juice it had been over 12 hours as we near AL, I would land in Mobile with another three-hour drive back home. I told everyone I was coming back tomorrow, which gave me time to un-pack and rest before I saw anyone.

I was at baggage claim when a tall man with a sign that read "Lyric Williams," no one knew I was coming back, I walked by him my hand touching his arm, he dropped to the floor as I screamed "Call 911," with guards rushing over I left, I had a car here so I could drive myself. It was Thursday around seven in the morning when I walked into my front door, the house was silent, but very clean as I dragged my clothes upstairs, dropping them into the washer, along with the clothes I was wearing. I un-packed before I showered, walking from my bathroom in my fluffy towel my eyes landed on the mirror, a note was taped it was typed, I pulled it down.

"My Princess.

All you have to do is touch the mirror, it will make ripples, once it has stopped it is active. Someone has to stay to kept it as such, if ripples appear place their hand until they stop. Be safe, don't make me come and find you.

Yours, Jax."

I groaned I couldn't go right now, seeing as how I had to have someone stay behind. So, I dress for the day, I had shopping to do and I was going later today there wasn't any reason to wait. I figured, Warren, Will, Layla, Bay, Jackie, Magenta, and Kyle would go but the rest would stay to protect the mirror while we are gone. I wear sweats and a crop top, I would re-dress soon enough.

I stand in my room looking into the mirror the clock hit's 2:20pm Layla should be walking into the house any minute. I dressed in a Vintage tartan print V back midi dress in cream, dark blue, and maroon. I placed the maroon headband into my hair which I curled placing into a messy bun, maroon Mary Jane heels. Hearing the front door shut and laughing made me stop, she wasn't alone, but soon it was very silent. I moved my feet making no sound, as I slipped down stairs seeing Will on her, the gag worthy sounds filling the air as I grabbed his hair pulling him right off. "NO," I snapped as Layla in vein I might add, tried to cover herself.

Both looked shocked "Keep them off her, or I remove them," he just gulped giving me a firm nod of understanding "Hello Layla," I smiled giving her a hug. "Back a day early." She smiled.

I sent Warren a message to come over with the crew, I knew he wouldn't be long "How was the trip?" she asked "We are going back over spring break, without boys. It was so stunning, wait until you see the pictures," we talked up until the bell rang, Will left us to get it since he was a little ticked I was taking her to another country.

The house filled with noise as I stood seeing Warren walk in, he was in a black long sleeve way of the waterman pocket tee with bleach wash ripped jeans it was the smile he wore that had my heart pounding. I was in his arms the very next second "I missed you so much, Lyric," he moaned into my hair.

I kissed his lips "I missed you too,"

"Okay, I need Hannah, her man, Dia, her man, and Rena and her's. To all stay behind and guard the mirror, the rest come with me," everyone looked around like I was crazed as I left them heading to my room 'NOW," I snapped as that got the moving Warren right behind me.

"This mirror will take me back to 'out' world, as I named it. But I need the ones I asked to keep it active while we are gone," now they all sighed and smiled as I explained to Hannah how to keep it active. I took a deep breath placing my hand to the cold surface of the mirror seeing it start to ripple "You sure about this?" Warren asked "Yes," I smile "I have to make sure the other Layla is okay, that her life is better," my friends understood this as the mirror became smooth once again but it glowed, we would have to travel back in the very same spot. "Each of you draw a mark hidden, just so we bring the right people back," after another few minutes I was the first to step through, leading by example, I trusted Jax to not hurt me, so this was safe. Warren was right behind me his arms firmly around my waist. It was as if we took a step and landed in front of my house, soon half the crew was behind me as they looked around "Looks the same," Jackie winked, she smelled Jax all over this.

I walked up the path leading to the front doors with Layla next to me, she gawked at the pictures and the décor of the house as I called "LAYLA," a few times but the house was empty.

"We are heading into town," Warren groaned he hated having to walk when he liked driving "Walk," none of the others moaned and groaned but it hit me Jackie here lost her Bay, I prayed we didn't run into her. The town was the same the shop's open, students, adult's, children moved through town center as I spotted my clone, she was sitting with Peace.

"That bitch," I snarled she was getting what was coming to her, I walked off with my man hot on my heels, the rest following, their eyes moving around "Hey bitch," my hand fisted in her hair dragging her from her chair "Hey Warren, happy to see you again under better circumstances this time." I smile as he was up, but he smiled back his arms around me "You look much better," placing a kiss to my cheek when he was on his ass, his eyes moved towards his own clone.

"My girl," my Warren growled as his friends laughed "I am sorry," the other Lyric yelled as I turned my attention back to her "You kissed my boyfriend," I say my voice low and calm as she glanced at my man "Yes, we did," I tossed her into the chair.

"So, Warren, how have things been since I have been gone? Your Jax is now my constant pain in the rear," the good Warren held a seat out for me "Thank you," he gave me a smile as he sat. The other Lyric mumbled sitting next to her man, as my friends sat around me.

"After the first week everything fell into place. She needed time to see the fact's," he smirked at her, she just rolled her eyes taking his hand into hers but love was all that was in her eyes. Warren put his arm around me "Behave," I say as he scoffed the two Warren's stared each other down, seeing the same things, but all the differences as well.

"Where is Layla?" I asked she looked at my sister "This one is mine, where is yours?" she sighed taking her cell out sending a text. "I heard how bad Jax made life for you here. Worse than I had it, we tried to stop him from jumping in, we really did," Bad Lyric says as we wait "He will be dead soon," it was Bay as Lyric looked shocked.

"Lyric, where is Jax's real mate. In my dimension she passed very young to cancer," she looked sad "He killed her on accident when he killed her parent's. Luna's parents were Hero's they forbid her from seeing him, she did as they asked she had no real love for him he was so cruel. Well he said it was an accident," I sighed when I saw her crew or old crew.

"You still hang with them?" I nod towards them "No," was all she said as her old crew walked up about to cause trouble for her "Hey there Lyric, still with this bitch," Lyric stood and so did I.

Will looked between us "I doubt you are smart enough to notice, she isn't alone and I thought I beat a message into you the week I took her place,"

It was Jennifer "I knew something was wrong, she never had such a short temper. You traveled dimensions to get here," she wasn't as dumb as we all thought. "Bingo," I laughed as Jackie, Magenta, Layla and Will all stood in case they tried anything. But Will saw his other self "I in no way blame you for breaking my nose when you arrived back," all I could do was smile, plus seeing this worlds Layla and Magenta running full speed towards us. My crew was up and her old crew seeing their own clones, Jackie looked ready to break down.

Her eyes welled up "Bay?" she smiled as my Jackie gave me a sad look "This worlds Jax killed Bay, she turned after that," I say as Bay looked sad at this other girl "I am sorry, he killed my other self. This is my Jackie," my Jackie nudged him with that understood as he wrapped her in a hug. But soon she was running away, Hannah gave her friend a look, but stayed.

"You're back and looking so much better," this worlds Layla smiled as we hugged "I needed to make sure you were okay," sounds stupid but she was Layla "Oh this is my Layla, Magenta, and Will," I smirk as Layla gave my Will a once over "Hey baby," with this simple wrong word my Will tackled this worlds Will, soon enough her old crew left us in peace.

"Well this Will I would date," Layla laughed as did my Layla "I wouldn't wear that," it was Magenta her eyes on the pale Magenta dress her own clone was wearing "She looks adorable, don't knock it babe," Kyle laughed making Magenta smack him as the other blushed crimson.

"Thank you, I never thought we would see you again. She has been much better since she came back, Jax he went through," Layla looked sad "I know, but meet my mate Warren," this Layla smiled looking at my boyfriend, his clothes, hair everything said I was protected.

"We have to go now," it was Warren "Okay," was all I could say as we all climbed into Peace's truck, soon I am hugging this worlds Layla as Warren checked each one going through for a mark.

"Be happy Layla. You too Warren," I say as my Warren took my hand "Lyric, while you were here for those horrible days. Why didn't you kiss me?" I was shocked by this as I gave him a hug and kiss on the cheek.

"No matter how much you're him, how much you looked like my Warren. You were not him," he smiled "Be happy Lyric," was the last thing I heard before my Warren dragged me through the glowing mirror frame.


	34. Unwanted Surprise

_**Hello fellow fanfiction writers and readers, here is another chapter of my story that I hope yall will enjoy. As always, I own nothing except new characters and ideas, I make no money from writing, and all rights go to the rightful owners. To see character pictures and outfits then head on over to my polyvore Noellamonster. Thank you for reading and please leave a review!**_

After our return things changed, Warren determined to prove he was the right man for me and started acting like it. Granted he loathed days I went to work alongside Jax, who found himself a girlfriend, Jackie said it looked more for show and I agreed. But if he was happy then I was happy for him. I looked out the window of my math class, same for Will, the day seemed tense and filled with the anticipation of the bell ringing for the final time. After this day, I was no longer a high schooler, I was going to college, the same as my father. I guess being away from my family and friends was too much, I was still going to an Ivy league school just not the one I once imagined.

I was having trouble sleeping most nights, the insane Jax becoming more unstable by the day, notes left in my mail box, my cell, he started targeting my friends, all the while he was out smarting Warren. Always one step ahead. He likes this game, probably the only reason he hasn't out right tried to kidnap me, the taunting and bringing in those close to me was fair game to him.

"Pizza night?" Will's voice broke me from my thoughts, it was Friday and it was Pizza night. For as long as we can remember Will was at our house very Friday, we ordered Pizza from Marcos and watched shit movies.

I answered, "As far as I know," I smiled a few stray hairs tickling my nose, he looked happy about this. Funny, we see him every day, he is mated with my sister, we have photos of him in our home.

I turn back to the teacher who is getting purple folders ready, names in a delicate script on the front, he walked handing them out. I put in my ear buds, my guilty pleasure was boy bands. Layla really enjoyed them so hearing them blared in the house, I found I liked some of the songs, so I made a playlist.

I let my fingers tangle into the green and gold beads on my neck, strand after strand. My boots tapping on the floor, I nearly got in trouble for my Cream white floral embroidery cropped off-shoulder blouse, But Powers let it go. I set my purple folder into my bag as the bell went off, we had no half day, so it was time for us to be heading to lunch before our last two classes.

Will and I waited in the side kick hall for Layla and Magenta, "I am going to ask Layla to marry me this Saturday at graduation," he said from nowhere as I nearly choked on spit.

I wanted to smack him, "I am happy for you, we all knew it was coming," my phone buzzing in my pocket.

It was the bein of my existence "I have a surprise for you," was all it said, I refused to answer and play into his game.

I could see the more orange flame red hair of my twin and the magenta colored hair of our best friend, I missed having Hannah, Jackie, Dia, and Rena here, they made it a lot more tolerable. "Finally," I laugh pulling my sister to me our arms linked as we walked to lunch with Magenta and Will.

The year book people are walking around taking pictures, so I was used to the flash of the camera. I was laughing at Layla and Will, Magenta was texting as I pulled my own phone from my pocket seeing a text from Warren.

"How is your last day going?

I love and miss you, work has been so busy. So how do you feel about moving in?" I did choke this time, a nasty clump of cupcake flew on the table as Will hit my back, I grabbed a napkin cleaning the evidence.

My fingers flying across the screen "My day is going good, boring but good. I love and miss you too, but will see you tonight. Work is always hectic for you and I, but we should talk about me moving in," I had no problem with his house, I just thought Layla and I would live with mom for another year, to work and save, even though college and everything is paid for.

"Magenta, you plan on moving in with Kyle?" I asked as she gave me a look, her blackberry lotion hitting my nose.

She answered, "Yes in July," guess it was expected.

Lunch was over, Potions was the same, mixing some last-minute things.

When we walked into Gym, our last class, the beam was set up, and Boomer was sitting with his clip board and a smile.

"Thought you kids might like a last game,' we all groaned in unison but the gym doors opened and most of our teachers that didn't have a last class walked in, Principal Powers and Nurse Spex, Mr. Medulla, Mr. Boy and Mr. Leer all smiled.

"Well this time, it will be a real treat as us teachers will go against each other," I smiled this was going to be awesome, we all watched with wide eyes as Powers sent Nurse Spex in, before falling in herself, her heels not made for walking the thin beam, the gym filled with laughter. Mr. Boy sent Boomer in and we went wild, standing, pounding on the floors, walls, the bleachers.

Will nearly broke the bleachers we were sitting on, they cracked before we all jumped off, Boomer was struggling to get out as Nurse Spex pulled with all her might, this was the highlight of our day, Layla was filming the entire thing, Warren had to see this.

Finally, the bell rang and cheer's broke out as Boomer spoke, his face semi mud free "It has been my pleasure teaching you all," he smiled as we ran, ran to lockers, but I had mine cleaned everything I needed in my bag as Will, Layla, Magenta, and I ran for the bus we are free, free for a few months, until college classes started and a new chapter of our lives began.

The bus took off, it was surreal, my life changed in that very building, now I was leaving it for good, until my children went. Soon the bus leaves the sky taking to the roads, dropping Zach and Ethan off first, next was a few other, next was our stop as Magenta and Layla lead the way out, Will gave Ron a clap to the back "Thank you Ron, you have been great," he said as I kissed Ron's cheek for holding the bus for me on many occasions over these four years.

We four turned watching Ron pull off, before we turned walking towards our house "I am going to go toss my bag, be right over," Will ran off to his own house as we walked up the flowered path, my stomach hurt, my chest tight.

Layla was laughing, nothing was wrong, other than she is going to be engaged by the weekend, my baby sister, a whole minute younger. I was the first to walk in, noticing mom was home early her bag hanging from her hook, was she planning something, a surprise party.

The house was silent as we walked in dropping our bags, a few giggles coming from the girls, I held my hand up, something was wrong "What is that smell?" I asked as I walked into the kitchen, but nothing, the den, living room, nothing. Layla was holding her nose as we ran up the stairs, I walked into my mother's room hearing the shower going. But the smell was stronger here, it turned. My heart stopped, it turned to dust, as I screamed, screamed so loud shattering glass was heard as two more screams joined mine.

My mother, the single most loving adult I knew, the woman who raised us alone, she was covered in blood. Her eyes open, her body naked, I rushed forward my fingers to her neck, nothing, no pulse.

"CALL 911, LAYLA GET UNCLE!" my voice still high pitched as I started CPR, her body was stiff, but we're supers, maybe it wasn't too late.

I heard a rib break as I was doing compressions, trying to breath for her, tears falling like hot trails covering my face, she wasn't trying, she wasn't trying to come back to us. I let out another bellow of pain, but continued CPR when the heavy footfalls could be heard.

I could risk glancing up, I had to try, try, my hands covered in my mother's blood "Let me help," it was Will has he started compressions and I breathed for her, he wasn't going to give up and neither was I.

Another loud female scream was heard, as Will yelled "Get help mom," again my anger was winning.

"MOM TRY HARDER, WE NEED YOU STILL," I pressed my lips to hers blowing in deep breaths as Will stopped, we repeated this. I checked again but nothing as now I pleaded with mom begged. "Please mom, think of dad, think of us. We need you all the animals need you, don't leave us please, mommy,"

Sirens could be heard, as the paramedics, cops and fire dept. showed up. I was gently moved back as the E.m. t's checked her.

"Leon, she has been dead for hours," I screamed my hands fisted in my hair as Layla curled up next to me with Magenta as we cried, Will tried to wrap us all in a single hug when yelling could be heard.

"Move Carl, this is my girl's house," it was Warren, he was a Firemen, his unit was dispatched. Will ran from the room as Officer Mason gave us a look "Jives is on his way girls, I have to tell your father now," he left as the door flung open as they loaded our mother onto the stretcher.

"Oh god, no…Summer" I turned looking at Warren, you could see it as he looked at me his heart tore open. "Come on, we need to leave this room. Come on girls," He said his voice so soft, as he was able to get Magenta and Layla downstairs, but I sat covered in her blood, this house was still filled with noise. I knew the Police needed a statement, but not right now. I clamored to my feet turning the freezing cold water off, seeing her cosmetics, her perfume all so nice and neat on her marble counter top. I picked up her wedding ring from the little finger she kept it on when she was ready to shower, nothing was missing, nothing taken.

I could feel my phone buzzing with bloody hands I took it out, I felt cold rage setting in at the single word "Surprise,"

I ran…My phone on the floor as I blew by Warren.


	35. Voices echo

_**Hello fellow fanfiction writers and readers, here is another chapter of my story that I hope yall will enjoy. As always, I own nothing except new characters and ideas, I make no money from writing, and all rights go to the rightful owners. To see character pictures and outfits then head on over to my polyvore Noellamonster. Thank you for reading and please leave a review!**_

I had never been so hurt, so crushed, I was beyond any logical reason. The visions of my mother dead, her body so cold and stiff. I didn't know where he was at but he was out here somewhere. He would find me or I would find him, I knew people were staring at my bloody clothes, my face red from my crying fit. I would find him or he would find me, either way I wanted him dead. Voices filled my head, as I braced my hands on my ears, this wasn't the time for people to be so loud.

I wondered around, my face devoid of emotion. I knew Layla, Will, the crew, and Warren would be trying to find me very soon. So, when I saw Jackie I wasn't surprised, but she did give me a shock.

Her voice was low and cautious "I am with you, you going to take on that sick bastard, I am coming." I couldn't be happier she was with me. We try and fail time and time again, he doesn't want to be found.

The deep voice of Jax broke Jackie and I out of our trance "Get in the fucking car. I can't believe you two are running off to find that dead man. I get it Lyric, you want him dead, I want him dead. But you will not ever place yourself in his path, let Peace and I take care of it. But for now, you will get in my car, I got you and Layla a Hotel room while your mothers room is being cleaned." He gave us no room to move, to argue, as he nearly shoved us into his car. He isn't heading home, but to The Hilton grumbling the entire way.

His hand grasped mine, his face set in this deep grimace "Your father asked for me to come to the prison. I will contact you later tonight after, for now you are to stay safe while we do what we have to." But if I had a chance to get that bastard I would take it. He led us to a suite on the top floor where Layla opened the door with Magenta behind her.

He spoke, "She isn't to leave again, order room service." Again, he grumbled walking away as Jackie was on her cell calling Hannah who would call Warren, a very demented game of telephone.

I was showered and in fresh pajama's when a booming knock was rattling the door, I was over before any other as I swung it open. My boyfriend was standing on the other side, a look of relief seeing me alive.

I spoke first, "Sorry for running out the way I did," but his arms just held me closer, leading me to a chair.

He answered, "I have to go, I can't be here long. I talked to Nora the one who's handling your mothers autopsy, they can't find anything," my head was pounding, I had managed to tune out the voices for over two hours. The room was dead silent as I looked around.

I shouldn't have said another word "Any of you hear shouting?" my face torn in confusion. As the girls and Warren looked as if I went into shock, that I was off my rocker.

"No, I hear something," I say again as Jackie gave me a look, her brain working, she and I have bonded in jail.

"You have contact with your mother, who is to say you didn't take her powers while they still lingered in her body. Maybe you're hearing animals," Jackie was very logical like myself, I was still best friends with Hannah as well. I closed my eyes my mother once said it was about focus and tuning out the voices, until they became just another voice in passing. It was so overwhelming, it was as if every animal was trying to talk all at once, it was an outcry, animal's, animals from every corner of the globe has already heard of her death.

"They are so sad, so very sad." Feeling tears sliding down my face, we wouldn't be the only ones to mourn our mother, the entire animal kingdom would be as well. They stopped, no they weren't as loud but they lingered as if they are all normal ones I should be hearing.

Warren looked worried now, "I am fine, you should go," he had to deal with things, Layla and I would be making arrangements for our mother. This next couple of days would be hard, so hard maybe we would be beyond repair. I knew she wanted to spread ashes over the globe, so we would start with the ocean, her ashes will be carried over every inch of our oceans.

Next would be Africa, the rainforest, England, a little at a time.

But we are left alone now, us four girls all thinking "I am going home maybe a spider, or roach knows what happened," my body moving before the words left my mouth. They didn't try and stop me, they just came with as Dia pulled up and we jumped in heading home. The house was darker now, Will's house was filled with light, I saw a few light's on in our home as it was being cleaned. But right out on the sidewalk was flowers, candles, little tin Knick knacks. Dogs, kitties wait in the front yard, all watching in this deep sadness. All her animals at her practice, after this we are heading there.

I walked forward, as they tuned smelling her on us, we are her daughters "Have any of you seen a thing? I need to know how our mother died," I tried their ears cocked, as rumbling burst into my head as they barked, meowed, bug's chirping, and birds with a chiming. I wanted to scream but held my ground listening as hard as I could as Layla held on to me.

"A man with three others came, the bigger one held his hand out and a dark mist went into her chest, her heart stopped. We tried, we tried to help, snakes slithered in attacking, spiders and roaches joining to kill. The man left alone, three died in the same bathroom, we took their worthless bodies to be held as a witness for the remainder of the ones responsible for her death." Oh, this was news, I bent down.

"Thank you," my fingers in his very clean fur, these aren't strays animals, they escaped their homes to come to her aid. His head bunted my palm.

His voice was the loudest "She loved you, she loved your sister. You girls are the reason she was so happy, she talked of you often," tears like burning hot trails coating my face.

I shouldn't have these powers, it should be Layla.

We left heading to the Vet office, Layla was the first in trying in vain to calm the animals. I had a random thought, our powers feel as if they are alive, they are a sensation moving over our skin, I was close to Layla, her blood was my blood. With her hands in mine I gave it my best go, willing this new power to move into her, I was a leech, this feat wasn't impossible. But even with the tingling sensation I could still hear them, all letting out their aggression, sadness, any and every emotion they had.

"I am sorry, I hoped it would work," her light green eyes held mine, before she let a terrible scream out making every animal go silent, her body crashed to the marble floor as I went with her.

"TOO LOUD, TOO LOUD," her voice full of pain.

"Tune them out, focus like mom said, they are just like any other voice, we control when, where, and volume. But it took her a little longer, this was amazing I could pass her this power, it had more to do with her being my sister, the power being our mothers.

"She was killed, we are trying to locate the man. I am taking over now," Layla whimpered as Magenta held her.

They liked Layla a lot, like they loved our mother, I was the corporate daughter, kind but calculating. We stayed feeding them as Halo helped she was the night Vet tech who cared for them, fed them during the night.

"We have to go, Warren knows we aren't at the Hotel," Jackie held me as we left, with a promise the man would pay.


	36. A day of mourning

_**Hello fellow fanfiction writers and readers, here is another chapter of my story that I hope yall will enjoy. As usual I own nothing except new characters and ideas, I make no money from writing, and all rights go to the rightful owners. To see outfits and character pictures head on over to Polyvore Noellamonster. Thanks for reading and please review!**_

Warren has been very intolerable. I never was far from him, Kyle, or Bay for that matter, the headache was gone now as Layla and I managed to control the new power. I was a collector now, taking Bay's, Kyles, Hannah, and Jackie's thus far. But today the world is mourning mother, we are still not ready to face the public over her death, we have two interviews next week with the newspaper and her favorite magazine. Father is still sedated only adding to our list of problems, Uncle Steve and Aunt Josie have been with us every step of the way, the judge gave us papers of emancipation, we are legal adults now.

We oversee ourselves, like we must pay bills, shop for ourselves, things we are ready to do. Layla worked part time at the hospital, her gift was a thing they needed. Plus, we own it now, the hospital and doctor office belong to us we hired another doctor until Layla finished college. I am staying here for college and working for my father, we only have what we make and what was left to us until we both turn 23 then we get the rest, and our inheritance from our father. So, we are saving what we can, but Jives said my father would provide since both of our parents are rich. But now one is dead, we needed make sure her legacy lives on through her hospital, the best in the U.S.A. And that meant money.

Layla and I are together in everything now, as she turns on the tv. Her service was on every station, Warren and Will standing with Jives as they stand in our place, each had words for the packed stadium on our behalf. All our friends there except the two outside our place, and the three the half sane Jax sent over for our protection. I wanted the other Jax to come, bring his A game, I was ready and able to kill him, he took her from us. No child is ready to lose their mother, she was young and so full of life. It was ripped from her and as her daughter's we are willing to cross over to the dark side and do what we must.

Layla speaks as I am getting her a drink "Come on, Lyric," she is doing much better than me, I knew this was all my fault but no one blamed me. I was doing just fine on my own terms. I sit with her handing her the half-filled glass, she drinks it without even looking. We cleaned out mothers' room, removed everything and locked it in her personal storage, the rooms had gone to Layla, she wanted this house. After a year, I would move, I wouldn't live here for the rest of my life not after finding our mother. So many animals are moving between feet and people move for them, this is happening all over the globe, a day of mourning.

We sit together as Jives is the first to speak "Thank you all, thank you for watching, for coming to honor this magnificent woman. She was one of the best Heroine's to grace our time, but she was so much mother than that she was a mother to twins' girls, she was a devoted wife to her husband she was able to see past the flaws of any who crossed her path and see the good in them. She loves every animal, marine life, insect the list goes on and on with Summer Williams. She gave me a second chance, so today is an international day of mourning, a day we will never forget. We will have many speakers as videos play, again we thank you." Jives moved back as a video played on the mega screen as howls began.

We watched for a few minutes as some of our mother's noble works played on the mega screen. The animal's and the cries of others could be heard, now Warren moves to the podium dressed in black slacks and a black button up, his long hair tied back as Magenta gave him a nod as he moved forward. He looked so nervous and him doing this for me made me love him even more, no matter our issues he had my back and I had his.

His deep voice boomed over the microphone "Hello, as Jives said thank you for coming. This means so very much to us, this coming from Lyric Williams, one of her daughter's. My name is Warren Peace, most know me from who my father is, Barron Battle. But that wasn't how Summer saw me, she saw that I loved her daughter, she gave me love and affection as if I was her own, because for her there was no other way. She was a very even mix of her girls, funny, sassy, smart but what she gave her girls was priceless. Her heart, she loved them like nothing else, and they love the same way, they wear their hearts as plain as day. She was a role model to young girls as they saw her kind deeds her great feats, she never boasted about them, she blushed when they were mentioned." he stays strong as he picks up the flash cards.

"Lyric and her twin Layla, in all honesty they are in no shape to be here. Both have suffered a tragic lose they will never recover from, my girl found her own mother that day, a nightmare she will have to bare her entire life so here I stand in her place, not as good but for her, for them anything." he says his tone hurt but level never changing his pace.

"Thank you, even if you never met my mother, thank you for coming and mourning her as we have. It brings us some light knowing she has touched so many beings in her time here, it may have been cut short but she loved us for a life time. You might be human, you might be an animal, insect, reptile, the list goes on but she loved you without you even knowing, that was her way a way we as her daughters will up hold. One is never ready to hear their mother has passed, well we had a lot to deal with having found her dead body. I tried for as long as possible to revive her, it failed and I failed. We will do whatever it takes to avenge her, to make the man pay who ripped her from us from my father, from her life." Warren cleared his throat as Will patted his shoulder as he spoke his tone not as deep, and more emotional. "Thank you, Warren. Hello, to any and every one listening, I am heading the last part of the girls' speech. I am William Stronghold, you all know my parents, no need to clarify because this day is about Summer, I am engaged to her daughter Layla. Summer was like a mother to me, a force to be reckoned with." he took a sip of water before continuing.

"Our mother was a force, a force of nature and she passed her gifts on to us in her passing. Nothing stood in her way when she held a passion for it, she was this loving and funny woman who put any at ease. Now some man came into our home, took her life for no other reason but to hurt me, Lyric. He will pay, this is being said in front of millions, to ensure he hears, he knows. Summer was one of a kind and now she is gone, leaving so many behind in the wake all broken. We will try to pick up the pieces and move forward, trying every day to make her proud to call us her daughters," Will looked ready to faint having to read my section of the speech, but knowing he wouldn't read it prior was my best bet to have him read mine.

Layla smiled that our plan worked as Magenta and Kyle with white roses tossed them at the base of the massive framed picture of my mother, it was going to be taken to the museum for display like all others who died protecting, those who have done great deeds for mankind. "She was my Aunt, not by blood. But she taught me it was never about blood that wasn't what made you family it was the love you held for each other. My best friends are her twins, and together we will honor her," this was the routine, tossing of flowers and speeches.

Now we wait for our friends and family to arrive as we see two of Warren's friends by the tree and Jax's protection cover the sides and back of my house. We turn away ordering pizzas for the crew, not ready to cook. We got shit faced two days ago, and the hangover was enough to never do it again, but when a dog gives you a look and lecture on how disappointed mother would have been, it was a wakeup call.

"I miss her so much, Lyric. How can we move on, she is gone and we will have so much to live up too. Dad is not going to last long with her death, people die of broken hearts. You and I have each other, but dad has no one, we can see him twice a week, she was able to see him four times." this was a sad fact, they were mated, they loved each other like their very lives depended on it, with her gone he might lose the will to live even with his daughters alive. I was already bracing myself for his death, the news would come via the phone, we would end up burying both of our parents, we would be all we had, each other.

I turned hearing something; seeing his friends missing as I shoved Layla into mom's sanctum, I walked out the front door once Layla was safe, they could torch the place and she would be safe from it. The howls filled the air, they turned into words.

"He has returned, 120 feet to your left," my head snapped to my left, my eyes turning pure black like Jackie's.

I spoke "Why hide, Jax. Come out and play," my voice taunting as he did what was expected he walked from behind the tree with this sick smile. I wasted no time my smaller body impacted with his slamming us into the tree my parents planted the day they bought this house. It made a cracking noise, Layla could fix this. His groan of pain fueled me as I went over all my training, using every move Warren showed me, some the girls did. My knee went flying up nailing his groin, his body falling as I slammed my knee again into his face his head cracking on the tree.

I was ready, ready to die, to win, to be hurt as he tackled me, dogs launching at him, tearing chunks of flesh from his body, now his gang comes as I call the dogs to flee, they would die and I wasn't having it. But I was outnumbered by far, but at least I was going out fighting. He wasn't in the mood to kill me just yet.

Even as my arms tighten around his neck, his knees hit the floor, he had me pulled off by Milo and another guy, he was smiling "I like a girl who can hold her own, but your flame needs to be put out, while we are together," he was still under some grand delusion we are a couple.

"Listen, we will never be together, in this world or any other. I will kill you, that is our future, our end," but my words didn't faze him as he chuckled giving some signal as I was being dragged, but again I put up a fight until Jax's fist connects with my face, I nearly lose conciseness. Everything spinning now, my eyes seeing double, triple the people.

I was dropped as I gained my sense's, Warren and the crew showed up along with the pizza man who was cowering near his truck as I attacked Milo, he was the closest to me, Jax was gone for now as I punched Milo.

It ended as fast as it had begun, some dead lay on my lawn as Hank and the others gathered them into Warren's truck and pulled away as Jackie and Hannah helped me and the now semi-dead Milo. "Call the Police, at least one needs to be taken in," and it was him as Dia and Rena located my sister who was now out of her safety and at the kitchen window looking horrified but malice lingered in her eyes.

Warren was in a rage the heat nearly made us all pass out.

Tomorrow was another day, a first of many, we are scattering her ashes all over the globe we start in her hometown of Maxville, the beach.


	37. Changing

_**Hello fellow fanfiction writers and readers, here is another chapter of my story that I hope yall will enjoy. As usual I own nothing except new characters and ideas, I make no money from writing, and all rights go to the rightful owners. To see outfits and character pictures head on over to Polyvore Noellamonster. Thanks for reading and please review!**_

School was having to be pushed off for a little, I was working and so was Layla. I hated that we had school pushed back for four months but it was just until we felt we are in the right place, physically and mentally. Layla was doing better each day; the lingering sadness was still there but getting manageable with Will and me. I had my good day's and my bad, Hannah and Jackie here nearly every day, not wanting to leave me alone for any time thinking I might run off, Warren was also here as much as he could. He came up short on his hunting weekend, but if Jax didn't want to be found, he wouldn't be found. Our Jax was still on him, he worked with me and had more man power to add to his scouting.

Layla was helping at the hospital, I helped when I had the time but I was the one paying bills and taking care of the house. Jives said with my father in a coma, he wasn't able to sign the forms to give us the money to cover everything. If he was to die, we get everything, he had an air tight will. So, we paid for our schooling with the money from mothers will, and had enough to make sure things never got too hard on us, so we both worked to ensure it stayed that way. Life had to go on, for her, she wouldn't want us to stop living, this was my new motto something I had to tell myself every day.

I was driving to the store and to any shopping Layla and I needed on my day off, my hair was a ragged mess, my skin pale. We are going tomorrow to take some of mothers' ashes, so they can start their journey, they will be spread out in the Ocean like she wanted.

There was minimal traffic as I pulled into the Piggily Wiggly, I felt like Layla's mother now, being her sister was put on hold she was not ready to be an adult. I would drag Will out at night, she was not fucking in my house. The cart was freezing as I took it from the bin, paying the fifty cents to rent it, a small token I would return the cart. But I was still leaving it by the Jeep, I was tired the black bags under my eyes alerted any who saw me. I walked without real thought just tossing healthy things in, Layla was still Layla. I got myself a few meats, the sleeves my lace up cropped hoodie so long they covered my hands as I pushed, the old-school Vans I wore made a rather annoying noise as I walked.

A gentle voice pulled me from my thought's "Your mother would be angry, you have to get out of this funk," I spun ready to hurt the inconsiderate ass who said that. But there was none around me, my eyes traveled to the floor where a tiny mouse was, a small chunk of cheese in her hands, my eyes narrowed.

"I doubt she would be pissed, that within three weeks I have not fully dealt with her death. Now scram or I will stomp on you," I seethed out as she tittered.

"Shame, the other ginger is much nicer," her tiny pip squeak voice was about to be dead flat.

"Go have a chat with Layla then. I have grown up things to do, she gets to have the life our mother wanted her to have," I made a move to stomp the life out of her, I wouldn't have but she still scampered off as I continued my shopping. Damn, Mice making my life hell.

I paid muttering under my breath, I hated seeing the pity in everyone's eyes as they saw either Layla, or I in town. Paramore blared as I peeled out, being reckless and angry now as I drove through town. I had to pick up her uniforms from the cleaners, she somehow lost the last set on her way home "Lyric Williams," handing her the tag, as she smiled she knew my mother who worked on her little yapper dog, Chuckles.

I wait when my cell goes off, looking down Warren's picture was flashing as I answered "Hey,"

"Who pissed you off?" my voice was his telltale sign that I was frustrated or angry, he was getting better at this.

"A mouse, a mouse pissed me off. I am picking up Layla's dry cleaning before I go put the shopping away," my voice dead little things making me see red.

"Stomp on it, little fuckers. I will be over right after my shift, bad news I have to work tomorrow, I wasn't able to get the time off. They gave it to Mari," I fumed, I have asked nothing of Warren since he read in my place at the public wake. Now he tells me he can't be with me as we spread her ashes, as everything came in a tidal wave of red.

"Kidding me, if you aren't don't bother yourself coming to my place later either. I never ask anything of you, I needed you tomorrow and you bail, fuck this and fuck you," all he heard after was the dial tone saying this bitch hung up on you, my emotions scattered and volatile This was not how I should act, I never act like this but things have changed.

And now so have I...


	38. Fight for your life

_**Hello fellow fanfiction writers and readers, here is another chapter of my story that I hope yall will enjoy. As usual I own nothing except new characters and ideas, I make no money from writing, and all rights go to the rightful owners. To see outfits and character pictures head on over to Polyvore Noellamonster. Thanks for reading and please review!**_

Layla was a little ticked at men "Call off," was said for the tenth time, but she was not under any burden. I was the one getting frustrated with the bills, school, Warren, and our fathers health in a slow decline. Father still had not woken, I just wanted him to wake up.

I turn fixing her with a stare "Enough, Layla, we're still going after I get off work. I understand you would like to go now, but I would also like our bill's paid and food in the fridge. You get everything ready while I am working, when I get home all I must do is change before we're off. Now, I should finish getting ready for work," Will was standing behind her giving me a nod, Layla was still this teenage girl, as she should be.

Layla looked ready to argue but she held her tongue "Layla, stop. I love you but you act like a brat, Lyric is the one paying all your bills so you can go to school and not have any worries, she is stressed enough without your crap. We will have everything ready for you Lyric," Will cut in as I was heading back to my room, with a single nod I walked away as Layla looked ready to cry.

I did light makeup, my hair in a French twist, my own sigh made my heart race, feeling like garage. I haven't spoken to Warren in a couple days, the saner Jax was texting me daily checking on me, but I need to leave all this at home, I was going to work and I leave this here. I pulled on my bra before my neutral colored dress - silk-chiffon - draped neck ties, slit cuffs, pleated skirt, it was my mother's, now her clothes are ours, a tie to her. Last I wore black peep toe cutout ankle boots with a wraparound lace. I was driving now, people should watch out, I wasn't the best and barely passed my driven test, but I passed. With my purse, tablet, cell, and keys in hand I was ready when I walked into the foyer seeing Layla standing at the entrance to the den watching me, again with the sad face.

With another sigh, I walk over giving her a small hug "I will try and get off early, Layla," but she still looked upset.

Her voice timid "I am sorry for how I acted, I should be helping more," I was having none of this she and I just turned seventeen, one of us needed a normal or semi normal hero childhood.

I put a stern firm tone into my words "No, you need to be a teenager. I can handle the rest, mom would want it this way, you stay just as you're. Finish school, make her proud," this was all I had time for, I had to leave before traffic became too hectic causing me to be late. I drove from our driveway giving a wave to my Uncle as he was mowing the grass, Auntie was doing her gardening her smile looked sad seeing me leaving so early for work. All this was only going to give me a good work ethic, making me stronger, or so I hoped.

I went through our normal routine with security, Jives was smiling at the double doors to my office, his voice chipper "Good morning, my darling girl. How are you doing?" he was always calling or texting, or his husband was checking on us girls.

I answered "As good as can be expected, Jives. Any new news on my father?" he gave me this sad, frustrated look that I have been seeing so much of, I was starting to familiarize his cologne, Mair, with this emotion.

He retorted in a disgruntled tone "None, in fact I am going to the hospital to yell at his body when I leave for the day. I am sorry, I only come with bad news. But we are here for you, please if you need anything," I wanted to cry but instead I sit in my plush chair, my head buried my hands, mixed emotions, wanting to cry or scream.

But I settle for silence "Let me know how it goes, they have denied all my request to see him. So, I will be talking to the Commander after work, we need to see our father not minutes before he dies but now," Jives looked enraged.

His normally serene voice turned taut "I will also be dealing with that issue. You know the drill, I will see you in an hour for the meeting, you have come a long way you're nearly running this company now," it was the damn truth, but I was still not sure this was the calling for me, but it was the hand I was dealt.

I went around turning on my computer, sending an email for my coffee to my secretary, Kellie, always making sure she got one too. A perk for her, she loved working with me, I scrolled through checking more emails. Looking through files, making data entry's, my plate was full, but I was still going to try and get out of here early, we had pushed off our mother scattering of ashes for two weeks due to the weather being an asshole.

I stood with no time to spare, my tablet and coffee in hand making my way from my office to the main conference room, it looked as if I was late. Jives, Dr. Daniels, Mr. Marco, and Jax all are seated when I make my grand entrance.

Mr. Marcos was up with Jax, he embraced me, his old face concerned "My dear, you need more sleep," then placing a kiss to each cheek, everyone was so worried but they didn't know the half of the problems, it was nice knowing people cared so much.

I smiled at him, "Thank you, Mr. Marcos. I will try, it is hard as of late but with time things will get better," my voice sweet when I spoke. Jives was watching closely, his eyes always on the watch for any sign of danger to me.

I moved on letting Jax closer, he wore gray slacks with a tight back top as I made a motion for the shirt to come up, the same tattoo was in place only after curious eyes and his proof, he was allowed to hug me. His embrace was filled with love, so warm, his natural smell was perfect. He didn't wear any cologne. Our eyes meeting, his so cold but so worried, mine probably devoid of real emotion.

I say "Any closer?"

His voice was undertone as if not to be over heard "Very, rest easy, Princess. You look stunning. I can come over later tonight we can talk more," his warm lips pressed to my forehead as he helped me into my seat so we could get this meeting underway, it was an annual check nothing major. The finer details were discussed, new plans made everything was going well on that front. Jax has come over a lot while Jackie was there, and Hannah and Warren weren't.

Jax smiled helping me up "I will meet you at security, Mr. Marcos, I will walk Lyric back to her office," his small correspondence with Mr. Marcos didn't go un-noticed by Jives. So, I assumed an email was coming from him at some point today.

The walk was short but nice all the same "I am going to the beach after work, scattering some of mom's ashes." I alerted him my tone tired his hand making small circles on my back.

He raised a brow "I will make an appearance and pay my respects, she was a wonderful woman. Will Peace be there? Even if he is I am coming," now there was a hint of humor in his voice.

I was under sure really "I have no clue, we haven't talked in a few days. I am too hard on him," at times yes I felt that way, I wanted more from him, him to be there for me when he had this great job.

"He does not deserve you," was the last he said before leaving me at my office door, I watched him leave, he had somehow wormed his way into my heart.

I left the office two hours early having to come in tomorrow instead of having the day off, but we had a small window before the storm hit us. I drove home just listening to moms' favorite band Gin Blossoms, I rather liked them as well. A few cars are parked in my drive way and street as I pull to the curb of my own house.

Hannah was the first to me, her smile radiant with her small round belly "Warren will try and make it, I know he hasn't been there as much as he should. Putting his job before you, going to kick his ass," and she meant it, she was mean, worse now that she was pregnant.

My tone light "Just wish he would see what I am going through and be there, but it's like all he cares about is work." I was at my end with every little thing these days.

"Shit girl, he is an ass. I would be done with him until he grows up," it was Rena she left work for this, she was a nurse now and she still came for me.

I had to change fast as they load up the cars. I ran to my room tossing my discarded clothes and boots on the unmade bed, pulling on the floral flounce romper in pale blue with pastel flowers. Ruffle detail with a back tie and zip closure, a cutout design on my waist. With matching pale blue wedged sandals.

Having no time to waste, I was out the front door pulling out three minutes later heading to the beach Layla and Magenta riding with me. Will in his truck with Zach and Ethan, Layla was cradling mothers' urn as I drove. Even as we arrived more trucks waiting, Bay, Kyle, and the gang here but no Warren still.

The dark clouds rolled in, the weather chilly but no winds as animals packed the beach waiting for us to come today. We wasted no time, the storm was coming.

Layla was already crying as I spoke for the both of us, Magenta had a small measuring scoop, ready. "This is what she would have wanted, little by little around the world we will travel spreading her ashes," howls echoed, small meows soon joined as we walked into the water, the waves crashing against our legs, Magenta took a small scoop passing it too us as she took the urn sealing it. We sprinkled them, the waves carrying her away, whales spraying water into the sky, dolphins crying as we back out letting everyone say their goodbyes, soon the animals left, leaving us humans to say our own goodbyes.

A very cold chill hits me, I turn seeing Milo on the dune coming down, my blood boiling, he was supposed to be rotting in prison, this was a good place to lose control "Hannah take my sister and leave now," it came as a hiss between clenched teeth, Hannah manhandled Layla into her truck, I was tense along with Hank until we watched them drive away, safe, we are outnumbered as the man who murdered my mother lead a small army.

Bay gave me a look "Ready," he was serious we had no choice but to fight, we had no chance to flee, Jackie was to his left.

My eyes narrowed "Kill them all," was all I was about; none should leave this beach alive. Will stood next to me, he gave me a weak smile when everything twisted.

The beach became a battle zone, dark smoke was creeping closer as I send blazing hot fire right at Milo and Jax, they dodged but another was engulfed. Burning flesh and the salt water ocean was all we could smell.

Bay called out "Kill them all," was said in a booming voice as the two-group's collided, I had no time to make sure none of my friends are hurt, I was the target. Milo rushed me sending us into the white sand, if I can say one nice thing about this bitch was he could lay a punch, but if I stayed down too long I was done for. I landed a solid low to his throat, he choked his hand clamped down on his own throat as I rolled to the side getting to my feet. He was only down a moment, I blocked another hit while spinning under his arm landing a knee to his lower back. Wrapping my hand around pressing it to his own neck, I couldn't straggle him, he would toss me off. So, I pictured my mother dead, using any emotion even hate, his screams will haunt me until the day I die. His body dropped to the sand looking down there was no blood his neck burned open, flesh and his jugular for all to see, his eyes open looking to the sky as he took one last breath, now he lay there dead.

I moved, I could hate myself later for this and I would, purple energy moved by me as Bay rushed by me. We seemed to be holding our own, Magenta was hurt but fighting, Jackie was running towards me with her cousin hot on her ass as I ran towards her, my body nailing his right in the gut sending us back, a sickening noise told me I fucked up my shoulder on his abs of steel. But he vomited as we struggled to our feet.

He smirked "I like that in a girl," I snarled now.

I moved letting anger fill me, moving my hand, when they're burning hot, a branch wrapped around his neck tossing him further from me, I wanted him alone, I moved fast attacking. My fist leaving ear splitting burn marks, he caught my face, if this was a cartoon I would be seeing stars. I forgot how strong he really was, but the fire around me held him at bay. I glanced around seeing a few more hurt but we are holding, I hoped Layla got help. Ethan was down as was Zach, I had to, I made a mad dash for the boys, my fingers pressed to their neck, small weak pulses.

I flew to the side, as he closed in I was on my feet blocking blows as the dark black smoke surrounded me "Your soul is mine, you're mine." he was bleeding as the heel of my hand impacted his nose, he was burned and in pain his body sweating.

My heart racing as he grabbed my hair, his hand around my throat lifting me feet off the ground, but that was when I saw it, so did Bay. Jax arrived, with his own gang, he was in a dead flat run he wasn't about to stop either. I closed my eyes bracing myself for the impact, but it never came warm arms cradled me before letting go. I lay in the sand seeing them go at each other, it was so freaky watching but now I run having to help. I let it go, fire raging around me, my friends and the saner Jax's scattering as the flames moved like waves, at any and all in its path, screaming, running and pleading are what fills my ears. Will was carrying Zach and Ethan, Kyle had Magenta as I fell to my knees, trying to breath.

I crawled with Rena to Jackie who wasn't moving, she was alive as I tried to pick her up, her body dead weight. Bay came lifting her as Hank helped me, but I watched as my Jax removed his top.

A gruff voice the insane Jax chuckled "Now I know why she could tell us apart," but those were his last words as Jax, with such hate and force ripped into his chest. That was some shit only seen in movies, but now the blood and flesh are all too real.

"You'll never touch her again, this wasn't only for her but for her mother,"

The beach was covered in burned dead bodies, I was so going to jail. The Commander, Jetstream, and Assassin arrived. Behind them was a truck, one I knew all too well.


	39. Last Chance

**Hello fellow fanfiction writers and readers, here is another chapter of my story that I hope yall will enjoy. As usual I own nothing except new characters and ideas, I make no money from writing, and all rights go to the rightful owners. To see outfits and character pictures head on over to Polyvore Noellamonster. Thanks for reading and please review!**

I didn't go to jail this day, but I was caught between Jax and Warren who gave each other loathing looks as I stood between them, my hands on their chest.

Everyone watching as I spoke " Enough, you both need to grow up. Warren, he made sure I was safe, he came to pay his respects to my mother. Unlike you, you found work more important, when a single day was all I asked from you. He is a business partner; you are supposed to be my boyfriend. I could have gotten hurt, I love you Warren, but I really need to think if it is worth it any more. I can't depend on you like you can on me. I am leaving, I am hungry and tired, I will see you at work tomorrow Jax. Warren," I had to walk away from them as Jackie walked after me before she paused turning to Bay and Warren.

Her voice firm, not wavering "I have been spending time with Jax as well, we found out he just hid the fact my cousin killed himself. He tried to protect me from the truth, Bay you're my mate and you'll have to accept that. But Warren you are about to lose Lyric and it will be to Jax," but I was already walking away from the drama that might ensue as every single girl left as well, Magenta coming with me, I felt like trash my body felt like it was hit by a truck, and I probably looked the very same.

Even as I sit in my house alone, Will and Layla off somewhere having a good time so here I lay just relaxing since I had a full day's work tomorrow. My cell was going off like mad, I answered since this wasn't an avoid all contact day. Guess all the girls including a pregnant Hannah laid into my boyfriend, but right now concerning him I needed time. Not time to run off and date Jax just time to make sure this was working, he has grown up but forgotten the fact our relationship is one hundred percent from each of us. I wasn't as old as him, but I had a full-time job, a life, a family to ensure made the best out of her future I had more grown up responsibilities than him, but I found time for him, always.

Right on cue the doorbell rings as my cell blares alerting me Warren was calling, I loved this man, I really did. "Hello, Warren," I say walking to the door before it gets knocked down by the knocking.

It was Jax with pizza, I moved to the side "Yeah, you can come over after work. We need to talk," it was slow going his voice was urgent but calm.

"I love you, I will be over in three hours," that was the end of the conversation as I followed Jax into the kitchen as he grabbed plates.

He gave me a smile "You need to eat. I have the files for you to review before tomorrow," on the table was a small stack as we sit and eat going thru files, all detailed and well organized. He was being primed to take over the outer rim facility which was great the location was prime itself. I actually was a little sad though, I knew I would miss him he has become such an important person in my life.

"You can talk to me," his voice cut through the scanning, my eyes tired, my body tired.

I wasn't sure how to answer but soon words just came out "I hate when people see me cry, because I want to be the strong one. At the same time though, I hate how no one really notices how torn apart I really am." my voice low as he wrapped his arms around me, pulling me close.

"You never have to hide shit with me,"

We just sat together, eating and not saying a word until he had to go, it would be best if Warren didn't see him here "I will pick you up for work instead of you driving. Lunch and dinner with me tomorrow," his lips touched my forehead, in that moment I knew I owed him so much. Even if our friendship started wrong and creepy it evolved.

"Come on lover boy, I don't need a fight in the house. Even though I enjoy your company," and it was true but he left, I watched him pull from the curb before I closed the door and waited for Warren who should be here in minutes. I cleaned the kitchen, hearing the front door open and close.

Warren walked in looking sullen his eyes boring into mine "Hey Lyric, how many times can I say sorry before it just becomes a word without meaning? I have been so caught up in work that I have somehow forgotten about you and the problems you're facing."

I stand listening, he continues to watch my face, but at this point there is no emotion to show "Warren, you have passed that number some time ago, sadly. I just lost my mother and now my father is in a coma, my life has been turned upside down. I do nothing but work and take care of Layla and the house, I can't depend on you. I think we need a break, I don't want to see other people but I need something from you that right now you're not giving me. For some time, I had thought I was being too hard on you, but the girls put a stop to that thinking real fast." he was torn, broken at my words, he realized something.

His words torn as well "I want you, nothing but you, I have to make changes but I don't want to do that without you, Lyric. I am begging you for one last chance, if I fuck up, I will leave town until I can be the man you deserve,"

I was willing to give him this last chance.


	40. A new mistake

**Hello fellow fanfiction writers and readers, here is another chapter of my story that I hope yall will enjoy. As usual I own nothing except new characters and ideas, I make no money from writing, and all rights go to the rightful owners. To see outfits and character pictures head on over to Polyvore Noellamonster. Thanks for reading and please review!**

Even under all this chaos I and my friends are enduring on behalf of my sister, my mind drifts back over this last five years, five years since mother died and three since our father finally succumbed to the coma and passed on to be with her. I was now the sole owner of his great company, his brain child something he would always take great pride in something I will continue to do in his honor.

Layla was married and finished school over two years ago, she and Will living in our mother's home, I moved out when I was 21 into my own Victorian home, with a nice roundabout porch. I was only fifteen minutes from her, which she used to her advantage as of this last seven months. Magenta was married, Hannah, Rhea, and the rest all married even Jackie was her wedding not but seven days ago, I was maid of honor. Jax was there with his girl, again the passion lacked in their touch, but he had someone and that was what mattered.

Warren was good, he changed after that day, all for the better. His hair longer, he grew some facial hair, we moved in together about a year ago knowing it was time, we are dating, engaged. He sucks, I knew this with every fiber of my being.

I saw Jax daily, his company now intergraded into my own, his office doors from mine, Mr. Marcos passed leaving Jax everything instead of his moronic brother, a very wise decision he made.

"Push, Layla," was screamed in my ear, the frustrated voice of Mage shook me from my day dreams.

My sister, she was a horrible beast while she was pregnant, she was early but we all are secretly happy about this. Layla's face was red, her hair stuck to her head with sweat, Hannah and Dia are her nurse's, Rhea was in post-partum which was good as well. But right now my sister was having a hard go with this delivery, my nephew was coming and I am sure he will be a little trouble maker.

I grasp her hand "Come on, you need to push Wes out. Do you want to keep him in the womb?" she was not very fond of being pregnant, but she loved her son as much as I already do.

I was number one Auntie, this boy was going to be spoiled rotten, so very, very rotten. Jackie was knocked up too and then we had already spoiled Summer, she was a ball of energy just like her name sake. Hank and Hannah named their daughter after my mother, Summer. She had light gray eyes and light brown hair, a small but gentle firecracker.

Children was still a bad topic for Warren and I, a subject he liked to avoid but couldn't, he never could.

My hand held on through the pain she caused with every contraction, "Come on, another push and he is out. Good girl," Dr. Spex said his head in between her legs as the door burst open, there stood by brother in law, awake and very pale.

I snapped "Stay back, we can't stop her labor to pick your ass from the floor. Warren make sure he doesn't fall again," my voice like a whip as Layla laughs then screams in pain.

"PUSH,"

Next was a whaling cry, as Wes wiggles from his mother covered in mucus and blood, his little body trying to move, but he was small, smaller than normal infants, he was nearly four weeks early. Will still stood back as they rushed my nephew to the PICU as his mother was cleaned and getting ready to transfer room's where Rhea would care for her.

I was drained.

I wanted a baby too, I wanted to get married, but here I was sitting in the bathroom at my vanity table doing my hair, granted I was only twenty-three, but I had a man, a career, a home, I wasn't married but still I had every other thing I could want except for a family.

I had on long black trousers, with a strapless bra, pulled on a black and white striped off the shoulder blouse. I sit back down pulling on my black pumps, buckling them at the ankle. I still refused to wear much makeup, it never did anything, I would still have freckles in the end.

I was ready for work, Warren was in the shower as I stood heading downstairs, to cook him something before he had to leave, I really loved him, nothing had changed that, our love grew. But he didn't want a child, and I did, I was actually concerned we never used protection, and I never even had a scare in the last seven years.

Our kitchen was open, allowing free movement it had an older feel as I scrambled eggs, adding the salt and pepper, a very mouse like noise came out as I sneezed. I cooked a ham steak smothered in maple syrup hearing him coming down I start to plate his food as I would have mine at work, I hated eating first thing this early in the morning, it was still dark as it just reached five in the morning. I had to walk from the front door in three minutes, his burning hot arms wrap around me, a brilliant smile graced his face the same smile that always made my knees weak.

I turn my face turned up to his, "I have to go, you have a good day at work. Be safe, even though you control fire, it is still dangerous for you, babe," the same warning ever morning, every time he left for work, I was always worried.

He smiled at me as he retorted "I always am, I always come home to you. Love you kitten, have a good day," he still hated Jax, hated we worked together but knew now it was a fact he had to deal with it.

His warmth was needed as he walked me to my car, he watched me driving off, it was dark as I drove off from our house. I pulled into my private parking nearly forty minutes later seeing Jax getting out from his own sleek gray Jag, his long body unfolding, he turns hearing another car when he sees it is only mine he smiles and waits.

He moves like an animal, a graceful one at that as he opens my door helping me from the car as his colone hits me, a mix of aspen and himself. "Good morning, Princess," his smile was still nice, he raised his brow at me.

"Morning, Jax. I trust you slept well," we talked and walked heading to our office's after security allowed us to pass.

Jives was still here, but letting me do it all now, I was groomed for years for this job, Jax came by it by association. Jax held the elevator for me it was near thirty-four floors up as he stood leaning against the wall as we moved.

He answered finally "I did, but you didn't; are you and him still up in arms about having a baby?" he was always there to listen and give advice whenever I needed it and about any topic, it was the same for him as well, he came to me whenever he needed to talk.

I retorted "Of course, he has made it clear he doesn't want them, he likes it just us. He never has wanted kids, he likes nieces, nephews things like that but us having one he just has no desire. But that doesn't make it any better for me, I want children, I still do," it came out as a low frustrated rant to which he gave me a nod.

His words chosen with care "I at one point could see his point, but as I aged my mindset has changed. I want one now, but I don't want one with the girl I am with. I have no clue when I will have a child, but I will," this had me, he once felt the same as Warren but he changed on his own while I fought a losing battle.

His eyes worried "I find it a little odd in seven years you two have not had one scare, you guys need to see a doctor," I had never thought to see a doctor, it was odd. He held my office door open letting me pass under his arm.

"Lunch?" he asked me.

I answered "Of course," but now I was on a mission. I turned on the computers, we could get files from any doctor, I shouldn't do this, this was over stepping but I still went to my search engine.

My fingers typing in Warren Ares Peace, seeing the normal files coming up, medication list, but what caught my eye was a certain appointment he hid from me, he saw a doctor already. I requested the files marking them urgent, if he couldn't have kids that was very different.

So here I wait doing work, going over charts, I was the owner so I only had to think not call, I emailed Jax about the outer rim, waiting on his replay when my belly grumbled telling me to eat, but I pushed on going to my laptop around noon, having to meet Jax for lunch in the next few minutes, I had my secretary hold any more calls until I returned.

It was Warren's file my blood boiled he had a vasectomy three years ago, he never talked to me, never mentioned a damn thing. I picked up my office phone dialing his cell, I couldn't wait until I returned home, I held my hand up when Jax walked in and Warren answered.

His deep voice echoed over the line "Hey, kitten. How is work? I have texted but you have yet to respond, I took it you were busy,"

"I was, I am but I received a file on you, Warren. Any doctor's appointment you think I should have known about, you snake," my voice taking on an edge, a very sharp edge.

He was silent only his breathing could be heard "I knew you would find out, surprised it was three years. I made the choice to have it done, I know I fucked up by not telling you."

"Warren, you just cost us our relationship. You went behind my back and had yourself fixed, you knew I wanted a child. You took that away from me, I think it best you go back to your condo, it hasn't been sold. I need time, time from you,"

Jax looked worried as I hung up getting to my feet, he heard everything so he just wrapped his arms around me as I texted a very large group message.

"Everyone-

Warren and I have called off our engagement for the time being, we love each other. But he has betrayed me, three years ago he got a vasectomy without my knowledge, he knew I wanted a child. So he took it on himself to go behind my back and do such a thing-Lyric"


	41. Party time turned into bad time

**Hello fellow fanfiction writers and readers, here is another chapter of my story that I hope yall will enjoy. As usual I own nothing except new characters and ideas, I make no money from writing, and all rights go to the rightful owners. To see outfits and character pictures head on over to Polyvore Noellamonster. Thanks for reading and please review!**

I arrived home, it was so odd not seeing Warren waiting at home, hearing his music, him in general. It put so many things into perspective, I was madly in love with him but his absence made my mind and stress at ease. Well his quick fix to my desire for a child made the stress leave, he just couldn't have one now. Of course, it was super hard it had been a month since our break up, and tonight was the big dinner all our friends will be there for Jackie's birthday.

This would be the first time I have seen Warren in a month, he tried at first to text but when the hard truth hit him that for now we are done he stopped to let me just do my thing. But Bay, Kyle, Magenta and the girls tell me everything, he still hopes he and I will get back together, he loves me we were destined to be together, we are one of the few who are, we both knew this.

But for now, I must get ready to go, because fuck sleep. I pulled some light blue denim rip knee jeans with red roses on the thighs. The fit like a glove as I sit when I see Jax's watch and ring on my bedside table, since my break-up we have been casually dating. I pulled on the platform lace-up high-heel ankle boots, last was my red lace eyelash crop top, it showed off more skin than I normally show as I take a seat at my vanity table to do my make-up. My lips done in a neutral cinna swag, a funny name, a mix of bananarama and suck my kiss surrounded my eyes my hair was left down, a little mouse and it had a fresh look as I walked from the house to the Hall for the party.

It was dark now as I pulled in shutting the engine off seeing all the familiar cars, my sister was blowing up my cell, well in fact I had a massive amount of texts from the girls as I see Hannah with little Summer in her arms waiting for me I take it. The night air was crisp as her eyes zeroed in on my clothes.

Her voice matching her face "Wow, he is going to freak over your clothes. But serious, Warren brought a date." I hate that hearing he did bring a girl hurt me, but hell it was his choice, we're not dating.

I answered, "I will call a friend to join me, not going solo now," she smiled as I pulled my cell from my pocket.

"Going inside, don't want him knowing I told you." Warren and Hannah nowhere near as close as they once were, his constant fuck ups drove them apart.

"Hey Princess, aren't you at my cousins' party, I am nearly there. Yes, she gave me an invite," I knew this, I was there when Jackie ordered her invitations, there when we filled them out and mailed them.

I laughed "I know, babe. I helped fill them out, I was waiting for you don't want to go in alone," my voice petty as all hell.

But he was happy now "Pulling in, I was nervous how you would act around me with them here,"

But we hang up as he walks over in dark jeans and a brown top looking fine as hell, I loved the mustache and beard his body moved like a predator but his smile was so loving.

His eyes moving over my body a look of approval on his face "You my Princess look sexy as hell," his arms wrapped around me bringing his smell closer, warmth as well.

"Thank you, Jax. You look very dashing yourself, we should head in they're waiting," it was going to be a long night as we walked in together, his arm firmly around my waist, both smiling.

"We're here for the party, in hall D for Jackie, there we are," his finger on the guest list.

The hostess said nothing as we signed in, she just escorted us to the grand hall all my friends laughing, my best friends, my sister holding Wes as she talked Kyle, not many people other than Bay, Hank and Kyle on good terms with Warren right now. We walked in, he moved away to set our gifts down as I walked to my sister.

Her voice was cheery "Finally you're here, you look smoking," Will smiled giving me a hug, as more copied I could feel the heat on me, eyes boring into my back as I turned seeing Jackie, a smile brightened our face.

"Happy Birthday," I yelled as she wrapped me in a hug, Warren watching with a smile, I noticed the girl with him she was slim, big boobs and light brown air, a far cry from myself.

Jackie and I move apart as she rambled "I was worried you wouldn't make it, I told my cousin no fighting, told everyone no fighting, I wanted him here, and that they could leave. Than that fool brings her, trash," the girl could hear just fine as she wrapped her arms around Warren.

"Of course, I was coming, I got off work not long ago had to dress and get here," but I knew the underlining issue, they all alerted me he had a date, to get one before arriving.

His deep voice boomed behind us "Hello, ladies. You look very umm, Lyric," he smiled at us.

"Thank you, Warren," a small smile, but his face gave his real emotions away, he was fuming.

"This is my date, Anna," I held my hand out with a smile as she looked worried to shake it, but she did with a small smile.

"Very nice to meet you, Anna. I wish I could stay but my boyfriend is waiting," now I was smirking as Jackie laughed out loud, her face red as her drink spilled over the edge of the glass. Warren made a very scary sound.

"Your what?" his voice reaching a very volatile level as I glared at him.

My voice even, he was not going to do this "My new boyfriend, one who will not lie to me,"

His anger grew as Bay moved him off to the side, we watched them talk "What is his problem?" it was Jax.

"You're, well will be when he sees you two together," Jackie liked a good show.

"If it becomes an issue we will leave," Jax smiled placing a kiss to her head before holding me close, he could be such an ass but damn he made up for it in every way possible.

Layla and Magenta and I are talking as Will, Kyle and Jax are next to us, Magenta near her due date as she sipped Ginger ale. "So, are you two serious?" it was Kyle as I gave his wife a look.

"Shut it, Kyle." Her voice snapped as he held his hands up in surrender.

Jax felt the need to answer, "We just started dating, but again I hope to marry her and have at least two little girls," his voice so sweet as the girls smiled, the boys not so much they looked worried.

My head leaned on Jax as food was served and we sit, I was so tired, but Magenta looked pissed as Kyle sat a little down from here rage, he told Warren what Jax said, it was clear as day by the anger and tenseness that filled the room.

Warren was drinking, his face contorted in rage himself his eyes on us "Look you ruined your own relationship with her, don't be upset when you see her happy with me. You had so many chances to make it right with her, and did you? You alone betrayed her, Peace. Now watch as I make her happy, you have a young woman on your arm and yet you are made over this?" Jax's voice broke the tension.

Warren stood "She will always love me, she is my mate. You will not last, neither will any female in my life, I could never love anyone but her, I can make her happy, I fucked up with that I agree. But I will be the man she marries,"

Now I stood "Jackie, I am sorry we didn't mean to cause an issue at your party, I am leaving," and I was, everyone even Warren protested but I was the problem.

"I am going to my girls' house, have a very enjoyable time Jackie. We left our gifts on the table," he wasn't letting me leave alone, one outside Warren followed getting into his own truck, the door slamming as I drove off, Jax in his car somewhere behind me.

I woke later in Jax's arm as he slept, I moved to the bathroom having to pee, my phone was filled with messages but I leave them it was three in the morning when I moved the dark curtains of my alcove window seeing Warren standing on the edge of the walkway, he didn't move closer just stared.

"Come back to bed, Princess," his low voice nearly killed me as I jumped my hand covering my mouth.

"Damn, Jax give me a bloody heart attack," but I do crawl back into bed, my mind on Warren, I hated that I still loved and wanted him.


	42. Goodbye my love

**Hello fellow fanfiction writers and readers, here is another chapter of my story that I hope yall will enjoy. As usual I own nothing except new characters and ideas, I make no money from writing, and all rights go to the rightful owners. To see outfits and character pictures head on over to Polyvore Noellamonster. Thanks for reading and please review!**

Time...

Life...

Death...

All unfair, all will be taken from you. Tearing everything you love away in any way they can.

First it was my mother and not too long after my father was taken, he was probably happy to finally see her again. Next was Warren, he left eight years ago, he gave no warning just up and moved. It all snowballed from there Jax passed away six years and two months ago. Due to a drunk driver who made every wrong choice he could, when his truck smashed into Jax's sports car he should have died on impact but he was no normal man, he was a villain. His body, his will kept him alive until Jackie and I reached his bedside, we weren't allowed to go closer as the doctors tried in vain to save him, his injuries extensive. His blood covered the floor as after another thirty he was sedated in no pain, covered but his face, his handsome face was still covered in blood, gashes littered his skin.

I held his hand so tight, Jackie was on his other side, when he passed he would be surrounded in love. His eyes gaze into mine for the last time, my fingers trailing over his face as he tried to talk over the frantic beeping. Jackie's mother walked in, her face also torn, they mended their relationship after she found out all he had done for their family. She cried at the end of his bed, his face was full of pain, not the physical kind; the kind you can't make go away with medication.

His voice was raspy, it was warm and loving still "My time on Earth is though and you're going to face so much without me. I used to lay and watch you sleeping, you were lost in peaceful dreams. I only hope I showed you enough love, I hope you never doubted my love for you, I tried in every way to show you daily you were my only one. Live, Lyric, love, laugh just be happy until we see each other again, and that better not be for a very long time." his own bloody hand touched my pale, cold, and clammy skin.

His breaths became wet, he struggled as the doctors rushed in "The love you gave me was enough, I love you Jax. Please stay, you're strong fight this, fight for me," my own tears making my voice scratchy as I choke back sobs.

He tried to smile "If I could fight, I would my Princess. I would move worlds, just to be with you again, fate is cruel. Holding you I had everything, so whoever takes my place better love you like you deserve, I will fight to return to kill them myself," his eyes grew cold, his grip slacked, his breathing was few and far until nothing but the flatline rang clear on the monitor.

 _He was gone..._

His funeral was grand, all my friends came, some of Warren's arrived, and so many of Jax's came, flying in from every corner of the earth to see him off. I was held by Jives as I cried laying a black rose on his casket, my only happiness was the fact the man who killed him was murdered while out on bond, I had an alibi which was my saving grace.

Now I tell my family, my friends how much I love them because tomorrow is a gift, not all of us are granted.

Tears fell again thinking about Jax, six years and at times it feels like it was just yesterday he was ripped from my life. The now loud ringing of my intercom shook me from my memories, I tried to get myself under control as I pressed the button.

I swallowed the lump "Yes, sorry was busy," but she knew she had caught me crying. She'd done so many times, sometimes because Warren, I found him about four years ago in prison for fighting. He took it too far. I let the rest know since after four years his contact with the boys stopped, the worry set in.

My secretary answered, "Jackie is here for you." I had forgotten she was coming to have a chat, I was nearly done with the merger, Jives took over Jax's company, Jackie got his house and half his money while everything else was left to me.

I continued "Let her in, please," my voice still shaky at best, the pain was there. The door opened, Jackie knew; she came over wrapping her arms around me we stayed close our arms around each other.

She moved tossing herself into the large plush leather chair looking at me "I miss him too, was thinking of our last dinner together. Bay and him tried real hard to get along for my mother and I, and by the end of the night he and Bay were friends. He was so young, so full of life he should still be here," her voice matching mine.

"Everything is ripped from me, in brutal ways. Jax had a long life ahead of him, I miss him right down the hall from here, miss his smile, the way he held me,"

Jackie was crying now "I have news,"

I motioned for her to tell me "Warren has returned, he called Bay late last night to get the boys together he needed some help moving into his new place. Guess the boys are there now, also lots of pissed off wives, you never look at your cell if you did this wouldn't be news."

I answered, "When at work it is only work," I scanned through so many messages giving short answers, great he was back, life was about to get all kinds of crazy. I missed him, if he wouldn't have left Jax knew I would have went back to him, and in that Jax would be alive; he was on his way to my place.

A long-frustrated sigh came out as I palmed my face "Well, you know what we did and now his ass has returned. But again, half of me is glad he is, so torn,"

"Yeah, you and I traveling dimensions to get you a baby. It was awesome," she smiled, Jax said to be happy at any cost and I did just that.

I turned my computer off, the rest could wait, I needed to go now and get my twins from Hannah's. We rotated days on who watched the group of kids.

"Come on, Bay dropped me off he will get me from Hannah's. Jackie rested her hand on her round belly. She was one in a million this was her second, something we all wanted, I was the only one with twins. Layla had her son Apollo, Magenta had her little monster Kadence, Hannah had a son named Able, Dia had a little angel, Jemma, Rena had a boy his name was Jude and last was Jackie her oldest boy was the same age as my twins, and a year younger than Hannah's son, his name was Baylore, Dia, and Rena's kids his name was Caspian.

I drove off with Jackie heading to Hannah's.

Jackie laughed, "Do you remember when we went to outworld?" I smiled fondly, a small laugh escaping me.

 _ ***Flashback***_

Hannah, Layla, and Magenta waited in my room, Kadence was jumping on my made bed, running around my room like a crazy person as Jackie was going with me, the rest knew of my plans. Dia and Rena encouraged it, even though right now they're at work.

I spoke "After three hours' hands on mirror, we have to be able to return if this all works." with those words we walked through the mirror while it rippled, stepping out onto the lush green lawn of the house we grew up in, it has changed a little. I have no real clue if Lyric or Layla have remained here. I was twenty-four now, so we were taking a chance walking up the cobbled stone steps. I knocked on the door then we wait for someone to open it.

A boy maybe three or four opened it, his hair was dark, his eyes hazel a little girl with flaming red hair stood behind him, freckles cascading over her cheeks and nose, she was maybe two her eyes emerald green as she bolted into the house smiling.

The boy looked up with a smile "MOMMY, YOU COME EARLY," dear lord have mercy, he rushed me and with no choice I swung him into my arms as he cuddled deeper, this was what I was here for a little baby of my own with someone I loved.

Layla, her voice echoed as her own footfalls could be heard "Mica monster, who was at the door?" her head popped out seeing us, at first she was confused but after looking me over she smiled joining in on the hug.

Layla wiped a tear "I missed you, it has been far too long. Come in, Mica monster can you play with Gracey for Auntie," Mica rushed off as we settled into the kitchen, Jackie drank a Coke as I looked at Layla.

I give her a smile "So are you married? Have a child?"

She retorted "I have one beautiful little girl, you saw her, her name is Grace. I am married to Hail Storm or Nico as he is called. Life has been great and I know it is all because of you. How are you and Warren? Any little ones?" I gave her a sad look, my eyes filling with tears again.

Jackie knew we have a time limit so she burst into story mode, Layla listened while I cried on her shoulder, her hand making a circular motion on my back. I was normally the one comforting her. Layla was so hurt and angry, to us we are sisters no matter what. I pulled away as Jackie finished with some resilience, I was pulling myself together again.

Layla tossed the dish rag picking up a set of keys "Take these, Warren is in town shopping. Lyric is on a mission, I have no doubt he will help, they tried to have another," she was the best.

Layla smiled "Come back and say goodbye before you vanish again," I gave my word before driving off in her electric forest green sports car, the roads as they always are, the town was bustling as we parked getting out. It was a clear sunny day, it smelled of chocolate and cinnamon as we walked around.

Jackie says, "Three hours left before the unit is no good,"

This was all too much. I spot Will, his hair shorter, his clothes not as dark. A girl, a very nice looking girl sat across from him, her hand brushing his as they talked. Well maybe he has seen him since he has been sitting around, I make my way over to him seeing faces I knew, some waved and I waved back.

Will paled when he saw me but like a man he stood "Lyric," he inclined his head at me.

"Look, I am not that Lyric. I broke your nose, I am looking for Peace, have you seen him in town, I am on a time frame?" no time to talk, only to be blunt with him as he gave me a look, fear maybe.

His voice kinder "Rocky mountain chocolate factory," was all he said before sitting down.

"Thanks, the short hair looks better," we walk away heading towards the shop, I was shocked that when I opened the door Warren turned as if he sensed me. I am the same as his girl, his smile was everything, even when he noticed I wasn't his girl. His arms strong and warm as he hugged me tight.

His voice so deep, it hit me it had been so long since I heard my own Warren "Missed you, Lyric. I said come as often as you could," his arm around me as we walked out.

This was a lot to take in, I shouldn't ask this of him, my stomach ready to spill the fruit I ate this morning "Warren, I really need to talk with you, very important. " he gave me a serious look pulling me into a bar, we took the back booth, ordering fried pickles and sticks and drinks while we talk.

"It is a long story," but Jackie cuts in her face alight with fire.

Her voice as such "Let me tell the story, your counterpart is a douche bag bitch,' she started off, but he looked more and more hurt and angry as she blabbered on and on about how life sucked for me, she started with their Jax killing my mother and continued up until today.

He stood taking my hand "He never understood what he stood to lose, Lyric and I had the same problem. We just got married last year, I don't need you to ask me anything. I know what you want, I am game. However, you have it planned I am okay with," I wasn't fully sure he was on the same page.

"Are you sure you understand what I am asking, or have yet to ask?"

He answered, "As long as you bring my child to visit, in time we both agree on our child knows that I am their dad, and the child has my last name." this was all okay with me, all doable.

Soon enough we're following him to his house, it happened to be right down the street from Layla which was perfect, I had to say goodbye and return her car to her.

The house was nice, trucks filled the front den floor as he smiled a wicked smile "He wants to do the do with you," Jackie chimed in taking a seat on the sofa.

He and I blushed crimson "It is the uncomplicated way," he added.

I retorted "Lyric here has also had a hard life, we will not make it any worse. You and her are in a better place, I am her in every way, other than we kiss different, and things like that," his eyes had this lingering look to them.

Jackie scoffed "Yeah, don't make him want you more," she was up handing him the clear container, with her own smirk.

"You can think of them both while jerking off," he laughed, it boomed through the room as he walked away, it only cut off when their bedroom door shut. I sit waiting with her, neither talking knowing what Warren is doing in there, dirty thoughts filled my own head. Once I watched Jax do it, and it was a turn on for some reason.

Jackie tapping the cold storage unit her step-father gave her from his practice. We waited for twenty-four minutes before he walked out in basketball shorts only, his chest covered in sweat as I gulped down drool, dear god, his chest and arms are covered in tattoo's. Mary mother of Jesus help me.

He smirked at me while handing Jackie the filled jar, "We have to go now, no nookie for you two," she tried to drag me when his hand snapped out his fingers biting into the pale skin of my arm, in his strength he pulled us both to him. His lips crashed down on mine, filled with love, passion, lust so many emotions as Jackie stared at us, his tongue matched mine in every way. It was Jackie who pulled us apart, both catching our breath.

He had this grin on his face "I would like to spend the night in your eyes, you have the upper hand on kissing. Only makes me wonder if you can in other areas, but again I love my wife,"

"I will be seeing you, Warren. Until then," I smiled we said our goodbyes as Warren showed up to pick Mica up, I waved goodbye before walking into the shimmering glass by the old oak tree.

 _ ***End Flashback***_

We both laughed thinking of the same things, I have made a fair few trips back to Outworld. Warren was Uncle Warren for now until the twins reached ten years of age, they turned five last week. We had two parties one here the other in Outworld. The twins were my life along with the many nieces and nephews I had.

Iris Madalyn Peace was like my mother, she could speak to animals and control fire, her hair a flaming red, her eyes dark green, so very dark, she had freckles covering her checks and bridge of her little nose, she wasn't very tall but still fairly tall for her age. Her brother was like the moon, Orion Kylix Peace his eyes a deep brown, his hair dark brown, he also had freckles like me and his sister, and his auntie Layla. He was taller than Iris but just as sweet and protective.

I pulled up to Hannah's seeing Magenta and Layla picking their babies up, I walked up flinging my arm around Layla "Hey, Sis,"

Iris and Orion laughed running from the house with Kadence and Apollo, but they knew to wait at the cars for us.

I hugged Hannah "Thanks, see you all Saturday. Since that is my night so ya'll can have a life," it was true we all walked to our cars, texting each other. Hugging each other before I helped the kids into my car, making sure they buckled when Jackie scared me from behind making them laugh, her son was trying to climb in, Baylore was always with the twins; all the same peas in a pod.

I turned giving her a look, my heart was racing now when her husband pulled in behind me, he was smiling taking her into his arms "Please, stop being mad at me. Lyric, please don't be mad at either, shit he was my first friend here, a stupid one but still," I gave Bay a wiry look as Jackie sighed.

Her voice loving "Better have not talked about her or her kids, Bay" he held up his hands.

He kissed her head before answering, "Us boys never said a word about her demons, but he talked forever and a day about her." he smiled as I scoffed.

"See you later," I waved when another truck pulled in front of mine as I was walking to the driver side door, Warren jumped from the cab his eyes on mine as my mouth dropped open. He was taller, his hair near the middle of his back, his face adorned with a sizeable beard and stash. I think my heart just went haywire, he was even covered in tattoos. We just stared at each other, he gave me a smile and I jumped in my car leaving skid marks on Hannah's curb. I was half way home when my cell blared, I hit the blue tooth it echoed around my car.

It was Jackie laughing "You stole my son," her words forced through her laugh.

"Sorry, he is mine now. You have another, you can make due, right Baylore?" he just laughed, he was so like his mama.

"But seriously, you can come to my place and get him later."

Her voice was serious now "Are you okay? You looked horrified and you drove your car like some nascar racer," I sighed looking in the mirror, seeing Orion was like looking at a tiny version of his father except with freckles.

"It was scary for me, I should have driven better with the kids in the car. But now he will find out," she and I both knew this would happen at some point, he would return home after prison.


	43. Mama

**Hello fellow fanfiction writers and readers, here is another chapter of this story that I hope you guys will enjoy. As usual I own nothing except new characters and ideas, I make no money from writing, and all rights go to the rightful owners. Thanks for reading, please leave a review!**

"Mama!" rang through the house, it was Sunday and only ten in the morning when the calls for me started. I stopped working on the spread sheet before locking up my office and heading down stairs where I left the twins playing not but twenty minutes ago. I took the small monitor that let me watch them from any one of the camera's, they were five and needed constant supervision.

Apples and cinnamon filled the air, about four years ago I sold my house and found an older house with many upgrades, something I wanted to grow old in, wanted to raise my twins in. It had a roundabout porch and large backyard with a new playset, the forest behind us with enough land for anything I wanted. I wasn't too far from my friends and family. The kids were in private school, the best in the state and rated number three in the U.S.

The door-bell rang as Iris and Orion walked next to me wanting to answer the door but they knew better, they are five not ten. It was Jackie and Hannah with Able and Baylore all smiling.

Hannah yawned, "We're going to do some shopping, you're coming, you will not become a damn hermit. Have you explained to the kids?" her words blurted with no real emotion other than not taking my bullshit.

I smiled putting on the white wide brimmed hat that went well with the black spaghetti strap short romper, slipping on the white sandals as the kids laughed around our legs.

Iris chimed in, "Mommy told us this Warren is not our Uncle, our Uncle is only in Outworld. Here mommy, I founded these on the counter." it was my sun jewelry I had planned on wearing.

I smiled, "I am just lost without you, Iris. Orion, get your boots on we're going shopping with Aunties." he had to stop messing around but he listened so well, he flopped down tugging them on, Iris was in a pastel rainbow romper with white sandals, he wore jeans and a tee; his normal attire.

Orion had a tiny huskiness to his voice, "We know not talk him!" he smiled at us girls, he would be a heart breaker, I pitted myself when he was a teenager. Iris would be one too but she would be smart and caring; everything I tried to be.

I sighed, "Fine let us go."

Jackie was helped up, "We are taking your SUV, it should fit us all and the bags." I agree.

I nod locking us out setting the codes from my cell, I was a heroine, I had many enemies who would love the chance to hurt me.

I say once we are driving, "I rather have avoided town, I have had just as much fun this last month shopping a town over."

They grumbled.

Jackie snapped, "Yeah we know, he has been an ass since you have avoided him."

I scoffed, "Ya'll are grown woman, punch him in the face if he gives you attitude." this had us laughing, the kids joining in not even knowing why, they were besties along with the rest of the tight knit crew.

Hannah chimed in, "The girls are all meeting us there with the brats." at times this girl was something. I drove through town until we hit town center, it was bustling with shoppers, teens doing their thing. I parked turning off the engine, Hannah went to help Jackie since she was due soon.

I picked up Iris with the arm that had my tote bag dangling as Orion held my left hand we had to cross the street seeing Layla with Apollo, Magenta with Kadence, Dia with Jemma, Jennifer with Rainer, and Rena with Jude all waiting by the curb as we crossed to them. It was always a major hug fest when we saw each other, but I was on edge being in town with him in the same small ass town.

Shopping with kids was always a task keeping each one in line, Kadence was the worse she was a mix of Kyle and Magenta, but with age she would tame; as of right now she needed a leash to keep her close to us. Iris, Kadence, and Jemma are like triplets to Rainer, Jude, Able, and Apollo they all meshed well together. None had any real issue in normal school, they would rather be together but outsiders are welcome as well, birthday parties are massive with the amount of family and friends that are invited. Bay was at work, Kyle was, Will was, in fact all the boys are, I was off and going to enjoy this day no matter what.

The sun was shining as we walked into Toy's and Tot's since they had been so well behaved while we got them new clothes, I picked up my order from Rue Lue, they made the best bras and undies; the girls bought some as well, but I had mine ordered off line. I was starving by noon. I watched as Iris and Orion each held up a new toy one was a game the other a toy truck, Iris loved her trucks. It was done as each little one carried their own bag as we took an open table outside the diner, the patio providing shade as the misters gave us some relief from the heat.

"What can I get you started with?" our conversation dropped at the female voice, our waitress smiled with her pad in hand.

I say, "I would like two child-size Sprites, and one Lemonade." she nodded as she went down the line of mothers while the kids chatter about Daniel the school bully, how when their powers kicked in he be sorry. Guess I was calling the school first thing in the morning.

Magenta smiled, "So, I spit in your ex's dinner last night. Kyle asked him over without me knowing, I waited until he left before I put my fist into his face, Kyle is sofa city for a few nights. Shit, alert me first so I can say no, I think Warren is a real piece if shit,"

Kadence chimed in, "Shit, shit, shit, Warren," her brown eyes twinkling with mischief.

Magenta sighed, "My mother always said I have a daughter ten times worse than me," I was the first to laugh, it was true so very true. Kadence was a joy to be around, but everyone mindful on their actions and words she loved to pick up new ones.

We sipped our cold drinks as we waited for our food "I am hungry, mommy." Orion snapped out he just pouted as Iris patted his hand.

I asked, "I know Orion, it will be out soon. Would you like to eat cold food or hot food?"

He just said nothing since a loud voice boomed out "You have kids?" it was Warren beside him was Kyle and Bay looking nervous.

Bay was the first to say, "I had no clue you were here, Jackie." his face pale she was so moody, her face angry as she stood.

Jackie scoffed, "Yes she does, Warren. You got something to say about that, Mr. No Nuts. She wanted kids now she has them. Jax passed away over six years ago these aren't his babies, even though he would be great father!" her voice scary, her eyes could kill.

The waitress was setting our food down with shaking hands "Can we just eat girls? The kids are starving." Layla chimed in.

"Yeah." was all I said as Hannah mad dogged her old friend, Magenta glared at Kyle, and Jackie just looked ready to kill, Dia and Rena helping Jackie into her seat. This day was still salvageable.


	44. I invited him

**Hello fellow fanfiction writers and readers, here is a new chapter for you all to read and enjoy. As usual I own nothing except new character and ideas, I make no money from writing, and all rights go to the rightful owners. All outfits and character pictures are on my polyvore Noellamonster. Leave a review!**

It had been nearly two weeks since we saw, Warren in town which lead to me having a serious talk with my kids, helping them understand this Warren was my old boyfriend. I have not taken them into town; before I have them there he and I needed to have a talk. Bay alerted his wife that Warren was a little freaked out the little boy looked like him. Jackie gave her man a firm warning his friendship was a damn problem for her right now, she thought his dumbass shit was done they aren't reckless teens anymore.

So, I was going to go see him at work this very morning this was unfair to my children and not fair to him. I had to finish getting dressed for work it would be a shorter day since I made plans to take all the kids to their favorite pizza place after school and homework. I had to drop the kids off with Jackie this morning she was taking them for us today, I was the single mom of our group who never took them in the morning on a regular basis since I worked more than any of them.

I wore a burgundy knitted sleeveless form fitting dress with black suede stiletto sandals, last was an embellished choker & statement necklaces, they draped down my neck with matching earrings. My hair was down and just enough make-up on to be modest but letting it show, I was ready now to see if the munchkins are dressed and ready since I left out their clothes and backpacks last night.

I am always amazed at how life turned around if not for them, I would be nothing but a shell, but here I am watching as they are dressed and sitting together with a hand-held video game while I had been dressing for the day ahead.

I laughed, "Come on we have to get to Aunt, Jackie's. Mommy will be picking you lot up from school and going to Pizza village." their faces, the shock and elation ran rampant over them, tiny little missiles made a collision into my legs as they screamed in happiness.

I helped buckle them in before getting in myself, we had to hurry the traffic was nothing in a small town than I hit traffic once I hit the I-15 but I should be able to slip by it today. The kids watched the massive trees and gated yards pass us by as I took Miller street towards Jackie's place, she had a modest sized house she was currently writing a book which us girls are thrilled to read, she was going to be published but she never gave us a clue as to what it was about. I only slept three hours I went on a small mission last night a small gang of prisoners had escaped I returned all but three, they had managed to escape into the fringe when another hero took over.

I could see Hannah's Jeep outside as I pulled to the curb, Hannah and Jackie have made a firm stance against Warren, so have Rena and Dia but then again, they aren't around him as much. It was harder on his male friends with the wife's and him not getting along so I just let it go. They can be friends it makes no difference to me. The kids were waiting on the front lawn as Iris holds my hand. We walked closer to Jackie who had a sleeping bundle in her arms. She held him out for me, my godson was an angel, little Nova was his mother's son, Baylore was a good mix of them both but Nova looked like Jackie's family, he looked like Jax.

Bay walked out smiling passing around hugs his arms around me when children laughing was heard we all turned seeing Warren walking up the walk way, he shouldn't be here. I looked at Jackie her blood boiling so I was handing her Nova to keep her from killing Warren in front of the kids, Able was just watching with careful eyes he was a mini Hannah.

Jackie butted in, "And you have graced us with your presence for what reason?" she was still hormonal and reminded us all of an angry snapping turtle. It had us girls laughing seeing as how Layla and Magenta had pulled up, my niece and nephew joining the brood forming by Jackie's mom van.

Warren just sighed, "You used to like me."

Jackie snorted, "Then I saw who you really were and now we aren't friends, you lost half your friends after the shit you pulled." Her tone was as if she was looking down at him.

I cut in, "Not here, not in front of the kids." Kadence was watching and listening her eyes sparkled with any new words she could hear.

I sigh, "Kadence, go play with Iris the only words you need to learn are behave and calm." she just gave us this large toothless smile.

Kadence says, "I know them, Auntie. I also learned this morning the new word, eat shit and die." she was missing her front tooth so when she smiled we all just had to smile back.

I turned, "Magenta, come on she is killing me."

Magenta just looked defeated by her daughter as I hugged each demon, Iris and Orion hugged me "Mommy will see you guys later." I whispered before they are buckled in and Bay was taking them.

I say, "I have got to get to work. Layla, Magenta, Hannah, and Jackie I will be seeing you at Pizza Village later." I leave but he is now waiting by my SUV he came to talk to me there was no other reason, I needed to get this over with I would have been on my way to his job if he had not shown up here.

Warren spoke, "Hi, Lyric." his voice was different; deeper, filled with love and a hint of frustration.

I sigh, "Hello Warren, if you have something to say then please do so, I have work." my tone was colder than I wanted but again he did cause me enough problems.

He leaned against my SUV his eyes trained on me, "They have my last name, and the boy looks like me. Explain." blunt, a very nice trait.

I scoffed, "They technically aren't your children, I had them with Warren in outworld through IVF. So, don't get huffy with me, I gave them his last name so yes, Orion has your looks as Iris looks like me. Anything else?" he was more shocked at my hostile attitude not the children being his in some way.

He groaned, "So, they're mine by blood since he and I are the same."

I cut in again, "You and him are not the same, he wasn't neutered like an animal. Now, if that is all the business we needed to discuss I have work." making my move to escape this was all I needed to tell him, all he needed to hear.

He spoke as I reached the driver door, "I was wrong it may have taken a stint in prison but I came to terms with every bad thing I had done to you. I was so stupid, I lost you to him, I lost you because of how I acted. If I would have done my duty as your boyfriend and stopped my dramatics we could have still been together." his tone low this time.

I gave him a softer look, "Thank you, Warren." that was all I needed to hear, him confess his wrongdoings to acknowledge them and be sorry for them. I drove away right after getting in, I hit a small spot of traffic right near work since I was not as late as I had thought, it took another fifteen to go through security but soon I was nestled in my office getting ready for my merger with Hennessey Inc, this was two weeks in the making I was going over the revised sheets, I was handling this with Jives since my extended company was being run by him.

I hit the intercom, "Melli, can you please come in. We need to set up a meeting up with Hennessey Inc, I have finished going over the spread sheets. Get Jives in here too."

So, after an hour we agreed with Mr. Daven on a date and time this was going to be the very death of me. I was leaving in five minutes, it would give me time to stop and get myself a coffee.

This was not the attire I should be wearing into Pizza Village but at this point I have no choice, the kids plowed through the place as we girls, Bay, Will, Kyle, and Hank all take seats watching them play from here, whether it was skeeball or shooter games they just came to let off steam and have pizza.

Our waitress smiled a frazzled smile, "What can I get you?" she was a teenager, this was most likely her first job.

We ordered then I added, "Add two orders of sticks, fried pickles and a xxl ice cream pizza, but can we tell you when to bring it out?" she gave me a yes, soon the kids would take their seats but for now I watch Iris playing basketball while Orion was next to her playing whack a mole. Able was helping Iris showing her how to hold the ball, he was such a good kid, Hannah made sure he was raised right.

Bay laughed, "Able has a crush on Iris, two years older too." I frowned turning seeing him just being polite, but it wasn't farfetched him having a crush on her.

Hannah laughed, "To Able, Iris has hung the stars in the sky." Oh, no this boy had a crush on my baby girl, he was such a sweetheart so guess it could be worse, he was good friends with Baylore and Orion they would grow up and be best friends.

We had the largest table here, the kid's all chattering, Kandence was yawning this was why this place had our business, plus hands down best pizza in town it kept everyone happy in a single place. I was dipping my fried pickles into ranch when I felt him, his smell hitting me as I started to lower myself as Kyle watched.

There he was walking towards our table, Kandence must have sensed new words her body leaned in towards us.

Every girl grumbled, Layla just waved "I invited him." if this girl was not my sister she would be dead.

Hannah scoffed, "How nice of you, Layla. Now the night is ruined by you, and that walking abomination," that could be true but again it was true.

I say, "Just keep your cool."

He was smiling taking a seat next to Layla.

Kandence smiled, "You're abomination," she giggled as her mother and Hannah laughed.

Hannah say, "You got that right baby girl,"

I chewed as the conversation stalled, Bay being Bay and Warren's best friend started a new topic.

"So, how was prison?"


	45. Date agreement

**Hello fellow fanfiction readers and writers, here is another chapter for yall to enjoy. As usual I own nothing except new characters and ideas, I make no money from writing, and all rights go to the rightful owners. All character outfits and pictures are on my polyvore Noellamonster.**

I was watching the twins as they watched some morning cartoons, I had a meeting in two hours so the kids are heading over to Layla's with very firm instruction not to invite my ex over for morning coffee, lunch, nothing. He was not to be around him. She felt guilty over giving him an invite when it caused so many issues for me and the girls, it has been two weeks since the pizza meltdown.

I had to finally get ready, I had them dressed and ready to go now they will watch this show Meerkat Manor while I dress. "Be back in a few minutes, mommy has to get ready for my meeting." my bare feet making their way back to my room seeing my clothes hanging and ready for me to get into them, but not really wanting to, just wanting to spend the day with the kids. But here I am pulling the belted high waisted pair of black slacks, my bra was strapless. I flop on the bed, my mind going in every direction. I knew I was way too young and most men don't take me seriously for that reason then they add in my gender, so I was more cut throat than them. Making sure they knew what I was capable of doing. I slipped on my black stiletto heels, an adjustable ankle strap that I buckled before standing a little taller. My hair was good enough, it had a wild look, I framed my eyes in black before adding some nude lipstick. I was ready other than having no top on, now this would get guys attention. I tied the blouse at my neck, it was black, gray, white, and red floral print cropped blouse, I was still young and would dress how I saw fit, it was very classy. I grabbed my cell, tablet, and purse having to take them to my sister's and get to the meeting a few minutes early.

I was half way to my sisters when my cell was blowing up, "Iris check mommy's cell." her pale white freckled hand shot out picking it up, she wanted a big girl phone too.

Her low voice chimed, "Auntie Layla was called into work, she is on her way to Auntie Jackie's, Auntie Jackie said bring the twins over to her place, she made some breakfast burritos." I sighed making a left heading to Jackie's, Layla worked a lot too. Good thing about Layla and Will is they never forced her eating habits onto Apollo, he ate meat like his father and veggies, he was well balanced.

I pulled to the curb nearly five minutes later, taking my cell and putting it into the cup holder, then was out helping Iris out, Orion was already out waiting for us. He was smiling as Able and the rest ran out like bats outta hell. I was rushed with hugs and cuddles, Jackie was laughing, the baby was sleeping or she would be holding him.

She sighed, "Bay should be here any moment, he and that walking asshole are looking at some property and he forgot his wallet." I noticed it in her hands, her face was so young but you could see she was pissed.

I sighed, "Kids in the house now." my voice rang loud and very clear, the tone had them running into the house leaving the door wide open, Jackie snorted.

"You have a gift." I was just always tired and held an air of give me shit and I will break legs.

I say, "Should be about three hours and that includes my drive time." not wanting her to be so filled with kids, but she loved kids and writing and having them both around her was everything.

She waved me off, "When you get here we can go into town and do some shopping, I only have Able and Apollo today." the truck made no noise of indication it had arrived.

I sighed, "I will take Apollo home with me, and Able and Baylore too give you a breather. But first shopping." she was right a little shopping trip would be good, I could use a few things and the kids loved going into town and just seeing everything.

Jackie groaned, "His eyes are glued to you, how surprising."

I turned "STOP STARING!" every time we had any contact he would just stare at me, it was so creepy.

I heard his voice "Then go on a date with me." Jackie flipped him off as I rolled my eyes at them, Bay laughed until she fixed him with a stare.

"Be back in three hours, kitten." Bay chuckled.

"Good you are watching the baby alone when she arrives so I can do some shopping." he looked scared he was always nervous watching the baby, since it was a baby.

I waved to Jackie when he yelled out again, "Come on one date, we can just study Math the entire time." I wanted to laugh, but kept a cold face as I walked to my own Jeep. I swear he was so annoying. He was out and following me.

"Bay, keep him on a damn leash." was yelled by his sweet wife.

Bay yelled to his friend. "You get me into trouble no matter our age, Lyric doesn't need any reminders of how stupid you are." now I did laugh unlocking my Jeep, I was gone heading into work.

The meeting was easy, the hard part was proving I was to be taken seriously.

I stood tall now, "The meeting is now over, you will not be doing business with our company nor our sister company, I own both. I do not waste time on segregationist men who feel threatened by a strong woman. Have a nice day, Jives have a security team escort them out of my building." my words sharp, cutting them down as they each looked shocked I went this far, all but Jives he knew I was deadly.

But now I was walking out heading to my Jeep. I could get some coffee for Jackie and I should get the kiddo's their smoothies as well. So, Starbucks and Tropical for the kids, the drive was smooth with no traffic at all, I was doing seventy-five the entire way to Maxville, the town was up and starting their day, it was only a little after eleven.

I say, "Two caramel fraps, extra caramel and extra frap." my order was the same every time, either I bought one or six that was it.

I had our drinks and five toucan delights ready for consuming when I pulled into her driveway next to her car and Bays truck. Able, Baylore, Apollo, and Orion are the first to run out with Iris and Jackie behind them smiling at the rowdy nature of the boys. Jackie sighed when we sat drinking coffee the kids drinking theirs out back, I was ready to just leave knowing he would show up to drop Bay off.

I yawned, "We can just take Nova, I adore him." And I did, but she just gave me a look.

She smiled, "No, Bay needs some daddy, Nova time."

Jackie yawned making me yawn too, "I need a spa day." all us girls did.

I smirk, "Saturday, we get Kyle, Bay, Hank, and Will to watch them and us girls go for a nice spa day, get the works done. My treat." it sounded so good, just a relaxing day while the kids caused havoc for the boys.

"YES!" she screamed making the kids look at her, her son was just shrugging he was used to her excitement.

The door opened and they walked in with Kyle, who dropped to his knees in front of me "Ready yet? We can escape." I shoved him off laughing.

"Kids get to my Jeep we are going into town, Apollo you're coming to Aunties after." I waited for it and Able and Baylore didn't disappoint me.

Able says, "Auntie please take me too, and Baylore, every time Warren is here Auntie Jackie is crazy!" we all looked down at mini Hannah before I burst out laughing.

Warren scoffed, "Blame me, she is the one who raves about like a lunatic in my presence."

Jackie snapped, "Shut up, you just happen to show up every time she is here, is that a coincidence? You have no kids and no reason to be here." her dark black eyes boring into his brown eyes, things have sure changed.

I intervene, "Look at the kids, grow up. Warren, you only arrive when I do because I am here, Bay you're the one telling him when I am here. Jackie let Bay and his friend be, I am a big girl now. I forgave his ass years ago."

Warren took the chance, "Date me, let's go on a date tonight, right now, in an hour but just go on a date with me."

Iris chimed in, "Yes mommy go on date like Auntie Jackie and Uncle Bay, we stay at Auntie Hannah's." I eyed Able who was holding her hand, oh I was in serious trouble.

"Fine a double date, Jackie you're going. I will get Hannah to watch the twins, Baylore and baby Nova. But for now, we're going shopping, a single date Warren that is all you're getting." he was smiling right before Iris high fived him, the minx.


	46. My first and last

**Hello fellow fanfiction writers and readers, here is another chapter of this story that I hope you guys will enjoy. As usual I own nothing except new characters and ideas, I make no money from writing, and all rights go to the rightful owners. Thanks for reading, please leave a review!**

Life was never meant to be easy, you grow and come out of the struggles; we all face death, we all face some struggle or another. A year ago, while Hannah and I were on a mission together in Istanbul, it was a trap set just for us we became an un-stoppable duo until that day. I am lucky to be alive, my powers I gained from Jax are what saved us, they back fired the darkness creeping in taking souls it was never meant for that purpose. We lay near death until Bay, Hank, and Warren rush to our aid. I knew they would come, a voice whispered to me to hold on a little longer, just a little longer. I thought it was some animal, maybe it was but again maybe it wasn't since Hannah said she also heard a voice telling her not to move at all, those we love never really leave us.

I had serious damage but Hannah would never walk again, we each blamed ourselves for the other being hurt but it was a trap, that our own Mayor was behind, he died five days later. She used the love she held for her son and husband as a way to overcome it, she now runs people over with her chair, she has not slowed down, unfortunately. I was able to walk, but lost enough hearing in my left ear, so now I wear a hearing aid, it's black.

Warren never left my side during any of this, we all came together as a family to help the recovery process. I heard Warren just begging my mother and Jax to not take me, he got his wish I was still around and we married three years later; a few days after the twins turned eight, life was always a roller-coaster.

Warren and I are good, I was still running my father's company at thirty-one with Iris and Orion at Sky high now, Able was already dating my only daughter, a fact I was okay with.

Orion finally managed to get Kadence, after ten she calmed her ass down now she was just a little rebel. Nova was a freshman at Skyhigh and it hurt he looked like Jax, I and Jackie, Hannah, Layla, Magenta, Rena, and Dia just figured we would grow old together after we all retired.

So, for now I watch Iris and Orion as they turned towards me and their step-father since they knew that Out-world Warren was their father, Iris was smiling waving goodbye to us as Orion just smirked and gave a faint nod of his head.

Warren spoke, "I can't imagine a better life than this, and to think I nearly tossed this all away."

"That was so long ago no use in dwelling in the past, Warren. I don't, because if I did I could have never gotten back with you, or been married to Jax with other children. Everything happens for a reason. So, you want another tutoring lesson?" his smile was my first and last love.


End file.
